Carla's Angels
by CorrieFan23
Summary: My first fan fiction. Carla's life has been far from easy but when a very special person makes a re-appearance in her life, can they start to ease her pain? Please read and review. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Carla's Angels Chapter 1

**Carla's Angels.**

This idea suddenly came to me this afternoon so thought I'd share it to see what you all think. In the story, everything is pretty much the same as it is on TV. Paul, Liam, Tony and Frank are all dead. Carla and Peter are together but Simon has now warmed to Carla and they are all living together in the flat.

Please read and review. As someone who is hoping for a career in script writing I would very much appreciate your feedback. Thanks. Hope you all enjoy.

Perfect. Something or someone that is faultless. She wasn't that person, far from it. When she was younger she was one of those 'estate kids.' Trainers with holes in the bottom, letting puddles of muddy water seep into her socks, chilling her bones. Now here she was, many years later, the vision of what everyone would describe as 'perfect.' A long dark mane of silky hair and a wardrobe full of designer clothes.

Only Carla knew that none of these things made her any different to the poor child she once was. It was all a mask and that mask had well and truly slipped. Her hair blew in the wind, occasionally slapping against her tear stained cheek, bringing her from her thoughts and back into reality. Sitting on the bench in the cemetery, a place that had become all too familiar in recent years, her mind was a jumbled mess of bad memories and painful mistakes. When did life get so complicated? Right now, she hated all those people who ever let her believe in the fairytale. She'd never had as many friends as Snow White and her Prince Charming was taken from her so prematurely.

Pulling herself from the bench and shuffling over to where her true love was resting in peace, she was powerless to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks and crashing onto the headstone. Tracing the curves of the stone with her ice cold fingers, she tightly closed her eyes. The butterfly feeling in her stomach was becoming increasingly overwhelming but before going any further she knew she needed to pay him a visit.

'LIAM BARRINGTON CONNOR.' Quite possibly the only person in the whole world who understood her. Had understood her. Except maybe Peter, but they were still in the early stages of their lives together and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardise their already fragile relationship. She couldn't lose him too.

Before making the biggest decision of her life, Carla needed to know Liam was there, in spirit if not in person, supporting her. She couldn't do this without him. She fell against the gravestone, terrified he'd forgotten her already. As Carla opened her eyes, squinting slightly in the daylight, she noticed a piece of paper that had fallen from her pocket. The piece of paper that could potentially change her life forever.

She took it as a sign. Liam wanted her to take a chance and try and find what she'd always been looking for. He'd want her to be happy.


	2. Carla's Angels Chapter 2

**Two days earlier.**

Carla is sat at the dining table, paperwork spread out like a fan in front of her. She is concentrating hard on the paperwork, occasionally sipping her coffee. It felt so good for Carla to be back in charge of Underworld, her pride and joy. Peter enters the flat and kisses Carla on the top of her head before pouring a glass of water.

'Are you alright love? You haven't shut the bookies have you?' Carla asks, looking up from her paperwork, clearly concerned for her partner.

'I need to get my head down for a couple of hours. I've got a splitting headache.' Peter groaned, gulping down his drink.

'It's all that orange juice you drank last night.' Carla flashed him her trademark cheeky grin, making him smile.

'Very funny. How are you anyway? I wasn't interrupting anything was I?' Peter asked. Despite feeling as ill as he did, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride as he looked at his girlfriend. She might just be the strongest person he'd ever known.

'I've got a meeting with a client in an hour and a half so I'm just re-reading the contract. Can't be too careful with things as I've learned from bitter experience. I'm nearly done now though. Do you think you could manage a sandwich or something?'

'No I'm ok thanks. I'll just chill out here for a bit and see how I feel later. Would you be able to pick Simon up from school?'

'Course I will.' Carla smiled. She couldn't quite believe the progress she'd made with Simon over the past few months. She wasn't entirely sure what had contributed to his sudden change of heart but she was so happy to finally be getting close to the little boy. He might not have been her own flesh and blood but she loved Peter and Simon was a part of him.

'Thank you. I'm glad you and him are getting on better now.'

'You and me both. That son of yours can give evils like no-one else I know.' Carla joked. It was true. Simon had the most terrifying glare that up until a few months ago, he saved just for her.

Peter laughs and flicks on the radio. He leans against the kitchen cabinets, rubbing his temples in pain. Carla watches him, worried.

'Aww poor baby.'

'Breaking news just in. The woman found dead in the early hours of this morning has been formally identified by a relative as a Mrs Amy Oakley from Manchester. She leaves behind an estranged husband and one daughter. The cause of death is believed to be suicide.' The news report on the radio broke the conversation between the happy couple. Peter quickly turns the radio off.

'Big mistake. I think I'll go for a lie down. I'll never shift this headache if I sit listening to that. Not exactly gonna cheer me up is it? Poor woman.' Peter starts making his way to the bedroom.

'Wait, what did they say the woman's name was?'

'Amy.'

'Amy what?'

'Amy Oakley. Why? What's up?' Peter questioned. This confusion wasn't doing his headache any good.

'Nothing. I just had no idea that's all.'

'Well you're not psychic are you?' Peter was well and truly confused as to what had affected Carla so badly. 'Must have been terrible for whoever had to identify the body.'

'Her daughter.' Carla seemed in a daydream now, as if she'd just seen a ghost. Peter watches her, suspicious. However Carla snaps out of her mood as soon as she sees the look on Peter's face. 'I imagine it would have been the daughter. I mean, if the husband isn't around then who else is there? Poor kid, having to see her mother in that way. How could Amy do that? Didn't she even stop to think how this would affect her family?'

'You're taking this pretty hard. Did you know her?' The confusion had now faded for Peter and just concern remained. Carla looked as though she might have a panic attack at any moment. This wasn't right.

'What? No of course not. Why would I?'

'Ok, ok it was just a question.'

'Well give it a rest will you? So much for being ill. Look at you, stood there throwing 20 questions at me.'

'Why are you having a go at me? You know my head's pounding.'

'I know. I'm sorry; I'm just a bit stressed. I shouldn't take it out on you. Go and get some sleep.'

'As long as you're alright?'

'I'm fine. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Carla blows Peter a kiss and he smiles before going into the bedroom.

Carla enters The Rovers, a knot of nerves forming in the pit of her stomach. She'd spent the past twenty minutes in the flat just staring into space, until she began to feel suffocated by the silence that fell in the living room.

It was just after lunch so the pub is quieter than usual. Carla scans the room and sees Rob playing darts. She makes her way over to him. Her little brother. It was still felt strange for her to see him in her local but she kind of liked it.

'Alright sis, what can I do for you?' Rob asked smugly, he loved the fact that he was part of Carla's life again. He might be the younger sibling but he knew Carla liked having him around.

'Have you heard the news?' Carla spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them.

'Yeah.' It amazed Carla how Rob could be so calm when such a major thing had happened that very morning.

'I need your help. I need an address or a phone number.'

'Do you really think that's wise? Maybe you should think before making such a big decision?'

'It'll be the best decision I have ever and will ever make. Please Rob? I've never asked you for anything. Please just do this for me?' Carla pleaded with Rob. Begging wasn't usually her style but in this instance she would have fell to her knees and risked ruining her designer jeans.

'I'll see what I can do. No promises though.'

Carla couldn't help getting her hopes up. She should have known better really. She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd been let down in her life but she had a feeling, deep down inside, that this time would be different.

An hour later

Carla enters the office in Underworld. Michelle is sat at her desk, working on the computer. She glances at the clock when she sees Carla.

'And she finally graces us with her presence. Cutting it a bit fine aren't you? Mr Lewis is due in 10.'

'Ooh look at you, proper little business woman now aren't you?' Carla giggled.

'What's got into you? Do you want this place to start struggling again?'

'Course I don't. It's just been one of those mornings that's all. I've got a lot on my mind.'

Rob enters the office.

'Carla?'

'Is everything ok?'

'I've got something for you.' Rob hands Carla a folded piece of paper.

Michelle watches, confused, as Carla opens the piece of paper and smiles.

'Thank you so much. How did you do it so quick?'

'Contacts.' Rob taps his nose. 'Let me know how it goes yeah?'

'Definitely.'

Rob leaves, winking at Carla on his way out. He loved having 'contacts.' They usually get him into trouble but this time he purely had good intentions.

'What was all that about?' Michelle asked, becoming increasingly irritated at Carla's secrecy and lack of professionalism.

'Nothing for you to worry about.' Carla telling Michelle not to worry made her worry even more. They had become so close over the past few years and they told each other everything. What made this so different?

'You know you can tell me anything.'

'I know but this isn't something I want to broadcast just yet. No offence.'

'None taken. Just promise you're not in any kind of trouble.'

'I promise.'

This was something Carla wanted to keep to herself for a little while longer. For once she was trying to keep a dignified silence instead of shouting it from the rooftops, although that was really all she wanted to do.


	3. Carla's Angels Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot :-) Hope your all enjoying it. I just want to point out that in this fan fiction, Carla has another brother. An older half brother named Darren. Please review this next chapter. Enjoy.

Three days after getting the piece of paper from Rob, she was finally here. She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd dialled the number written down and hung up as soon as the person in question had answered. She'd even visited Liam's grave to get some kind of blessing from him. It was only after that, that she finally felt strong enough to go through with it. It wasn't like she was confident. No, inside she was a bag of nerves, her heart racing, but Carla Connor is an expert at hiding her feelings.

Carla finds herself stood outside a large garage, having finally plucked up the courage to 'book her car in for a service.' There are cars parked on the forecourt and inside the radio is blaring, the sound of hard work coming from the place. Carla couldn't help but smile as she looked at the sign: 'Oakley Motors.' She enters the garage and approaches a man, around 20 years of age, who is working on a Ford.

'Excuse me love?'

'Hiya.'

'I don't suppose Jaimee Oakley's here is she?

'She's out the back servicing a mini.'

'Is it alright for me to go out yeah? I did call earlier.'

'Sure.'

Carla walks out the back of the garage. A classic mini is parked on the driveway with Jaimee, dressed in overalls, lying underneath it on a mechanics creeper.

'Jaimee?' Carla asks nervously, although she already knew that the girl underneath the car was indeed the girl she had come to London to find.

Jaimee wheels herself out from under the car and is shocked to see Carla. She stands up quickly and places her tools in the toolbox at her feet.

'Auntie Carla? It was you on the phone earlier wasn't it? I'm sorry I didn't recognise your voice.'

'It's alright, it's been a while.' Carla stuttered, suddenly feeling more scared than she'd been in her life. She cursed herself for feeling this way. Looking at Jaimee, with her kind smile and beautiful bright eyes, she was the further thing from scary she'd ever known.

'What brings you here then? I'm guessing your car doesn't need a service?'

'You caught me out there. No, I just came to see if you were ok.'

'Well I would give you a hug but-.' Jaimee laughed, gesturing at her oily overalls and dirty hands.

'Don't worry about that. Come here.' Carla grabbed Jaimee and hugged her tightly, something she'd been wanting to do since hearing the terrible news a few days ago. 'I have to say I didn't expect you to be working so soon.'

'Why not?' Jaimee asked as if nothing had happened.

'It can't be an easy time for you. I heard the news report on the radio.'

'I've been through worse, just got to get on with it.' Jaimee replied, shocking Carla with how cold she was when it came to the subject of her mother.

'But she brought you up.'

'And she did a terrible job.'

'Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing. Look at you; you're all grown up with your own business.'

'Mum didn't help though. She cleared off when I was sixteen.'

'Why did no-one contact me?' Carla had no idea that Jaimee was left to fend for herself at the tender age of sixteen. She knew she was never very close to Darren, her half-brother, but still, this was different. They should have said something.

'I had access to my savings account when I turned sixteen so rent and all that wasn't really an issue. I guess mum and dad thought I could handle things alone.'

'And could you?'

'Eventually.'

'It must still be upsetting for you to have lost her.'

'We were never very close. I was a proper daddy's girl til he split up with mum. I suppose she found it hard to cope when he wasn't around. I think dad wanted kids more than mum ever did.'

'Maybe.' Carla said, mesmerised by Jaimee's mature approach to the situation. She had every right to be angry and upset, to scream and shout, to collapse in flood of tears, but she didn't. She just spoke about it like it was a normal everyday circumstance.

'Thank you for coming to check on me though. It's great to see you again.'

'It's good to see you too.'

'So what do you think to this place then? It's good isn't it?'

'It's fantastic. You should be really proud of yourself.' Carla beamed, full of pride and admiration for the young woman stood in front of her.

'I love it here you know? It helped me get my life back on track and it's kept me going through the hard times. If I'm angry or upset then I come here, catch up on some work or just sit in my office. It's like my own little hideout. And working with my best mates makes it even more enjoyable.'

'You'll have to introduce me.'

'I'd love to. Look, why don't you go into the office and I'll bring some coffees through. I'm almost finished now and we're all due a break. You can meet the lads then.'

'Sounds good.'

'Great. Go back inside and it's the first room on the left.'

Jaimee immediately got back to work. Carla followed her instructions, glancing over her shoulder at Jaimee once more before going back inside. What an amazing girl she'd become.


	4. Carla's Angels Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, they make my day :-) Please feel free to give constructive criticism if you feel it is neccesary. Also in this story, Ryan has returned and is a drug addict. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It had been two days since Carla tracked Jaimee down and they'd sent numerous texts and spoke on the phone for hours and hours since then. Carla knew Peter would go off on one when he saw the phone bill but she didn't care. She'd spend all her money on phone calls if it meant she could hear Jaimee's voice. It was nice for her to have someone in the family care enough to call and see how she was. It wasn't something she'd really experienced before.

In the Rovers, the lunchtime rush had just begun. Jaimee enters the pub and scans the room nervously before walking over to the bar. Stella is serving.

'Excuse me, could you help me? I'm looking for Carla Connor?'

'She's not been in yet today, sorry.' Why anyone would ever willingly get involved in Carla Connor's life was a mystery to Stella. Especially when that person was a young and beautiful girl. Carla was toxic, she'd only wreck her life like she had everyone elses.

'No worries.'

'She might be over at the factory though.'

'Underworld isn't it?'

'That's right. She's usually one of the first in here but it looks like a miracle has happened and she's actually working through her lunch break.'

'Right. Thanks.' Jaimee was clearly confused by Stella's attitude towards Carla.

Michelle, who had been sat in one of the booths in the pub stands up, curious as to who is looking for Carla.

'Did you say you were looking for Carla?'

'Yeah. Do you know her?' Jaimee vaguely recognised the woman in front of her but couldn't be sure.

'She's my sister in law. She's meeting me for a drink so she shouldn't be too much longer. Why don't you come and sit with me?'

'If you don't mind?'

'Course not.'

Jaimee sits down opposite Michelle, smiling sweetly at her.

'You must be Michelle.'

'Yeah that's right. What are you? Psychic or something?' Michelle laughed although she was slightly confused as to how the young girl knew who she was.

'I met up with Carla a few days ago and she told me all about you. You must be very close.'

'Yeah we are. We haven't always been the best of mates mind. So are you gonna tell me your name or do I have to guess?'

'Jaimee Oakley.'

'No way! Not little Jaimee from our Paul and Carla's wedding?' Michelle couldn't believe how fast the years had gone. She remembered Jaimee as a little girl with a cheeky grin and her long hair in bunches.

'Well, I'm not so little anymore.'

'You were adorable back then. Look at you, all grown up. I can barely believe it. You must be...'

'Twenty.'

'No! Time really does fly doesn't it?'

'It does.'

'So what made Carla suddenly get in touch then?'

'I take it you haven't watched the news over the past few days?'

'I've had a lot on my plate lately.' Michelle said, her heart feeling so heavy it felt like she might not be able to stand.

'My mother died, nearly a week ago now. Suicide.' Jaimee informed her, in a very matter-of-fact way.

'Oh love I'm sorry for loss. Amy always seemed like a nice woman.' Michelle knew better than anyone what it was like for a member of your family to be taken too early. First Dean, then Paul and then Liam and if he wasn't careful, Ryan could be joining that list.

'She was ok.'

Carla enters the Rovers and looks round for Michelle who immediately jumps up from her seat and makes her way over to the bar.

'You alright?' Michelle asked, cheerfully, trying to put any worries about Ryan to the back of her mind.

'Yeah, can I get you a drink?'

'I'll get them. You've got a visitor.'

'Oh yeah?' Carla walks over to where Jaimee is sitting and is stunned to see her.

'Surprise!' Jaimee grins. Her grin is almost identical to Carla's and it shocks the older woman to suddenly see the resemblance. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing herself as a young adult.

'Michelle don't bother with a drink for me. I'm going home.' Carla said bluntly, losing eye contact with Jaimee.

'What? Why?'

'Headache.'

'You seemed ok a minute ago.'

'I said I've got a headache alright?' Carla shouts, leaving the pub in a panic.

Jaimee is visibly upset by this. Michelle turns to Jaimee, shocked.

'What was all that about? I thought she'd be pleased to see you.'

'So did I. I just don't get it. She looked so happy the other when she came to London and we've been texting and calling each other ever since. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I just really wanted to see where she worked and meet her friends like she did with me the other day. I don't have a lot of family left so I was hoping that me and Auntie Carla might be able to have some sort of relationship. I couldn't have got it more wrong by the looks of it.'

'I'll go and talk to her.'

'You don't have to do that.'

'I do and I will. We need to get to the bottom of this once and for all. You need to know where you stand.' Michelle suddenly felt protective of Jaimee. It didn't matter she'd only been talking to her for a few minutes. They were practically family and family sticks together no matter what.

'Thank you.'

Michelle leaves the pub and finds Carla sat on the bench outside the hairdressers. She frantically wipes the tears from her eyes as she sees Michelle approaching her. Michelle sits down beside her, concerned.

'I thought you were going home.' Michelle pulls Carla close to her, comforting her, knowing she had to tread carefully.

'I am.' Carla mumbled, as if she was miles away, locked in her own thoughts.

'Well the last time I checked you lived above the bookies not on this old bench.' Michelle tried to inject a bit of humour into the situation, hoping to cheer Carla up. She hated seeing her so sad.

'I just needed some time to think.'

'Why? She's your niece Carla and she wants to spend some time with you. That's not a bad thing is it?'

'I don't understand why she's come here.'

'She wants to see what your life's like. The poor girl's just lost her mum, she's probably feeling lonely.'

'It's nice of her to come and see me but she should have warned me.'

'This is what I don't get. Why does she need to warn you? It's not like she's asking to move in with you. She just wants to see you and get to know her auntie a little better.' Michelle said. 'Honestly, Carla what's wrong with you? You're usually so strong then Jaimee turns up and you go to pieces.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Why don't you ever trust me?' Michelle asked, beginning to get frustrated with Carla's unwillingness to open up.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'I'll find out eventually. Come on Carla, we're supposed to tell each other everything. Tell me what's going on.'

'Thanks for the concern but I really don't feel like talking.'

'Jaimee's in bits in there. She tried to hold it together in front of me but I know her heart was breaking. You obviously mean a lot to her.'

'We barely spent any time together when she was little.' Carla's voice is soft and quiet, almost like a whisper, tears falling down her cheeks.

'But she wants to change that now. She wants to be a part of your life, that's why she's here. But can you imagine how she's feeling after your little outburst? You didn't say a single word to her, barely made any eye contact with her. I really feel for the kid.' Michelle knew she'd be winding Carla up by going on at her but she didn't care. If that was what it took to get the truth out of her then so be it.

'Alright! You really wanna know why it's affected me so badly?' Carla paused, as if she was gathering as much strength as she possibly could. 'I'm not her auntie.'

'But—.'

'I'm her mother.'


	5. Carla's Angels Chapter 5

**Just a short update as I'm still undecided on whether to carry it on or not. I, personally, am very proud of this story and I hope that you are enjoying it. Anyway, please read and review if you think I should carry this story on. Thank you very much.**

A silence fell over the two women for some time. Michelle was paralysed with shock at Carla's revelation. She'd known Carla since they were teenagers, how had she not noticed? Then suddenly she remembered...

Carla's mother had packed her off to some relatives house, supposedly because she couldn't cope with the young girl's bad behaviour. They must have had it all arranged. Carla was sent away, gave birth and handed Jaimee straight over. Michelle struggled to understand why anyone would give their child up just like that but she knew Carla was just a kid herself. It can't have been an easy decision.

'You have to tell her.' Michelle broke the silence, making Carla jump slightly.

'I can't.'

'She deserves to know the truth.'

'She won't understand. She'll hate me.' Carla shook her head, like a small, scared child. Michelle was taken aback by Carla's emotional state. Very rarely did Carla go to pieces like this.

'Don't you want your daughter in your life?'

'Course I do.'

'Then you should be willing to take that risk.'

'It's just such a shock. I gave her away to Darren and Amy and they didn't want me to have anything to do with her. It took a lot for me to persuade them to let her be flower girl. When I married Paul and became a Connor I thought I'd managed to escape my dirty little secret. It's just weird seeing her again after all these years. I mean I know I was the one to track her down but that was so I could be in control. I could decide when and where we met up and I'd be able to tell her in my own time.' Carla explained, choking on her tears as she spoke.

'Are you ashamed of her?'

'What? No, of course I'm not.'

'Then why is she your 'dirty little secret?'

'I didn't mean it like that. I'm not ashamed of her, not at all. How could I be? She was so beautiful when she was born, the most perfect little thing I'd ever seen. I'm ashamed of myself. I'm ashamed of getting pregnant so young and most of all, for never trying to be a proper mother to her.'

'You must have missed her.' Michelle said. Ryan might have his problems and at times she might not like the road he's taken in life but she wouldn't want to live life without him.

'More than you could ever imagine.'

'So go and talk to her.'

'I don't want everyone knowing my business.'

'I'm not saying you have to announce it in front of everyone. Just talk to her.'

'About what?'

'Anything. Then once you've got to know each other a bit better you can invite her to the flat and tell her the truth.'

'Do you think she'll hate me?' Carla asked, so scared of being rejected. She wasn't very often rejected but knew it must hurt. She would understand if Jaimee wanted to get back at her by making her feel the pain she'd felt but she so didn't want that to happen.

'She'll be shocked and she might be angry for a while but she won't hate you.'

'Promise?' Carla asked, desperately needing some reassurance.

'I promise. And if things get too difficult, come and see me or Peter ok? We're here for you Carla. Just don't give up on her a second time.'


	6. Carla's Angels Chapter 6

_**Thank you SO much for all your reviews! They have made my day! I didn't realise that so many of you were reading my story. Thanks for the reviews and thank you to the people that have added me to their favourite story/favourite author lists, it means a lot. I am going to continue updating :-) Here's the next part. Enjoy! Please read and review x**_

A few hours later, after a long chat in the Rovers, Carla had invited Jaimee back to the flat. Peter was taking Simon out after school so she knew they wouldn't be disturbed. She had yet to tell Peter about Jaimee.

Carla and Jaimee are sat either side of the sofa, turned around so they are facing each other, their legs crossed. Carla is clearly nervous, her hands shaking and tears in her eyes.

'What I'm about to say to you is going to shock you and I wish there was some other way of telling you but right now I can't think of it-.'

'It's ok, just tell me whatever it is and we'll deal with it. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad.' Jaimee said softly, trying to soothe Carla. She was in such a state.

'When I say what I'm about to say you're probably going to want to walk straight out that door and never see me again.'

'But-.'

'And I'll understand but I am begging you now not to do it. No matter how much you hate me after hearing this, please don't walk out on me.' Carla pleaded, tears falling down her face.

'You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I know I shocked you by turning up out the blue like that. If you're not ready to share secrets with me then I'm fine with that.'

'No I have to tell you. I've kept this secret for so many years that if I don't say it now I never will.' Carla pauses, taking a deep breath; she'd never known nerves like this. 'The couple that brought you up, my brother and his wife. They're not your real parents.'

'There must be some mistake. I grew up calling them mum and dad.'

'Just because you call someone mum doesn't make it true.'

'Obviously not.' Jaimee said, stunned.

'Your mother didn't want to give you away. She wanted you but you came along at the wrong time.' Carla tried to reassure Jaimee, hating seeing her so shocked and confused.

'Wait, do you know who my real parents are?'

'Your dad's name is Justin Carter and your mum is-.' Carla stops mid-sentence and looks straight into Jaimee's eyes. 'Your mum...is me.'

Jaimee is visibly shocked by Carla's statement. She tries to speak but nothing comes out. Carla begins to panic, seeing the pain in Jaimee's face.

'Say something. Please Jaimee, speak to me.' Carla said, really starting to worry at this point. The last thing she wanted to do was push her away.

'You gave me away.'

'I didn't want to.'

'Then why do it?'

'Me and your dad split up as soon I found out I was pregnant. He didn't want to bring up a kid and he walked away. I was sixteen and he was seventeen. We were just kids ourselves.'

'Do you wish you never had me?'

'I'm glad I had you. I always wanted you. I just wish circumstances were different.'

'You could have had an abortion.'

'I was already five months gone when I found out.'

'So the only reason you kept me was because it would have been illegal to terminate the pregnancy?' Jaimee spat, her voice full of anger.

'No, I kept you because I wanted you. I was young and stupid but when I went for my scan and saw you on that screen, I knew I wanted you. There's no love quite like the love I felt that day.' Carla said, taking hold of Jaimee's hand.

'But you handed me over anyway?' Jaimee asked, pulling her hand from Carla's.

'I thought I'd be able to cope but I was sixteen, Jaimee, just sixteen years old. I didn't have a job so I wouldn't have been able to support you properly. I didn't have a place of my own. What else was I supposed to do? Please don't be like this Jay.'

'I've just found out my whole life, everything I ever believed in, was one massive lie. How did you expect me to react?'

'I thought you might have understood. I thought you might love me enough to forgive me.'

'Well you thought wrong. You can't reveal yourself to be the woman that gave me away and expect me to be fine about it.'

'It was stupid of me. I know that now, but if it's ok with you I'd really like a second chance.'

'I don't know if I can give you that chance.'

'I understand.' Carla got up off the sofa and turned her back on Jaimee, trying to hide her tears.

'Did you ever think about me?'

'All the time.'

'Liar!' Jaimee screamed, her face red and puffy from anger and tears.

'It's the truth.' Carla turned round to look at Jaimee, tears streaming down her face.

'You just can't help yourself can you? Stop alright? Just stop! You can't keep making up stupid fairytales. You had me, you didn't love me enough and then you gave me away. That's it. No more lies.'

'Sorry.'

'There it is again. Sorry. You keep repeating it but I don't think you really mean it.'

'I know you don't believe me but it's true. I thought about you all the time. You were the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last thing when I fell asleep.'

'So why didn't you ever spend time with me?'

'I did. Sometimes. You were flower girl at my wedding to Paul, remember?'

'Of course I remember. It was the best day of my life. Back when I was happy and carefree and things were easy.'

'I loved that day too but it was having you walk down that aisle with me that made it even more special.'

'Then why was it the last time I saw you?'

'Life can be difficult at times Jay.'

'Doesn't really answer my question does it?'

'I don't know what more you want me to say. Things got complicated. My relationship with the family got complicated.'

'And I was stuck in the middle. I was an innocent kid caught up in a warzone. That's not the right kind of environment for a child to grow up in. It wasn't fair on me.'

'I know and I can't apologise enough for that. I tried to keep things civil for your sake, I really did. When things got tough I wanted to fight your Uncle Darren but I knew it'd make things worse.'

'How did things get tough?'

'Darren and Amy told me to stay away.'

'Is that it? You walked away because of that? Did you not love me enough to try and get me back?' Jaimee asked. She wanted to know the truth but part of her was scared of hearing it. She thought the world of Carla and didn't want to think badly of her but she couldn't help it. Her world had been turned upside down.

'Listen to me ok? You can think and believe whatever you want about me but I'm begging you to just believe this one thing. I loved you more than anything back then and I still feel the same now. I love you so much sweetheart. You're my little girl.'

'Except I'm all grown up now.'

'Yeah and you've become such a gorgeous, strong young woman. I'm proud to have you as my daughter.'

'I'm sorry but I can't do this.'

'What?'

'The whole mother/daughter thing. The little chats and heart to hearts. It's not my style.'

'I'm your mother! That's got to mean something to you?'

'It means everything.' Jaimee said quietly, her voice like a whisper.

'So talk to me.' Carla sits back on the sofa, hoping Jaimee is starting to believe her.

'No. Don't try and get close to me.' Jaimee warned Carla.

'Why?'

'You'll only be disappointed and I'm sick of seeing that look on people's faces.'

'I only want to know a bit about your life. That's not so bad is it?'

'No but you can't expect me to open up about my past just like that.'

'I just do get why you're so guarded around me?'

'Because I don't trust you. Why would I share secrets with a woman who can't even tell me the truth about my childhood?' Jaimee said, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the door.

'They took out a restraining order against me!' Carla shouted. She really didn't want it to come to this but if she was going to earn Jaimee's love and trust she needed to tell her the truth.

Jaimee turns round, shocked. 'Does it ever occur to you that these vicious lies could actually hurt you? Do you realise you're breaking my heart? This is my life, my past you're screwing up.' Jaimee pauses, her heart pumping with anger. 'I think its best you keep away. Forget all about me. You're good at that.'

Jaimee leaves, slamming the door behind her. Carla breaks down, sobbing hysterically, terrified she'd lost her daughter forever.


	7. Carla's Angels Chapter 7

**Thanks for taking the time to read my work. Enjoy! :-)**

Jaimee is leant against the wall outside the bookies, holding her phone to her ear. She is no longer crying but her make-up is a mess, smudged by the tears she shed earlier.

'Guys I really need you right now. Can one of you call me when you're free?' Jaimee said into the phone, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Jaimee hangs up and puts her phone in her back pocket. She lights a cigarette, her hands shaking violently. Michelle approaches her, cheerfully.

'Hiya, I just popped over to see if you fancied going out tonight seeing as you're only here for another couple of days. May as well make them memorable-.' Michelle stops talking mid-sentence, noticing the tears in Jaimee's eyes. 'What's happened? Are you ok? Is Carla alright?'

'Don't you mean my mum?'

'She told you then?'

'You knew?' Jaimee exclaimed, shocked.

'I only found out earlier. You remember when I went to talk to her? I swear I had no idea til then.'

'I want to know what really happened. I want an explanation, a proper explanation. Not some silly story she's made up. I think it's the least I deserve.'

'Course it is. Oh Jay, I'm sorry. Look at you, you're shaking.' Michelle was concerned for Jaimee. She looked like she might pass out at any moment.

'She keeps lying to me and it's driving me crazy. I need to know where I'm really from and why she gave me away and why she never bothered telling me before now. My past, as dodgy as it might be, is what has made me the woman I am today. If I don't understand the past then how can I possibly recognise the person that looks back at me in the mirror?' Jaimee spoke fast as if she was panicking, her heart racing.

'I know you say you don't understand but how do you feel about Carla being your real mum?'

'Now this is the really funny thing-.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Eight years ago I'd have loved this to happen. It was when things between mum and dad started getting really bad and when my life starting spiralling out of control. It would have been a dream come true for Carla to rescue me from it all. I wouldn't have even questioned it. I just would have been grateful she was there.'

'And now?'

'I feel angry. I saw her regularly until I was about eight years old. I was even flower girl at her wedding. She could've told me then but no that would have been too easy. She has to drop the bombshell just when I'm trying to get my life back on track.'

'I can't even begin to imagine how difficult this is for you but it must be horrible for Carla too.'

'Why are you taking her side?'

'I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just trying to be fair to you both.'

'She's been lying to me all my life.'

'So has your Uncle. And Amy. In fact the whole family has kept this from you, not just Carla.'

'Great way to cheer me up, Chelle.' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'No, no hear me out. I've known Carla since we were teenagers and do you know the first thing I thought when I saw her? She's scared. She's vulnerable. And she wants to be loved more than she'll ever let on.'

'And your point is?'

'Giving you away would probably have been the hardest thing she ever had to do and as she got older and married Paul I'm sure she wanted to get you back. Carla pretends she's fine on her own and that family's over-rated but life's been hard on her. It'd be nice for her to have someone to love and that loves her back.'

'She has you and that fella she's with. What's his name? Peter?'

'I know but you're flesh and blood. Whether you like it or not you're her daughter and she loves you.'

'But what I don't understand is why that love wasn't strong enough to make her fight.'

'She was probably scared, thought you were happy where you were. Believe it or not, Carla does actually have a very big heart under that tough exterior. Give her a chance yeah?'

'I can't.

'Why?'

Jaimee watches as Carla leaves the flat, sunglasses covering her eyes. She walks across the road, towards the factory, avoiding eye contact with Jaimee and Michelle.

'Because as she's kindly demonstrated, she really doesn't give a damn about me. She's a nasty piece of work, hiding behind secrets and lies and she doesn't care who she hurts along the way.'

'But you see, I hear you say all this and I understand where you're coming from but there's a part of me that thinks you're hiding how you really feel. That what you're saying is just a lame excuse to give up on her and it's not nice. So you can either do this the easy way and tell me why you won't give Carla a chance or we can stand here all day and make a big drama out of it.'

'I'm frightened.'

'Of Carla?'

'Yeah. No. More of what she might do.'

'How do you mean?'

'What if I let her get close, tell her about my life, let her see the real me and then she realises she can't hack it and does a runner? I don't think I could cope if she leaves me again.'


	8. Carla's Angels Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! :-)**_

Sean and Julie are stood in the kitchen area of the factory, drinking tea and talking while Sally, Beth and Hayley are working at their machines. Carla enters in a daze and Sean and Julie run to their machines and start working, although Carla doesn't seem to notice.

'Hayley, can you make sure no-one comes into my office today?'

'Is everything alright Mrs Connor? I thought you wanted me to cover for you this afternoon?' Hayley asked, scurrying over to Carla.

'Sitting at home doing nothing is doing my head in. I need to keep busy.'

'Has the bug worn off?'

'Bug?' Carla repeated, she hadn't really concentrating when she'd called Hayley.

'You said you thought you had one of those sickness bugs?'

'Oh yeah, just a dodgy kebab I think.'

'Ok, I-.'

'Look, thanks for the concern and everything Hayley but I've got a lot of work to do. I really could do with a bit of peace and quiet.' Carla interrupted Hayley.

'Sorry, I'll make sure you're not disturbed.' Hayley reassured her as Carla went into her office.

'Did you hear that? Mrs Connor had a kebab? I thought she'd live off a diet of red wine and caviar!' Beth exclaimed, trying to make a big drama as usual.

'Don't talk about her like that. She's just the same as the rest of us underneath it all. Now, let's get this order finished for her.' Hayley ordered, quietly wondering what was wrong with their boss.

In the office, Carla is sat at her desk. She opens the bottom drawer and takes out a photo frame which has a photo of her and Liam inside. Carla takes the back off the photo frame, taking out another photo. The photo is of Carla in her wedding dress with an eight year old Jaimee stood by her side.

Outside the bookies, Jaimee and Michelle are still stood against the wall. Jaimee has lit another cigarette, still feeling very emotional.

'Carla loves you. She's always loved you and she won't stop loving you because of some silly argument.' Michelle told Jaimee, knowing Carla would never intentionally try and hurt anyone, despite how she may act at times.

'Really?'

'Of course. Go after her. She's only across the road.'

'No.'

'You really are hard work.' Michelle said, beginning to get frustrated with Jaimee's attitude.

'She's coped fine without me so far.'

'Actually I don't think she has. I know this has been a lot for you to take in but if you knew half the stuff she'd been through-.'

'Then what?'

'Then maybe you'd appreciate how lucky you are to have her in your life.' Michelle said, making strong eye contact with Jaimee, desperate for her to give Carla another chance.


	9. Carla's Angels Chapter 9

_**Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please keep reviewing :-) Thanks for taking the time to read my work!** _

The door to the Carla's office opens slightly. Carla doesn't look up from the photos but frantically wipes her eyes.

'I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed?' Carla shouted, banging her fist against the desk, stressed.

Hayley shuffled shyly into the office, carrying a mug of coffee.

'Sorry. I just thought you could do with a coffee. You always say it helps you concentrate.'

'Thanks.' Carla smiled weakly at Hayley, feeling guilty about her outburst. Hayley was the sweetest human being Carla had ever come across, no matter what happened to her or how people treated her, she was always there with a shoulder to cry on and cup of coffee.

Hayley puts the coffee on the table and glances at the photo.

'What have you got there Mrs Connor?'

'Nothing. Just ignore me. I'm being stupid.'

'You still miss him don't you?'

'Who?'

'Liam. I'm guessing that's who's in the picture?'

Carla nods, emotional. Hayley shuts the door to the office and sits at the desk so she is opposite Carla.

'Can I have a look?'

Carla gives Hayley the photo of her and Liam but tries to hide the other under the desk, holding it tightly.

'It's a lovely photo.'

'My favourite.' Carla smiles as she remembers Liam and the few precious memories she has.

'Are you alright Mrs Connor? You seem very down today.'

'Just one of those days.'

'Who's in the other photo?'

'What photo?'

'The one under the desk. Look, you don't have to tell me anything but I'm here if you do need someone. I hate to see you like this. Whoever's in the photo must be very special to you if just the thought of them can make you go to pieces like this.'

'Sorry I've not been very professional today. This place will be in trouble again if I'm not careful.' Carla scolded herself as she always did when she felt down. She hated being pitied, hated being a victim, hated the look of sympathy on people's faces.

'Are you absolutely sure you're ok? You're as white as a sheet; you look like you've seen a ghost.'

'I have. Well not literally but-.' Carla said as she slides the photo across the desk. Hayley looks at it smiling.

'Was this your wedding to Paul?'

'Yeah.'

'You look beautiful. I've never seen you smile like that before. You were obviously very much in love. And this little girl must have meant a lot to you.'

'She still does. She means everything.'

'Who is she?'

'Her name's Jaimee. She's my daughter.'

'I had no idea-.' Hayley is wide-eyed with shock. She never had Carla down as the maternal type.

'Why would you? I've never spoken about her. How awful does that make me sound?' Carla groaned, ashamed of herself.

'Did Paul know?'

'No. He thought she was my niece, everyone did. Everyone except my mum and my brothers. Mum was disgusted by me and sent me away to have her. She warned me never to tell Jaimee the truth. She said it'd tear the family apart if everyone knew my dirty little secret.'

'Is that how you felt about it too?'

'She'll never be that. I might have given her away but it's only because I was told to and because I thought that it'd be better for her in the long run. I had her best interests at heart the whole time Hayley, I promise you I did.'

'I'm not judging you.'

'Thank you.' Carla said, relieved to have someone on her side.

'Where is she? I mean, nothing happened to her did it?'

'My half brother Darren and his wife Amy brought her up as their own. I was sixteen and absolutely terrified so they offered to raise her. They couldn't have kids of their own see?'

'It was better than her being in care I suppose. At least you could be around her when she was growing up.'

'But that's just it, I wasn't around. I saw her a fair bit until she was eight and then that was it. The day this photograph was taken was the last time I saw her. Well, until today.'

'She's here?'

'Amy died about a week ago and as soon as I heard the news I knew I had to find Jaimee. She came to visit her Auntie Carla today and got the shock of her life. She hates me Hayley. I'll never forget the way she looked at me earlier. I've never seen anger like it.' Carla starts to cry and Hayley walks over to her, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back for comfort.

'It's strange really.' Carla continued through the tears. 'I never got on well with my own mum. She wouldn't have won Mother of the Year, let's put it that way, and we clashed all the time. I'd give her horrible looks across the dinner table and scream at her if she tried to stop me going to the pub with Darren. I never thought much of it until today when my own daughter treated me that way. I only wish I could go back and change things with my mum because I have never been in as much pain as I am now. I'd do anything to make Jaimee love me. She's my little girl.'

'You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure Jaimee loves you really but you've got to remember that until today she was calling another couple mum and dad. To go through your whole life thinking one thing and then finding out it's actually something else must really mess you up.'

'Do you think I should go and talk to her?'

'Give her time. She'll come and see you when she's ready.'

Outside the office, Sean, Sally, Julie and Beth are working at their machines. Sean, Julie and Beth occasionally glance at the office, trying to see what's going on.

'What do you think is going on in there?'

'Maybe she's having a breakdown.' Julie gasped, letting her imagination run wild as usual.

'Oh don't be so dramatic Julie. Everyone has bad days, even Carla Connor. She's not made entirely of stone you know.' Sally snapped. Sometimes the level of conversation in this place really grated on her.

Jaimee enters the factory, without saying a word. She starts looking at the stock; as if she is nervous. The workers turn their attention to her.

'Who's that?' Sean whispered to Julie, not taking his eyes off Jaimee.

'Do you think she's new?'

'Not making a very good impression if she is. Turning up late and then just standing around like that.' Sean muttered before turning his attention back to his machine.

'I'd rather she didn't work here. Girls like her make me very uncomfortable. She looks like trouble.' Julie said, feeling intimidated.

'Are you alright love? Can I help you?' Sally called over to Jaimee.

'I'm here to see Carla.'

'I'm sorry but she doesn't want to be disturbed.' Sally informed Jaimee, walking over to her. She stands against the office door. 'Can I take a message?'

'No but you can let me into the office.'

'Like I say she's really very busy.'

'I need to see her.'

'That's not possible right now.'

'I won't tell you again.' Sally's lack of co-operation is beginning to wind Jaimee up.

'Excuse me; don't take that tone with me. I find it very rude.'

'Listen sweetheart, I don't know who you think you are but I'm pretty sure you're not Carla's bodyguard so just get out of my way will you?' Jaimee paused for a moment, getting angry. 'Get out of my way!' Jaimee demanded, pushing Sally out of the way.

'Gobby little cow isn't she?' Beth giggled.


	10. Carla's Angels Chapter 10

_**Hope your all still enjoying it. I know there hasn't been any Carla/Jaimee interaction in the last few chapters but this chapter is focusing entirely on them. Please review! Thank you!**_

Jaimee enters the office, making Carla jump slightly.

'Is it ok if we have a little chat?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah.'

'Unless you're busy? I can see you're busy. I'll come back another time.' Jaimee stuttered, suddenly nervous at the thought of another long discussion with her 'mother.'

'No. Please don't.'

Hayley looks at the photograph in front of her and then at Jaimee, recognising her.

'It's fine. I'll leave you to it.'

'Thanks Hayley.'

Hayley smiles at Carla before leaving the office, closing the door behind her.

'Now you've got no excuse to run away.'

'It's not like I'd get very far. Michelle's guarding the front door to make sure I don't do a runner.'

'So you're not even here by choice?' Carla said, disheartened.

'Yeah. No. I don't know. My heads all over the place at the moment.'

'I know how you feel.' Carla said, sighing.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'Were you ashamed of me? Is that why you gave me away?'

'No of course not. I told you exactly what happened earlier.'

'Was it the truth though?'

'Why would I lie to you?'

'My whole life has been one massive lie so one more won't make any difference.' Carla's heart broke a little after hearing Jaimee speak those words. Jaimee tried to act like she was strong but there was a slight crackle to her voice, as if she was fighting back the tears.

'I gave you away because I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought you'd be better off without me.'

'Well you were wrong.'

'Maybe I was but if you give me a chance I'd really like to make it up to you.'

'Don't bother.'

'Please Jaimee. I'm doing my best here.'

'It's nothing personal. I've just decided not to stick around.'

'Where are you gonna go?'

'I've got my business in town but I'm gonna stay put in London.'

'You could have a fresh start here.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because apart from the garage, there's nothing here for me. I can run it from London and pop back every few weeks. Why would I leave London and my friends for a mediocre life here.'

'I'm here.'

'But for how long though? You've never spent more than a day with me so how am I possibly supposed to believe that this time will be difficult. I can't commit to moving here permanently and then have you change your mind in a week or so.'

'I won't leave you again.'

'I don't believe you.'

'What else am I supposed to say to you?'

'I don't know.'

'Well you better make your mind up pronto! I am not living the rest of my life going round in circles with you!'

'Congratulations! You've just proved my point. We've not even tried to build a proper relationship yet and you're already fed up with me. I don't think I'm willing to stick around to see how you feel when you know the real me.'

'I'll be fine. We'll be fine. I'm sorry for losing my temper, sweetheart but this whole thing is really difficult for me.' Carla said softly, waiting for a response from Jaimee but is disappointed when she doesn't respond. 'But I'm not gonna force you to stay if it's not what you want.'

'Wow, you didn't try very hard to get me on side did you?'

'What's the point? You hate me and you hated what I did. You've made your feelings quite clear.'

'I don't hate you. I don't even hate what you did.'

'You don't?' Carla asked, shocked. She was convinced Jaimee would hate her as soon as she knew the truth. She wouldn't have blamed her either, but she was so glad she didn't feel that way.

'No. I wish you hadn't given me away but I'm not angry. But what I do hate is the fact that never in all my 20 years of being on this planet did you ever think to tell me the truth. You never even tried.'

'Yeah and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I'll never forgive myself for it.'

'It still doesn't excuse the fact you made up those vile lies about mum and dad.'

'They're not your mum and dad.'

'Stop avoiding the subject.'

'I didn't make it up. Why would anyone do that?'

'Why would anyone take out a restraining order against their own sister?'

'I think you underestimate just how much Darren and Amy wanted you.'

'Yeah right. They didn't love me. They hoped for a little angel of a daughter and got the reincarnation of the devil. I wasn't an easy child you know?'

'You were as good as gold when you were little.' Carla grinned, remembered how sweet Jaimee was when she was a small child. Bright eyes, long dark hair and the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

'That all changed the day after your wedding.' Jaimee glared at Carla. 'And I wonder why that was?'

Jaimee makes her way out of the office and Carla tries to chase after her.

'Jaimee! Carla called after her. The factory door slams and Carla turns to the workers who are watching. 'What are you lot gawping at? I pay you to stitch not stick your noses into my business.'


	11. Carla's Angels Chapter 11

_**This chapter is quite long but it's made up of lots of scenes and features Peter and Simon for the first time. I should point out Simon is about 10-11ish in this story and Ryan is a few years older than Jaimee. Hope you enjoy it. Please review it as I love hearing what you think. Thank you :-)**_

Jaimee storms out of the factory, straight past Michelle who is sat on the steps.

'Jay! Jaimee, wait!' Michelle shouted after her but Jaimee ignores her and keeps walking in the direction of the pub. 'For god sake Jaimee, will you just stop?'

Jaimee finally turns round and Michelle catches up with her.

'What happened love?' Michelle asked, worried about Jaimee's state.

'Nothing much. She's still lying to me about my mum and dad.' Jaimee sighed.

'How do you know she's lying?'

'She said my dad took out a restraining order against her to stop her seeing me. Why would they do that eh? Why?'

'I don't know why anyone would do that but look at it a different way, why would Carla lie to you about something like that?'

'To try and excuse what she did.'

'If she didn't want you to know what she did then she would never have bothered telling you the truth. She'd have left things as they were and stayed being your Auntie Carla.'

'It's just all so confusing. Last week I was identifying my mother's body and now here I am having just found out that my auntie is in fact my mum. My whole world's been turned upside down. I was doing so well. Everything was back on track and then I had to come here and she had to ruin it all.' Jaimee spoke fast, getting hysterical.

'Ok hun, you're getting hysterical. Just breathe alright? Everything will work out in the end I promise you.'

'I'm terrified Michelle. I don't want Carla to be lying but at the same time I really don't want her to be telling the truth. I can't bare to think of dad doing something so cruel. He was the man that taught me to ride a bike and that helped me with my homework. He was the man I was supposed to look up to.'

'Come here.' Michelle embraces Jaimee, holding her tightly to comfort her. 'The best thing to do right now is to not jump to any conclusions. If you're not careful you'll say something that you won't be able to take back and you'll regret it. So let's go for a drink yeah? And then I'll come with you and we'll sit down with Carla and talk things through properly. No shouting or throwing insults. Just a normal adult conversation ok?' Michelle explained.

'Ok.' Jaimee replied, tearfully.

'It'll be fine, trust me. You just need some time to calm down.' Michelle reassured Jaimee and guides her into the pub.

Carla leaves her office and walks over to the kitchen area where Hayley is making a cup of tea.

'Mrs Connor, are you ok now?'

'Being shouted at by my daughter hasn't exactly left me beaming, no. Thank you for asking though.'

'It's no trouble. You know I'm always here.'

'I do. Anyway I'm finishing early, can't really concentrate after all that. Can you lock up?'

'Of course.'

'You're a star.'

Jaimee and Michelle are sat in one of the booths in the pub. Jaimee is sipping on a pint of beer and Michelle has a glass of wine on the table in front of her.

'So what have you been doing with yourself?'

'I'm a mechanic. I've set up two businesses in the last two years. One of them is here actually. That new garage in town? And the other is in London.'

'Two businesses eh? You're obviously a very clever girl.'

'I don't know about that. I'm dead proud of my work though.'

'So you should be. And what about a fella?'

'Now there's a story.'

'Oh yeah? I love a bit of gossip. Spill the beans.'

'I'm technically Jaimee Beaumont but that was one huge mistake so I've taken my old name back.'

'There is such a thing as divorce you know?'

'Let's just say my ex isn't letting go so easy.'

'Still in love with you is he?'

'No but he knows he's got a hold over me and he won't be giving up that any time soon. Anyway, enough about my complicated love life. What about yours? Have you found Mr Right?'

'Unfortunately no. I came close once but we wanted different things. We loved each other but it would never have worked.'

'Sorry to hear that. Hey is Ryan about?'

'Yeah he moved back a little while ago.'

'Aww I remember at Carla's wedding when you tried to get him to dance with me. I'll never forget the look on his face. As if he was gonna dance with a little eight year old. What's he up to now?'

'Not a lot. He did go to Uni but I reckon that was mainly for the nightlife. It makes me angry because I want so much more for him. It's like he has no ambition, no drive in life. He's either out god knows where worrying me half to death or he's at home, lying on the sofa like a zombie.'

'I'll have to introduce him to my mates. They'll get him back on track.'

'And who are these mates?'

'Bruiser, Basher and Dodger. Or as they like to be known now, Warren, Jake and Danny, respectively. We've been best mates for ten years and they work with me at the garage in London. They're top lads. Ryan will love them.'

'Bruiser, Basher and Dodger? What was your nickname?' Michelle asked, grinning.

'You really don't wanna know.'

Peter pulls up outside the bookies and gets out the car. Simon is asleep in the passenger seat. Beth and Sean walk out of the chip shop and stop when they reach Peter's car.

'Alright Peter?' Sean greeted him with a big smile.

'Hiya.'

'It must be quite cramped in that little flat of yours.' Beth said, desperate to find out who the young girl in the factory was.

'Not particularly.' Peter replied, confused.

'It's only a tiny little place and if Carla's visitor comes to stay, it's gonna seem even smaller.'

'Carla's visitor?'

'Did she not tell you?'

'No.' Peter was stunned by this revelation. Surely Carla would tell him that she had a visitor? They'd been together a few years now. They didn't keep secrets from each other.

'A young girl came looking for her today. It didn't look like they were getting on too well though.' Beth explained, excited by the drama.

'Right. Thanks. Well I better get Simon inside, he's exhausted bless him.' Peter said, trying to act cheerful, as Sean and Beth walk off.

In the flat, Carla takes a box from her bedside table and unlocks the padlock. She takes out a folded document and puts the box back where she found it. Putting the document in the pocket of her coat and walking back into the living room, she is greeted by Peter and Simon.

'Hiya you two. Have you had a nice evening?' Carla flashes them her best fake smile.

'Great thanks.' Simon told her before sitting on the sofa and turning on the tv.

'Excellent.' Carla replied before giving Peter a kiss. 'I'm just off out babe. I'll be back soon.'

'Where are you going?'

'I've just got a little errand to run.'

'Beth said you had a visitor earlier?'

'I haven't got time to explain. We'll talk later.' Carla called over her shoulder as she left the flat.

'What was that all about?' Simon asked, puzzled by Carla's behaviour.

'Your guess is as good as mine, son.' Peter said, watching Carla from the window as she crossed the street towards the pub.

In the pub, Carla enters and approaches Jaimee, who doesn't look too pleased to see her.

'It's alright I'm not here to start another row.'

'Then what are you doing?'

'I need to give you this.' Carla said, holding out the document.

'What is it?' Jaimee questioned, moodily.

'Just take it Jay, please.' Carla begged as Jaimee snatched it from her hands.

Carla leaves the pub and Jaimee unfolds the document, reading it.

'What does it say?' Michelle asked, leaning forward, curious as to what is on the document.

'It's a letter from my dad telling Carla they've taken a restraining order out.' Jaimee looks at Michelle, horrified. 'She's been telling the truth all along.'

Carla is sat on the bench outside the salon, deep in thought, tears running down her face. Jaimee approaches her but doesn't sit down.

'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah I know, you're sorry but you can't do the whole family thing. I get it Jay. If you want to go then go. Don't make it any more painful than it already is.'

'No that wasn't what I meant. I meant I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was a complete cow to you and you really didn't deserve it.'

'So you finally believe me? It took reading it on a stupid bit of paper to realise I was telling the truth? Thanks for that.' Carla said sarcastically.

Jaimee sits down beside Carla.

'When I was a kid I was a proper daddy's girl. I completely idolised him. Then things between him and mum started going wrong, I started misbehaving and we drifted apart. He moved away when he split up with mum. It never stopped me hoping for reconciliation though. When I said I was fed up of seeing people disappointed, I was talking about him. He didn't like the person I became, said he was ashamed.' Jaimee explained.

'And do you still idolise him?'

'I suppose I do yeah. When you said he'd taken out a restraining order I was so shocked. I guess I just didn't want to believe he could be so malicious.'

'That's understandable.'

'But I'm willing to start afresh. I want to try and put all that behind me and I'd love for us to get to know each other.'

'Yeah? You sure?' Carla wanted to ask her just one more time. She wanted to make sure it wasn't a joke or that Jaimee would change her mind.

'If it's ok with you?' Jaimee asked, still feeling nervous.

'It's more than ok with me darling.' Carla said, a huge smile appearing on her face and tears springing to her eyes; happy tears this time.

'Good, but listen, I know you want to know all about my past and you will eventually, just give me time ok?'

'Why?'

'I want you to get to know the girl I am now. If I tell you how I used to be before telling you how much I've achieved you'd probably run a mile.' Jaimee glances down at Carla's high heeled shoes. 'And I wouldn't wanna be held responsible for ruining your designer heels.'

Carla laughs and Jaimee watches her for a while before catching her eye and smiling shyly at her. It might take time but at least they were back on track now. They'd take little baby steps until the trust between them was strong enough. For Carla though, this was better than finding out all Jaimee's secrets. She had her daughter back and it felt amazing.

Peter watched from the window, looking at Jaimee and then at Carla until his gaze fell on Jaimee again. There was definitely a similarity there. The same mane of dark hair, the same smile. She couldn't be? Could she?


	12. Carla's Angels Chapter 12

_**Just a quick, short update for you. I have lots of ideas for what is to come so I hope your all still enjoying this. Please review. More to come tomorrow hopefully.**_

It's been two hours since Peter had watched the young girl with Carla. Shortly after their conversation outside the salon, Carla and the girl had gone into the Rovers. He'd heard nothing from Carla and it was driving him crazy. He'd been pacing up and down the living room, deep in thought, trying to work out who the girl was.

Carla had never mentioned having a younger sister, or a cousin, but then she'd never mentioned a kid either. And that girl couldn't be her daughter could she? Because that's a huge chunk of Carla's life, her past, that she'd kept from him and they don't keep secrets.

Carla enters the flat. Peter is sat on the sofa, the TV is off and he is just staring straight ahead of him.

'Alright love? It's quiet in here.' Carla still had a huge smile on her face as she greeted Peter. She leant down to kiss him but he pulled away.

'I've been doing a lot of thinking tonight.' Peter said, a hint of anger in his voice.

'Yeah? Anything you want to share with me?' Carla asked, worried. She knew what was coming.

'I dunno, that depends. Is there anything you want to tell me? Something about a visitor?'

'Did you see me and Jaimee before?'

'Yeah I watched the whole thing from the window. It all looked very cosy to me. So come on then? Who is this Jaimee?' Peter stood up from the sofa and turned to face Carla. He couldn't take it any longer, he needed to know.

'Calm down Peter and I'll explain things to you.'

'Is she your sister?'

'I don't have a sister, you know that.'

'Cousin?'

'No.'

'That only leaves one thing then. She's your daughter isn't she?'

'Yes she is. I'm sorry I never told you about her but it's so unbelievably complicated.' Carla spoke softly, trying to calm Peter down. She was so annoyed with herself for not being straight with Peter from the start. She could see how much he was hurting.

'I would have understood.' Peter said, wounded by her lack of faith in him. He would have listened while she explained and he would have understood. He wouldn't have judged her or got mad at her. He'd have held her in his arms and told her it'd all be ok.

'It all happened so fast. I've barely had time to get my head around the fact she's here.'

'Did you she just turn up today? Did she come looking for you?'

'I tracked her down a few days ago. That woman that was on the radio last week, she was my half-brother's wife. Jaimee's adopted mum.'

'You knew then? You knew Amy all along? How could you sit there and lie to me?' Peter shouted, shaking with anger.

'It was something I needed to do on my own. Can you imagine how overwhelming it would have been for her if I'd gone to London the other day and taken you with me? She's just lost her mother.'

'She hasn't. You're her mother.'

'You know what I mean. Look Peter, I know I've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do but right now my head is pounding and-.' Carla tried to cuddle Peter but he pushes her away.

'Where is she?'

'What?'

'Jaimee.'

'She's stopping with Michelle for a few days. She's here til the end of the week but we thought it was probably best she didn't stay with us, at least not til you and Simon have got your head around all this.'

'Michelle knew before me? She's not even related to you anymore!'

'She's my best friend!'

'Yeah and I'm the man you're supposed to be in love with!' Peter bellowed before storming into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.


	13. Carla's Angels Chapter 13

_**Just a quick update, another will hopefully be uploaded in the next hour or so. Hope your still reading this and enjoying it? Please review, I want to know what you all think :-) Thank you.**_

'So how long you staying round here for?' Michelle asked, sitting down beside Jaimee on the sofa.

'I just got off the phone to the lads and they've agreed to look after the garage til the end of the week. I go back on Sunday.'

'That's great! Carla will be made up.'

'Do you think everything's alright between her and Peter?'

'It will be eventually. It's bound to be a bit of shock to him to start with but he loves her. It'll be ok.'

'Good. Hey, how about we head into town tomorrow night?' Jaimee suggested. After the week she'd had she needed to let off a bit of steam.

'Yeah I'm up for that.'

'Well you better prepare yourself for a wild night out. When I say go into town I don't mean a tame little pub crawl.' Jaimee warned.

'Glad to hear it. I haven't had a proper night out in ages.' Things hadn't been easy for Michelle and she was looking forward to letting her hair down.

'It's gonna be ace, Chelle. I promise. You should get Ryan to come out with us too.' Jaimee said, getting excited.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Michelle loses eye contact with Jaimee. She hadn't yet told Jaimee the truth about Ryan, thinking she'd leave is she knew she was sharing a house with a drug addict.

'Oh...' Jaimee was confused, having not yet seen Ryan. He'd been in his room, sleeping when they came back and hadn't woken up yet.

'He'd love to but he's having a few problems lately. I want to make sure he stays out of trouble.'

'Ok no worries.' Jaimee smiled. 'When I woke up this morning I never would have thought I'd have a day like today. It's crazy to think that this time yesterday Carla was my auntie and now she's my mother.'

'I think the way you've handled it has been amazing.'

'I walked out on her twice. Not exactly the best reaction.'

'But you stayed didn't you? You didn't go back to London. I know that would have meant a lot to her.'

'Well thank you for letting me stay. If I get in the way though then all you have to do is say the word and I'll check into a hotel.'

'It's fine. It'll be nice to have a bit of company. Ryan's not really up to having long chats in front of the telly. Drink?' Michelle grinned, loving having a bit of female company.

* * *

Carla climbs into bed beside Peter. She tries to cuddle up to him but he pulls away and turns over so he has his back to Carla. A tear trickles down Carla's cheek.


	14. Carla's Angels Chapter 14

**_Enjoy :-) Please review!_**

Jaimee is stood at the bar with a bottle of lager. Kevin and Tyrone enter the pub.

'I'm a mechanic, not a paperboy.' Tyrone said.

'It's just a few flyers.' Kevin replied.

'Can't you do it?' Groaned Tyrone, irritating Kevin.

'I own the garage-.'

'I own half.'

'I'm telling you to hand out some leaflets.'

'But why? We've never bothered with advertising before.'

Kevin and Tyrone stand at the bar. Kevin is stood next to Jaimee who is listening to their conversation.

'The business is struggling Ty. That new garage in town is nicking all our customers. I'm gonna go round there later; give that flamin' manager a piece of my mind. In the meantime you need to be advertising the garage and keeping people away from the new place.'

'How am I supposed to do that?'

'I don't know, make something up that'll put them off. Think up a horror story; dig up some dirt on the boss.'

'You're not having a very good day are you?' Jaimee laughs.

'This is a private conversation.'

'Private? Oh right. If it's so private then why are you bad mouthing your rival when the owner is stood right next to you?'

'What?'

'I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself to you two yet have I?' Jaimee holds her hand out. 'Jaimee Oakley. I own and run Oakley Motors.'

Tyrone shakes Jaimee's hand but Kevin soon pulls them apart.

'But you're a woman.'

'Nothing wrong with your eyesight is there sweetheart?'

'No, I mean when I found out the name of the manager I just assumed it was a bloke.'

'Looks like you were wrong then doesn't it?'

'We need to talk.'

'No we don't. See, if you'd contacted me and spoke to me, one to one, in a calm manner then maybe I would have discussed the situation with you, like the adults we are. Instead, I find you slagging off my business in a public place so I'm sorry but I don't feel like playing nice anymore.'

'You can't just go round taking other people's customers. That place is my livelihood.'

'And you think my business isn't? I've put blood, sweat and tears in building up my two businesses. You see, being an 18 year old girl I had to prove myself. So I worked ridiculously long hours to get the garages up the highest possible standard and I did a fantastic job, even if I do say so myself.'

'You had a rich dad to pay for it all more like.'

'Wrong again. I built those businesses up from nothing and now I have something to be proud of. My other garage is in London and I'm pretty well known in that area. So, you go ahead and make up your little 'horror stories' because my _loyal_ customers won't take the slightest bit of notice.'

'I'm surprised your clients don't take their business elsewhere, talking to people like that.'

'I'm perfectly civil with my customers. It's the people I don't like that I get funny with.'

'I thought you wanted us to talk nicely to each other? Act like 'the adults we are.'

'Yeah well I don't feel like being all sweet and lovely to you right now.' Jaimee said, looking at Tyrone who is staring at her cleavage. 'Or you so stop gawping.'

Jaimee walks away from then, towards the smoking area, passing Carla as she enters the pub.

'Alright love?'

'Nothing I can't handle. I'm going for a fag. I won't be long.'

Jaimee exits and Carla stands at the bar with Kevin and Tyrone.

'Is she being stroppy with you as well? Kids nowadays eh?'

'Excuse me?'

'That girl. I don't know who she thinks she is, swanning around like she's better than us.'

'Nothing wrong with having a bit of confidence.'

'She's putting my business in danger.'

'It's a bit of healthy competition Kevin. Most businesses thrive on that. Are you saying you can't handle it?'

'I don't like being outsmarted by anyone. Especially not by a kid.'

'She's twenty years old. She's hardly playing with Barbie dolls with her hair in bunches is she?'

Stella approaches.

'Alright you two, calm it down. Carla what can I get you?'

'Speaking to me now are you? A red wine and a lager.'

Stella rolls her eyes at Carla before walking away.

'You're very protective of Miss Oakley-.'

'Miss Oakley. Aww bless.' Carla teased.

'Do you know her?' Tyrone questioned, wondering why Carla was so bothered about Jaimee.

'You could say that.'

'We're not trying to cause any trouble. It's just the job market's not exactly booming right now. We need our garage.' Tyrone stuttered.

'And what about Jaimee? What if that Jaimee is the only thing she's loved and been proud of? You have no idea what goes on behind closed doors. Her work is obviously her pride and joy and I think it's good that such a young _woman_ has achieved so much.'

Stella approaches with the drinks, putting them on the bar.

'Come on now, stop this arguing. You're disturbing my punters.'

'Are you saying you wouldn't stick up for your own flesh and blood if a couple of blokes were trying to bring her down?'

Jaimee enters the pub, making her way over to the bar.

'I'm just saying keep it down alright?'

'What?' Kevin asked, shocked.

'Your own flesh and blood?' Tyrone repeated.

Jaimee stands next to Carla. Jaimee and Carla look at Tyrone and Kevin with similar smirks on their faces.

'Meet Jaimee Oakley. My daughter.'


	15. Carla's Angels Chapter 15

_**Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. A much longer chapter this time and it's a little more light hearted and fun, after all the drama of the previous chapters. I'm pleased that some of you have said you like the character of Jaimee. This chapter focuses heavily on her and you will see more of her personality shine through. All I will say though is 'don't judge a book by it's cover' when it comes to Jaimee. She, like Carla, is very complex and there is still a long way to go with this story. Enjoy and please review! Can't wait to read what you all think! Thanks xx**_

Jaimee and Carla are sat in one of the booths, their drinks on the table in front of them. Jaimee takes a swig of her lager.

'You remind me so much of your dad.' Carla said, gesturing towards Jaimee's drink.

'You're more of a red wine kinda girl I see.'

'You got that right. My best friend and my enemy all rolled into one.'

'How did Peter take the news?'

'Well he's not spoken to me since I told him so I guess you could say he's taken it badly.'

'Sorry if I've come between you.' Jaimee apologised, looking worried.

'You haven't. It's just a shock for him. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Course you can.'

'What happened between you and Paul? I mean you're obviously not together anymore but you haven't mentioned him at all.'

'He passed away a few years ago.' Carla explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Oh I'm sorry.'

'Me too.'

'Poor Michelle, she must have been heartbroken. You must miss him.'

'Sometimes. Then other times I remember what happened before he died and I'm kind of glad I'm not with him anymore. Not that I'd wish death on anyone. Well except Tony. And Frank.'

'Who's Tony?'

'My second husband. Ex-husband now.'

'And Frank?'

'Ex fiancé. The less said about him the better. They're both dead now.' Carla explained. The very thought of Frank made her feel nauseous.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'd been through so much.' Jaimee said, in shock.

'Losing Paul was tough but it was nothing compared to what I went through with Liam.' Carla bowed her head as she remembered Liam. It still tore her apart to think of what happened.

'I don't know how you've coped. You're incredible.'

'I'm not sure about that.'

'Well I am. You're my hero mum.' Jaimee said, shocking Carla with her statement.

'What?'

'Sorry. I...it just felt right.' Jaimee stuttered, nervously.

'No need to apologise. You've made my year sweetheart.' Carla beamed.

'Good. Hey listen, me and Chelle are going out tonight, you'll come with us won't you?'

'Definitely.'

'Nice one. I plan on getting well and truly hammered tonight.'

'Maybe you're more like me than I first thought.' Carla laughed.

* * *

An hour after Carla had headed back to the factory, Jaimee made her way over to the bookies. It was empty apart from Peter, who was stood behind the counter reading the paper. He looks stunned to see Jaimee enters the building.

'Hi.' Peter greeted her, although his tone of voice was not exactly welcoming.

'I hope you don't mind me popping over. I thought it was about time I introduced myself. I'm Jaimee.'

'Yeah I saw your little heart to heart with Carla yesterday afternoon.'

'Look I know you hate me for coming between you and my mum but that was never my intention. She was the one that tracked me down. Until yesterday I had no idea she was really my mother.'

'I don't hate you. I don't even know you.'

'Then why haven't you spoken to mum since she told you?'

'She lied to me. Our relationship is based on the truth and now I find out she's kept you from me. I mean it's not a tiny little white lie is it? You're a grown woman and she's never mentioned you.'

'And I understand you must be confused but you really should make up with her.'

'Has she told you to come and say all this?'

'She doesn't know I'm here. I'm just saying that if I can forgive her then so can you. I was the one she walked out on, not you.'

Jaimee walks out of the bookies, leaving Peter deep in thought.

* * *

A few hours later, Carla, Michelle and Jaimee are sat round a table in a restaurant. They are dressed up for their night out and are chatting happily.

'So Michelle, my dear old mother here-.'

'Oi! Less of the old!' Carla exclaimed, playfully hitting Jaimee on the arm.

'She claims she can drink me under the table. Is that true?'

'Oh I'd put good money on her being the last one standing on a boozy night out.' Michelle said, joking, although Carla seemed put out by her comment.

'Well prepare to be amazed because this girl doesn't give up when it comes to challenges like this.' Jaimee announced, proudly.

'Do this a lot do you?'

'Yeah it's good fun.'

'Just be careful.' Carla warned, a wave of maternal feelings washing over her.

'You were the one who started all this by saying you could drink me under the table.'

'Yeah you've hardly got the right to lecture her after some of the states you've been in.' Michelle grinned.

'I'm best mates with three lads so I'm used to heavy nights out. In fact I could put away more booze than all of them put together.' Jaimee explained.

'Sounds like you could give your mum a run for her money.'

'That's exactly what I intend to do.'

'I'll be back in a minute.' Carla stood up suddenly, looking a little emotional.

'Are you ok?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'I'm fine.'

Carla away from the table, leaving Michelle and Jaimee confused.

'Did I say something wrong?' Jaimee asked.

'No don't worry. I'll go and see if she's alright.'

Michelle goes into the toilets. One of the cubicles is closed and Michelle walks over to the sink, takes her lip gloss from her handbag and reapplies it to her lips. She then puts the lip gloss into her bag and starts neatening her hair as Carla comes out of the cubicle, wiping her eyes. Carla begins washing her hands.

'I thought you'd be hiding in here.' Michelle said.

'I'm not hiding.' Carla replied.

'Then what would you call it?'

'Going to the toilet. It's nothing unusual Chelle, just normal human behaviour.' Carla said, defensively.

'What is your problem with me tonight?'

'You've said some pretty nasty things about my drinking already tonight.'

'I was joking Carla. You know I'd never want to hurt you.' Michelle reassured her, not realising she'd offended her earlier.

'And you're so close to Jaimee.'

'What's that got to do with it? Would you want me to hate her instead? Would you be happier if I ignored her? Is that what this is about? Do you honestly think I'd take her away from you?'

'Seems that way to me.' Carla said, her voice full of insecurities.

'You need your head sorting love. I like Jaimee, course I do. She's a sweet kid. I'm not trying to be her mother, just her friend.'

'Do you think she'd rather have you as her mother?'

'No, Carla where's all this coming from?'

'I've seen the way you are with her. When you talk to her you're so calm and lovely and you're always laughing and joking with each other.'

'And eventually she'll be the same way with you. You've got to give her time Car, her whole worlds been turned upside down. She'd still getting used to calling you mum. Don't rush her or you'll push her away.'

'Sorry.'

'You don't need to apologise. Just promise you won't go all weird on me again? You're the closest thing to a sister I've got, I don't like it when we fight.'

'I promise.' Carla said, hugging Michelle tightly.

'You've got a fantastic daughter out there.'

'That's why I've felt like this since she came back into my life. Jaimee's my beautiful, strong, perfect daughter. I get so afraid she'll be taken from me again.'

'I understand but she thinks the world of you too. You must remember that.' Michelle said, pulling away from the hug.

Carla and Michelle walk out of the toilets and over to their table but are shocked to see Jaimee is gone. Two full glasses of red wine and a bottle of lager are on the table. They sit down in their seats and a waiter walks past their table.

'Excuse me; have you seen a young girl? Long dark hair, little blue dress, was sat at this table a few minutes ago?' Carla asked the waiter.

'Sorry no.' The waiter replied.

Carla takes her phone from her bag and dials Jaimee's number. A ringtone can be heard in the distance, near the VIP area. Carla and Leanne shake their heads, smirks on their faces. Jaimee appears from the room. Without looking at the screen she answers her phone while walking back towards the table.

'Hello? Hello? Look I don't take kindly to prank calls and if you dare try it again I'll hunt you down and knock you into next week. Got it? Hello?' Jaimee shouted down the phone before hanging up and sitting down at the table.

'Surely there's some kind of law against telling your mother you'll knock her into next week.' Carla said, grinning.

'That was you? Sorry I didn't realise. Why were you calling me anyway?'

'We were wondering where you were.'

'Oh I was just...introducing myself to one of the waiters.'

'Yeah we noticed.' Michelle said, gesturing towards Jaimee's top which has twisted slightly, so the frill of her bra is visible.

'Oops.' Jaimee giggled, straightening her dress.

'You don't hang around do you sweetheart.' Carla commented, trying to contain her laughter.

'I was just sampling the goods to make sure they were up to standard.'

'You're lucky no-one walked in on you or there would have been trouble.'

'The VIP area doesn't open til tomorrow night apparently.' Jaimee informed them.

'We haven't even made it to a club yet and you've already pulled.' Michelle said.

'Well do you blame me? Have you seen him?'

'Which one was it?' Carla asked.

'The Spanish one.'

'So come on then, would you recommend the goods in the VIP area?' Michelle asked, wanting all the gossip.

'Oh yeah, I mean he doesn't speak a lot of English bless him but wow, he was good. Very, very good.'

The waiter comes out of the VIP area and looks over at Jaimee, who blows him a kiss.

'See what I mean? Just look at that!' Jaimee exclaimed. Carla and Michelle are clearly impressed.

The manager, a slightly older man with little hair and glasses, approaches their table looking angry.

'Excuse me?'

'How can I help you?' Jaimee asked, looking up at the manager.

'I just happened to overhear your conversation and I would rather you didn't talk about my members of staff in that way.'

'And what way was that?'

'The way you spoke about Enrique was completely inappropriate-.'

'Oh is that his name?' Jaimee said, making Michelle and Carla laugh.

'I'd prefer it if you showed him some respect instead of talking about him like he's a piece of meat.' The manager said, getting slightly hot and bothered.

Jaimee lets out a small laugh and twirls her hair round one of her fingers, still looking at the manager. Michelle and Carla are watching in amazement.

'Aww, are you jealous darling?'

'Your behaviour is disgraceful. It's disturbing my other customers.'

'There's two other tables taken, it's dead in here. So why don't you pull up that chair and we'll discuss this properly?'

The manager warily pulls a chair over to the table and sits down, looking nervous.

'Now what were you saying?' Jaimee asked, putting her hand on his leg

'This restaurant is my pride and joy. I've worked my whole life to achieve something like this and its people like you that ruin it for me.'

'I personally think that if all your waiters were as friendly as what's his face then this place would be packed every night of the week.'

'It's a restaurant not a brothel. I don't want scantily clad girls like you coming in here and leading my staff astray.'

'Are you jealous of the attention I'm giving him? Would you like a trip to the VIP area too?' Jaimee asked, taking the mick out of the manager, much to his annoyance.

'Now stop it! I'm going to have to ask you to leave!'

Jaimee strokes the manager's leg with her fingers and leans forwards showing her cleavage. The manager blushes and looks increasingly uncomfortable as he tries not to stare at Jaimee.

'Please let us stay. At least let us finish our drinks? I'm sorry for my behaviour. I'm a bad girl, what can I say? I'll do my best to behave like a lady now though. I promise.'

The manager is now bright red and pushes Jaimee's hand away from his leg before standing up.

'That's it, finish your drinks and leave! I won't tell you again though! Last warning!' The manager shouted before storming off.

'What's the matter love? Get a bit too excited did you?' Jaimee called after him.

Jaimee, Carla and Michelle burst into fits of laughter.

'Life certainly isn't going to be boring with you around.' Carla said, shaking her head in disbelief at Jaimee, before laughing again.


	16. Carla's Angels Chapter 16

**_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep reviewing. I hope to become a writer for Corrie in the future so your feedback is more than welcome :-) Thanks! x_**

The next morning, Carla emerges from the bedroom in an old, over-sized shirt. She is hungover and holds onto the furniture as she walks. Peter is sat at the dining table, drinking a coffee.

'Looks like you had quite a night.' Peter chuckled upon seeing Carla's state.

'Oh yeah, my little girl certainly knows how to party.' Carla groaned, rubbing her head.

'Did you have a good time?'

'Really good. I haven't laughed like that in ages.'

'Good. I'm glad. Here, come and sit down, we need to talk.' Peter said, pulling out a chair.

Carla sits down at the table, apprehensive about what Peter has to say.

'Is everything alright? Between us I mean?' Carla asked, worried.

'Yeah it's fine.'

'Because it hasn't exactly felt that way in the last couple of days.'

'I know and it's totally my fault. I shouldn't have gone off on one about Jaimee.'

'I didn't just keep her from you, you know? No-one outside my family knew the truth. Not even Liam or Paul.' Carla said.

'Jaimee came to see me yesterday at work. She made me realise that I was wrong to have reacted so badly. She's the one who was most affected by this and yet she managed to forgive you. Well, I forgive you too.' Peter explained.

'Really?'

'I've been thinking long and hard about this and I know you'd never have done this without good reason. I understand why you gave her away and I now understand why you kept her from me. I want us to move on from this and get back to the way we were.'

'Me too.'

'How long is she here for?'

'She goes back Sunday morning but she's just opened a new garage in town so hopefully we'll be seeing a lot more of her.'

'Why don't you invite her round for dinner tonight?' Peter suggested.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah I'd like to meet her properly before she goes and tonight's the only free night I have. If you want me to meet her of course?'

'I'd love for you to spend time with her. Thank you baby, I love you.' Carla smiled, kissing Peter.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Over at Michelle's, Jaimee is in the kitchen cooking a full English breakfast. Two cups of coffee are on the table. Michelle shuffles weakly from the bathroom, clearly very hungover.

'Heavy night?' Jaimee grins when she sees Michelle.

'You know full well what kind of night I had. Honestly Jay, remind me never to go out with you again. I thought I'd been on some wild nights out but last night was something else.' Michelle moaned, leaning on the kitchen counter, her head in her hands.

'Fab night though was it?'

'The best. I just wish I didn't suffer so badly the next morning.'

'Well sit yourself down. I've made you a strong cup of coffee and a fry up.'

'I don't think I can manage all that. I've only just stopped throwing up.'

'It'll make you feel better, trust me.'

Michelle sits down at the table. Jaimee places the fry up in front of her and stands against the kitchen counter, sipping her cup of coffee.

'Thank you love.'

'No worries. I'm the queen of hangover cures.' Jaimee said, grinning proudly.

'How are you not hungover?' Michelle asked in amazement.

'Believe it or not, last night was tame. Times that by ten and that's what it used to be like for me. Plus, living with three lads for most of my life has taught me how to deal with the consequences of a boozy night.'

'You're so lucky your liver hasn't packed in.'

'Tell me about it.'

'I had a great time though.'

'Did it take your mind off your problems with Ryan?'

'It did but I guess I can't bury my head in the sand forever. I'm so not in the mood for a row today though.'

'Don't worry about that now. Just get that breakfast down you, take a couple of paracetamol and sleep your hangover off. You can deal with Ryan when you're feeling better.' Jaimee ordered.

'Yes boss.' Michelle joked.

'I'm only trying to look after you.'

'I know and I love you for it. Thank you sweetheart.'

A handsome, muscular man emerges from Jaimee's room.

'Thanks for last night. Call me?' The man said, planting a kiss on Jaimee's cheek.

'Maybe.' Jaimee replied, not showing much interest.

The man leaves and Michelle looks at Jaimee in disbelief.

'What?' Jaimee smirked, seeing the look on Michelle's face.


	17. Carla's Angels Chapter 17

_**Thank you for reading and for the reviews :-) I'm so pleased you like Jaimee as I'm very proud to have created a character like her. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please keep reviewing! Thanks :-) xx**_

Michelle is sat on the sofa, her feet up on the coffee table, watching TV. Jaimee emerges from her bedroom, wearing a yellow mullet-hem dress and heels; her hair styled into a quiff at the front and tied into a long ponytail.

'How do I look?' Jaimee asked, standing in front of the tv.

'Absolutely beautiful.' Michelle said before smirking. 'I hate you.'

'What are you talking about? You're far more beautiful than I am.'

'I wish. Anyway, you nervous?' Michelle questioned, getting up from the sofa and flicking the kettle on.

'Yeah. I spoke to Peter yesterday and I could tell he wasn't exactly my biggest fan.' Jaimee replied, a nervous tone to her voice.

'He'll be fine. You said he was the one that invited you didn't you?'

'It's got to be a good sign I guess.' Jaimee muttered, trying to reassure herself.

'Good luck. You can tell me all about it later yeah?' Michelle smiled.

Ryan comes out of his bedroom, shocking Jaimee with his scruffy, unkempt appearance.

'Hiya love, you alright?' Michelle greeted him, trying her best to sound positive but there was no denying the scared look on her face.

'I feel like death.' Ryan grunted, flopping on the sofa.

'Get yourself something to eat and get plenty of rest. You'll be feeling yourself again soon.'

'Hiya Ryan, long time no see mate.' Jaimee said cheerfully, pleased to see Ryan, even if he didn't really resemble the boy he once was.

'Jaimee? What are you doing here?' Ryan replied, surprised to see Jaimee after all these years.

'I came to see my mum.'

'Mum? She doesn't live round here.' Ryan said, confused.

'Turns out she does. Funny old world isn't it?' Jaimee let out a small laugh, partly down to her nerves.

'Eh?'

'I'll explain later Ry.' Michelle sighed. He might be her son but lately talking to him was always such an effort, and nearly always ended in a row.

'Yeah I best be off, don't wanna be late. Nice to see you again pal, take care of yourself.' Jaimee said, patting Ryan on the shoulder before walking towards the door.

'You too.' Ryan smiled weakly at her. Michelle was pleased. It was the first hint of happiness she'd seen come from Ryan in god knows how long.

'See you later Chelle.' Jaimee said over her shoulder as she reached the door.

'Have fun.' Michelle called after her.

Jaimee leaves the flat, suspicious over what Ryan's problems were. He didn't look good at all and it was as if the life had been drained out of him. She had a pretty idea what might be going on but wasn't going to let on to Michelle. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset her if it turned out she was wrong. It was unlikely though. She knew about this kind of thing.

* * *

Carla is in the kitchen, cooking when Peter comes out of the bedroom wearing a smart-casual suit, his hair gelled in place. Carla is touched by the effort he has gone to.

'Aww baby, look at you in your suit.' Carla said sweetly.

'Thought I better make an effort. Do you think it's too much?'

'Not at all. I love you for doing this.'

'You look fantastic too. Are you nervous?'

Carla shook her head. 'Just excited for you two to get to know each other. You?'

'I have to admit I'm slightly nervous. I wasn't very nice to her yesterday.' Peter told her, sounding anxious.

'I'm sure she understands. Don't worry; we're going to have a great night, just the three of us.'

They are interrupted by the buzzer. Carla rushes over to the phone.

'Come up darlin'.' Carla said, pressing the button and putting the phone down.

'I guess this is it then.' Peter said, clearly very nervous.

Carla smiles, liking how much Peter cares about making a good impression, and opens the door to Jaimee.

'Hiya love. You ok?' Carla greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

'Great thank you. You?'

'Yeah never better. You look fab.'

'So do you.'

'Right well there's someone who wants to meet you properly.' Carla said, guiding Jaimee into the living room.

'Let's wipe the slate clean. I'm Peter.' Peter said, holding out his hand.

'Jaimee. Nice to meet you.' Jaimee shakes his hand.

'And you. You look lovely by the way, must take after your mother.'

'Thank you. This is a nice flat. Have you lived here long?'

'A few years now. We're thinking about moving into a house soon though as it's getting a bit cramped. My little lad isn't so little anymore and we need a bit more space really.'

'I didn't know you had a son?'

'Yeah, Simon. He's twelve now.'

'Is he here?' Jaimee asked, her eyes focusing on the bedroom doors as if waiting for Simon to appear.

'No he's at my dad's tonight; it's only down the road. We thought it'd be nice for it to be just the three of us. I bet Simon will love you though.'

'You really think so?'

'Of course, he's always wanted a brother or sister.'

Jaimee smiles at Peter. Carla watches them, pleased they are getting on.

'Why don't you two sit down and have a proper chat? I'll get the drinks.'

'Orange juice for me.'

'Jaimee?' Carla asked.

'Same.' Jaimee said, still feeling slightly nervous.

'You sure you don't want a beer?'

'Don't feel you can't have a drink. I have a drinking problem, that's the only reason I'm sticking to orange juice.' Peter explained.

'A beer will be great then, thanks.' Jaimee said, a little more relaxed, prompting Carla to go over to the kitchen.

'Take a seat.' Peter gestured towards the sofa.

Jaimee sits down and Peter sits beside her. She points at the TV; Top Gear is on.

'You've got good taste in TV shows I have to say.'

'Yeah your mum mentioned you're into cars. You've got a garage haven't you?'

'I opened my first business in London when I was 18 and it's gone from there really. I own that new place in town too.'

'You must be very proud of yourself.'

'I love my job and there's not many people that can say that are there?'

'You're right about that. So what car do you drive?'

'A classic mini at the moment. I have a motorbike too.'

'A motorbike?' Carla piped up from the kitchen, horrified by Jaimee's choice in vehicle.

'It's my pride and joy. A gorgeous Harley Davidson.' Jaimee beams, teasing Carla slightly.

'Wow! You'll have to bring it here sometime; I'd love to see it.' Peter enthused.

'Don't encourage her.' Carla moaned, suddenly feeling very protective of Jaimee. She didn't like the idea of Jaimee riding round on a bike, especially not in a time when you hear of so many accidents.

'I've had it for a year mum. The lads surprised me with it on my 19th. It's perfectly safe if ridden correctly.'

'But judging by how wild you were last night I'm guessing you speed around, doing all sorts of tricks.'

'Tricks? I'm not in the circus. Beside, Harley's are classics. You don't fool around on them like you would a modern sports bike.'

Carla brings Peter an orange juice and hands Jaimee her beer before sitting down at the dining table, facing Peter and Jaimee. She is drinking an orange juice, still suffering a little headache from the events of the previous night.

'Dinner will be ready in 5.'

'It smells delicious. I'm starving.' Jaimee said, taking a sip of her beer.

'Hangover getting to you is it?' Carla asked.

'What hangover?' Jaimee replied.

'Don't tell me you woke up fine this morning?' Carla questioned, shocked.

'I did actually.'

'Your mum didn't. You should have seen her clinging to the furniture, it was hilarious.' Peter laughed.

'I'm glad you find my pain so amusing.'

'Pain? It was self inflicted love.' Peter added, trying not to laugh anymore but failing miserably.

'I beg to differ. This young lady is a very bad influence.' Carla tried to defend herself by passing the blame onto Jaimee.

'I didn't hear you complaining about those shots of tequila.'

'Tequila? No wonder you were suffering this morning.' Peter added.

'Don't worry mum, Chelle was exactly the same. Honestly, what are you two like? Such lightweights.' Jaimee giggled, taking another sip of her beer.

'Hardly lightweights. I don't think there's any booze left in town after last night.'

'What's your secret then Jaimee?' Peter asked.

'No secret. I've put my body through hell over the years. I guess it's just got used to my way of doing things. It's nothing to show off about I know but hey I'm only young. I'm bound to go a little crazy at times.' Jaimee shrugged, not willing to tell Peter and her mum all about her past just yet.

'She pulled the waiter in the restaurant as well. And a bloke in one of the clubs if I remember correctly.'

'You do remember correctly. You should have seen Michelle's face when he came out of my room this morning. I thought her eyes were gonna pop out her head.'

'He was gorgeous though.' Carla said, trying to get her own back on Peter.

'Exactly. You can't let talent like that go to waste.'

'Oi! You're not supposed to say that about a guy when I'm sat here.'

'Oh you know I'd still rather have you. You're my man. Besides, I see you checking other women out all the time.'

'I-.' Peter tried to defend himself but Jaimee interrupts.

'Ooh you just got owned! Nice one mum!' Jaimee let out a dirty laugh, stunning Carla and Peter slightly. It was identical to Carla's laugh and Carla couldn't help but smile. She was so proud to have a daughter like Jaimee. She might be wild and a bit crazy but underneath it all she was just a young girl who wanted to be part of a family.


	18. Carla's Angels Chapter 18

_**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming :-) Hope you keep enjoying this story. Feedback/constructive criticsm is more than welcome. Thank you xx**_

**The next day.**

Carla, Michelle, Peter and Ryan are stood by Jaimee's classic mini. A couple of bags are on the backseat. She is stood by the passenger door, slightly tearful.

'Have you got everything?'

'I think so.'

'Come here.' Carla pulls Jaimee close, hugging her tightly, tears filling her eyes. 'I'm gonna miss you so much.'

'I'll miss you too. I'll be back soon though.'

'I don't want you to go.'

'I have to. I love you.'

'I love you too angel.'

'Thank you for everything Chelle. You're a star.' Jaimee said, hugging Michelle.

'No worries. We're always here for you if you need anything.'

Jaimee smiles at Michelle before hugging Ryan, kissing him on the cheek.

'Look after yourself Ry. Promise me?'

'I promise.'

'And you.' Jaimee turns to Peter, smiling at him. 'Take good care of my mum won't you?'

'Course I will.'

'It's been good to meet you.' Jaimee said, kissing him on the cheek.'

'And you love. You'll have to meet Si next time.'

'I'd love to. Right I'm gonna go now or I'll never leave. I love you all.' Jaimee said, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine. The windows of the mini are open slightly.

'Drive safe.' Carla warned her, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Jaimee drives off, waving at them til she is out of sight.

'It's crazy how much of an impact she's had on us already. It's gonna seem quiet without her.' Michelle said, holding back the tears, wrapping her arms round herself.

'You're talking about her like she's never coming back.' Ryan muttered, although he knew he'd miss Jaimee too. She hadn't probed him on what his problems were but he could tell she knew already and it gave him comfort. She hadn't shouted or screamed or locked him in his room. She'd just told him to take care of himself.

'She says she will but what if she doesn't? I mean she doesn't have to does she? She's a grown woman now and she's made a life for herself in London.' Carla replied, crying.

'I'll give it a week. She'll be living round here before you know it.' Peter reassured her, pulling her close.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jaimee pulls up outside the garage. Danny and Jake are working out the front on a Ford Focus but stop when they see Jaimee, keen to hear about her week.

'Hiya babe, how was it?' Jake asked enthusiastically, planting a kiss on Jaimee's cheek.

'A complete emotional rollercoaster but it was so amazing. I finally have a family. A proper family that tell me they love me and cry when I leave the city.' Jaimee explained, unable to hide the beaming smile on her face.

'We're so pleased for you. You deserve this.' Danny grinned.

'Thank you. How's everything been here?'

'Couldn't have gone better. The new garage is having a good effect on this place too, we've been rushed off our feet.'

'Aww I knew I could rely on you guys.' Jaimee grinned proudly.

Warren comes out of the garage and is pleased to see Jaimee, who is hugging Jake and Danny.

'Jay! How are ya sweetheart?' Warren asked, wrapping his arms round Jaimee and hugging her tightly.

'Brilliant mate, you?'

'Yeah, good. Gagging for a coffee though. How about we finish up and head into the office for a catch up? I wanna hear all about your trip.'

* * *

Back in Wetherfield, Carla and Peter are snuggled up on the sofa, watching TV. Peter glances at Carla who has barely said a word.

'Are you alright?'

'Just missing Jaimee. It's silly really. A week ago she was just my little secret and now everything's changed. I knew I'd love her but not this much.' Carla sighed, feeling like a part of her was missing now Jaimee had gone home.

'You're bound to feel like this. You're a parent now.' Peter said, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

'Me, a parent? Folk round here are gonna think that's hilarious aren't they?' Carla said, worried about the reaction from the neighbours once they knew the truth. She knew they'd been gossiping behind her back. They probably all knew the truth by now but were too frightened to say anything in case she turned nasty and fired them.

'Who cares? As long as you've got your daughter back, nothing else matters.'

'Thank you for being so lovely to her last night.' Carla looked up at Peter.

'I enjoyed it. She's a cracking girl. I can see why you're so proud of her.'

'I think she really liked you.'

'I hope so. I love you and she's a part of you. It'd break my heart if she didn't like me.'

* * *

Michelle is sat on her own in front of the TV, a glass of wine on the coffee table and a large bag of crisps on her lap. She looks a little bored without Jaimee. Ryan comes out of his bedroom, startling her a little and sits down beside her.

'Nice of you to join me.' Michelle said, slightly taken aback that she hadn't had to drag him from his room.

'I was wondering if you could make yourself scarce one day when Jaimee comes back?' Ryan said, not making eye contact with Michelle.

'One of the first things you say to me in nearly a week and it's to ask me to get lost?' Michelle replied, put out that Ryan didn't want to spend time with her. It broke her heart he'd distanced himself so much.

'I didn't mean it like that. I just want to talk to her.'

'I've got her number; give her a call if you want?'

'No I need to have a proper chat with her. Face to face.' Ryan said in desperation.

'About what?'

'You know what.' Ryan replied, getting agitated.

'How is she gonna help you?'

'I think she knows what I'm going through.'

'I know what you're going through but you don't seem to want to talk to me about it.' Michelle said, her voice wounded by Ryan's unwillingness to open up to her.

'This isn't about you is it? It's about me and I just get this feeling that Jaimee knows.' Ryan said, looking at Michelle for the first time since leaving his room.

'I'm sure she doesn't have any experience in this kind of thing.' Michelle said, letting out a small laugh in disbelief.

'For god sake mum! You say I need help but every time I try and do something to help myself you put me down! I want to talk to Jaimee because I think she's been through this! Good enough reason for you?' Ryan shouted, banging his clenched fist on the arm of the sofa in frustration.

'Get back to your room now! Don't you go throwing accusations around like that! What if Carla was to hear you saying that about her daughter?' Michelle ordered, her cheeks burning red with anger.

Ryan storms into his room, slamming the door behind him. Michelle can feel her heart thumping in her chest, feeling as if it might burst through at any moment. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. It couldn't be true could it? It was just Ryan's mind playing tricks on him.

He wanted someone else to go through what he was going through so he didn't feel so alone. That must be it, mustn't it? She took a sip of wine trying to forget the row she'd just had but she just couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling filling her stomach.

'_**Believe it or not, last night was tame.'**_ Michelle could hear Jaimee's words from the previous morning in her head. Jaimee was such a bright, clever young girl. She wouldn't stoop so low. Would she?


	19. Carla's Angels Chapter 19

_**Thanks for the reviews! :-) Enjoy! xx**_

**Two weeks later.**

Carla and Michelle are sat at their desks. Michelle is sorting through some paperwork and Carla is typing on the computer. The machines can be heard from the office and the radio is playing softly in the room.

'Did you arrange a meeting for the Dunbar order?' Michelle asked, flicking through some paperwork.

'1 o'clock next Tuesday. Did I not write it in the diary?'

'No.'

'My head's all over the place lately, sorry.' Carla apologised, putting her head in her hands.

'Thank god it's Friday eh?'

'Fancy a drink after work? I could really do with a glass of red to help me unwind.'

'Yeah go on then.'

'Rob's gonna meet us there, is that alright?'

'Course it is. So, have you heard from Jay?'

'I spoke to her yesterday.'

'How was she?' Michelle questioned, wondering whether Carla shared the same worries as her.

'Really good, apparently the garage is busy and the new place is doing well.'

'Got it all sorted hasn't she?' Michelle said, raising her eyebrows.

'She's a very clever girl. Takes after her mother, what can I say?' Carla joked, giving Michelle a cheesy grin, making her laugh.

'Ryan's very fond of her you know?'

'Aww bless him.'

'He asked me to let them have the flat to themselves when she next visits.'

'Why?'

'Said he wanted to have a proper chat with her. He wouldn't say anything more than that though.' Michelle said quickly; keen to keep her suspicions from Carla.

'It'll be nice for them to spend some time together. He could really do with some mates right now couldn't he?'

'Yeah.'

There is a knock at the office door and to Carla and Michelle's surprise, Jaimee enters. She is dressed in her bike leathers and boots, her hair flowing down her back, a motorbike helmet in her hand.

'Oh my god Jay, what are you doing here sweetheart?' Carla jumped up, embracing her.

'The lads have got it all under control at work so I thought I'd pay you lot another visit.'

'It's so good to see you.'

'And you. Hiya Michelle, you alright?' Jaimee said, slightly confused as to why she hadn't spoken to her yet.

'Yeah not too bad thanks.'

'You have no idea how much I've missed you all.'

'I was worried you weren't gonna come back.'

'Funny you should say that, I've got a little bit of news for you.'

'Not pregnant are you? I'm too young to be a grandmother Jaimee.' Carla asked, horrified.

'Don't panic, you won't be hearing the patter of tiny feet anytime soon. I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past couple of weeks and I've decided I want to stay here.'

'Sure, Michelle will put you up won't you Chelle.'

'Definitely. It'll be nice to have a girl about the flat again.'

'I don't mean stay for a week. I want to stay here forever.'

'What? I thought you loved London?'

'I do but that was before I knew the truth about you. Spending time with you all the other week was amazing. I don't want to pop over whenever I'm in town on business. I want Wetherfield to be my home.'

'Are you being serious?'

'100%. I've got it all worked out. I'm viewing a flat in Victoria Court on Monday and I've made Warren assistant manager of the garage in London. I'm gonna go back to London twice a month and that way I can sort out the new place.'

'I can't believe this! You've made me so happy darling. Thank you.' Carla holds Jaimee tightly, a beaming smile on her face. 'Welcome home!'

Carla pulls away from the hug and looks at Jaimee's outfit.

'You better not have brought the death trap with you.'

'It's not a death trap, it's my little beauty. Besides, I want to show Peter.'

'Where's all your stuff?' Michelle said seriously.

'One of the lads is gonna drive my car over later with some of my things.'

'Wow you really have thought this through.' Carla commented, shocked by Jaimee's sudden change of heart.

'Oh yeah I'm dead serious about this. A brand new start.'

Carla and Jaimee smile at each other. Behind them, Michelle is sat at her desk watching them, not feeling completely comfortable with Jaimee's presence. She'd been unable to think about anything other than Jaimee's words over the past two weeks. _**'Believe it or not, last night was tame.'**_ If Michelle's suspicions were correct she needed to keep an eye on Jaimee and Ryan. Her son need help not someone who could so easily be a bad influence on him.


	20. Carla's Angels Chapter 20

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean such a lot to me. As someone who hopes to write for Coronation Street in the future it really makes me happy to know you think I write well for Carla and Michelle. This fan fic will go on for a very, very long time as I have a lot of ideas as to where to take it. Thanks again and enjoy! :-) xxxx**_

Half an hour later, Carla and Michelle are still working in the office. Jaimee had left about 10 minutes earlier, keen to show Peter her motorbike. Carla glanced up from her work and watched Michelle who was staring into space, as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

'Everything alright?' Carla asked Michelle, who had barely said a word since Jaimee arrived.

'Why wouldn't it be?'

'You didn't seem too happy to see Jaimee earlier.' Carla said, worried.

'I am. Course I am. I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment.'

'It's just you seemed so close the other week yet today it seems like you couldn't care less.'

'Carla I'm pleased she's back. I really, really am. I'm just tired and a bit rundown. I'm sorry if I gave a bad impression.' Michelle explained, trying to make it up to Carla.

'She's changed her mind. She wants to live here, near me. I can hardly take it in.'

'It's brilliant. This is the start of something amazing for all of us.' Michelle plastered her best 'fake smile' on her face. It seemed to fool Carla and that was all she needed to do right now.

'I don't know about you but I don't really feel like working the rest of the shift. I'm gonna put Hayley in charge and go and spend time with my daughter.' Carla told Michelle, turning her laptop off.

'I think I'll join you. I want to apologise to Jaimee for seeming rude earlier.' Michelle said, eager to talk to Jaimee alone.

* * *

Peter and Jaimee are stood outside the bookies. Jaimee's motorbike is parked on the side of the road and Peter is stood over it, admiring it.

'So what do you think?'

'You were right to call it your pride and joy. Just look at the paint job on it, must have cost a fortune.' Peter said, running his hand along the body of the bike.

'I love it. If I ever get angry, if I ever feel like the worlds against me, I can hop on my bike and go. I can anywhere I want to.'

'Now that sounds great.' Peter said in a hushed tone, as if he was day dreaming.

'Mum doesn't approve though does she?'

'She never will. That's mother's for you.' Peter stood up and faced Jaimee.

'It's sweet really isn't it?'

'Yeah, she's a real softie underneath it all. Not many people get to see that side to her.'

Michelle and Carla slowly walk towards the bookies. Michelle looks at Carla, who is watching Peter and Jaimee, smiling proudly.

'That right there is everything to me.'

'Carla Connor with her own little family. Who'd have thought it eh?'

Michelle puts her arm round Carla as they reach the bookies. Carla moves away from Michelle and gives Peter a kiss.

'Hiya, looks like you two are having fun.'

'Just look at this piece of art!' Peter enthused, gesturing towards the bike. 'Bet you don't think it's a death trap now do you?'

'Darlin' no matter how you describe it I'm still gonna hate it.'

'I tried.' Peter said to Jaimee, rolling his eyes, making her giggle.

'Right Jay, me and Chelle have taken the rest of the day off so we were thinking a bit of retail therapy then come back here for drinks in the Rovers with your Uncle Rob?' Carla suggested.

'Is he back then?' Jaimee asked. She had not yet seen her Uncle but had been told by Carla he was the one who had tracked her down. She didn't know him very well but if it wasn't for him she still might not know the truth about her childhood.

'Yeah he gets back later this afternoon. He can't wait to see you.' Carla smiled.

'Sounds good to me. I'm in need of a huge shopping spree after the few weeks I've had.'

'You and me both love. I'm just gonna pop upstairs and get changed. I'll be down in 10.' Carla said before going into the flat.

'Looks like that's my cue to get back to work.'

'Will my bike be alright here for a few hours?'

'Yeah I'll keep an eye on it, don't worry.'

'Cheers.' Jaimee gives Peter a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Michelle. 'Ready to shop til you drop then Chelle?'

'I'm always ready. See you later Peter.'

'Bye.' Peter headed back into the bookies.

'Can I ask you something Jay?' Michelle asked, trying her best to be sensitive but desperate to know the truth once and for all.

'Sure.'

'The thing is, Ryan spoke to me after you went back to London and something he said has been bugging me ever since.' Michelle said, guiding Jaimee towards the alleyway by the Rovers.

'Why? What's happened? Is he ok?' Jaimee quizzed, panicked by Michelle's change in mood.

'He's-.'

'A drug addict.' Jaimee interrupted.

'Yeah, how did you know?' Michelle questioned, stunned that Jaimee had known all along.

'It's obvious. You wouldn't let him come out in town with us, he spends loads of time on his own in his room and when he finally does emerge he looks like Stig of the Dump.' Jaimee explained.

'Ryan seems to think you can help him.'

'I can if he wants me to.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, we're practically family after all.'

'Is that the only reason?' Michelle asked suspicious, making Jaimee feel uneasy.

'Isn't it a good enough reason?'

'He told me he thinks you'd know how to help because he thinks you're the same as him.'

'An addict?'

'Please tell me it's not true Jaimee.' Michelle begged, terrified of Jaimee breaking Carla's heart.

'Do you honestly think I'm an addict? Have you seen me with any drugs?' Jaimee was shocked that Michelle had suddenly come out with such an accusation. Her heart began racing in her chest, a feeling of nausea rising in her stomach.

'No but there not like sweets are they? You can't pick them up from your corner shop.' Michelle snapped, irritated by the fact Jaimee isn't answering her questions.

'You could if you looked hard enough.'

'What?' Michelle looked Jaimee straight in the eyes, believeing the truth is about to be unveiled.

'I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying Ryan found them didn't he? If I was a drug addict I'd find my next fix anywhere I could, whether it be here, London or the other side of the world. Being here wouldn't stop me.' Jaimee replied, keeping calm, her eyes fixed on Michelle's the whole time.

'You know if I find out you're lying-.' Michelle warned.

'Don't you dare finish that sentence Michelle.'

'Sorry.' Michelle muttered, suddenly feeling very guilty.


	21. Carla's Angels Chapter 21

_**Thanks for the reviews! :-) Please keep them coming! xx**_

Three hours later, Carla, Michelle and Jaimee enter the pub armed with designer shopping bags.

'You've been busy.' Tina said, eying up the shopping bags.

'It's a hard life.' Jaimee joked.

'I don't think we've met yet. I'm Tina.' Tina introduced herself.

'Jaimee.' Jaimee said.

'She's my daughter.' Carla announced, stunning herself; she hadn't expected to officially tell the neighbours yet.

'Oh I-.' Tina replied, unable to hide her shock.

'Yeah I know, it was a shock for her too. Can we have two red wines and a pint when you're ready love?' Carla grinned.

'I'll bring them over and you can settle up later.' Tina said.

Michelle, Carla and Jaimee sit in one of the boots, resting their shopping bags on the seats.

'So mum, why are you and Peter not married?' Jaimee asked.

'Straight to the point aren't you sweetheart.'

'Well I don't see why you wouldn't marry him, he's a diamond.'

'A rough diamond.' Carla pointed out. She loved Peter but he was far from perfect.

'But a diamond all the same.'

'I know and I love him so much. I'm just not sure I want to walk down the aisle again.'

'Third time lucky.'

'Maybe one day. Anyway, it's tradition for the man to go down on one knee.' Carla said.

'Since when have you been traditional?' Michelle giggled.

'Always.'

'A kid at 16 and two divorces before your 40.' Jaimee pointed out, a cheeky smile on her face.

'Oi you!' Carla shrieked, smacking Jaimee on the arm.

'I'm only messing around. It's not like you planned it that way is it? My life has hardly been a dream either.'

'Yeah? And why's that?' Michelle asked, again making Jaimee feel rather uneasy.

Tina places the drinks on the table.

'Ta love.' Michelle smiles at Tina who walks away.

'Oh you know, I've done a few things that I'm not proud of but that's life I guess.'

'Mmm.' Michelle murmured, not convinced by Jaimee's laid-back attitude. Although she'd been reassured by the young girl, she couldn't help but still be suspicious.

Carla's eyes flicked from Michelle to Jaimee and back to Michelle.

'Are you two alright? You were the best of mates the other week.' Carla questioned, puzzled.

'We're fine, don't worry about us. I think we're just a little tired from all that shopping. Aren't we Chelle?'

'Yeah that must be it.'

Rob enters the pub, smiling when he sees Jaimee.

'Well, well, well, would I be right in thinking this is my little niece?'

'You would. Isn't she beautiful?' Carla said proudly.

'Good looks run in the family.' Rob grins smugly, slicking his hair back.

'Hi uncle Rob, nice to meet you.' Jaimee holds out her hand.

'And you darling. How are you?' Rob takes hold of her hand and kisses her cheek.

'Good thank you. You?'

'All the better for seeing you.' Rob grinned before looking at Tina behind the bar. 'Can I get a pint love please?'

'Sure.' Tina replied, beginning to pull the pint.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Michelle said, excusing herself and walking towards the toilets. Rob watches her.

'You're well sweet on her aren't you?' Jaimee teased.

'No.' Rob replied defensively.

'Liar. A blind man can see you fancy her like mad. Go for it.' Jaimee said jokingly.

'Feisty little thing isn't she?' Rob said, turning to Carla.

'You're telling me.' Carla smiled, letting out a small laugh.

'Never has the phrase, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, been more appropriate.' Rob chucked. Jaimee was a real chip off the old block.

'So what have you been up Uncle Rob?'

'Nothing much. I got out of prison a couple of years back so I've just been trying to find my way again.' Rob said, casually.

'Prison?'

'Armed robbery.' Rob stops, noticing Jaimee's frightened expression. 'It's alright Jaimee, don't look so scared. I regret what I did but I'm not that person anymore.'

* * *

Over at 'Oakley Motors' in London, a tall, well-built man with dark eyes and an angry expression is in the office. He is holding Warren up against the wall by his throat. Danny is stood against the door, looking scared.

'Tell me where she's gone!' The man screamed angrily.

'No!'

'That girl wouldn't do anything without telling you three about it first so that means you're lying to me!'

'You don't frighten us.' Danny piped up, although not moving from the door.

'You both look pretty terrified if you ask me.' The man moved his face closer to Warren, threatening him with a sinister grin.

'I didn't ask you.' Warren said, trying his best to stay strong.

'Where's Jaimee?'

'Don't know.'

'I won't ask you again.'

Warren doesn't speak, infuriating the man.

'1. 2...' The man pauses waiting for a response.

'You're not getting anything out of us.' Danny replied.

'3.' The man bellowed.

Warren continues to stay silent. The man loosens his grip from Warren's neck before thumping him hard in the stomach, making him fall to the ground...


	22. Carla's Angels Chapter 22

_**Thanks again for the lovely reviews :-) This chapter only took me 15 minutes to write but I am very proud of it. Hope you enjoy it! Keep the reviews coming please xx**_

**A few days later.**

Michelle walks out of the cafe and sees Jaimee stood in the alleyway beside the rovers. A young man, in baggy jeans and a leather jacket, approaches Jaimee. She opens her bag and takes out a wad of cash, handing it over to the man who inspects it.

'See you next month Jay.'

'You've got your money now clear off. Oh and leave the boys out of this, it's nothing to do with them.'

The man walks away, shoving the money inside his jacket. Michelle watches in horror as Jaimee gets in her car and drives off.

* * *

An hour later, Jaimee enters Michelle's flat, carrying a newspaper. Michelle is pacing angrily around the room.

'Hiya Chelle. I've just found a cute little apartment in here. Let's hope I'm not left disappointed this time eh?' Jaimee said cheerfully, chucking the paper on the coffee table, not noticing Michelle's mood.

She'd been to view the flat in Victoria Court a couple of days ago but someone offered to pay a higher price for it, meaning Jaimee lost out. She'd been disappointed but Michelle had reassured her that she could stay with her for as long as she needed.

It had felt good to feel the love of her family, something she didn't really experience as a kid. Her 'parents' had said they loved her but she never really felt it.

'You promised me!' Michelle screamed, hurt by Jaimee's lies.

'What? Chelle I don't know what you're talking about.' Jaimee said, confused.

'I saw you Jay. I saw you getting your latest fix from a random guy in the street.'

'I didn't.

'Why else would you be hanging round an alleyway handing over large amount of cash to a thug?'

'You don't understand.' Jaimee's voice was like a whisper, panicked by the fact she'd been found out.

'Do you have any idea what you've just done?' Michelle said, as if she was spitting venom at Jaimee.

'Course I do. I'm not high.'

'Don't even joke about this Jaimee.'

'I wasn't.' Jaimee said, apologetically.

'This is gonna kill your mother when she finds out.' Michelle told Jaimee, a tear trickling down her cheek, scared for Carla.

'She doesn't need to.' Jaimee replied, practically begging Michelle.

'What? Of course she does. Carla has been hurt too many times already. I won't let you destroy her life like Tony and Frank did.' Michelle spoke irately.

'Are you really standing there comparing me to a murderer and a rapist?' Jaimee asked, appalled.

'How could you lie? I asked you more than once and you looked me right in the eye and told me you'd never touched the stuff. I took you into my home Jaimee. I've watched you get closer and closer to my son. My vulnerable son. Have you been on drugs while you've been here? Have you been taking drugs while you've been with my son?' Michelle was now crying, heartbroken.

'Course I haven't. I've been clean for ages.'

'I don't believe you.'

'It's the truth.'

'Empty your pockets.'

'Fine, if that's what I have to do to prove to you I'm clean then that's what I'll do.'

Jaimee emptied the contents of her pockets onto the coffee table before emptying her handbag. Michelle nods weakly and Jaimee starts putting everything back in her bag and pockets.

'Happy now?' Jaimee asked.

'Nothing about this situation makes me happy. Why did you meet that guy if he wasn't a dealer?'

'He was a dealer, sort of. I'm in debt.'

'Don't give me some pathetic sob story. You're loaded.' Michelle looked at Jaimee, as if she didn't recognise the person stood in front of her.

'You underestimate just how much debt I'm in.'

'Really?'

'You know that husband I was telling you about?'

'Yeah.'

'He was my dealer when I first started using.'

'Cosy little set up you've got there. An unlimited supply of drugs in return for the occasional bunk up.' Michelle said, letting out a small laugh, although there was nothing about this that was remotely humorous.

'It's not like that.'

'So you love him?'

'Definitely not. I never have. We flew out to Vegas when I was 16 and he was 17.'

'How?'

'Dodgy passports and fake IDs.' Jaimee lost eye contact with Michelle, truly ashamed of herself.

'Fuckin' hell Jay.' Michelle gasped, appalled.

'It was the kind of crazy thing we did back then. It sounded like a laugh and I wanted to experience it.'

'And was it how you imagined it would be?'

'I woke up one morning with a tacky ring on my finger after a drink and drug fuelled wedding. That's why we've never got divorced. I have tried, honestly I have but he likes the control he has on me too much to let me go.' Jaimee explained, emotional.

'So where does the debt come in?'

'I told him I wanted to get clean. He wasn't happy about it but told me I could pay off my debts in small instalments.'

'How kind of him.'

'I was just about to set up my first business so I didn't have a lot of money to spare. Every month I'm supposed to give him some money but I skipped a few payments and to say he's angry is a bit of an understatement. He's got the lads involved now. That guy I met up with works for my dealer, does all his dirty work for him.' Jaimee continued, feeling sick at the thought of hurting Michelle and Carla.

'And where's your dealer now?'

'He went to the garage the other day try and track me down; you remember when we met up with Uncle Rob. Danny and Warren tried to get rid of him. They ended up being thumped for their trouble.'

'Amazing friend you are, letting them be beaten for your mistakes.' Michelle said sarcastically.

'Come on Michelle, I feel terrible about the whole thing as it is. I never planned for it to get this far. It's just the last couple of years have flown by and-.' Jaimee gulped hard, swallowing her tears.

'I think it's time you left Wetherfield.' Michelle interrupted.

'But this is my home.'

'Not anymore it's not. Tell Carla you made a mistake and that you miss your friends too much.' Michelle said coldly.

'I'm not leaving her again.'

'You'll turn her world upside down if you stay and I'm not willing to let that happen.'

'You can't force me.'

'You're staying in my flat and I can kick you out if I want to.'

'Go on then, I'll sleep on the bench if I have to. Nothing you do or say will make me walk away from my mum.'


	23. Carla's Angels Chapter 23

_**Please keep the reviews coming, love reading them. Enjoy! x**_

**The next day.**

Carla and Michelle are working in the office. Michelle is clearly distracted again and Carla looks up from her work and studies her pained expression.

'You alright love?'

'Yeah fine. Sorry I'm just tired. Look I don't think I'll come to the pub tonight, I fancy an early night.' Michelle said, trying her best to be cheerful but underneath it she was worried. Had she gone too far with Jaimee yesterday?

'Ok, as long as there's nothing bothering you?'

'I promise I'm ok.'

Julie enters the office, cautiously.

'Julie what can I do for you?' Carla grinned.

'Well me and the others were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight? We're only going to Rovers but we wanted to meet Jaimee properly.' Julie stuttered nervously.

'Sure.'

'Really?' Julie asked, shocked. Carla didn't usually like to sit with them in the pub.

'What's the shocked look for?'

'We were a bit nervous approaching you about Jaimee, it's just Tina told us-.'

'Yeah I thought she'd probably be spreading it around. It's fine, nothing to worry about. I'm glad you know.'

'See you in the Rovers after the shift then?'

'Definitely. I can't stay for too long though, I've got to head to Glasgow for that business conference tomorrow morning.' Carla explained before Julie shuffled back out the office.

'Is Jaimee home today? I might pop over now and chat to her about later.' Carla asked Michelle, picking up her handbag.

'No she's working at the garage today and even if she wasn't, she doesn't live with me anymore.'

'What? Since when?' Carla quizzed, stunned at the sudden breakdown of Michelle and Jaimee's friendship.

'Last night.'

'Where did she go?'

'A hotel probably.'

'Chelle! This is my daughter we're talking about. You can't just tell me you kicked her out and then not know where she is.' Carla exclaimed, worried for Jaimee.

'We had a little falling out alright? It was her decision, she thought it'd be better she moved out.'

'What did you fall out about?'

Michelle paused for a moment before speaking. 'Nothing major, we were just getting under each other's feet. I can't really remember to be honest.'

'I'm gonna go and see her at the garage. You can keep an eye on things here can't you? I'll only be an hour or so.'

'Yeah no worries.'

* * *

Jaimee is under the bonnet of a Vauxhall Corsa, working when Carla enters the garage.

'Jay?' Carla spoke softly, not wanting to startle Jaimee.

'Mum, what are you doing here?'

'Michelle told me about what happened last night.'

'What did she say?'

'That you had a silly argument and you've moved out.'

'Yeah.'

'Where are you staying?'

'I've got a room at a hotel until I find a place of my own.'

'Come back with me, you can stay with us.' Carla offered.

'I wouldn't want to intrude. Peter said it was getting crowded now Simon's older.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Jaimee, you're a part of our family now and if you need a place to stay then that's what we'll give you. I'm away tonight anyway and I won't be back til Saturday morning and Peter's taken Simon away to Blackpool for a few days. You'd have the place to yourself for a couple of days but even when we're back you're more than welcome to stay on the sofa.' Carla said delicately as she could see Jaimee was slightly emotional.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. I'd love it.'

'Thank you. I'll bring my stuff over when I finish here, about half 5?'

'Yeah and then we'll go to the Rovers. The factory girls want to meet you.'

'They know who I am?'

'Tina's told the whole street by the sounds of it.'

'Well I'd love to meet the factory girls too. It'll be nice to get to know the neighbours.'

'Great, see you later then sweetheart.' Carla smiled, pecking Jaimee on the cheek before walking out.

'Bye.' Jaimee called after her.

* * *

Later that day, Jaimee parked up outside the bookies. Michelle is walking away from the Rovers towards her flat and Jaimee runs towards her when she sees her.

'Michelle.' Jaimee said, approaching Michelle.

'What do you want?'

'Look, I know you hate me right and if I'm honest, I don't blame you.'

'I'm glad we cleared that up.' Michelle replied frostily.

'But I'm asking you to forgive me. I know it's a hard thing for you to do but please try.' Jaimee continued, speaking sensitively.

'How am I supposed to know if you've really changed? For all I know I could forgive you and then walk in on you taking drugs tomorrow.'

'You won't. I swear to you that's all in the past. What do I have to do to prove it to you?'

'I don't know.' Michelle said, confused; her head was all over the place right now.

'I'll sell the garage. It'll give me enough money to pay my debts off straight away.'

'You love that place.'

'I love you and my mum more.'

'You'd really give up that place?' Michelle asked, astonished. She knew how much those businesses meant to Jaimee and she felt slightly overwhelmed that Jaimee would consider giving them up.

'If that's what it takes to get you to forgive me then yeah I'll put the place on the market tomorrow.' Jaimee said confidently, desperate to convince Michelle she was a changed girl. 'So what do you say? Are you coming to the pub in a bit?'

'Maybe.' Michelle said, walking away from Jaimee, leaving her wondering if she'd lost part of her family already. It had only been a couple of weeks but Jaimee loved Michelle like an older sister or an auntie. It'd tear her apart if she never forgave her...


	24. Carla's Angels Chapter 24

_**Please review! x**_

Half an hour had passed and Jaimee and Carla enter the Rovers. Michelle gets up from one of the booths. A pint and an orange juice are placed on the table.

'I got you both a drink.' Michelle pointed out, still slightly nervous about Jaimee.

'Ta love.' Carla said, sitting beside Michelle.

'Yeah thank you Michelle. Thanks for coming.' Jaimee said, clearly very grateful.

'Your welcome.' Michelle grinned, letting Jaimee know that all was forgiven.

Beth, Sean, Izzy, Fiz, Julie and Sally enter the pub, looking for Jaimee.

'Hiya I'm Sean.' Sean said, excited.

'Nice to meet you.'

'And this is Beth, Sally, Fiz and Izzy.' Sean introduced everyone, pointing at the individually.

'Hi, thanks for coming. It's really good to see you all. Sally, I'd like to apologise for the way I spoke to you the other week. I understand you were just doing your job. I was confused and I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you.' Jaimee explained, desperate to make friends in her new home.

'It's ok; all water under the bridge now.' Sally smiled.

'Yeah, a clean slate for everyone. I love your dress Julie, it's very summery.' Jaimee complimented Julie, making her beam with happiness.

'Thank you. Aren't you a sweet girl?'

Hayley shuffles into the pub.

'Sorry I'm a bit late. I locked up the factory then realised I'd left my bag behind.' She laughed.

'Ahh now I know who you are. Hayley yeah? Mum's told me a lot about you. You're a star by the sounds of it.' Jaimee said. Carla smiles as she watches Jaimee with her employees. She certainly knew how to make people feel good about themselves.

'Oh well I do my best. Pleasure to meet you Jaimee. You look a lot like your mum.'

'I wish I was as beautiful as her.'

'How much did she pay you to say that?' Beth piped up, jokingly.

'Ha! Quite the comedian today aren't you Beth?' Carla pretend not to be impressed but couldn't letting a little smile creep onto her lips.

'Shall we all sit down?' Sally suggested, prompting her colleagues to sit on the remaining seats in the booth and pull up a couple of stools.

'Usual you lot?' Stella called over to them.

'You know us so well.' Sean replied.

'I'll get these.' Jaimee walked up to the bar with a £20 note.

'Thank you.' Izzy said.

'I like you already.' Beth grinned cheekily at Jaimee.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the factory girls and Sean have left. Michelle, Jaimee and Carla are still sat in one of the booths. Michelle and Carla are talking but Jaimee is distracted by a good-looking man at the bar. He has dark hair, spiked with gel, dark eyes and his muscles are bulging though his white t-shirt.

'Are you boring you love?' Carla asked.

'What?' Jaimee replied, snapping out of her daze. 'Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed him?'

'Who?' Michelle questioned, quickly scanning the room but failing to notice the man that had caught Jaimee's eye.

'That amazingly hot guy at the bar.'

Michelle and Carla look at the man before looking back at Jaimee who is smiling flirtatiously at him.

'Here she goes again.' Carla giggled to Michelle.

The man walks over to their table, carrying a stool in one hand and a bottle of lager in the other. He sits down on the stool.

'I hope you don't mind me joining you.'

'Not at all. You make yourself comfortable darlin'.'

'We'll make ourselves scarce. I've gotta finishing packing anyway. See you later.' Carla kisses Jaimee on the cheek before walking towards the door.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do Jay.' Michelle winks at Jaimee, giving her the seal of approval before leaving with Carla.

'I'm Sam.' He said, holding out his hand.

'Jaimee.' She takes hold of his hand, flattered by the attention.

'That's a pretty name.' Sam kisses her hand.

'Fit and charming. Are you for real?'

'I wouldn't call myself fit but thanks all the same.'

'You're well hot babe. What are you? Some kind of bodybuilder?' Jaimee asked in amazement.

'I'm a fireman.'

'Oh my god! It keeps getting better and better.' Jaimee places her hand on Sam's leg. 'Tell me, do you wear your uniform when you're off duty?'

'I don't make a habit of it, no.'

'Could you make an exception if I asked you nicely?'

'That depends-.'

'Pretty please.' Jaimee fluttered her eyelashes at Sam.

'It depends on what you'd do for me in return.' Sam smirked.

'I'd do anything for a man in uniform.' Jaimee flirted, running her fingertips along Sam's leg.


	25. Carla's Angels Chapter 25

_**Enjoy! :-) xx**_

An hour later, Carla is in the flat. She is carrying two holdalls and her handbag is slung over her shoulder. Jaimee enters, surprising Carla.

'Oh, alright sweetheart. I didn't expect you to be back so soon.' Carla greeted her, putting her bags on the floor.

'Sam asked me on a date tonight but I turned him down.'

'I thought you fancied him?'

'Yeah, I just didn't feel like going into town tonight. Besides I wanted to say goodbye to you.'

'Aww, my lovely girl. Hey, the factory girls loved you.' Carla said, giving Jaimee a quick hug.

'They're a great bunch, you're lucky.'

'I suppose I am. Anyway I better hit the road. There's food in the fridge and there's fresh bedding in mine and Peter's room. There's some numbers by the phone in case you can't reach me on my mobile. And don't forget Michelle and Rob are about so if there's any problems-.' Carla explained, fussing over Jaimee.

'Mum I've lived on my own for four years, I think I can cope.'

'I can't help worrying about you.'

'Will you just go! You'll never make it there at this rate. I'll carry your bags for you.' Jaimee giggled.

Carla and Jaimee go downstairs, Jaimee carrying the bags. Outside Carla unlocks her car and Jaimee loads the bags into the boot before hugging Carla.

'Call me when you get there ok? I love you.'

'I love you too.' Carla replied, getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

'Good luck.' Jaimee said, waving to Carla as she drives off.

Sam is stood by the side wall of the Rovers, arguing on his phone, although Jaimee can't hear what he is saying. He hangs up and kicks the wall angrily.

'What's up with you stress pants?'

'I had a row with my flatmate earlier and now he says he's changed the locks so I can't get back in.' Sam said, still angry.

'So where are you staying tonight?'

'A park bench I think.'

'Stay with me.'

'You've only just met me.'

'I'm only trying to be nice.'

'I couldn't possibly.'

'Fine, at least come in for a drink?'

'One drink won't hurt. As long as you're sure?'

'Mum's away on business til Saturday morning and my step-dad's away too.'

Sam moves towards Jaimee and kisses her softly on the lips.

'Thank you.'

'It's fine, but please take a shower, you stink.'

* * *

Sam emerges from the bathroom, wearing just a towel round his waist. His chest and hair still wet from the shower. Jaimee is sat on the kitchen counter, her legs dangling over the edge, taking sips from her bottle of lager.

'You look beautiful.' 'It's true, you look lovely. Easily the most attractive girl round here.'

'Now I know that's a lie. But thank you. You're in pretty good shape yourself.'

'I aim to impress. There's no room for slacking when it comes to working out. Especially not now I've met you.'

'Well it's working love, it really is.' Jaimee complimented Sam, eying up his extremely muscular torso.

'Glad to hear it.'

Sam leans against the back of the sofa, keeping his eye contact with Jaimee all the time.

'What?'

'I was disappointed you wouldn't come out with me tonight.'

'I'm sorry but I didn't fancy clubbing or anything like that.'

'I thought that would have been your kind of thing.'

'It is usually but I told mum I'd be on my best behaviour while she's gone.'

'And how would she react if she knew a half naked man was stood in her kitchen?'

'Shocked at first but then she'd look at your six pack and she'd be well impressed.' Jaimee grinned, making Sam laugh.

'And how do you feel about me being here?'

'Happy.'

'Do you wish you'd gone on that date with me?'

'Yeah.'

'I had it all planned you know?'

'Planned? We met an hour ago.'

'I'm a genius, what can I say?'

'Well why don't you tell me how our evening would have gone?'

Jaimee smiles cheekily at Sam, who starts walking towards her. His pace is slow and he begins to speak as he gets nearer to Jaimee.

'We'd have started with dinner, somewhere nice but not too posh. Somewhere we could talk. Then we'd go to a club where I could dance with you all night, showing you off to the whole world.' Sam explained, now stood closer to Jaimee, although there is still some distance between them. 'Then we'd have gone somewhere quieter, where we could get to know each other properly.'

'Now that sounds like the best part of the plan.'

'We'd have got close-.'

Jaimee reaches forward and grabs his towel, pulling him gently towards her.

'This close?'

Sam shakes his head and moves even closer to Jaimee. He is stood in between Jaimee's legs, his hands on her waist.

'This close. So I could taste the perfume on your skin.' Sam kisses Jaimee's neck. 'Hear your heartbeat. See that special twinkle in your eye.'

'And then?' Jaimee said, although her voice was no more than a whisper.

Sam moves the strand of hair front Jaimee's eye and strokes her cheek. He kisses her forehead then gives her a peck on the lips before looking deep into her eyes. Jaimee puts her fingers on her lips, 'feeling' his kiss. Sam's hands are now exploring Jaimee's legs as she kisses him tenderly. The kiss soon becomes more passionate and Sam removes her top and pushes her back onto the counter...

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee and Sam wake on the sofa. Jaimee is wearing a short silk nightie and Sam is in just his boxers. They are cuddled up close for a while before Jaimee shifts herself so she is on top of Sam. She kisses him passionately, but is soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Jaimee jumps up from the sofa as Peter and Simon enter the flat, carrying their bags.

'Jaimee?' Peter asked, a mixture of anger and confusion in his voice.

'Hi, ermm look I can explain-.' Jaimee stumbles over her words in her panic.

'Oi mate! Get your clothes on and get lost!' Peter shouted at Sam.

Sam rushes into the bathroom, where he'd left his clothes the night before.

'Hi, you must be Simon. We meet at last.' Jaimee smiles awkwardly at Simon, blushing.


	26. Carla's Angels Chapter 26

**_Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! :-D Just a quick chapter this time before the major dramas that are to unfold in future chapters! Enjoy! xx_**

The next day, Peter is sat at the dining table watching Jaimee who is sat with Simon on the sofa. They are playing on the Xbox, Simon clearly enjoying Jaimee's company.

'Jaimee, we still need to talk.' Peter said, seriously.

'Go for it. I'm listening.' Jaimee replied, not taking her eyes off the TV.

'Can you look at me while I'm speaking?'

'We're in the middle of a very serious race dad.' Simon told Peter, again without taking his eyes off his game.

'Fine, but don't think I'm letting you off the hook Jay. I can't have you behaving like that in here. This is a family home. I don't want Simon seeing you like that again.' Peter ranted, trying to remain stern.

Jaimee is about to answer when Carla enters the flat, dropping her bags on the floor.

'Urghh I'm knackered! The motorway was hell this morning!' Carla exclaimed.

'How was the meeting?' Peter asked as Carla kissed him on the cheek.

'Good I think. I met a couple of potential clients so fingers crossed.' Carla said, flicking the kettle on.

'Well done mum. I knew you'd impress them.' Jaimee finally paused the game and turned to grin at Carla.

'Thanks sweetheart. Everything alright here?'

'Yeah not bad. Just the usual really. Few beers, popped over to the garage-.'

'Not really telling the truth there are you?' Peter interrupted, a slight smirk on his face.

'You really won't let me live this down will you?'

'What's happened?' Carla asked, confused.

'Me and dad came home yesterday morning and there was a naked man on the sofa. Should have seen Jaimee's face, she was well embarrassed!' Simon explained, thinking the whole situation was hilarious.

'Jaimee!' Carla shrieked in disbelief at her daughter, although letting out a small laugh.

'Yeah alright, I know I shouldn't have brought him back here but the simple fact is, this girl has needs.' Jaimee stated, a cheeky grin on her face.

'How many times? Not in front of Si!' Peter said, trying his best to be serious but unable to stop the small smile from appearing on his face.

'I'm sure he's heard it all by now.'

'He's twelve not sixteen.'

'Ok, ok I'm sorry. Sorry mum, sorry Peter and sorry Simon.'

'Your daughter is a proper madam sometimes isn't she?' Peter said to Carla.

'You're telling me.' Carla agreed.

Simon and Jaimee continue to play their game and Peter walks over to the kitchen area with Carla.

'They seem to be getting on well.'

'Yeah, he didn't seem too bothered about the situation. They were the best of friends from the word go.'

'Bless 'em. Look at that.' Carla gestured towards Jaimee and Simon.

'What?'

'We, Peter Barlow, have our own little family at last.' Carla smiled before hugging Peter tightly.

Over at Michelle's flat, Michelle is sorting through some old paperwork and bills when she suddenly comes across a small pile of photos of Jaimee. One of whom captures her attention more than the others; it's of Jaimee and her drug dealer in Vegas. They are both clearly high on drugs. Michelle's eyes are fixed on Jaimee's appearance; her frame tiny and weak, her face pale and her eyes hollow and dark. A tear escaped Michelle's eye.

She turns the photo over to reveal a message:

_You will never escape who you really are,_

_£100,000...times running out..._


	27. Carla's Angels Chapter 27

**_Thanks for reviewing! This chapter gets a little more serious and involves talk of drug addiction so if you are not comfortable with that then it's probably best you don't read on. For those who do read, I hope you like it and please review as it encourages me to update quicker. Thank you! xx_**

The next day, Carla enters the factory and is shocked to see Michelle sat alone in the office, taken by her thoughts. Carla entered the office.

'Someone's keen. You know, we don't usually work on Sundays don't you?' Carla grinned.

'I just needed some peace and quiet. My heads pounding.'

'You sure that's all?' Carla asked, worried.

'Yeah.'

'I just came to pick up some paperwork. Peter's taken Si to the red reck and Jaimee's still out with Sam.' Carla said although Michelle doesn't respond. 'Chelle? What's up?'

'Nothing.'

'You're a stubborn so and so at times aren't you? I can see you're upset. Please just tell me why. Maybe I can help?'

'I'd rather keep this to myself.'

'Why?'

'I just do, alright?'

'No it's not alright as it goes. I know you're going through a tough time with Ryan at the moment but you've still got no right to push me away. We made a promise didn't we? To tell each other everything.'

'It's best if you don't know.'

'I'm not leaving until you tell me.'

'You might not leave but I will.' Michelle said attempting to leave the office but Carla stands against the door, blocking it.

'I'll ask you one more time. What's wrong?' Carla asked firmly.

Michelle doesn't speak, instead pulling a photo from her back pocket. It's crumpled slightly and there are faint tear stains on it. She hands it to Carla.

'What's this? Who's that girl?' Carla questioned, although it was obvious who it was.

'You know who it is Carla.'

'No I don't.' Carla said in denial.

'You and me both know that's Jaimee.'

'No, it can't be Jaimee. Jaimee's funny and kind and beautiful. This girl is a mess, look at her; she looks like the walking dead. That can't be my Jaimee.'

'I really wish it wasn't Car but she's confessed it all to me.'

'You? Why didn't she say anything to me?'

'The same reason I didn't. I didn't want to see you in any pain.'

'How long have you known?'

'Since the day Jaimee came back to Wetherfield.'

'I can't take this in. This is crazy. My angel can't be a drug addict.'

'I'm so sorry hun. You don't deserve this.'

'What am I gonna do? She's family but I can't have her putting Simon in danger. He's just a kid; if Jaimee was to have a relapse and Simon was to find her stash, he's not gonna know what it is. She's dangerous.'

'Look, just don't rush into any big decisions ok? Read the note on the back.'

'You will never escape who you really are. £100,000...times running out.' Carla read aloud, horrified.

'She's in trouble. She married her dealer in a drug fuelled ceremony in Vegas when she was 16 and she's been trying to escape him ever since.' Michelle explained as she watched the tears fall from Carla's eyes.

'I swear this has gotta be some kind of sick nightmare. I mean just ten minutes ago I had it all. I was so lucky. Now look at me, I've got a messed up, junkie kid who finds it easier to lie to me than to tell me the truth.'

* * *

Jaimee enters the Rovers and joins Julie at the bar, grinning from ear to ear.

'Hi Julie. I thought I saw you come in here. How are you?' Jaimee greeted her with a smile.

'Really well thanks, you?'

'Yeah good ta. I've just come back from a hot date with my new fella.'

'Ooh you lucky girl. Did you go anywhere nice?'

'A hotel room, but that was more than good enough for me.'

'Oh to be young again.' Julie sighed.

'What are you talking about Julie? You're still young yourself. Hey you should come out on the town with me one night. I bet you'd get loads of attention.'

'Thank you but I'm not sure about that.'

'Course you would. All you'd have to do is flash them that lovely smile of yours and they'd be putty in your hands.' Jaimee complimented Julie.

'I don't think Brian would approve.'

'Brian?'

'My boyfriend.'

'Aww bless, he's a very lucky man. Ok, if you're not in the mood for a night out then how about dinner tonight? I'd really like to get to know you and the other factory girls better. Invite them along too won't you?'

'Of course, that'd be nice.' Julie smiled.

'Great. I'll make reservations somewhere. Shall we say 7ish in here for a quick drink then get a couple of cabs to the restaurant?'

'Sounds great. See you then.' Julie said as Jaimee left the pub.

* * *

Jaimee enters the factory and goes into the office when she sees Michelle and Carla. They are talking but go silent when Jaimee enters.

'Why do I get the feeling you were talking about me?' Jaimee said jokingly.

'Because we were.' Carla replied sternly.

'Ok...erm I'm going out with the factory lot tonight, will you two be tagging along?' Jaimee asked, confused.

'No I'll give it a miss.' Carla said without looking at Jaimee.

'Me too. I'm gonna stop in and keep an eye on Ryan.'

'Right no worries.' Jaimee said before a deafening silence filled the office. Jaimee spoke after a while, breaking the icy atmosphere. 'What's going on?'

'What do you mean?'

'You two were chatting away until I come in and suddenly you go all silent and moody.'

Carla doesn't speak, instead pushing the photo across the desk towards Jaimee, who is visibly sickened to see it.

'Where did you get this?' Jaimee asked, a feeling of terror rising in her body before turning to Michelle. 'Did you give it to her? You promised me we'd put it all behind us Michelle!'

'Don't you dare start having a go at her! None of this is her fault. It's all down to you.' Carla defended Michelle.

'Mum, come on, please don't be like this. I'm clean. I've been clean for ages.' Jaimee begged.

'How long til your next relapse though?'

'I won't have one.'

'How can you be so sure? Peter's an alcoholic and I've lost count of the amount of times he's fallen off the wagon. I can't cope with another addict in the flat.'

'Michelle had no right to go mouthing off like that. Did you Michelle?' Jaimee said through gritted teeth, her body filling with anger towards Michelle.

'She had every right! I'm your mother!'

'I'll leave you both to it. Call me if you need anything Car.' Michelle said, giving Carla's hand a quick squeeze before leaving.

'There's no point shouting at me. It's over now.'

'You make it sound so normal.'

'That's because it was normal to me. A normal night out a few years back was drinking, dancing and doing a couple of lines of coke. It's not good I know but it was just what I did.'

'And each time you took drugs, you were slowly killing yourself. Didn't you ever think about that? Didn't you care?'

'Of course I cared but it was an addiction and that's what happens.'

'I am so ashamed of you.'

'I don't do it anymore. I'm done with all that.'

'You know I can't do this. I need you to move out.'

'But I've only just moved in with you and Peter. I haven't got anywhere else to go.'

'Not my problem.'

'This isn't fair!'

'Now who's the one getting all worked up?'

'You can't just chuck me out. I'm your daughter and I've got nowhere else to go. Do you really wanna see me out on the streets?'

'I don't want you bringing trouble to my door. Not with Si living with us.'

'How many times have I got to tell you? I'm clean! I haven't had a relapse for nearly a year now and I plan on keeping it that way.'

'You're out of control. I don't want you in my home anymore. Or in my life.' Carla said firmly, feeling like a dagger had been taken to her heart.

'You're giving up on me? Just like that?'

'Just like that.' Carla repeated coldly.

'Well do you know what? I'm ashamed of you too. You promised me you would never walk out on me like you did all those years ago. Looks like history's about to repeat itself.' Jaimee spat furiously.

Jaimee storms out of the office, slamming the door behind her and runs out of the factory. Carla holds the photo in her hand before slumping forward on the desk, sobbing uncontrollably, tightly screwing up the photo in the palm of her hand.


	28. Carla's Angels Chapter 28

_**Thanks for taking the time to read my work. Please review! Enjoy! xx**_

Jaimee is stood outside the Cafe, leant against the wall, smoking. She is clearly still distressed after the argument with Carla. She'd tried calling her and Michelle but both women were rejecting her calls. Sam approaches her.

'Hi babe, listen I haven't got long so could we make this quick?' Sam asked, looking round the street.

'I know it's still early days and we're only having a laugh but can I come and stay with you? My mum's kicked me out and can't face going back to that grotty hotel I stayed in before.' Jaimee explained, nervously.

'No.' Sam replied.

'Don't sugar coat it will you?' Jaimee said, stung by Sam's blunt reaction.

'I'm sorry but I haven't got the room.'

'It's not like I'm gonna need my own bedroom is it?' Jaimee said jokingly.

'I wish I could help but I can't alright? If your gonna start getting all clingy and possessive then maybe we should end this now.' Sam said, slightly irritated, as if he is on edge.

'I have never been and never will be clingy or possessive. I'm just asking for help. I'm such an idiot for thinking anyone round here every really cared about me.'

'I do care.'

'Really?'

'Meet me tonight. I'll take you to a posh hotel.'

'I don't know.'

'I'll make all your problems a distant memory.'

'Until the morning and I realise I'm homeless again.' Jaimee sighed.

'Come on, you could do with a bit of fun by the looks of it. Please meet me; you know you won't regret it.'

'Ok but it better be good. I've got extremely high expectations of you now.'

'I'll text you later.' Sam kisses her before walking away.

Julie, Eileen, Fiz and Hayley walk towards the Cafe, chatting happily.

'Alright ladies? Look it turns out tonight isn't convenient for me so we'll have to do dinner another time.' Jaimee greeted them.

'It's fine, we're probably going to have a late finish anyway.' Eileen replied.

'Your mum's in one of her moods today.' Julie informed Jaimee.

'Although you probably know that don't you? We weren't ear-wigging or anything, we just happened to see you leave the office earlier.' Fiz explained.

'Is everything ok?' Hayley asked concerned.

'Not really no. You know what mothers and daughters are like.' Jaimee said, trying to play down how she really feels.

'I'm sure things will work out eventually.' Eileen said, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Eileen, Fiz and Hayley walk into the cafe leaving Julie stood with Jaimee.

'You don't have to pretend you know?'

'I'm ok, really I am.'

'Your mum was crying in her office when you left. I didn't go and see her; the last thing I wanted was to embarrass her. But I could see she was devastated. Whatever's happened between you two must be bad to make her react like that.' Julie explained.

'We had a massive bust-up and she's told me to move out. Practically disowned me.'

'Why would she do that?' Julie was stunned; she knew how much Jaimee meant to Carla.

'My past has come back to haunt me and believe me it's absolutely terrified my mum.'

'Come and stay with me and Brian.'

'I couldn't possibly intrude on you.'

'You wouldn't be intruding.'

'Are you sure?'

'I wouldn't have offered otherwise.'

'What will Brian think of me just turning up and invading his home? I haven't even met him yet.'

'He'll think you're a lovely girl, just like I do. Let me help you.'

'Ok but only for a few days til I find a place of my own.'

'Deal.' Julie agreed, pleased to be able to help.

'Thank you Julie.' Jaimee said, close to tears.

'What are friends for eh?' Julie winked at Jaimee, making her smile.


	29. Carla's Angels Chapter 29

_**Thanks for taking the time to read and review, it means so much to me :-) I hope you continue to enjoy this and please keep reviewing. Another short chapter. The next few chapters are focusing on Jaimee's relationships with other characters although Carla and Michelle still feature. There is lots of drama to come so please keep supporting this fan fiction! Thank you xxx**_

Julie and Jaimee are stood outside Julie's flat. Carla walks in their direction as Jaimee enters the flat carrying one of her bags.

'What's this then?' Carla quizzed.

'Jaimee's staying with me for a while.'

'You're a braver woman than me.'

'Do you know how lucky you are to have a child? I would love to be a mother but it hasn't happened. You need to put everything else behind you and focus on Jaimee.' Julie said, getting increasingly angry.

'Believe me I've tried. That girl is trouble with a capital T. Just be careful Julie.'

'Thank you for your concern but we'll be fine. Jaimee needs a friend right now.'

'Mum?' Jaimee said upon leaving the flat.

Carla is about to walk away from them when Simon emerges from Ken and Deirdre's. He sees Jaimee and runs towards her, smiling.

'Jaimee! What's happened? Why aren't you living with us anymore?'

'I'm a bit old to be living with my mum now aren't I mate?' Jaimee joked, glancing at Carla who was looking at the ground.

'But-.' Simon said, confused.

'Come on Si, stay away from her. Your dad's expecting us.' Carla interrupted, putting her arm across his chest as if to protect him.

Carla and Simon walk away, leaving Jaimee visibly shaken. Julie wraps her arm round her shoulder for support.

'Did you see that? My own mother actually hates me. She treated me like some wild, vicious animal.' Jaimee exclaimed, close to tears.

'She's my boss and she's been through a lot but she had no right to treat you that way.'

'I just want you to know that if you don't want me living with you or you change your mind at any point then please don't hesitate to tell me. You and Brian are lovely people and I'd hate to drag you into my problems.' Jaimee explained, drying her eyes.

'Jaimee stop! I won't hear another word about it. You're staying with me and Brian until you get yourself sorted.' Julie replied, suddenly feeling quite protective of Jaimee.

'You're an absolute diamond Julie Carp.' Jaimee beamed, embracing Julie and hugging her tightly.

Michelle walks round the corner, in the direction of her flat. Jaimee notices her and quickly makes her way towards her.

'Michelle!' Jaimee shouted, trying to get her attention.

'If you're gonna have another go at me then forget it Jay.'

'I wanted to apologise actually. I still hate the fact that you gave mum the photo but I suppose she was always going to find out.'

'Have you finished?' Michelle sighed.

'I'm sorry but I think you're being a bit harsh Michelle. It's bad enough that my mum hates me, I don't need anyone else turning their back on me.'

'Maybe you should go back to London? Don't make this any harder for yourself.'

'What if Ryan was in my position?' Jaimee questioned.

'Don't bring him into this.' Michelle warned her, looking deep into her eyes, angry.

'He's an addict too but he's still living with you. You still talk to him, or at least try to talk to him. Why am I so different? You have no idea how hard I've worked to stay clean! It's the most difficult thing I've ever had to do but I did it and here I am a year on, still clean and keeping my life on track. So tell me, after all that, why don't I deserve a family?'


	30. What's Next?

Hi all,

Thanks for reading, would love some more reviews though. Anyway I'm unsure of when I'll next be able to update as I am quite busy over the next few days so just thought I'd give you a few hints as what is to come:

**Jaimee tries to rebuild her life but little does she know, her dealer has other ideas...who will be the one to save her?**

**Jaimee's world is turned upside down as a dead body is discovered.**

**Jake, Danny and Warren arrive in Wetherfield and move into number 13 with Jaimee.**

**As Ryan takes a turn for the worst, will Jaimee be able to help him or will it force her back to a time she wants to escape?**

So, as you can see there's lots of drama to come. Everyone looking forward to it? Let me know what you think of these ideas please Many thanks! xx


	31. Carla's Angels Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy couple of weeks :-) Hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review! Also, what did you all think of the spoilers I gave in the last chapter? Sound good? Let me know please? Thanks xxx**

Jaimee is sat on her bed, propped up by the pillows. She is reading through some paperwork although her mobile rings, interrupting her concentration.

'Hiya, it's so good to hear your voice. Things have done downhill here. I-.' Jaimee exclaimed, answering her mobile.

'Babe, we're on our way to Coronation Street.' Danny replied.

'Ahh wicked, I've been pining for a pint with you lads. So much has happened, it's crazy-.' Jaimee said, excitedly.

'Listen Jay, we've closed the garage for a couple of days. We're coming to look after you.' Danny informed her, a serious tone in his voice.

'Aren't you sweet?'

'Lenny came looking for you again this morning. We managed to get rid of him but I don't think this is the end. How much more do you owe?' Danny asked, worried.

'£50,000.' Jaimee replied, her voice quiet and full of shame.

'Jay-.' Danny sighed.

'I know, I know. I'm an idiot. He's not following you is he?'

'No we've been really careful. We just thought it'd be best if we were there for you. He's absolutely fuming Jaimee.'

'He's gonna kill me.' Jaimee groaned, a knot forming in her stomach.

'Not if we've got anything to do with it. We'll be with you in about an hour. We love you.'

'Love you.' Jaimee hangs up and throws her phone on the bed.

'Everything alright?' Julie appears in the doorway of Jaimee's bedroom.

'Oh, yeah everything's great Julie. Don't worry about me. Are you ok?' Jaimee reassures her, trying to sound cheerful.

'Fine thank you. I'm sorry you're plans didn't go ahead last night.' Julie said, sitting down on the end of Jaimee's bed.

'That's men for you isn't it? Sam's a bad boy through and through.' Jaimee said, sounding disappointed. Sam had cancelled their night at the hotel at the last minute, giving a lame excuse about taking his mum to the hospital for an emergency appointment. She knew it was a lie but what could she do? They were just a bit of fun, right?

'Maybe you should stay away from him. You've had more than enough heartbreak for the time being.'

'It's the reason I like him so much.' Jaimee smiles.

'Just be careful won't you?' Julie warned, bothered about Jaimee's situation but trying to stay strong. 'How did you sleep?'

'Really well. That's one of the comfiest beds I've ever slept in.'

'I'm glad. Me and Brian were thinking of going for dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?'

'I wouldn't want to intrude on your quality time together.'

'You wouldn't be. We'd love to have you join us for the evening.' Brian insisted, appearing in the doorway.

'Then I'd love to, thank you. On one condition-.'

'And what's that?' Julie asked.

'You meet my friends. There's just the three lads from London really, I was never very popular but me and the boys have been mates since we were little. They're more like brothers to me if I'm honest and it'd mean a lot for you to meet them.'

'Absolutely. That sounds nice.' Brian smiled.

'Good, they're on their way now.'

'You've already invited them?'

'They're very protective of me, always have been, bless 'em.'

* * *

Over at the flat, Carla and Michelle are sat on the sofa and Peter is seated at the dining table. Both Peter and Michelle are looking at Carla, who is deep in thought.

'You missing her?' Michelle asked, her voice soft and comforting.

'Who?' Carla questioned, still in a daze.

'Don't play dumb Carla, it doesn't suit you.' Peter said, sternly.

'What's got into you?' Carla shouted, annoyed that no-one was taking her side; she'd done nothing wrong.

'Do you think you might have over-reacted with the whole Jaimee thing?'

'Jaimee thing? This isn't some silly family row. She's a drug addict Peter.'

'I know but you've disowned her without sitting down and having a proper talk with her. I mean can you imagine how she's feeling right now?'

'She's fine. Julie and Brian have taken her in.' Carla said dismissively.

'Doing what you, her mother, should be doing.' Peter pointed out, irritating Carla further.

'Jaimee doesn't need looking after. She's twenty years of age. Now get off my case will ya?'

'Your kids are still your kids now matter how old they get.'

'He's got a point Car.' Michelle joined the conversation, feeling guilty for causing the fall out.

'You are joking?'

'No I'm not. Look, I'm as disappointed in Jaimee as you are but believe it or not, I never gave you the photo to start World War Three. I wanted you to know the truth so you wouldn't find out from anyone outside the family. I didn't want it to come to this.'

'Invite her round. Talk to her, as an addict myself I know she'd appreciate the gesture.' Peter said.

'What if she turns up in a state? How are we supposed to talk if she's high as kite on drugs?' Carla asked.

'To be fair to the girl, she seems to have been clean of the stuff since we've known her.' Michelle replied.

'You said you saw her meeting with a dealer.'

'Yeah, a dealer who'd been sent to collect some money because she's in a load of debt.'

'Will you two just drop it? I found my daughter and it was great but it's over now.'

'It's not over Carla. Not by a long shot.'


	32. Carla's Angels Chapter 31

_**Are you all still enjoying this story? Please read! Enjoy and review! Thanks :-) xx**_

Jaimee, Danny, Warren and Jake are walking along Coronation Street, talking, with Jaimee occasionally pointing out certain places. They stop when they reach the forecourt outside the factory.

'This is my mum's factory.'

'A knicker factory eh? I might have to go in and take a look at the goods. Make sure they're up to standard.' Warren joked upon seeing the Underworld sign, flashing a cheeky grin.

'You'll do no such thing cheeky boy.' Jaimee hits him playfully on the arm. 'Besides, my mum wouldn't let any of us in there.'

'No?' Warren asked, confused.

'We're not talking at the moment. Or rather I talk to her and she blanks me.' Jaimee said, her expression changing from happiness to sadness in a matter of seconds.

'What's happened? It was all going so well and then we turn up today and your living with your neighbours and your mum's not talking to you.' Danny asked, curious to know what had gone on in Wetherfield.

'Michelle, you know I told you about her? Her brother was mum's first husband. Well she found out about the drugs. She went crazy at me and then just as she decides to forgive me she found a photo of me and Lenny in Vegas.'

'Oh no!' Jake exclaimed.

'I explained everything to her and I thought she was on my side, especially after she found out about the debt I'm in.'

'She told your mum?'

'Yeah she gave her the photo. Honestly, you should have seen my mum's face. She's disgusted by me.'

'But it's over now. You don't do all that anymore.' Jake said, putting his arm round Jaimee's shoulders, feeling sympathetic towards her situation.

'I've said all this but it didn't make the slightest bit of difference. She's made up her mind and nothing's gonna change it.'

'Do you want us to talk to her? We could tell her how well you've done giving it all up? She might listen if it comes from one of us.' Danny offered.

'Thanks lads but don't waste your time. It means so much to me that you're here, lets just go for a pint yeah? You must need one after that drive.'

'Lead the way princess.' Warren smiled.

Carla and Michelle emerge from the factory and watch as Jaimee leads the lads into the Rovers, the four of them sharing a joke.

'Looks like she's loving life without me.' Carla sighed, glumly.

'Why don't we go to the pub too? We could have a little chat with her.' Michelle said.

'She doesn't need me.'

'But you need her don't you?' Michelle replied, prompting Carla to angrily wipe a tear from her cheek and go back into the factory.

* * *

Lenny is driving down the motorway, his eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead, a moody expression on his face. Two men are sat in the back of the car.

'One hour and Jaimee isn't gonna know what's hit her. You know the drill yeah?' Lenny snarled.

'All stored up here mate.' One of the men spoke proudly, tapping his head.

'Don't mess it up. Or Jaimee won't be the only one in hospital.' Lenny growled angrily, glancing at the men in his rear-view mirror.


	33. Carla's Angels Chapter 32

_**I'm on a bit of a roll at the moment it seems with all these updates, but I really missed writing this over the past couple of weeks. Thanks for the review! Are you still all enjoying it? I know lots of you are reading it so thanks :-) Anyway, this chapter includes song lyrics, used purely for effect. Enjoy this next chapter and please, please keep reviewing! Also, what do you guys think of Jaimee's friendship with Julie? Do you like it? And what do you think of the lads? xxx**_

A couple of hours had passed and Jaimee and the lads had left the pub a little while ago, ready for their dinner with Julie and Brian. Michelle is sat at the bar with Steve and Stella is serving behind the bar. Warren and Jake come into the pub, worried.

'Listen up guys! Has anyone seen Jaimee in the last hour?' Jake bellowed, trying to make himself heard over the cheerful noise in the room.

'Sorry love, the last time I saw her was when you lot left earlier.' Stella said, frowning.

'I'm Michelle. Is everything alright?' Michelle approached the lads.

'Jaimee's disappeared.'

'What? How?'

'We were going out tonight with Julie and Brian and me and the lads decided to go and get some flowers for them. You know a little token of thanks for looking after Jay? Anyway Jaimee was gonna get a cab to the restaurant with Julie and Brian but at the last minute she decided she was gonna wait for us to get back.'

'They called us twenty minutes ago to see where we were so we headed back to the flat.'

'And she was gone? Was any of her stuff missing?'

'No it was exactly how she left it. We've tried calling her but it just gets cut off.'

'If you know anything Michelle please tell us. You know how much trouble she's in don't you?'

'I haven't seen her properly in days, sorry lads. Do you want me to come and help you look?' Michelle asked.

'Danny's already out looking for her so we've got it covered. Thanks anyway.' Warren replied, before both he and Jake left the pub.

A few minutes pass, the only sound in the room is the murmur of concerned voices. Carla suddenly rushes into the pub, holding her mobile phone, tears streaming down her face. The pub goes quiet when everyone sees the state she is in.

'Carla? Carla what's wrong? Speak to me.' Michelle questioned, worried by Carla's emotional state.

'It's Jaimee.' Carla choked through her tears.

'You know where she is? What's happened?'

'I don't know where she is. I just got this weird message on my phone. I don't even know who it's from.'

'Let me listen.' Michelle said, prompting Carla to pass her the phone.

Before Michelle can listen to the message, the mobile rings and Carla snatches it back, answering it quickly.

'Jaimee?'

'Hello is that Mrs Oakley?' A softly spoken woman asked down the phone.

'Mrs Connor. Is Jaimee with you? She's my daughter.'

'I'm a paramedic from Wetherfield General. We're with Jaimee now. There's been an accident.'

'Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright?'

'We're taking her to hospital right now so if you could meet us there?'

'Tell me how she is?'

'This really isn't something I want to discuss on the phone, Mrs Connor.'

'Ok, just tell her I'll be with her soon.' Carla hangs up and bursts into tears. 'She's been in an accident.'

'What kind of accident?'

'They wouldn't say. I don't even know if she's alright. I need to get to her now.'

'I'll drive you.' Steve offered.

'Will you come with me?' Carla asked Michelle.

'Course I will.' Michelle replied, taking Carla's hand and squeezing it tightly.

* * *

Outside the pub, Carla and Steve get into one of the taxi's. Michelle is about to get in when she sees Jake and Warren walking down the street, frantically trying to call Jaimee.

'Boys, get to Wetherfield General now. Call Brian and Julie.' Michelle ordered before getting into the car.

* * *

Five minutes later, Carla and Michelle are in the back of the taxi. Steve is driving and traffic is quite busy. Carla is clearly distressed and Michelle and Steve occasionally glance at her with concerned expressions.

'What if she's dead?' Carla said, breaking the silence in the car.

'What?' Michelle replied.

'Jaimee. What if she died? They said they didn't want to discuss the accident on the phone. It must be bad news mustn't it?'

'They prefer to give news in person so they can give support to the families. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think though.' Steve joined in the conversation, trying to help comfort Carla.

'She might have died thinking I didn't love her.'

'Jaimee knows how you feel.'

'I'm not so sure.'

'Well I am. You had a row but at the end of the day you're still her mother. She knows you love her more than anything in the world.'

'I didn't tell her enough.'

'You can tell her as many times as you like when you see her in a bit.' Michelle reassured her.

Steve stops the car. The traffic is now heaving but has come to a standstill. There are road works up ahead.

'What the hell is going on?' Carla demanded, the knot in her stomach tightening with every passing moment.

'Road works by the looks of it.'

'Typical. Road works blocking up a whole lane yet there isn't a builder in sight.' Carla scoffed sarcastically.

'They are entitled to a break, love.' Michelle said softly.

'Well I could really do without this today! My daughter's in hospital in god knows what state and I can't get to her because a builder needs a cup of tea.' Carla shouted, close to tears.

'Calm down Carla. Jaimee won't want to see you when you're in this state. I'm sure we'll be on the move in a few minutes.'

'I haven't got a few minutes.' Carla said, taking off her seatbelt and opening the door.

'What are you doing?'

'My little girl needs me. I've got to get to her.'

Michelle watches in astonishment as Carla gets out the car and runs down the street and out of sight.

'_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you'_


	34. Carla's Angels Chapter 33

_**Thanks so much for all the great reviews, it makes my day :-) Here's the next chapter, it's quite short but I hope it's still good. Please continue reviewing! Enjoy xx**_

Carla runs into the hospital, slightly out of breath and makes her way over to the reception desk.

'I'm here to see Jaimee Oakley. She was in an accident. I'm her mother.' Carla said, trying to catch her breath.

The receptionist turns to the doctor emerges from the staff room.

'Doctor Jenkins? This is Jaimee Oakley's mother.'

'Why don't we go somewhere quieter so we can talk properly? The relatives room perhaps?' Doctor Jenkins suggested.

'No, just get it over with.'

'I'm afraid-.'

'Oh god, she's dead isn't she?' Carla interrupted, beginning to cry.

'Please try and stay calm. Jaimee is still with us but she's in a bad way.'

'I want to see her.'

'I'll take you to her in a moment. I just want you to be prepared for what state she's in. Now, it appears that the seatbelt on the passenger seat was cut out of the car meaning when it crashed, Jaimee went through the windscreen. She's broken four ribs, dislocated her shoulder and broken her leg.' Doctor Jenkins explained.

'But she's ok isn't she? I mean there's no damage to her brain or anything?'

'She's been unconscious since our paramedic arrived on the scene so until she comes round we won't know what effect the accident has had on her brain.'

'I can't believe this is happening.' Carla whimpered, her head in her hands.

'Take a seat. Can I get you a coffee or a glass of water?'

'I need to be with Jaimee.'

'Absolutely, just take a moment to compose yourself before going in. Prepare yourself for what you're about to see.'

'Carla! Where's Jaimee? What's happened to her?' Warren asked as he, Jake and Danny rush into the hospital.

'She's been in a car accident.' Carla replied, a little more calm, although she could see tears brimming in each of the boys eyes.

'Was she driving?'

'No she was thrown from the passenger seat when it crashed. Who would do something like this?' Carla questioned in disbelief.

'Wait, she is alright isn't she?'

'She's alive. Just. She's unconscious at the moment so they can't be sure yet if she has any lasting damage to her brain.' 'Do you lads have any idea who would have done this?'

'There's only one person twisted enough to do this to Jaimee. Lenny Sykes.' Danny replied, trying to fight back the tears filling his eyes.

'He paid us a visit at the garage the other week. He beat me up when I tried to cover for Jay.' Warren informed her, a tear trickling down his cheek.

'He's a nasty piece of work but I never thought he'd have the guts to go this far.' Jake spat angrily, feeling the rage rising in his body. Lenny Sykes had gone too far this time. They'd rather die than see any harm come to Jaimee. This was war.


	35. Carla's Angels Chapter 34

_**Again another short chapter but it's a little more emotional than the last (at least I hope it is) so I hope you enjoy it and please review to let me know what you think :-) xxx**_

Carla enters Jaimee's hospital room, timidly. Despite having been in to see Jaimee just half an hour earlier, seeing her unconscious, lifeless body lying on the bed was still a terrible shock. She edges closer to the bed, almost as if she is scared before lowering herself into one of the chairs at the side of the bed.

'Jaimee? I don't know if you can hear me but the doctor said it might help hearing a friendly voice. Me? Friendly? That's a laugh isn't it?' Carla lets out a little chuckle before cursing herself, unsure of what to say. 'It's mum, by the way. I don't know if my voice sounds different to you. I'd like to think you know I'm here. Haven't really done anything to deserve the title of a mother though have I? But when you wake up, if you wake up, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.'

Michelle opens the door to Jaimee's hospital room slowly, barely making a sound. She is visibly shaken by Jaimee's appearance, letting out a small gasp as if unable to catch her breath, although Carla doesn't hear. Michelle leans against the door frame, allowing a tear to trickle down her cheek.

'Come on Jay, you know I'm not good at all this soppy, heart to heart stuff. Or at least I wasn't. I'm an Ice Queen me, I've told you that. Nothing and no-one could crack this hard woman. Well, not until you came along. Turned me into a proper emotional wreck you have; completely turned my world upside down. I wouldn't change a thing though. You're my little princess, always have been and always will be. That's why I reacted so badly when I heard about your...troubles. You're the most precious thing to me and the idea that you would do something that could so easily kill you tore me apart.'

Carla begins to cry, unable to keep her emotions in for another second. She takes hold of Jaimee's hand, intertwining their fingers, tightening her grip; not wanting to let go of her daughter.

'I know you must be in a lot of pain right now sweetheart but I'm begging you to keep fighting. You've got so much left to live for; your businesses, that bloody motorbike you love so much. Family. Friends. Hey, you ought to see that waiting room. It's full of people wanting to see you. So you see, you young lady, need to keep battling through the pain, because we couldn't bare it if you left us so soon. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. You're my daughter and you always will be, no matter what happens in the future. I love you baby, please, always remember that.'

Carla's sobs become louder and the tears begin to fall quicker as Michelle walks over to her. She crouches down beside Carla who turns to look at her, her sobs silencing for a few moments.

'Pathetic, soppy old cow aren't I?' Carla muttered through her tears, trying to lighten the mood.

'Yeah.' Michelle grinned, wiping Carla's tears from her flushed cheeks. 'She will get through this, love. I promise you.'

'I feel so helpless.'

'Me too. Come here.' Michelle holds Carla as the distressed woman allows herself to fall into her arms.


	36. Carla's Angels Chapter 35

_**Hope your all still enjoying it. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my work. Please review! xxx**_

Carla and Michelle are sat at a table in the corner of the hospital canteen. They are sat opposite each other, both with coffees in front of them. They both appear to be in quite a dazed state of mind with Carla, in particular, hunched over her drink.

'I can't get my head round this; it's crazy.' Michelle shook her head, still clearly in shock.

'Tell me about it. I keep pinching myself hoping this is a horrible nightmare.' Carla mumbled, gloomily stirring her cup of coffee, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

'Is there any news on the driver yet?'

'There was no-one else at the scene when the paramedics got there. With any luck he's bleeding to death in a ditch somewhere.' Carla spoke with real anger in her voice, as if spitting venom.

'You don't mean that.'

'I do. He could have killed my daughter.'

'Do you know who did it?' Michelle asked.

'The lads are pretty convinced it's her ex-dealer. Lenny Sykes or something.' Carla sighed, exhausted.

'Where are the boys?

'They said they were gonna go and sort Lenny out. I hope they kill him.' Carla said through gritted teeth.

'I hope they don't find him.' Michelle said.

'What?' Carla exclaimed in shock.

'Lenny's a vile piece of scum. You've seen what he's capable of. I don't think it'll do Jaimee any good to wake up and be told her mates have been savagely beaten.' Michelle explained.

'I did actually try and stop them but they're so protective of Jay.'

'Look do you want me to stay with Jaimee tonight? Give you a break.'

'Thanks but I've already told the doctor I'm stopping here. Peter's gone to pack my overnight bag.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want you wearing yourself out.'

'There's no way I'll be able to relax tonight, whether I'm here or at home and to be honest I really don't wanna leave her. I hate being here instead of at her bedside.'

'You still need to eat Carla. You shouldn't feel guilty.'

'I suppose. How's Ryan?'

'I called him earlier but he barely said a word. I think he's shaken up by the whole thing. He said he's gonna try and get in at some point to see her.'

'Talk about an anti-drugs advert eh?'

'Mmm.'

There is silence between them for a while before Julie and Brian burst into the canteen.

'We're so sorry we've taken so long to get here. The whole road was blocked off and we got diverted down a country road. Then the bloody clutch went on the car. We've only got a temporary repair for now.' Brian exclaimed, looking a little flushed.

'I'll get one of the lads to do it for you. I'm sure you'll get a discount, mates rates and all that.' Carla said.

'Thanks.' Brian replied, grateful.

'It's the least I can do.'

'How is she?' Julie asked, concerned about Jaimee's well-being.

'Not good. She's been unconscious since the crash so they don't know if there's gonna be any lasting damage.'

'Oh the poor love.' Julie gasped, close to tears.

'We were just about to head back to her room but we can hang back a bit if you want? Give you two a little time with her.' Carla offered.

'Only if you're sure?' Brian asked.

'Of course. I'm grateful to you both for taking Jaimee in the way you did. I completely over reacted about the whole thing and I'm just glad someone was there for her when she needed a friend.' Carla smiled warmly at Julie and Brian.


	37. Carla's Angels Chapter 36

_**Hope your still enjoying it. Please review to let me know what you think. It would mean a lot :-) Thanks xx**_

Warren, Danny and Jake enter a nightclub, situated in an alleyway. Lenny Sykes is sat in his office; his two assistants stood either side of him.

'Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.' Lenny chucked, looking up at the boys as they enter the office.

'You don't scare us anymore.' Danny growled angrily, edging closer to the desk.

'I find that quite hard to believe when just a couple of weeks ago you were all in a heap on the floor crying like a couple of girls.' Lenny teased, brushing off their threats.

'You think you're invincible don't you Lenny?' Warren asked.

'Are you gonna try and tell me different?' Lenny questioned, slouching back in his chair.

'You're a weak, pathetic man who cashes in on other people's problems. Do you have any idea how much you've hurt Jaimee?' Jake shouted, worried for his friend's health.

'She's still with us then?' Lenny sighed, disappointed.

'Just about. She's been unconscious since the crash. You should see her family, all gathered round her bed trying to be strong but really their hearts are absolutely breaking. Why would you do that?'

'That'll teach the dirty little tramp not to mess me around.' Lenny seethed, clearly still bitter about Jaimee.

'Does money really mean that much to you? You'd actually try and kill someone for a few thousand quid?' Danny asked in pure disbelief, disgusted by Lenny's words.

'More like £50,000. I'm trying to run a business here not a charity. Now if you don't mind-.' Lenny gestured towards the office door, although the boys remain where they are.

'Aren't you even the slightest bit sorry?'

'I'd say it was a job well done. Lads, show them out.' Lenny smirked.

'No!' Warren exclaimed, leaning across the desk so he is face to face with Lenny.

'Ooh someone's getting their knickers in a twist.' Lenny mocked.

'Jaimee means everything to us. She's our sister-.' Danny said, edging closer to Lenny.

'She's not though is she?'

'I am warning you, take that smug smirk off your face right now! You're lucky she's still alive or we'd be doing a lot more than talking to you.' Warren suddenly loses his temper and grabs hold of Lenny's collar.

'I could knock you out with one hit.' Lenny replied calmly.

'We'd rather die than see any harm come to Jaimee.' Danny said.

'That could be arranged.'

'Bring it on!' Warren screamed, feeling pure hatred for Lenny.

'Getting angry now aren't you? Why don't you hit me? I'd hit you if you were talking to me like this. Go on mate, you know you want to.' Lenny challenged Warren.

'Newsflash Lenny, I am not a fool. I will not walk into your stupid little trap.' Warren said.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.' Warren replied before letting go of Lenny and putting his hand to his ear, almost mocking Lenny. 'What's that I hear in the distance?'

The sound of police sirens can be heard. Lenny and his two assistants try to make a run for it but Danny, Jake and Warren catch them, each performing a citizen's arrest on them. Three police officers arrive and Lenny's assistants are taken to the police van.

'Thank you, we'll take it from here. Lenny Sykes, we are arresting you for the attempted murder of Jaimee Oakley, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in evidence, for which you later rely on in court.' The police officer said, handcuffing Lenny and taking him towards the police van.

'Didn't anyone tell you Len? The good guys always come out on top.' Jake called after him, grinning proudly.


	38. Carla's Angels Chapter 37

_**Thank you so much for the kind reviews, they were so lovely to read and I really appreciate them :-) I'm pleased so many of you like this fic and that people are recommending it to others. For those who don't know I also have another Coronation Street fic, if you'd like to take a look. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, please continue with the reviews xxxx**_

Carla and Michelle are in Jaimee's hospital room. Carla is sat on a chair near the top of Jaimee's bed, holding her hand, watching her sleep. Michelle is sat next to her, reading a magazine although it is clear her mind is elsewhere.

'Chelle, she's waking up.' Carla alerted Michelle before turning her attention back to Jaimee, who was slowly coming round. 'Hiya love, had us going for a minute there didn't you?'

'How are you feeling?' Michelle asked, putting the magazine down.

'Rough.' Jaimee croaked.

'I'm not surprised.'

'Where am I?' Jaimee questioned, confused.

'You're in hospital Jay. You were in a car crash, don't you remember?' Carla reminded her.

'You've been unconscious since it happened.' Michelle added.

'How long have you two been here?'

'Your mum's been here since you were admitted and I've been here most of the time too. We didn't want to leave you.' Michelle told Jaimee, puzzling her further.

'You hate me. Both of you do.' Jaimee said quietly.

'I see the crash hasn't erased that from your memory.' Carla said, still feeling guilty for the way she treated Jaimee.

'I let you down and you said you were ashamed.'

'And I can't apologise enough for that darlin' but if it's ok with you I'd really like us to start afresh.' Carla said apologetically.

'Again.' Jaimee said, a small smile escaping from her lips; their relationship had been far from easy of late.

'What are we like eh? Drama queens the lot of us.' Carla joked.

'I've worked so hard.' Jaimee said, suddenly sounding upset.

'I know and I'm proud of you, really I am.' Carla reassured her. 'Friends?'

'Mother and daughter.' Jaimee corrected her, making Carla beam from ear to ear.

'That's more like it.' Michelle grinned, happy at the reconciliation she was witnessing.

'Thank you Jaimee.' Carla said.

'Was I driving the car?'

'What?'

'Yesterday. Was it my fault?'

'No, it looks like the whole thing was set up. The seatbelts were but from the car and you were found face down on the road when the paramedics got there.' 'The lads seem to think it was Lenny.'

'I'm gonna be sick.' Jaimee takes the oxygen mask from her face and Michelle rushes to get the sick bowl, holding it in front of Jaimee.

'Hey, that's it, you let it all out. I'm sorry we had to tell you like that.' Michelle comforted Jaimee, rubbing her back as she threw up.

'I knew he'd try and kill me. I still owe him so much.'

'No you don't.' Michelle said, wiping Jaimee's mouth gently.

'A guy as evil as Lenny isn't gonna forget about £50,000.'

'There's not much he can do about it now.' Carla said, smiling.

'What do you mean?'

'You owe them mates of yours the biggest thank you in the world.' Carla told Jaimee.

'They went to his club and unbeknown to Lenny, the police were on their way. They were arrested this morning hun. It's over.' Michelle explained.

'They did that for me?'

'Of course, they think the world of you.'

'I'm gonna go and tell the doctor you're awake and then there's some people that wanna come and see you.' Carla said.

'Really?'

'Oh yeah, you should see the state of that waiting room, it's full of people wanting to know you're alright.' Carla replied.

'I'm a lucky girl.'

'We're the lucky ones.' Carla kissed Jaimee on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later, after returning Jaimee to her room after carrying out several tests and a scan, the doctor appeared in the waiting room. Julie, Brian, Carla, Michelle, Peter, Warren, Danny and Jake are all sat waiting for news.

'Doctor, how is she?' Carla jumped up from her seat.

'She's a very fortunate young lady. She's managed to escape serious brain injury, despite the severity of the crash.' The doctor explained.

'But she can't remember what happened yesterday.' Carla said.

'That's quite common after a traumatic event. It's more likely she's blocking those memories as they are still too raw and painful. In time I'm sure she'll open up about it. Just give her time.'

'Thank you.'

'Can we go and see her now?' Jake asked, desperate to see Jaimee.

'Go ahead. I'll grab some coffees and meet you back in there. She can't wait to see you.' Carla said before walking down the corridor with Peter following closely behind.

* * *

Jake, Danny and Warren enter Jaimee's room. She is propped up in bed, a pillow behind her.

'Here they are, my knights in shining armour.' Jaimee was so happy to see her friends, hugging each of them as they reached her bed.

'How you feeling princess?' Warren asked, being the last to hug her tightly.

'All the better for seeing you guys. I can't believe what you did for me.'

'It had to be done. We couldn't risk this happening again.' Danny said, sitting down on her bed.

'He could have killed you too. You know what he's capable of.'

'He underestimated us Jay, took his eye off the ball. He won't be bothering us again.' Jake replied, sitting on the other side of her bed.

'I love you.' Jaimee said, close to tears; although for the first time in days, they were tears of happiness.

'We love you more.' Warren returned the compliment.

'How long do they reckon you'll have to stay in here?' Danny asked.

'Another couple of days at least. I'm sick of it already if I'm honest and my god, the food is awful. I swear Lenny will be fed better in prison.' Jaimee told them.

'When you get out of here I'll make you my famous roast dinner, deal?' Jake held out his hand.

'Definitely. You're roasts are like heaven.' Jaimee shook his hand, grinning.

'Glad you think so.'

'Hey, we've been having a really good chat with Julie and Brian. They're an amazing couple aren't they?' Danny said.

'The best. Have they been here the whole time?' Jaimee questioned.

'Pretty much, yeah. They came and sat with you a couple of times.'

'What did I do to deserve friends like all of you eh?'

'We're just glad you're gonna be ok. It was touch and go for a while.'

'You know me; I like to keep you on your toes. I don't suppose Sam's been to see me has he?' Jaimee asked, hopefully.

'He came looking for you at Julie and Brian's but when we explained what had happened he made up some excuse about not being able to visit before of a double shift at work.' Warren explained, clearly annoyed at Sam's attitude.

'It might not have been an excuse. He is a fireman; it's a very busy profession.'

'Stay away from him babe. He's bad news.' Warren warned.

Jaimee couldn't help but smile. She loved those boys as if they were her brothers. When she was with them she felt like nothing and no-one could ever hurt her again. They completed her.


	39. Carla's Angels Chapter 38

_**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please review! Thank you xx**_

Two days later, Jaimee is sat on the edge of her hospital bed, her broken leg outstretched and in a cast. She has her overnight bag packed on the bed next to her. She watches the door anxiously but is soon relieved when Peter arrives.

'Ready for the off then love?' Peter enters the room, cheerfully.

'Can't wait. It's just a shame I've got this bloody cast on my leg.'

'You've just got to keep telling yourself that it could have been a lot worse.'

'I know, but it's not gonna be easy running two businesses with a broken leg.'

'It won't be for long.'

'5 weeks and six days.' Jaimee replied, excitedly.

'Not that you're counting or anything eh?' Peter let out a little chuckle.

'The worst part is not being able to drive my car or ride my motorbike. It's gonna be torture seeing them parked outside, not being used.'

'The next few weeks will fly by, you'll see. And a little birdie told me you've got a big birthday coming up too. At least you've got something to look forward to.' Peter reassured her, picking up the overnight bag.

'I'm gonna have a party and dance all night as soon as I've got this stupid thing off my leg.' Jaimee eases herself up from the bed carefully, wincing in pain, and slipping her arms into the crutches she has been given.

'Good. You deserve it.' Peter said as they both leave the room.

* * *

Carla and Michelle are stood outside the bookies, waiting for Jaimee's arrival. They wave eagerly as Peter pulls up in front of them.

'Here she is, my little angel.' Carla smiles, opening the passenger door.

'Welcome home Jay.' Michelle said as she and Carla help Jaimee out of the car.

'Ahh I can't tell you how nice it is to be back.' Jaimee grinned, looking round the street, although she is clearly still in a lot of pain.

'And this time you really are starting afresh. No drugs, no debts.' Carla replied.

'You got that right.' Jaimee confirmed as Carla gave her a quick hug, not wanting to hurt her.

'How are you feeling?' Michelle asked.

'Tired and my ribs are absolutely killing but I'll live.'

'Course you will. You're a fighter.' Carla beamed proudly.

'Why don't you go to Brian and Julie's, get settled back in, have a nap and then we'll come and visit you later? We'll bring Si over with us, he's been going on about seeing you all week.' Peter suggested.

'If you don't mind?'

'It's fine, we don't want you ended up back in hospital with exhaustion do we?' Michelle joked.

'Thank you.'

'I love you.' Carla said, pecking her on the cheek.

'Love you. All of you.' Jaimee kisses Michelle on the cheek and then does the same to Peter; thrilled to have her family back.

'Here love. I'll take you back to Brian and Julie's.' Peter takes Jaimee's bag from the back seat and puts his hand on her back for support.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Brian and Julie are sat watching TV. The volume is on low, not wanting to wake Jaimee. There is a knock at the door and Julie hurries to answer it.

'Sorry to interrupt your evening. The door downstairs was left open. I hope you don't mind? I just came to see to Jaimee.' Ryan said nervously.

'She's sleeping at the moment.' Julie informed him, protective of Jaimee.

'Please? I wouldn't have come round if it wasn't important? I just need to talk to her.'

'She may have been released from hospital but that doesn't mean she's back to her normal self. I don't think she should be disturbed.'

'She's practically family. I want to see if she's ok.'

'Couldn't you have visited her in hospital?'

'I'm begging you. Can I please just have five minutes alone with her? I think there's some things we need to talk about.'

'Five minutes and then you leave.'

'I promise.' Ryan said.

Ryan makes his way over to Jaimee's door and knocks lightly before opening the door. Jaimee stirs in her sleep.

'Hey.' Ryan said softly.

'Hiya Ryan.' Jaimee smiles, still half asleep.

'Is it alright for me to come in?'

'Yeah sure, make yourself comfortable.' Jaimee slowly propped herself up against her pillows, cursing under her breath as a wave of pain shoots through her body. Ryan perches nervously on the end of the bed, shocked at her appearance. Jaimee notices this. 'I look a state don't I?'

'No...I...I was just...' Ryan stuttered.

'It's alright. I know I'm a mess. You don't get thrown from a car and come out looking like a supermodel. More to the pity.'

'Are you in pain?'

'Yeah but hey, I should just think myself lucky I'm still here.'

'I can't believe this happened to you.' Ryan said, genuinely chocked up.

'The same thing will happen to you if you don't sort yourself out.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'I know.' Ryan bows his head in shame.

'I hate to be so blunt with you but seeing you go down the same route as me, it hurts just as much as my ribs do right now, and believe me that's a lot. You might think you've got a good, reliable dealer but they don't want friendship. They want money and lots of it. I married my dealer and even that didn't stop him trying to kill me.' Ryan lifts his head after listening to Jaimee and they hold strong eye contact for a while. 'Can you imagine what my mum must have gone through? First she gets a weird voicemail message from someone she doesn't know and the next she's running, actually running, all the way to the hospital not knowing if I'm dead or alive.' Jaimee pauses, noticing a few tears escaping Ryan's eyes. 'Now imagine it's you in my position. Imagine your mum having to experience that, face the possibility of losing you. She doesn't deserve that, and neither do you. You're a good lad underneath it all, Ry. You could do so much more with your life than this.'

'I've tried to stop, believe me I have but it's not easy.' Ryan spoke with anger in his voice; as if frustrated with himself.

'I never said it would be. You should have seen me when I stopped. The lads literally did everything for me; I was completely incapable of getting through each day on my own.'

'When did you start to feel normal again?'

'I don't remember exactly, all the days seemed to blur into one back then but I do remember waking up one day and feeling different. I started taking drugs when I was 14 so I couldn't remember what it was like to go without it until one day when I woke up and I started going about my business, completely oblivious to the fact I was clean and functioning on my own for the first time in ages. I set up the garage in London to make sure I had something to keep me on the straight and narrow and I employed the lads to help them too. They've made mistakes, just like me.' Jaimee explained as Ryan listened, his eyes fixed on hers.

'You're amazing.' Ryan replied, letting his tears fall freely, overcome with emotion.

'I'm an idiot who was lucky enough to have the chance to turn it round.'

'I'm an idiot.'

'Yeah you are but you can change that. Talk to your mum, join a support group, sign onto a methadone programme, whatever works for you. Just please make a change.' Jaimee begged desperately, although there was a part of her that was happy. She could see she was getting through to Ryan.


	40. Carla's Angels Chapter 39

_**Thanks for reading, would love some reviews though. Have skipped forward a few weeks as I wanted to get to some more humerous, interesting chapters before more drama begins. Hope you enjoy. Please, please review! xx**_

Six weeks had passed and Jaimee, with the help of her family and friends, had fought her way back to full health. The only reminder of the crash was a small scar above one of her eyebrows. Sam was still keeping his distance, only meeting up with Jaimee for the occasional 'fumble' and Carla and Michelle were far from impressed.

In the Rovers, Rita, Emily and Norris are sat in one of the booths. Deidre, Ken, Tracy, Carla and Peter are sat in another. Jason and Eileen are sat at a table near the door. David, Kylie and Jaimee are stood at the bar and Tina and Stella are serving.

Jaimee is slightly tipsy, a collection of empty lager bottles starting to form on the bar. Carla is drunk, a half empty glass of red wine in her hand.

'How old are you today then Jay?' Tina asked.

'Twenty one.' Jaimee grinned.

'That makes me feel very old.'

'Not as old as it makes me feel. Me with a twenty one year old daughter. Who'd have thought it eh?'

'Well I think it's about time we got this party started then. What are you having babe?' Tina said.

'I'll have a lager. Cheers.'

Carla stumbles to the bar, much to the disgust of Deidre and Ken. They had warmed to Carla but still couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with her drinking. Carla holds out an empty glass and gives Jaimee her best 'puppy dog eyes' on Jaimee, making her laugh.

'And a red wine for my mum.'

'Thank you sweetheart.' Carla said before turning to David. 'Isn't my daughter stunning?'

'Yeah she's lovely.' David smiled, but not wanting to anger his wife.

'She's more than lovely. She's perfect.' Carla told him before wrapping her arm round Jaimee and walking over to Jason. 'You think my daughter's attractive don't you?'

'Of course. She's well fit.'

'Don't talk about her like that! Sorry Jaimee, he's had a bit too much to drink.' Eileen apologised.

'No worries Eileen, it's nice to have a bit of attention. I brought this dress especially for tonight.'

'You look gorgeous.'

'You don't look too bad yourself.'

'I know where that dress would look better though.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.' Jason replied before leaning over and whispering something in Jaimee's ear, making her giggle.

'I don't even want to know what he just said.' Eileen said, embarrassed.

'Aww it's so romantic.' Carla exclaimed.

'You alright love? Don't you think you've had a bit too much?' Peter asked.

'I'm fine. It hasn't affected me one little bit.'

'Yeah right.' Deirdre said, disappointed.

'Here you go, it's on the house.' Stella places a lager and a red wine on the bar.

'Nice one.'

Deirdre walks over to the bar, standing next to Jaimee.

'Happy Birthday.'

'Thanks.'

'So what else have you got planned for your birthday?'

'I'm gonna get completely wasted and pull a hunk hopefully.'

'Oh to be 21 again.' Deirdre said, wishfully.

'Age has never stopped you getting what you wanted. Or so I've heard.' Jaimee joked.

'Cheeky. Just like your mother.'

'Nothing makes me prouder than hearing people say that. I meant to say earlier, thank you for the card. I really appreciate it.'

'You're welcome. Why don't you come and sit with us? I don't think you're mum's gonna be sitting down any time soon.'

'Ahh yeah that'll be good.'

Deidre makes her way back to the booth and Jaimee is about to follow her when Carla pulls her back.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm gonna sit over there for a bit.'

'Ooh room for a little one?'

'Maybe you should keep your distance.'

'Oh I haven't had that much to drink Jaimee. Besides, they're basically my in laws.' Carla said, getting slightly irritated.

'I'd love for you to join us but I think Ken and Deidre are a bit worried about you being so drunk around their alcoholic son.'

'Great, looks like I'm Billy no mates then.'

'Michelle's only nipped to the loo. She'll be back in a minute.'

Jaimee sits down with the Barlow's and Peter hands her a neatly wrapped present.

'Another present? You and mum already brought me my shoes for tonight.'

'Well we were under strict instructions from Si to get you something special and in his mind; designer heels just aren't special enough.' Peter chuckled.

'He's a little sweetheart, bless him.'

'Your mum must have been round the block a few times Jaimee.' Tracy interrupted.

'And what makes you say that?'

'Well she started young didn't she? Very, very young. How old was she when she had you?'

'Tracy don't start!' Peter warned.

'She was sixteen actually and yeah it was silly of her to get into that situation but everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure you told the judges it was just a stupid mistake when you caved your boyfriend's head in.' Jaimee explained calmly.

Michelle walks over to the bar and sits down on one of the stools. Carla tries to do the same but falls, resulting in her bursting into hysterical fits of laughter. Michelle helps her up, giggling and Jaimee watches, amused.

'Oh my god, how pathetic!' Tracy shrieked, shaking her head in disbelief.

'Tracy! Behave!' Ken exclaimed.

'I'll go and see to her.' Peter said, leaving the table.

'Come on mum you must agree with me, look at the state of her. It's embarrassing!' Tracy turned to her mum.

'She's enjoying herself.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah because drinking so much you fall in a heap on the floor is so enjoyable.'

'Beats being behind bars though.' Jaimee responds quickly, a smirk appearing on her face, knowing she'd shocked Tracy.


	41. Carla's Angels Chapter 40

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! This chapter is a direct follow on from the previous chapter. I felt the chapter was too long so chose to split it. I was wondering what you lot all think of the direction this fic is heading in? What do you think of Jaimee's friendship with the lads? And has your opinion of Jaimee changed at all? Do you like her? Anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think, love to read feedback. Thanks xx**_

Michelle is sat at the bar, sipping a glass of white wine. Jaimee approaches her, happily and sits down beside her.

'Happy Birthday love. You look amazing.' Michelle said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek.

'Thank you. You look beautiful too.'

'You having a good night?'

'It's been brilliant so far. Well apart from the Wicked Witch of Manchester.'

'I take it you're talking about Tracy?' Michelle asked, letting out a small laugh; she loved Jaimee's attitude.

'Yeah, she really is vile isn't she? She kept going on and on about mum but she's gone now so let the fun continue. In fact, speaking of mum, where is she?'

'In the loos, and judging by the amount of wine she's knocking back, she could be a while.'

'She'll never learn.' Jaimee shook her head, giggling.

'She's really changed since you came here.'

'A good change I hope?'

'Absolutely.'

'Mum's changed my life too. She's the best. I don't know what I'd do without her now.'

'I know we've had our differences but you're a sweet kid Jaimee. Carla's lucky to have you.'

'That means a lot. Love you.' Jaimee gives Michelle a quick hug.

'Love you too.'

'How's Ryan?'

'He's doing well, thanks to you.'

'I didn't really do anything. I just told him the cold hard facts.'

'Well it's definitely been a wakeup call for him. He's been going to a support group once a week and he seems much brighter in himself.' Michelle explained.

'That's great!' Jaimee enthused, genuinely pleased for Ryan.

'Jaimee?' Tina said, walking out from the hallway carrying a large bunch of flowers.

'Yeah?'

'These were left by the back door for you.' Tina hands her the flowers.

'Who are they from?' Jaimee asked, not reading the note.

'I don't know. I just heard a knock at the door and when I opened it these were on the floor.'

'They're gorgeous, must have cost a fortune. If he's after a relationship then go for it. He obviously knows how to treat a lady.' Michelle said clearly impressed.

'Or he's hoping you'll end up in their bed tonight.' Tina added.

'I've gotta say the second option is more my kinda thing. As long as he's fit I'm up for anything.' Jaimee joked before opening the note and reading it in her head:

_Happy Birthday gorgeous!_

_These flowers are just for starters. I'm waiting in the alleyway to give you your real birthday present. Don't keep me waiting. Sam._

'Well?' Michelle asked impatiently.

'Well what?'

'Who are they from?'

'Oh, just some bloke I met last week. I mentioned my party but we're not official or anything so he didn't get an invite.'

'Aww bless.' Michelle smiled.

'Right then birthday girl, I see an empty bottle there. Same again?' Tina said, already making her way to the fridge at the back of the bar.

'Yeah. Actually I'll have a pint and then line up some vodka shots along the bar.'

'Coming up.' Tina said, starting to pull the pint.

'It's time we stepped this party up a gear!' Jaimee exclaimed as Carla emerges from the toilet. 'Mum, you gonna come and do shots?'

'Of course.' Carla stumbled over to the bar.

'You're so gonna regret this tomorrow Car. Are you sure shots are a good idea?'

'Don't you go all strict on me Chelle. Peter's already buggered off back to the flat in a mood. I promise you I can handle it.'

'I know but you don't have to try and be the last one standing every time.'

'I do and I always am.'

Tina puts the pint on the bar and then lines up shot glasses before filling them.

* * *

An hour later, Jaimee walks out from behind the bar having left twenty minutes ago to 'have a cigarette.' She has a big smile plastered on her face and Michelle and Tina notice immediately, smirking at her.

'I've never known someone take so long to have a cigarette.' Tina commented.

'What?' Jaimee questioned, snapping out of her daze.

'That is where you went isn't it?' Tina teased.

'Oh yeah, course.'

'You little liar.' Michelle laughs.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You disappear outside for god knows how long and come back inside smiling like the Cheshire Cat. You pulled didn't you?'

'Maybe.' Jaimee smiles.

'In an alleyway?!' Michelle shrieks in disbelief.

'Yeah. Oh come on Chelle, I'm sure you were a wild child back in the day.'

'Back in the day? I'm not that old. And I'll you know I was a good girl.'

'Alright Snow White.'

Matt Carter enters the pub and makes his way over to a small table by the dart board where his mates are waiting.

'How have I not noticed him?'

'He's the local GP. Works in the medical centre by the chippy.' Tina told her, her voice slightly bitter.

'I wouldn't mind making an appointment if they're all as fit as him.'

'Hey you! You've already pulled tonight!' Michelle said.

'And?'

'Leave some for everyone else.'

'You could have your pick of the blokes and Tina's got that fit Duckworth lad. I tell you what you're lucky I haven't worked my magic on him.'

'Don't even think about it.' Tina warned, although she couldn't help but laugh at Jaimee's behaviour.

Jaimee is staring at Matt. Michelle and Tina notice this and roll their eyes, laughing.

'Honestly it's like she's programmed to pick out the good-looking blokes.' Michelle said to Tina.

'Jaimee!' Tina shouted, attempting to get her attention.

Jaimee ignores them and smiles sweetly when Matt looks at her. He returns the smile.

'Jay!' Michelle joined in.

'What?'

'Have you been listening to anything we just said?' Michelle asked.

'How am I supposed to concentrate when there's a fit guy say just across the room?'

'Tina's been out with him.'

'No way!?'

'Yeah, didn't end too well though.' Tina said.

'So you're not interested in him anymore then?'

'Not now I've got my Tommy.'

'My Tommy? Pass me a bucket Chelle!' Jaimee mocked Tina, prompting her to playfully hit Jaimee on the arm.

Warren, Jake and Danny enter the pub. Jaimee spots them straight away, ecstatic.

'Oh my god! You made it!'

Jaimee runs over to them, hugging each of the boys tightly.

'We weren't gonna miss out girl's 21st. It's a big night.' Warren said.

'You look stunning by the way, princess.' Jake added.

'Thank you hun.'

'You enjoying yourself?' Danny asked.

'I'm loving it babe. Especially now you three are here. Come on, I'm just chatting to Tina and Michelle. My mum's getting some air, she can't handle her drink.' Jaimee explained, guiding the boys over to the bar. 'Chelle! Look who's here!'

'Hiya boys! We didn't expect to see you here tonight. Jay said you couldn't make it.'

'We were missing her too much.'

'That's sweet.' Tina said, grinning. She'd never met the lads before but it was lovely to see such a strong friendship.

'Tina, this is Warren, Jake and Danny. Lads this is Tina, she works as a barmaid here, and before you get any ideas, she's got a fella.' Jaimee introduced them.

'Nice to meet you.' Danny said, politely.

'Yeah and you. Have you been mates with Jaimee for long?'

'We met when we were ten. We wouldn't be without her now.' Warren explained.

Carla walks over to them, looking a little more sober.

'Feeling better mum?' Jaimee asked, a smirk creeping onto her lips.

'Not too bad sweetheart. The room's spinning a little slower now. It's good to see you again lads.'

'What can I say? This place is full of beautiful women. We just can't keep away.'

'Warren! Stop flirting with my family and friends!' Jaimee laughed.

'Can we get anyone a drink?' Jake asked.

'Not for me darlin'.' Carla refused, being sensible for the first time that night.

'Michelle?' Danny asked.

'It's alright; I've still got half a glass.'

'Haven't you heard the rule? You should always have a full glass at a party.' Danny joked.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah. So same again?'

'Ok, thanks.'

'A beer for the birthday girl?' Warren asked, although he already knew the answer; Jaimee had never turned down a pint in her life.

'You know me so well.'


	42. Carla's Angels Chapter 41

_**Thanks for reading and adding to favourite lists, really appreciate it :-) Would love some reviews though as then I will know if what I am doing is right and is pleasing people. Please give me some feedback, it would be very much appreciated. Thanks xxx**_

The following morning, Julie is stood with her back against the kitchen cabinets, reading a newspaper. Jaimee emerges from her bedroom wearing an oversized shirt.

'Morning love.' Julie looks up from the newspaper, giving Jaime a warm smile.

'Hiya.' Jaimee replies before looking over at the boys asleep on the sofa and on the floor. 'I bet when you invited me to live with you, you didn't bank on my mates crashing on the living room floor.'

'No but it's ok, I quite like it.'

'Really?'

'Yeah I feel like part of the gang.'

'You're top dog of the gang Jules, I promise you that.' Jaimee reassured her.

'Plus it helps that their quite easy on the eye.' Julie grinned.

'Yeah there is that I suppose.'

'How was the party? Sorry we missed it. Brian's still not well.' Julie asked.

'That's alright, his health comes first. It was wicked though. You should have seen the state my mum was in. Somehow I don't think she'll be leaving the flat today.'

'You look fresh as a daisy though. Maybe she should take a leaf out of your book.'

'I've only ever had one hangover in my life. You wait til the boys wake up; you'll see they're hangover free too. It's just one of our many talents.' Jaimee joked.

'Your obviously one of the lucky ones. I suffer terribly the morning after a big night out.' Julie said before holding up a mug. 'Cuppa?'

'I'd love one.'

'You know it's so lovely to see how close you are to the boys. People don't always value friendship as much as they should.' Julie gushed, flicking the kettle on.

'They were all I had growing up.'

'Were your parents not around much? You're adopted parents I mean.'

'When I was really little they were great but as I got older their relationship became more and more strained; I'm not really sure why. Anyway they split up when I was thirteen and I stayed with Auntie Amy. To be honest with you I don't think she wanted me as much as Uncle Darren did but he did a runner so she wasn't left with much choice. That's when my life started spiralling out of control.'

'Is that when you met the lads?'

'We've been friends since we were ten. They were by my side throughout it all but they had their own personal demons to deal with. All of us made mistakes and did things we're not proud of.'

'You've become such fantastic adults though.'

'We've got the garage to thank for that. The reason I set it up was to give us something to stay clean for. We've had the occasional wobble but I think we've done pretty well on the whole.'

'You have. You should be proud.'

* * *

Michelle is sat in the office of Underworld. The sound of chatting and sewing machines can be heard in the background. Jaimee pokes her head round the door.

'Hey Michelle.'

'Alright hun? What are you doing here?' Michelle smiled, pleased to see her.

'The lads have gone to see to things at the new garage so I thought I'd keep you company for a bit.' Jaimee sits down on the office chair opposite Michelle and puts her feet up on the desk.

'Aww aren't you thoughtful?'

'Where's Uncle Rob?'

'He's at a meeting with a potential client.'

'So you've been left in charge again?'

'Looks that way.'

'Good job you're such a great businesswomen then isn't it?' Jaimee joked, grinning from ear to ear.

'Well I do try.'

'Good night last night wasn't it?'

'It was brilliant and I haven't got a hangover-.'

'Bonus.' Jaimee gives Michelle the thumbs up, impressed.

'Hey I've got something to tell you.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Guess who I got chatting to last night?'

'Not that fit doctor? Come on Michelle, at least give me a chance.'

'No, no not Matt. Steve.'

'As if?! What happened?' Jaimee gasped.

'He was coming out the chippy when I left the Rover and we got chatting-.'

'About how much he loves you?' Jaimee interrupted, cheekily.

'About life in general and then he walked me home.' Michelle corrected her.

'So that's what you're in such a good mood this morning? You got lucky after all.'

'I swear you've got a one track mind. He kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight. He was a real gentleman.'

'You still like him don't you?'

'I don't know. Sometimes I wish we could go back to the way we were but then he goes and does something stupid and I hate him again.'

'Invite him over tonight then? Cook a meal, watch a movie, talk, whatever you have to do to decide how you really feel. Ryan can come and hang out with me. It'll be nice to catch up with him.'

'Are you sure?'

'You're family. I just want you to be happy.'

'You're a star Jaimee Oakley.'


	43. Carla's Angels Chapter 42

**_A shorter chapter this time, it's slowly building towards some more drama for Jaimee but I hope you still enjoy it, regardless of it being for taking the time to read the last few chapters, much appreciated :-) Would love some feedback though, what do you think of the lads? Have I got the right balance between drama and comedy? Do you like the Jaimee/Julie friendship? And the Ryan/Jaimee friendship? Would love to hear your thoughts? Many thanks xxx_**

Later that evening, Jaimee and Ryan are sat on the wall outside the medical centre, sharing a bag of chips and chatting happily. Carla leaves the flat, slightly hungover but smiles when she sees Ryan and Jaimee.

'Fancy seeing you two here.' Carla said.

'Alright Auntie Carla? How's your head?' Ryan teased, having heard about Carla's antics the previous night.

'Pounding. Honestly this is worse than our night out the other month. She's a terrible influence on me.'

'Yeah, yeah, I didn't see you trying to refuse.' Jaimee replied, grinning.

'What are you two doing out here anyway? It's freezing.' Carla asked, hugging her body tightly, trying to keep warm.

'We're off into town in a bit to see a film.'

'I'm glad you're spending a bit of time with decent people for a change instead of that toe-rag Sam.'

'Yes mum.'

'Don't get funny with me. I'm only trying to look out for you.'

'I know. Thank you.'

Carla takes a chip from the wrapper and makes her way over to the shop.

'So what's the deal with this Sam fella then? I've heard mum slagging him off loads.' Ryan asked.

'I met him in the pub not long after I arrived but we're not serious or anything.'

'Did he come and see you after your crash?'

'He made some excuse about having to work extra shifts at work. I don't mind to be honest, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. It's just nice to have a bit of fun from time to time.'

'Is that why Carla and my mum don't like him?' Ryan quizzed.

'Yeah they think he should treat me like a princess and spend all his spare time with me. I mean, one visit when I was ill would have been nice but it's his choice. I can't force him to do something.' Jaimee explained.

'You're not like most girls.' Ryan said.

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

'A very good thing. All the girls I've met want to rush into things. I started seeing this girl once, proper fit, like really beautiful and funny but six weeks later she's trying to discuss what our wedding day will be like and what we'll call our kids. It's crazy.' Ryan told Jaimee.

'That's mental! No I've been married once, it won't be happening again. It aint all it's cracked up to be.' Jaimee spoke with a hint of pain in her voice until the sound of the medical centre front door opening distracts her. Matt emerges, carrying his briefcase. 'Ooh hello.'

'What?' Ryan turns round to see what Jaimee is looking at.

'That hunky doctor has just made an appearance.'

Jaimee stands up and takes her phone out of her pocket. Matt walks away from the medical centre and towards his car which is parked close to where Ryan and Jaimee are sat.

'Excuse me?' Jaimee said to Matt, like a 'damsel in distress.'

'Hi.' Matt turned his attention to Jaimee and he couldn't help but smile.

'There's something wrong with my phone.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, your number's not in it.'

'That is unbelievably cheesy.' Matt chuckled.

'I know but it made you smile didn't it?' Jaimee grinned cheekily.

'I'm Matt.' Matt holds out his hand.

'Jaimee. Ooh I love a man with a good, firm handshake.' Jaimee flirted as Jaimee shook her hand, politely.

'And I like a girl with beautiful eyes.' Matt said, in awe of Jaimee.

'Now who's being cheesy?'

'Made you smile though didn't it?' Matt mocked Jaimee. 'Which, for the record, is quite possibly the gorgeous smile I've ever seen.'

'So then handsome, am I getting your number or am I gonna have to search the whole phonebook?' Jaimee questioned, already holding out her phone.

'Hmmm...' Matt pondered, teasing Jaimee.

'Just give me your number. There's no point playing hard to get. I always get my own way eventually.'

'In that case, your wish is my command.' Matt said, tryping his number into Jaimee's phone. 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

Matt gives Jaimee a peck on the cheek before getting into his car and driving off. Jaimee sits back down beside Ryan who has been watching her, amazed by her confidence.

'You must be the only person in the world who's ever been successful in using a cheesy chat up line.' Ryan said, letting out a small laugh.

'Stick with me kid. You'll learn a lot.'


	44. Carla's Angels Chapter 43

_**Thanks for reading, would love some feedback though :-) There are a couple of Carla/Peter scenes in this chapter as I know a lot of you are big fans of their relationship (as am I). Hope you enjoy this chapter - there is lots of drama on the way! Please review xxx**_

A month had passed and despite being attracted to Matt, Jaimee had ended it after a few days. He'd gone to look after his sick mother and Jaimee had been spending a lot more time with Sam; in fact, it was fair to say she was falling for him.

Jaimee and Michelle are at 'Oakley Motors' in town. Jaimee is looking at the engine of a Peugeot and Michelle is leant against the wall, drinking a cup of tea. A couple of men are also working in the garage but on different cars.

'So how's it going with Steve?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah really well actually.' Michelle replied.

'You sound surprised?'

'Well we didn't exactly end on good terms last time. It's just a bit strange that's all. I swore I'd never go back to him.'

'You can't help who you fall for.' Jaimee said, as if speaking from experience.

'Speaking of love, who's this new fella of yours?' Michelle questioned.

'New fella?' Jaimee repeated, shocked.

'We've hardly seen you over the past couple of weeks. If you're not working, you're off out on hot dates.'

'No-one worth mentioning.'

'That sounds promising. Let me know when to buy a hat.' Michelle said sarcastically.

'It's just a bit of fun. You know commitment's not my style.' Jaimee tried to convince Michelle, although she wasn't convinced.

'You're mum said you had a doctor's appointment the other day, is everything alright?' Michelle asked, concerned for Jaimee.

'Yeah it was just a 48 hour bug, nothing serious.' Jaimee brushed it off, casually.

'That's good.'

'Hey why don't me, you and mum go for dinner tonight? Have a proper catch up?' Jaimee suggested.

'Sounds great. I'll talk to Carla in a bit.'

* * *

Peter is behind the counter at the bookies and Carla enters, her handbag over her shoulder and dressed smartly for the office.

'Alright baby, I'm off to work.' Carla said, blowing Peter a kiss.

'Hey before you go, how do you fancy going somewhere tonight?'

'Where?'

'I haven't thought that far ahead. It'll be really special though.' Peter said.

'Oh yeah? What's brought all this on?' Carla asked, leaning on the counter, looking adoringly at Peter.

'We haven't spent much quality time together lately and seeing as Si's at my dad's I thought it'd be nice to make the most of it.' Peter explained.

'I love you. Text me the details later on.' Carla kissed Peter.

'Love you too. Have a good day.' Peter replied as Carla leaves.

'And you.' Carla calls over her shoulder.

* * *

At the fire station, Sam is cleaning one of the fire engines when he notices Jaimee walking towards him.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' Sam panics, pulling her to the side, out of the view of his work mates.

'Came to see you obviously.'

'Why?'

'Because you're my boyfriend.'

'Anyone could have seen us.'

'Are you ashamed to be seen with me? Is that what all this is about?'

'Course not. Sorry.' Sam apologised, feeling slightly guilty.

Jaimee's phone goes off and she opens the text, reading it in her head:

_Your mum's out with Peter tonight and I'm gonna go to Steve's. Girly night round mine tomorrow? Michelle xx_

'Damn!' Jaimee curses, annoyed.

'What's up?'

'My plans for tonight have fallen through.'

'Well maybe I can cheer you up? It's the least I can do for going off on one just now.' Sam flirted.

'And what do you have in mind?'

'A posh hotel, room service...what do you say?'

'I might show up.' Jaimee said, leaning in for a kiss. 'If you're lucky.'

* * *

Later that evening, Jaimee knocks on a hotel room door. Sam answers and is amazed by her appearance. She is dressed to impress in a short dress, heels and her hair styled into a long ponytail and a quiff.

'Wow! You look incredible!'

'You don't look too bad yourself.' Jaimee enters the room, closing the door behind her.

'Champagne?' Sam offered.

'Ooh you have pushed the boat out haven't you?' Jaimee smiled as Sam passes her a glass of champagne. 'You know my mum and Michelle would go mad if they knew I was with you tonight.'

'Who cares what everyone else thinks?'

'I do.'

'Since when have you been a good girl?'

'Never.' Jaimee smirked, her heart racing with excitement.

* * *

Carla and Peter are sat at a table for two in a posh restaurant. There are candles on the table and rose petals scattered on the table cloth.

'This place is amazing.' Carla said, looking round the room.

'Yeah.'

'Are you alright? You seem a bit nervous?'

'Yeah. You know what, I wanted to wait until later and I wrote down a little speech so I wouldn't muck it up but what matters is that you're here with me tonight. That's all I need.'

'What's going on?'

Peter gets down on one knee, stunning Carla into silence. He pulls a small box from the inside pocket of his jacket.

'Carla Connor, you have made me the happiest man in the world and I'm so excited for our future together.' Peter said tearfully, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. 'Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

'Yes!' Carla exclaimed as she embraced Peter tightly and started to cry with happiness.

Carla kisses Peter passionately before pulling away, allowing Peter to slip the engagement ring on her finger.

'You, me, Simon and Jaimee. Our own little family at last.' Peter said, gazing into Carla's eyes, echoing what she had said to him shortly after Jaimee's arrival.


	45. Carla's Angels Chapter 44

_**Thanks so much for the views and the reviews, I love reading what you all think :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter...the drama begins here :-D Please read and review! Thanks xxx**_

Jaimee is walking down the high street when she notices Sam stood outside one of the shops.

'Sam!' Jaimee shouted, walking towards him.

'Oh, hiya.' Sam replied, awkwardly.

'Don't I get a kiss?'

'Yeah, sure. Sorry.' Sam replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before scanning the high street, as if on edge.

'Where did you go this morning? I woke up and you were gone.'

'One of my mates needed a hand with something.'

'Oh right ok. I had a great night though. We should do it again sometime.'

'Ok.'

'Didn't you enjoy it?'

'Of course.'

'What's up with you?'

'Nothing.'

'Are you free tomorrow night?'

'I don't know.'

'Seriously what is up with you? You're acting really weird.'

'I said I'm fine didn't I?' Sam said, wiping the sweat from his brow nervously.

Jaimee catches a glimpse of the ring on his wedding finger. Jaimee takes hold of Sam's hand. He tries to pull it away but Jaimee tightens her grip.

'Is that a wedding ring?' Jaimee asked, a feeling of nausea rising in her stomach.

'Yeah.' Sam replied, his voice almost a whisper.

'Well why are you wearing that? You're my boyfriend. You're not married. You're not married are you?' Jaimee stuttered, confused by what she is discovering.

'I'm so sorry.'

'You're a married man? I've been sleeping with a married man?' 'Don't tell me you're a father too.'

'No.' Sam answered, not looking at Jaimee.

'Liar.'

'I'm not.'

'Then why can't you look me in the eye?'

'Because I'm ashamed.'

'Of what? Being married? Or lying and saying you're not a dad?'

'Both.'

'So how old is he?'

'She. I have a daughter. She's just over a month old.'

'Wait a minute, a month? What date was she born?'

'15th September.' Sam said quickly, knowing the date had meaning for Jaimee.

'That was my birthday. We were in bed with me that night. In fact, no you weren't you were in the alleyway with me.' Jaimee said, disgusted.

'I never meant for things to turn out this way.'

'Oh don't act all innocent with me! On the night your wife gave brith you were up an alleyway with a cheap little tart!'

'You're not a cheap little tart.'

'I'm a mistress. Same difference.' Jaimee said, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'Lets see a photo of your kid then.'

'That's not necessary.'

'Show me.'

Sam takes a small photo out of his wallet and hands it to Jaimee, who is fighting back tears.

'Her names Sophia.'

Jaimee looks at the photo for a while. Her expression softens a little before becoming angry. Suddenly she punches Sam in the face, making him fall to the ground.

'I feel for your little girl, I really do! Being brought into this world by a terrified mother not knowing where her husband is. No family for support, just a couple of nurses. When she grows up and asks what it was like when she was born and how you felt, you won't be able to give her an answer. Not one she'd like to hear anyway.' Jaimee screamed, leant over Sam who is holding his face in pain.

'I should've told you from the start. I know that now.'

'I really, really love you Sam. For the first time in my life I was actually starting to think I'd met someone I wanted a real relationship with. I guess it's my own fault for being so easy.'

* * *

Carla is working in the office of Underworld. She can't help but smile when she looks at her engagement ring.

'Mum?'

'Hiya darling. You alright?' Carla greeted her, although not looking up from her paperwork.

'I've been better.' Jaimee choked through her tears.

Carla looks up from the paperwork and is horrified to see Jaimee's face. Her cheek is bright red and there is a cut on her eyebrow, a tiny bit of blood has trickled down the side of her face, near her eye.

'What the hell happened?'

'It's all Sam's fault.'

'Sam! I thought I told you to say away from him! And now look, he's done this to you. I'm gonna kill him!' Carla ranted, full of anger and hatred for Sam.

'No, no it wasn't him.' Jaimee defended him.

'Don't cover for him. Men like that cannot get away with hitting women.'

'He didn't hit me.'

'Then who did this to you? And don't try telling me you ran into a wall or fell over because I know it's not true.'

'Sam didn't hit me.' Jaimee said before sitting on the chair that Carla had pulled out for her. 'His wife did.'

'He's married?' Carla repeated, shocked.

'Yeah, he has been for three years.'

'Did you know?' Carla asked.

'Do you really think I'd have gone anywhere near him if I knew he had a wife?'

'Alright, it was just a question.'

'Sorry. It's just been a crap day.'

'I know how it feels. Let me clean that cut for you.'

Hayley walks past the door, which is still open.'

'Hayley!' Carla called over to her and while Jaimee is looking at Hayley – she slips her engagement ring off her finger and into the top drawer of her desk; wanting to focus completely on Jaimee.

'Yes Mrs Connor.'

'Will you fetch the first aid kit?'

'Of course. Is everything alright?' Hayley asked, concerned.

'You know what Jaimee's like, so clumsy.'

Hayley smiles and walks away.

'If you're busy then I'll just go back to work. I've got my bike outside.'

'No I refuse to let you go back to work in this state. Especially on that thing.'

'How many times have I got to tell you? It's perfectly safe.'

'Why can't you just stick to a car?'

'I love my bike.'

'You just like making me worry about you.'

'And there was you saying you weren't maternal.'

'I'm not.'

'Yeah you are. You're constantly looking after me and worrying about what I get up to.'

'Ok, ok but don't tell these lot. I don't want them thinking I've gone soft.' Carla winked at Jaimee, making her smile.

'Whatever you say.'

Hayley enters the office and puts the first aid kit on the table.

'Are you ok Jaimee?' Hayley questioned, appalled by her appearance.

'I'll survive. I always do.'

'Is there anything else I can do for you?'

'No, we're fine. Thanks Hayley.' Carla smiled at her kind employee.

Hayley leaves the office, closing the door behind her. Carla takes some anti-septic lotion and cotton wool from the kit and starts cleaning Jaimee's cut.

'So how did you find out?'

'I saw him in town and straight away I knew something was going on.'

'Why?'

'He seemed really strange, not like his usual self at all. I mean I knew something was up as soon as I woke up this morning. We went to a posh hotel in town last night but he was gone before I woke up. Anyway, he was really shifty, almost like he was ashamed to be seen with me. Then I saw the ring on his finger.' Jaimee explained.

'And then he confessed to his wife?'

'Not through choice. The reason he was in town was because he was waiting for her to finish trying on a new frock in one of those boutique places. She came out and noticed me and Sam arguing. He had to tell her the truth then. To say she was angry was an understatement but instead of both, she took it all out on me.'

'You're better off without him sweetheart. I know what it's like to be the other woman and I hate to think of you going through the same thing.'

'He's a father as well. They've got a beautiful little girl, Sophia. She's only a month old.'

'He doesn't deserve her.'

Jaimee starts to cry and Carla quickly wipes the tears from her cheeks.

'And he doesn't deserve your tears.' Carla said, although she is fighting back tears too; hating seeing her daughter in such a state.

'Sophia was born on the night of my birthday party.'

'And?'

'And Sam wasn't at her birth.'

'Where was he?'

'Don't you remember me sneaking outside for about 20 minutes?'

'Darling I was more than a little bit drunk that night. You're gonna have to refresh my memory.'

'I left the party saying that I was going to have a cigarette but I actually met up with Sam. He was waiting for me in the alleyway and one thing led to another. I wish it had never happened. I never should have let it happen.'

'It was wrong but don't get yourself worked up about it ok? What's done is done and you never forced him to stray did you? Sam made that decision all by himself.' Carla reassured her, speaking softly.

'I don't know what to do.'

'You need to do what you do best. Drink and dance the night away. Show Sam exactly what he's missing and move on. He doesn't deserve your time. You're far too special for him.'

'You make it sound so simple.'

'That's because it is. Isn't it?'

Jaimee shakes her head and begins to cry. Carla stops cleaning the cut and looks straight into Jaimee's eyes, worried.

'What's going on, love?'

'I'm pregnant.'

'Please tell me you're joking?'

'I wish I was. I wish this whole thing had never happened but it's true.'

'Well when did you find out?'

'A couple of days ago when I went to the doctors.'

'When you told me you had a stomach bug?'

'Yeah. I thought I might be pregnant so I booked an appointment. I wanted to know for definite before I started making any decisions. I wanted you to be there with me but I thought that if I told you then you'd be disappointed.'

'How could I ever be disappointed in you?'

'Remember what you said to me when you found out my history with drugs? You said you were ashamed of me, practically disowned me. If that's not disappointment then I don't know what is.'

I thought we'd put all that behind us?

'We have.'

'So forget about it ok? You proved to me that you really have changed and that you could stay clean. You made me proud. You still do. Every single day you put a smile on my face, you know that don't you?'

'Yeah.'

'And I'm gonna support you through this alright?'

'Falling in love with a married man and having his baby was certainly not part of my plan.'

'Life doesn't tend to stick to plans though. I know that better than anyone.'

'What was your plan?'

'I'd marry Paul and we'd be together forever. We'd have a glamorous lifestyle. Our own business, a posh flat, a flash car.'

'You've got the business and the car.'

'Yeah but I also fell in love with his brother. That certainly wasn't part of my life plan.'


	46. Carla's Angels Chapter 45

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, it means a lot :-) For those who want more from Carla and Peter's relationship, keep reading as there is a lot more to come for them in this fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's quite long like the last one but I'm quite proud of it so I hope you all like it too. Let me know what you think! Please review! Thanks xxx**_

Later that evening, Michelle is in her flat. The buzzer goes and she lets Carla up.

'Hiya! How are you?' Michelle greeted Carla warmly, upon her arrival, hugging her tightly.

'I'll be brilliant after a few glasses of this.' Carla joked, holding out the bottle of wine in her hand, which Michelle gratefully accepts. 'Anyway, how was your day? I missed having you around the office.'

'I know but a day off was just what I needed. I did a bit of shopping, had lunch with Ryan and then just sobbed out in front of the telly.'

'Sounds like pure bliss.' Carla said, sitting down on the sofa.

'You should try it sometime.'

'I might just do that.'

'Where's Jaimee?'

'She text me to say she'd meet me here. She shouldn't be too long.'

'Right I'll open this little beauty then shall I? Do you think Jaimee will have some or will she want a beer?'

'She's sticking to soft drinks for now.'

'That's not like her.' Michelle commented, shocked.

'She went out after our plans were cancelled and it turned into a wild one. She's suffering today so I told her to take it easy.' Carla lied, having promised Jaimee she'd keep the pregnancy a secret for now.

'What's she like eh?' Michelle laughs.

Michelle goes into the kitchen and pours two glasses of wine and an orange juice. The door buzzer goes and Carla lets Jaimee in. She has managed to cover the cut on her head with heavy make-up.

'How are ya sweetheart?' Carla asked quietly, pulling Jaimee in for a cuddle, obviously concerned for her daughter.

'Fine thank you.' Jaimee replied, blinking viciously trying to fend her tears away. 'You?'

'A bit happier now you're here with us. Come and sit down.'

Carla guides Jaimee to the sofa and they sit down next to each other. Michelle comes in carrying the two glasses of wine, placing them on the coffee table.

'Hello you little party animal. How's the hangover?'

'What?' Jaimee said, half in a daze over this morning's events.

'Your mum said it was a mad one last night.'

'Oh yeah, I don't feel too bad now though.'

'Good. I'll go and get your drink now. Orange juice is alright isn't it?'

'I'd rather have a pint but yeah that's fine thank you.' Jaimee called after Michelle, who went back into the kitchen.

'Have you thought about what you're gonna do?' Carla quizzed in a hushed tone.

'I've thought about nothing else all day, doesn't mean I've made a decision though. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.' Jaimee replied.

'Everything alright?' Michelle asked, coming back into the living room, making Jaimee and Carla jump slightly.

'Everything's fine.' Carla replied before turning to Jaimee. 'Isn't it love?'

'Yeah.' Jaimee agreed before standing up suddenly, feeling emotional. 'I'll be back in a minute.'

'Are you sure she's ok?' Michelle asked, placing the orange juice on the table, alarmed by Jaimee's state.

'You know what hangovers are like.'

'But she never gets hangovers normally.' Michelle pointed out, confused.

'Maybe it's that stomach bug that she had the other day. I had one once and I felt rotten for a whole week.' Carla said, quickly changing her story.

'Then why are you two having little discussions the minute I leave the room?'

'We're just catching up. I haven't seen her much lately. Do you really expect us to sit in silence?'

'There's more to it than that. I hate being left out of stuff.'

'It's not my place to say Chelle, alright? Let's just have a nice girly night in, have a laugh and I'm sure she'll be better tomorrow.'

'Hey Chelle, I meant to ask, did you enjoy your day off?' Jaimee asked upon entering the room, trying to be more upbeat than before.

'Yeah it was lovely thanks.'

'And things are still ok with Steve?'

'It's better than I ever thought it would be. He's so sweet bless him and he's a lot more romantic than the last time we were together. I think he still feels guilty for what he did.'

'So he should after the way he treated you.' Carla said defensively.

'I bet he's pining after you tonight.' Jaimee smiled.

'Maybe, but I told him, family comes before men every single time.'

'Too right.' Carla replied. Family had become much more important to her over the last few years; in fact she might not have got through it without them.

'We're like the three musketeers us, aren't we?' Carla joked as they all erupted into fits of laughter.

* * *

Over at Carla and Peter's, Steve, Peter and Ryan are sat in the living/dining area, chatting.

'You know, you two are punching well above your weight with my mum and auntie Carla.' Ryan scoffed, playfully winding the older men up.

'Tell us something we don't know, kid.' Steve replied.

'I can't deny I'm a very lucky man.' Peter grinned.

'Just make sure you look after them.' Ryan warned.

'Look who's getting all protective.'

'I know I've caused problems for the family lately but I never meant to cause them any pain, especially not mum. I just went off the rails a bit.'

'Oh yeah, how are you finding your support groups?' Peter asked, interested.

'I'm glad I went and I feel I'm making good progress.'

'Nice one.' Steve replied.

'Yeah well done Ry. Admitting you have a problem is half the battle.' Peter congratulated him.

'That's what Jaimee said. She's been a real help to me throughout all this. In fact I probably wouldn't have tried to get help if it wasn't for her.'

'Well she's the best person really, having gone through it herself.'

'Jaimee's not a junkie is she?' Steve repeated, stunned, before turning to Ryan who is shocked by his choice of words. 'Sorry, a drug addict.'

'She was worse than me, started using when she was about 13.' Ryan told him.

'I had no idea.'

'You remember the crash she was in? The driver was her ex-dealer and her ex-husband. She was in a load of debt and he tried to kill her.' Peter said.

'That's terrible. We all just assumed it was a horrible accident. I didn't see it in the paper or anything.'

'We asked them not to print the story, out of respect you know? I mean, the last thing Jaimee needed was to wake up and see her private life splashed all over the front page.' Peter explained.

'Keep it under your hat though eh Steve? We don't want it going round the whole street.' Ryan added.

'Of course.'

'Hey guys, on a happier note, I've got some news.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Well me and Carla went out for dinner last night, to a really posh place in town and I asked her to marry me.'

'I'm taking it she said yes from the massive smile on your face.'

'She did indeed.' Peter replied, beaming from ear to ear.

'Congratulations mate. I'm really happy for you.' Steve said, shaking Peter's hand.

'And me. Congratulations.'

'Thanks lads. Honestly I think it was the best day of my life, well apart from when Si was born.'

'How does he feel about it all?'

'We haven't had chance to tell him yet. He's been at my dad's most of the day. We're gonna do it tomorrow.'

'He'll be fine. Him and Carla are getting on a lot better than they ever used to.' Steve said.

'Does Jaimee know?' Ryan asked.

'No but I guess Carla will be telling her tonight.'

* * *

Carla and Michelle are in the living room, sat on the sofa in front of the TV. There is a film on but they are busy chatting. Jaimee is absent from the room yet again.

'Listen Chelle, I've got something to tell you and I wanna say it before Jay comes back in.'

'Ooh, come on then, spill the beans.'

'Peter proposed last night and I said yes.' Carla said, and immediately a huge smile appears on her face.

'You're engaged?! Aww Carla that's amazing!' Michelled shrieked with excitement.

'Sshh keep your voice down. I don't want Jaimee finding out.' Carla panics, looking over her shoulder to check Jaimee is still out of the room.

'Why? I thought she would have been the first person you'd tell.'

'She would have been in normal circumstances but-.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'So where's the ring then?'

'I took it off, again to stop Jaimee finding out. It's gorgeous though Michelle and he picked it all by himself apparently.'

'Show me.' Michelle said, gesturing towards Carla's handbag, excited.

Carla is about to take the ring from her purse but when Jaimee enters the room she shoves it back in her bag.

'What's up?' Jaimee asked, puzzled.

'Nothing darlin'. How are you feeling?'

'Fine. Did I interrupt something?'

'No, honestly it's just some silly girly stuff.'

'And why can't I be involved in that? I know I ride a bike and work in a garage but I am still a girl.' Jaimee said, letting out a small laugh.

'I know but it's nothing to worry about.'

'Tell me.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm your daughter and I want to know what you were talking about.'

'I didn't want you to find out like this. I was gonna sit you down tomorrow and talk to you about it. Me and Peter are engaged.'

'Mum that's brilliant news!' Jaimee exclaimed, genuinely happy for her mother.

'Yeah?'

'Course it is. You know I think Peter's perfect for you.'

'And it doesn't upset you or anything?'

'No, I couldn't be happier for you. I know why you kept it from me but you really didn't need to mum. I feel awful knowing I've taken the excitement away for you.' Jaimee reassured her, kissing her mother on the cheek before sitting back on the sofa.

'Why would it upset her Car?' Michelle asked, still mystified by the nights events.

'Here come the 20 questions.' Carla sighed.

'Do you know what, I can't be bothered with keeping secrets and having hushed conversations. The reason mum didn't tell me about the engagement is because I'm going through a crap time at the moment and she didn't wanna rub my nose in it. This morning I found out that Sam isn't actually my boyfriend, but instead a man with a wife and kid and to top it all off he's got me pregnant too.' Jaimee blurted out, tears brimming her eyes.

'You're pregnant?!' Michelle repeated in pure shock.

'I wish I wasn't but yeah I am.'

'Is that the real reason you went to the doctors the other day?'

'You should be a detective Michelle. Nothing gets past you does it?'

'How far gone are you?'

'Only six weeks.'

'And does Sam know?'

'I never want to see the lying cheating bastard every again, let alone tell him I'm up the duff.'

'Don't say it like that Jaimee.' Carla said.

'Sorry.'

'Are you pleased?'

'I'll be honest with you Michelle; no I'm not happy about being in this situation.'

'I can't believe you kept this quiet. Poor you, come here love.' Michelle gets up from her seat and gives Jaimee a hug, not speaking for a while before finally pulling away and sitting back down. 'Have you decided what you're gonna do?'

'Yeah I have.' Jaimee replied firmly.

'Since when?' Carla asked, bemused.

'Since about five minutes ago. I've been going over and over it in my mind all day. I thought about nothing but this baby and it's driving me crazy. I've decided to have a termination.'


	47. Carla's Angels Chapter 46

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! Really appreciate it! :-) Slightl shorter chapter this time but there's a lot more to come. Please read and review! Enjoy! xxx**_

'You can't do that.' Michelle said, taken aback by Jaimee's announcement.

'I can. It's my body and my baby.' Jaimee stated.

'Exactly, it's your baby. You can't just get rid of it as if it means nothing.' Carla said firmly, trying to gain control of the situation.

'I hate to sound heartless but it really doesn't mean anything to me. When I went to the doctors and he told me I was pregnant, I was sick. It wasn't morning sickness, it was pure fear. It's not supposed to be like that. You're supposed to happy and excited and you're supposed to tell the father 'hey, guess what? We're gonna be a family.' I'm never gonna have that am I?' Jaimee explained, tearful.

'Doesn't mean you can't do it on your own. I mean, look at me and Ryan. I brought him up as a single mother and yeah it was tough and I would much rather have had Dean around but he wasn't and nothing would ever bring him back. You learn to live with these things.' Michelle said.

'I don't want to. I've only just got my life back on track after the crash.'

'This could be the making of you.' Carla added.

'This is exactly why I didn't tell you straight away.' Jaimee sighed, moodily.

'What?'

'You're pressuring me into doing something I don't want to do. I've said I'm having a termination and I mean it.' Jaimee told them, a tear trickling down her cheek which she quickly wipes away.

'Sorry love, we're not trying to force you to do anything. We just worried about you that's all. We hate to see you so sad.' Michelle replied, realising they were pushing Jaimee too far, and headed into the kitchen to pour another drink.

'I want you to think very carefully about this though Jaimee.' Carla said seriously, looking Jaimee straight in the eye.

'I have thought about it. I'm gonna book an appointment first thing in the morning. The sooner I sort this, the sooner I can get back to normal.'

'I think you should talk to Sam first.'

'No way.'

'He is the father.'

'I know but it's not gonna make any difference. Even if he was to say he wanted us to be together I'd still want an abortion. Kids are great but they're not a part of my future, I know they're not.' Jaimee said, getting increasingly irritated by Carla's lack of support.

'Is there nothing we can say to make you change your mind?'

'I won't tell you again mum. I've made my choice and I'd like you to respect it.'

'I know what it's like to think you don't want something and to let it go, only to realise years later that it's all you ever wanted.'

'But that's the thing; I don't want a child or marriage. I want a good life. I want to fix cars and ride my motorbike and go for a pint with my mates.'

'Maybe that's what you _think_ you want.'

'Oh give it rest with all this psychology crap mum!' Jaimee argued, angry with her mother.

'Not until you grow up and realise the seriousness of this situation!' Carla shouted back.

'Alright, alright calm down. This isn't gonna do anyone any good.' Michelle interrupted, making her way over to Carla and Jaimee.

'Save your breath Michelle. I'm going anyway.' Carla said, slinging her handbag over her shoulder.

'Ah Carla, you don't have to do that. Lets just change the subject yeah?'

'Do you really think I can sit around chatting about shoes after this?'

'Can't you at least try?'

'No I'm not in the mood. I'll catch up with you tomorrow.' Carla said, kissing Michelle on the cheek.

'Bye mum.'

'Bye.' Carla replied although she does not smile at Jaimee.

Carla leaves the flat and Jaimee collapses in a heap on the floor, in floods of tears. Michelle rushes to her side, holding her tightly, her expression sad, as if feeling Jaimee's pain.

'I'm a horrible person.' Jaimee choked through her tears.

'You're one of the most amazing young girls I've ever met. I know I seemed a bit pushy before but parenthood isn't for everyone. It's completely up to you what you do.' Michelle spoke in a hushed tone trying to comfort Jaimee.

'I'm a walking disaster.' Jaimee cried.

'Don't be so hard on yourself.'

'I met mum and then my past nearly ruined it all and then just as we're getting on better, this happens and now she hates me again.'

'She doesn't hate you. She never has and never will. That's the thing with parents, they might get angry sometimes, God knows I've got so mad with Ryan in the past, but we never ever hate our children. Carla loves you more than anything else in the world. That's why she's taken the news so badly. You're her little girl.'

'I'm 21.'

'Even when you're fifty, you'll still be her little girl. Just give her some space and I promise she'll come round.'

'And what if she doesn't? I can't face going to my appointment on my own.'

'You've got me. Not quite your mother but the next best thing.'

'Thank you Michelle.'

'What are family for eh?' Michelle wipes the tears from Jaimee's face, giving her a warm smile.


	48. Carla's Angels Chapter 47

_**Thanks for reading :-) Another short chapter but hope you enjoy it anyway. Please read and review! xx**_

The next morning, Peter enters the living room having just woken up. Carla is sat on the sofa, deep in thought, nursing a steaming hot mug of coffee. She snaps out of her daze when Peter comes in.

'Morning baby.' Carla smiled weakly at him.

'Are you alright? You barely said a word when you came home and you were tossing and turning all night.' Peter asked, concerned.

'I know, I've barely slept.'

'Why don't you go and get your head down for another couple of hours? I'm sure Michelle can cope for a little while.'

'There's no point. I've got too much on my mind.'

'You know, one of the good things about having a fiancé is that you can offload your problems onto them.' Peter said softly, sitting down next to Carla.

'It's Jaimee.'

'Is she ok? She's not in any more trouble is she?'

'When isn't she in trouble? That guy she was seeing, Sam, you remember him don't you? Well it turns out he's married with a daughter.'

'Poor Jaimee. I thought she'd stopped seeing him ages ago though?'

'That's what I thought too but she's been seeing him behind all our backs for ages.'

'Are you 100% sure? You don't wanna go shouting your mouth off to her before knowing the facts.'

'She's six weeks pregnant with Sam's child.'

'And what's she gonna do about it?'

'She's booking a termination this morning. Honestly Peter, I'm so worried about her. She says she's thought it through but I'm not entirely sure she has. I mean she won't even talk to Sam.' Carla said, her voice quivering with worry about Jaimee.

'When you found out you were pregnant with Jaimee, what did you want to do?' Peter questioned calmly.

'Are you taking her side?' Carla argued, defensively.

'No, I'm asking you a simple question.' Peter replied, remaining completely calm.

'I wanted to get rid, of course I did. I was sixteen.'

'So if you'd found out you were pregnant sooner then you'd have done exactly the same thing as Jaimee?'

'I couldn't have an abortion so I got her adopted and there was not a day that went by when I didn't regret it. I don't want Jaimee feeling that way. She deserves happiness.'

'Then let her do what she wants to do. If you pressure her into keeping it she'll be miserable. I know she's your daughter and you want to be there for her but you need to give her space to make her own decisions. She's a grown woman now, love.'

* * *

Jaimee is sat in the office of Underworld. She is seated on the opposite side of the desk to Michelle who has her laptop in front of her, although she is not working.

'Do you think mum's calmed down yet?'

'I don't know hun. I'm sure she'll come and find you when she's ready to talk.'

'Hiya sweetheart. How's my favourite niece?' Rob said cheerily as he entered the office.

'I've been better if I'm honest.'

'Yeah Michelle filled me in on your latest drama.'

'And am I in for another lecture?' Jaimee asked, fearful of being outcast by her family.

'From me? No way, I'm your cool uncle and I intend to stay that way.' Rob informed her, grinning.

'Cool? In your dreams!' Jaimee teased.

'Oi, cheeky girl! You're so much like your mum it's unreal.' Rob laughed.

'I wonder if she'd be happy with that statement.'

'Course she would. She'll come round eventually Jay. She's a stubborn cow at times, you'll learn that.' Rob reassured her, kissing Jaimee on the top of her head before leaning against one of the cabinets.

Carla opens the office door, nervously. Jaimee is surprised to see her.

'Jaimee, can we go to the Cafe? I think we need to have a proper chat.' Carla asked, as if ashamed of herself.


	49. Carla's Angels Chapter 48

_**Thanks for reading, hope your still enjoying it as there's a lot more to come for the Oakley/Connor/Barlow family! :-) A much longer chapter this time, please read and review xx**_

Carla and Jaimee are sat in 'Roy's Rolls', occupying a small table for two, sat opposite each other. Both are nursing strong cups of coffee and look as if they've barely slept.

'Thanks for agreeing to talk to me.' Carla said, breaking the awkward silence.

'I would have spoken to you last night too if you'd have stayed instead of storming out like a little kid.' Jaimee replied, as if she is still sulking.

'Sorry.' Carla apologised, dropping eye contact with Jaimee.

'I really could have done with your support. I know I made a mistake but it doesn't stop me being your daughter. You should have been there for me.'

'I know. It was just such a shock.'

'I was a married man's dirty bit on the side. Hardly mother material is it?' Jaimee scoffed although it's clear she is upset.

'A lot of people say I'm not mother material but here I am. As long as you can give your child love, that's all they need.'

'Maybe you're right but I've already made up my mind and nothing you say will change that.'

'And I'm assuming you mean you're going through with the termination?'

'The clinic had a cancelation for 9 tomorrow morning.'

'Ok well give me a text in the morning when you're ready to be picked up and I'll take you to your appointment.'

'You will? I thought you were dead against the whole thing.'

'I'm not against it, never have been. I just worry about you. I'd hate for you to do this then come to me in six months time and tell me you wish you'd never gone through with it.'

'I won't. I know 100% that this is what I want.'

'Then I support you completely.'

'Thank you.'

'Has Sam tried contacting you?'

'Yeah but I won't be picking up his calls anytime soon.'

'Good girl. You can do so much better.'

'Like Matt?'

'Yeah he seems like a decent man. Although if I remember correctly you were the one that broke up with him.'

'Because I could feel myself falling for Sam and I didn't want to hurt anyone. How ironic that me trying to avoid causing pain has caused more than I ever have imagined.'

'You weren't to know.'

'I know but I've ruined my chances with Matt now haven't I? Even if he was to come back any time soon he's not gonna want to come anywhere near me.'

'He might surprise you. Not all men are bad.' Carla reassured her, giving her hand a little squeeze for support.

'In my experience they usually are.'

'I can see why you'd be cautious but honestly I think he's a lovely man. He helped with the tram crash and I had a couple of chats with him after the whole Frank situation.' Carla said.

'Well I'll be keeping my fingers firmly crossed in the hope he'll come back.' Jaimee smiled, trying to be brave. 'Anyway, how's Peter and Simon?'

'They're good thanks. Simon's taken the engagement really well.' Carla grinned.

'That's great. It feels like ages since I've seen him. I'll have to pop over sometime.'

'Definitely. He'd love that. He's always talking about you, asking where you are and when he can see you.'

'I take it he'll be pageboy.'

'Actually Peter wants him to be his best man, or best little man as he likes to put it.'

'Aww bless.' Jaimee cooed; she loved Peter's relationship with Simon, having never known her real father.

'And I'd really like you to be my chief bridesmaid.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yeah, only if you want to though.'

'It'd be an honour, mum.' Jaimee beamed as tears filled her eyes, leaning over and hugging Carla.

* * *

The next day, at around half 1, Carla returned to the Underworld office. Michelle is sat working on her laptop. The workers are slowly returning to the factory after their lunch break.

'Where's Jaimee?' Michelle asked, looking behind Carla, expecting to see her.

'At the garage.'

'Is that really wise? She should be resting after this morning, not putting herself through any more un-necessary stress.'

'I've tried telling her all this Chelle but she's a stubborn little madam. If she says she's doing something then she's doing it.

'How's she holding up?' Michelle asked, worried.

'She says she's fine but I can tell she's a bit down. I mean, who wouldn't be?'

'And what about you? Can't have been easy for you either.'

'Apart from what Frank did, it's hands down the worst thing I've ever experienced. I've just been driving round for the last few hours, not knowing what to do with myself.' Carla sighed, looking and feeling utterly exhausted.

'Let's just hope she stays away from Sam now. If this wasn't a wake-up call then I don't know what is.'

'I still don't know if she's done the right thing.'

'Well keep those opinions to yourself yeah? Because after what she's been through lately I'm sure the last thing she wants is for you to turn against her.' Michelle advised Carla.

'I won't do that. Never again.' Carla shook her head, cursing herself for ever turning her back on Jaimee.

* * *

Over at 'Oakley Motors' Jaimee is working on a Ford Focus. Her mobile rings and she looks at the name on the screen: Sam, before rejecting the call. Taking a deep breath, she finishes the car before going into the office.

After tapping some numbers into her calculator and filling out the paperwork, Jaimee dials a customer's number and holds the phone to her ear. There is no answer so she leaves a message.

'Hi it's Jaimee here from Oakley Motors. Just a quick message to cars all done and ready for collection whenever suits you. Thanks.' Jaimee spoke cheerfully.

'You're good at that.' Julie commented, a pained expression on her face.

'Julie?' Jaimee jumped slightly, having been unaware of Julie's presence.

'Putting on a brave face for your clients when all you want to do is break down and cry.'

'I'm ok.'

'You're not.' Julie replied, bluntly.

'How do you know?'

'I found advert for the clinic in your room. I wasn't being nosey, I just went in there to hoover and I stumbled across it. Anyway I text your mum and she explained everything and told me you were here.' Julie explained.

'Sorry I didn't tell you before.' Jaimee apologised, sadly.

'Don't worry about that. You had a lot on your mind. I understand why you kept it quiet.'

'Not exactly something to be proud of is it?'

'No but everyone makes mistakes.'

'It seems I make more than most.'

'But you learn from them, that's the main thing.' Julie said before noticing Jaimee is completing more paperwork. 'You know, you really mustn't over do it. I'm sure the doctor told you to take it easy for a day or two.'

'I'd rather keep busy.'

'At least join me for some lunch?'

'I'm not hungry.'

'A drink then? And don't tell me you're not thirsty because judging by the amount of cars waiting to be picked up, you must be parched.'

'I guess so.'

'You could always take the rest of the day off. We've got it all covered here Jay.' One of the mechanics offered, popping his head round the door, having heard the tail-end of the conversation.

'Yeah, you know what I think I will. I didn't feel too bad before but now I've sat down I feel shattered.' Jaimee said, admitting defeat.

'You'll feel better after a drink and a good night's sleep.'

'I'll be in as normal tomorrow though.'

'Go and relax.' The mechanic ordered, gesturing for Jaimee to leave.

'Cheers mate.' Jaimee said, getting up from her seat and hugging her employee before leaving the garage with Julie.


	50. Carla's Angels Chapter 49

_**Thanks for reading, much appreciated! Would love some reviews though, what do you think of Jaimee? Which relationship do you like the best? Jaimee and the lads? Jaimee and Julie? Jaimee and Rob? Jaimee and Carla/Michelle? Love reading your feedback as I feel it makes me a better writer :-) Thanks! Please read and review. Enjoy xxx**_

A month had now passed and Jaimee stepped out of her car, which she's parked up outside Julie and Brian's. She'd been in London for the past three weeks, spending time with the lads and keeping an eye on things at the garage. Now back on Coronation Street she felt refreshed and happy again for the first time since finding out about Sam's betrayal.

'Hello stranger!' Steve called from outside Street Cars; he is sat on the ground sipping a coffee, relaxing.

'Steve! I see your skiving as usual.' Jaimee teased, making her way over to him.

'Oi! I'll have you know I'm a very hard working man.' Steve replied, pretending to be offended.

'Yeah, yeah ok. How are you anyway?' Jaimee asked, kissing Steve on the cheek.

'I've got a business, a daughter and I'm with the most amazing woman in the world. It's a hard life.'

'You're a very lucky man. I hope you've been looking after her.'

'She's got no complaints.' Steve smirked.

'Erghh too much info Steve.' Jaimee squirmed, making Steve laugh.

'You seem a lot happier now.'

'Yeah I'm feeling good thanks. That little break did me the world of good.'

'Glad to hear it. Your mum and Michelle have been like little lost puppies without you.'

'I've missed them too. It's great to be back. Anyway I better be off, I've got a few people to see.'

'Nice to see you again.'

'See you around.' Jaimee called over her shoulder and she made her way towards the bookies.

'Hello step-father to be.' Jaimee grinned, poking her head round the door.

'Aww Jay! You didn't tell us you were back today.' Peter greeted her, clearly pleased by her return.

'A bit of a last minute decision if I'm honest. I was getting homesick.' Jaimee explained, walking behind the counter.

'And how are you feeling now you're home?'

'Absolutely amazing, on top of the world.' Jaimee exclaimed, her trademark cheeky grin well and truly back on her face.

'I'm so pleased. You look really well.' Peter embraced her in a warm hug. 'You're mum's gonna be made up to see you, she's been lost without you.'

'Yeah Steve was telling me. Is she over at the factory?'

'She's gone to a meeting with Michelle, should be back in an hour or two though. Your Uncle Rob's in charge.'

'I think I'll pop over and show my face.' Jaimee walked out to the front of the counter.

'Ok well why don't you come round for your tea tonight? Simon will be so excited to see you.' Peter offered.

'Yeah that sounds great, thank you.' Jaimee said, leaving the bookies.

Outside the factory, Jaimee walks across the forecourt and starts making her way up the stone steps.

'Hi.' Matt called, walking out of the cabin.

'Matt. I didn't realise you'd come back to Wetherfield.' Jaimee turned around upon hearing his voice. Her heart started thumping in her chest and she caught sight of his handsome face.

'Looks like neither of us can stay away for long.'

'Yeah something like that.'

'You look good.'

'You too.'

'Maybe we could go for a drink sometime?'

'I'd like that.'

'I've got to get back to work now but I'll text you.'

'Ok, bye.'

'Bye.'

Matt watches as Jaimee enters Underworld. Inside the factory, Jaimee approaches the workers who are busy stitching.

'I hope my Uncle Rob's not working you girls too hard.' Jaimee joked.

'He's a slave driver love.' Beth moaned.

'Is he really?' Jaimee raised her eyebrows, amused by Beth's dramatic statement.

'It's nice to see you back Jaimee.' Julie smiled fotly at her.

'Thanks Julie. I don't suppose my room's still available is it?' Jaimee asked, nervously.

'Course it is. It's exactly how you left it.' Julie reassured her.

'Wicked, cheers.'

'I thought I heard a familiar voice.' Rob said, walking out of the office.

'They've just been telling me you're a tough boss.' Jaimee informed him.

'I have to be when I'm in charge of a bunch of chatty women.' Rob replied before turning to Hayley. 'Hayley, do us a favour and bring two coffees into the office.'

'Yes Mr Donovan.' Hayley replied obediently.

'Hang on a minute Hayles, Uncle Rob forgot something then.'

'What?' Rob asked, confused.

'Manners don't cost a penny.' Jaimee lectured her uncle, much to the delight of the workers.

'Wow I just got a flashback to my childhood. Your gran was forever saying that to me.'

'And you took no notice obviously.'

'Fine. Hayley would you bring two coffee's into the office, please?' Rob repeated in his nicest voice.

'Of course.' Hayley replied, scurrying off to the kitchen area.

'That wasn't so hard was it?' Jaimee grinned at Rob who couldn't help but smile before turning round to face the girls. 'Us girls have got to stick together eh?'

'Come and be our boss Jay. You'd be ace.' Beth giggled.

'No way! Dealing with Carla and Michelle is hard enough with adding my cheeky little niece into the mix.' Rob chuckled.

At the medical centre, Matt is alone in his surgery, waiting on his next patient. He takes his mobile from his pocket and types a text:

_Was great to see you before, you looked gorgeous. How does tomorrow night suit you? Matt xxx_

He sends the text and eagerly awaits a reply, which comes through within seconds.

_Tomorrows perfect. Rovers at half 7 then onto the Bistro? Jaimee xxxx_

Matt smiles upon reading her response before typing a reply:

_It's a date ;-) xxxx_

Over at the factory, Rob and Jaimee at in the office. Rob watches as Jaimee reads Matt's text, a huge grin on her face.

'Who's the lucky fella then?'

'Who said it was a bloke?'

'Your mum had that look on her face every time Paul text her when they first got together. I'd recognise it anywhere.'

'It's Matt Carter. I'm seeing him tomorrow night.'

'From a fireman to a doctor. Let's hope he doesn't treat you as bad as Sam.'

'He's nothing like Sam. Please just be happy for me.'

'I am. It's not that I don't like him, it's just I don't want you getting hurt again. We might not have been around much when you were a kid but we love you so much.'

'And I appreciate you looking out for me but I've got a really good feeling about this. It feels different to last time.'

'All I will say is, be careful.' Rob warned, protective of Jaimee.

'I will. I promise.'

'Go and get yourself something nice for your date.' Rob said, taking £50 out of his wallet and giving it to Jaimee.

'Aww thanks Uncle Rob, you're a diamond.' Jaimee squealed in excitement, giving Rob a kiss on the cheek.


	51. Carla's Angels Chapter 50

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, much appreciated :-) I can't believe it's chapter 50 already either, I absolutely love writing this story and judging by how much more drama there is to come, I'll be reaching well over 100 chapters :-) Please read and review! xx**_

Jaimee is stood in her bedroom, admiring her appearance. She is wearing a flowing, strapless purple dress, silver heels and matching accessories. Her long dark hair is down and curled, tumbling past her shoulders and down to her hip. Her make-up is done to perfection.

'Jaimee? I just thought I'd come and wish you luck with your date tonight. I-.' Carla called, entering the room before looking at Jaimee. 'Wow! Sweetheart you look stunning.'

'Do you like it?' Jaimee asked shyly.

'I love it.' Carla replied, tears of pride springing to her eyes.

'Uncle Rob gave me the money.'

'Did he? Well it certainly hasn't been wasted. You look so beautiful. Matt's not gonna be able to take his eyes off you.'

'My hair and make-up's ok isn't it? Not too much?' Jaimee asked, checking her appearance again.

'No, it's perfect.'

'I'm really nervous. This is my first proper date, how am I supposed to feel?'

'If it's any consolation I was a nervous wreck when I first went out with Paul. Nerves are normal but I promise you it'll be fine. He's obviously really into you so it's not like you need to impress him.'

'I just don't wanna say something that'll ruin it. I mean, do I keep quiet about the Sam thing? Or do I tell him? I keep thinking I should be honest, you know, start as I mean to go on, but then I think of how he might be someone who's against abortions and he'll end up hating me.'

'He's a doctor hun, so I'm sure he deals with just about every kind of situation you can think of. Tell him and I'm sure he'll understand.' Carla reassured her.

'And if he doesn't?'

'Then he isn't the right man.'

* * *

In the Rovers, Matt is sat in one of the booths. He has brought a round of drinks and is waiting nervously for Jaimee to arrive; she is ten minutes late.

'You look tense.' Stella commented.

'I'm waiting for Jaimee. We've got a date.' Matt explained.

'Give her a minute. Girls like to arrive fashionably late.'

'She's already ten minutes late.'

'She'll be here.'

'What makes you so sure?' Matt asked, checking his watch.

Stella nods her head in the direction of the door as Jaimee enters.

'Sorry I'm late. My mum came round and we got chatting. I didn't realise the time. Sorry.' Jaimee apologised.

'It's fine. You're here now, that's the main thing. I got you a drink.' Matt said, as Jaimee sits down opposite him.

'Thank you.'

'I have to say you look absolutely sensational.'

'You're looking rather handsome yourself.'

'Is this shirt ok? I brought it this afternoon on my lunch break.' Matt said, looking for reassurance.

'It's lovely, really suits you.'

'You'll have to excuse me if I say something wrong, I'm really quite nervous.'

'That makes two of us then.'

'Funny isn't it? When we first met, we were so confident around each other.'

'I guess that's what the word 'date' does to people eh?'

'Yeah.'

'Listen, I think there's something I need to tell you before this goes any further. I wish I didn't have to say it and I really don't want it to ruin the night but I also don't want to lie to you.' Jaimee said.

'What's wrong?' Sam questioned, worried about Jaimee.

'You remember Sam?'

'How could I forget? He was the real reason you broke things off with me wasn't he?' Matt's voice was filled with sadness as he remembered the feeling when Jaimee dumped him.

'Yeah but believe me, I wish I hadn't. It turns out he was married with a little girl and shortly after that, I found out I was pregnant.'

'You're pregnant?'

'Was. I had a termination and the reason I went to London was so I had time to get my head together. You probably think I'm selfish for doing what I did but I didn't have any other choice.' Jaimee stumbled over her words, her voice quivering, dropping her head in shame. 'You can leave if you want to.'

'And why would I do that?'

'I'm damaged goods.'

'So let me fix you.' Matt said softly before leaning over and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

* * *

Peter is sat at the dining table, the laptop and notepad in front of him. Simon is sat on the sofa, flicking through a book of colour and fabric samples. Carla enters the flat and kisses Peter on the cheek.

'Hi love. How was Jaimee?'

'Nervous but looking absolutely stunning.'

'Bless her.'

'What you up to?' Carla asked, pulling a chair up next to Peter.

'I'm checking out a couple of possible wedding venues.'

'And what about you Si?'

'Looking at these samples to help dad decide on a colour scheme.'

'Aww look at my boys hard at work.' Carla gushed proudly.

'I want it to be perfect this time round.' Peter smiled.

'Me too. This is forever.' Carla replied, kissing him on the lips.

'What do you think of this place?' Peter questioned, turning the laptop round so Carla can see the screen better.

'Oh my god, it's gorgeous! Can we afford it though? I mean, we've got to think of the move too. If we want a bigger house we might have to compromise on the wedding venue.'

'I suppose so. I just want to give you the best day.'

'It'll be amazing where ever we get married because it'll be me and you. The way it's meant to be.'

'I do love this venue though.'

'So do I. It's like something from a Hollywood film.' Carla grinned taking one last look at the photo before sitting next to Simon on the sofa. 'What do you think then Si? Any ideas on the colours?'

'Red and gold would be pretty cool.'

'Mmm, you've got good taste boy. I'm pleased you agreed to be your dad's best little man.'

'I'm so excited.' Simon beamed.

'Good.' Carla replied, ruffling Simon's hair.

'Is Jay still looking forward to being chief bridesmaid?' Peter asked.

'Oh yeah she's well up for it. I dread to think what she'll have planned for my hen night though.' Carla groaned.

'You'll have to clear your diary for the week after to give you chance to recover.' Peter chuckled.

'You know, you joke about that but it'll probably be what happens. I used to think I was a bit wild but compared to my daughter I'm practically a saint.'

'Yeah right.' Peter joked.

* * *

Jaimee is sat in the booth in the Rovers alone, finishing her drink. Chesney, who had been stood at the bar, approaches her.

'Hi. I'm Chesney. I live at number 5.'

'Alright darlin'?'

'Yeah, sorry to disturb you. You own the garage in town don't you?'

'Oakley Motors? Yeah that's me.'

'Any chance of a job?'

'I thought you had that market stall?'

'I did but I'm thinking of packing it in. I've got a family to support and I think a guaranteed wage at the end of every month would be better for us than what I'm doing at the moment.'

'As it happens I'm thinking of taking on a couple of extra people. I haven't been able to get over to the garage as much I would have liked so the extra staff will help.'

'I'm a really hard worker and I won't let you down. I promise.'

'I'm sure you won't. Look, I'm on a date right now but I'll call round tomorrow evening and we can discuss it further.'

'Brilliant thanks.'

'You're welcome hun.' Jaimee smiled as Chesney left, grinning from ear to ear.

'He looked happy.' Matt commented as he emerged from the toilets.

'He was asking about a job at the garage. He seems like a sweet lad.'

'He's not as sweet as you.'

'I do my best.'

'You don't have to try. Right, ready to go?'

'Yeah I'm starving.'

'You're carriage awaits.' Matt opened the door to reveal a cab parked outside.

'Carriage? I thought we were going to the Bistro.' Jaimee asked, leaving the pub, confused.

'We can if you want to but I was thinking of my place?'

'Ooh, a bit of a dark horse aren't you?' Jaimee flirted.

'I'll cook us something. I just thought it might be nice to have some privacy so we can really get to know each other.' Matt smiled, trying to remain serious, opening the cab door for her.

'I'm liking the sound of this more and more.' Jaimee winked at Matt before climbing into the cab.


	52. Carla's Angels Chapter 51

_**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed, it means a lot. However I have noticed that the number of views for the latest few chapters has dropped a bit so I have added another part to the story (for the Carla and Peter fans) that I hope will make you all more interested in it. Still lots to come for Jaimee though. Enjoy! Please review! xx**_

The next morning, Carla, Michelle and Rob are working in the office. The radio is playing softly in the background and apart from Carla's unusually pale complexion; the day seems to be like any other. Jaimee enters the office cheerily

'Morning! How are we all on this lovely day?' Jaimee voice is filled with pure happiness; almost as if she sings her words.

'No need to ask if your date was a success.' Michelle raised her eyebrows, smiling.

'Ahh it was amazing Chelle.'

'I never knew the Bistro could have this effect on someone. I might have to go there more often.' Michelle replied.

'We didn't bother with the Bistro; we went back to his after the pub.'

'And three guesses what happened next.'

'Oh yeah.' Jaimee nodded, thinking back to the previous night's events. 'But then we had dinner.'

'A dinner date in reverse? Maybe everyone should do it that way; it'd get rid of the awkward first date atmosphere.' Carla piped up, making the others laugh.

'Sounds like my kinda date.' Rob said.

'I think I prefer the more traditional date.' Michelle said innocently.

'Yeah right. Who was it that slept with Steve after he helped move a sofa? You two never even got the date part.' Jaimee said.

'Jay!' Michelle shrieked with embarrassment.

'What? Mum and Uncle Rob know what you're like.'

'So will you be seeing Matt again?' Carla questioned.

'We've got a cinema date tonight.'

'Sitting on the back row no doubt.' Rob said.

'What's the point of the cinema if you're not gonna sit on the back row and fool around?' Jaimee winked cheekily.

'You just behave, young lady.' Carla warned.

'I'm only messing around. We're angels really.'

'Course you are.' Michelle replied sarcastically.

'Have you got time to come and see some dresses with me and Michelle this afternoon?'

'Yeah course I have. Haven't you got to find a venue first though?'

'Peter said he wants him and Si to make that decision.'

'You're a very brave woman, sis. Men don't know much about weddings.'

'That's where you're wrong. He was looking at places last night and you should have seen them. They were proper fairytale venues.'

'What time are we going then?' Jaimee asked.

'Well as soon as your Uncle Rob thinks he has everything under control we'll get off.'

'All this time and you still don't trust me. Go and have a good day. I've got it covered here.'

'Thank you. See you later.'

'Bye Uncle Rob.' Jaimee said, planting a kiss on his cheek before leaving the office.

'See ya princess.' Rob called after her.

* * *

Michelle and Jaimee are sat in the dress shop, sipping champagne.

'Guess what?' Michelle said.

'What?'

'Steve asked-.'

'Oh my god, he proposed? You can have a double wedding!' Jaimee interrupted excitedly.

'Calm down. He hasn't proposed. He asked me and Ryan to move in with him.'

'Aww that's so sweet. I'm dead pleased for you!'

'Looks like we're all loved up doesn't it?'

'It does. They've very lucky to have us.' Jaimee joked making Michelle smile.

'Are you really keen on Matt then?'

'He's incredible Chelle. He's charming and he's a gentleman but he knows how to have fun too. He's like my perfect man. Honestly I never thought I'd feel like this after Sam, especially not so soon.' Jaimee gushed, blushing slightly at the thought of her new boyfriend.

'I'm glad you've found someone. I don't like to think of you single. I know you can handle being on your own but you deserve real happiness.' Michelle smiled happily at Jaimee, clearly able to see how much she already cared for Matt.

'Well I don't think I could get any happier than I am right now.'

'Glad to hear it.'

'Girls, you ready?' Carla called from the changing room.

'Yeah!' Michelle and Jaimee shout back in unison.

Carla walks out of the changing room and Jaimee and Michelle are immediately impressed. She is wearing a long flowing ivory dress; simple and classic with a diamante decorated 'belt' round her waist. She is wearing a small, sparkly tiara in her hair which has been straightened.

'Oh Carla, you look so, so beautiful.' Michelle whispered, amazed by her appearance.

'Jay? Do you like it?' Carla asked her daughter who had not yet spoken.

'You look stunning, like a real princess.' Jaimee said, starting to cry.

'What's wrong love?'

'Nothing. These are happy tears. I just can't believe I've finally got a proper family.'

'Aww Jaimee.' Michelle smiled, putting her arm round Jaimee.

'And I'm so lucky to have you here. This would mean nothing if you weren't with me. I love you.' Carla said.

'I love you too. And I am absolutely in love with that dress. I think that might be the one for you mum.' Jaimee replied, wiping her tears.

'And me. I feel like a proper bride.'

'Well you've had plenty of practice.' Michelle joked.

'Oi you! It looks like my daughter's cheeky ways have rubbed off on you!' Carla laughed before looking at Jaimee. 'Anyway Jay, why don't you nip in the changing room and try your dress on?'

'Ok.'

'Just make sure you don't upstage me.'

'Can't promise anything.' Jaimee teased as the shop assistant handed her a dress and disappeared into the changing room.

'Right now we're on our own; I need to tell you something.' Carla said to Michelle, sitting down beside her.

'Are you alright? What's up?' Michelle asked, worried.

'Mum! Have you got shoes to go with these?' Jaimee called from the changing room, interrupting her mother's conversation.

'We'll pick them afterwards. Try the dress on so I can see what size heel we need.'

'So come on then, tell me whatever it is you need to tell me.' Michelle said, desperate to know what was going on.

'I've been being sick quite a lot lately.' Carla said.

'Nice.' Michelle said sarcastically, cringing slightly.

'And I've been feeling quite tired and run down. So this morning I went to the chemist and I got a test.'

'And what was the result?'

'I haven't done it yet. I want to wait and do it later when Peter finishes work.'

'Why do you look so scared?'

'Well it wasn't exactly planned. I mean, I'm so happy with Peter but we haven't even discussed the possibility of having a child of our own. What if he doesn't want it?'

'He will.'

'He didn't want kids with Leanne.'

'His marriage to Leanne was on the rocks most of the time. It's different with you, any fool can see he's insanely in love with you.'

'But what about Jaimee? What if she hates me?' Carla questioned, full of worry.

'Why would she?'

'I don't know. My heads all over the place. I can't help thinking the worst.'

'Well stop it, nothing's gonna go wrong. You can do the test later and if it's positive then you, Peter, Simon, Jaimee and the baby can be a family.' Michelle said.

'Oh god, now I know what Jaimee was going through when she found out.'

'Yeah and look how happy she is now. She made the right decision Carla and you will too.' Michelle reassured her.

Their conversation came to an abrupt end as Jaimee walks out of the changing room. She is wearing a long, strapless, dark-green dress.

'Jaimee, you look fantastic. How do you feel?' Carla grinned, happy that everything was falling into place.

'Great. I love the dress. I'm getting excited about the big day now.'

'I'm dreading putting my dress on now. No way am I gonna look as gorgeous as you two.' Michelle groaned.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter enters the flat, throwing his keys on the kitchen surface.

'Carla! Love, are you here?' Peter called out as he flicked the kettle on.

'Hi. Where's Simon?' Carla greeted him with a quick kiss as she emerged from the bedroom.

'He wanted to go and see my dad and Deirdre. He's having his dinner there too.'

'Good. Look, sit down a minute will you?'

'Why? Are you ok?' Peter was clearly concerned for his fiancé but did as she said.

'It depends on your reaction.'

'What's going on?'

'I think I might be pregnant.' Carla revealed before looking into Peter's eye; he was frozen with shock. 'Peter? Say something. Please?'

'I can't believe it. We're gonna be parents to our own little baby!' Peter exclaimed with pure joy.

'Woah! We haven't even done a test yet.'

'Lets do it now. I don't want to wait.'

Carla goes into the bathroom while Peter waits anxiously in the living room. Time seemed to stand still for Peter as he paced the floor, despeate to know the result. After what seemed like a lifetime, Carla enters the living room carrying the pregnancy test.

'Well?'

'I hope you're ready Peter. Our lives are never gonna be the same again.' Carla grinned as she revealed the two lines on the pregnancy test.

Peter hugs Carla tightly, a huge grin on his face making Carla laugh hysterically. It hadn't been what she'd planned but having seen the positive result on the pregnancy test, she realised that maybe this was all she had ever wanted in life. It was a dysfunctional fairytale but a fairytale all the same...


	53. Carla's Angels Chapter 52

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! Feedback would be much appreciated. Please enjoy! xx**_

The next evening, Carla and Peter are cuddled up on the sofa watching TV when the buzzer goes. Peter buzzes Jaimee up and Carla makes her way to the front door.

'Hiya, thanks for inviting me round.' Jaimee said upon entering the flat.

'That's alright. How was your date last night?' Carla asked.

'Great thanks. He treats me like a princess. No-one's ever treated me that way before; it's nice.'

'Good or he'd have me to deal with.' Peter had become very protective of Jaimee over the past couple of months. He thought she was a wild, gobby young girl when she first arrived but he now knew she was just a lonely girl who wanted to be loved.

'Hi Jaimee!' Simon ran out of his bedroom and greeted Jaimee with a hug.

'Hiya pal! How are ya?'

'I'm really good thanks. Dad and Carla brought me a new game today.' Simon showed her the game in his hand.

'Aren't you lucky?'

'Yeah, wanna play it with me?'

'Sure I'd love to.' Jaimee replied.

'Just a second Jay, me and Peter have something we want to tell you.' Carla said, pulling Jaimee back and gesturing towards the dining table.

'Nothing serious I hope?'

'No it's all good but it is important though.' Carla told Jaimee as she sat down at the table.

'Now I want you to listen to what me and your mum have got to say and I don't want you going off on one. We need to sit and talk about this like adults ok?' Peter explained.

'Your not ill are you Peter? Or you mum?' Jaimee was panicked by the sudden seriousness in Peter's voice.

'It's nothing like that darlin.' Carla reassured her.

'Then what is it?'

'Well you know me and Peter are getting married? That's not the only thing that's gonna be changing round here.'

'Are you leaving?'

'No but we will have to buy a bigger place. We're expecting a baby, Jaimee.' Peter announced.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, are you pleased?' Carla asked; she'd been dreading telling Jaimee for fear of her eldest daughter feeling pushed out.

'Of course I am. You're one of the best couple's I've ever known. Mum, you really good with Simon and Peter, you've been so lovely to me since I arrived. I couldn't be happier that you're gonna have a kid of your own.' Jaimee smiled happily at the couple who had beaming smiles plastered on their faces.

'Thank you love.' Peter said.

'Here.' Carla took hold of Jaimee's hand and placed it gently on her stomach, which had yet to develop a baby bump. 'Meet your little brother or sister.'

'When I was a little girl, I wanted a brother or sister so badly.' Jaimee spoke tearfully.

'Well it might be a few years late but it looks like your wish came true.'

'How far gone are you?'

'We've got a doctor's appointment in the morning and we're gonna have a scan so we'll know more then. I don't think I'm too far gone though.'

'I hope it's a girl.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah, I've already got a brother haven't I?' Jaimee said, looking over at Simon who is listening to the conversation. 'Hey Si, what do you reckon about this then? Can you believe it? You and me are gonna be a big brother and sister.'

'It's so cool isn't it? I can't wait! I want it to be a boy.' Simon exclaimed.

'I was thinking a girl.'

'No way! Boys are better than girls.'

'Excuse me mate, I beg to differ.' Jaimee said, pretending to be offended, pointing to herself.

'Ok, you're an exception.'

'That's better.'

'Well it can only be one or the other so one of you is gonna be disappointed.'

'Not if it's twins.' Jaimee grinned cheekily at Carla.

'Oh Jaimee don't. I'm dreading the birth as it is. I don't wanna have to think of going through it twice.' Carla groaned.

'Aren't you a twin Peter?' Jaimee asked, although not taking her eyes off Carla, winding her up.

'I am.' Peter grinned.

'You two! You're supposed to be all sweet and caring towards me now I'm pregnant not taking the piss. At least Si's on my side.' Carla said.

'I don't know about that Carla. I've still got 7 or 8 months to think of some jokes.' Simon replied.

'I can't believe your all ganging up on me.' Carla whimpered, although she wasn't really offended.

'Aww see this is how it starts. You're gonna be an emotional wreck before you know it mum. Good luck Peter.' Jaimee laughed.

'I've been an emotional wreck since the day you turned up on the street.'

'You wouldn't have it any other way.'

'You know? You're right. I wouldn't change a thing. Everything's perfect.'


	54. Carla's Angels Chapter 53

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, much appreciated :-) Hope you enjoy! xx**_

Three months had passed and the Connor/Barlow family were going from strength to strength. Carla had taken to her pregnancy really well and was positively blooming. Jaimee and Matt were still together as were Michelle and Steve who were overjoyed at Ryan's progress; he was still clean and was working at the garage with Jaimee. Chesney had also been given a job and had become firm friends with Jaimee.

Today was the day; Carla and Peter's wedding day had arrived. Carla and Jaimee are in the flat. Jaimee is leant against the back of the sofa when Carla comes out of the bedroom, wearing her wedding dress with a tiara placed neatly in her hair and her make-up done simply and elegantly.

'Oh mum you look beautiful.' Jaimee gasped.

'I don't look too fat do I?' Carla asked self-consciously.

'You're pregnant, not fat and you're barely showing yet.'

'Are you sure?'

'Do you really think I'd want you walking down that aisle to Peter if you looked like a whale?'

'You've got a point there.'

'Honestly mum, you look incredible.'

'Thank you.'

'You nervous?'

'I thought I'd be ok, it's not like it's my first wedding.'

'You'll be fine once you get there.'

'I know. It's just everything's so perfect right now. I don't want anything to go wrong.' Carla said, sounded nervous.

'And nothing will. You're marrying a lovely man who loves you just as much as you him, you've got a cracking little stepson, me by your side and my unborn baby sister inside you.' Jaimee reassured her.

'I love you so much sweetheart. I'm so glad you're back with me, where you belong.' Carla hugged Jaimee tightly.

'I love you too.' Jaimee smiled.

'Right you best go and get your dress on. Chelle will be here in a minute.'

Jaimee disappears into the bedroom and Carla looks down at her small, neat bump.

'I don't know if you can hear voices yet but if you can, that was your big sister Jaimee. You'll love her. She's my angel. Well, until you're born and then I'll have two angels. Nothing bad will happen to me with you both by my side. I can't wait to meet you princess. Today's the start of forever.' Carla spoke softly, a smile on her face, as she affectionately stroked her bump.

The doorbell interrupts Carla and she buzzes Michelle up.

'There's the blushing bride! How are ya hun?' Michelle exclaimed, greeting Carla with a hug.

'Nervous but I guess that's how everyone feels isn't it?'

'Course it is. You've got nothing to worry about though. You look sensational.'

'Thanks love.'

'Where's Jay?'

'Putting her dress on. She shouldn't be too long.'

'I'll go and put mine on too. We've only got an hour and a half haven't we?'

'Yeah, it can't come quick enough. I can't wait to see Peter.'

'Don't go wishing your day away; it'll fly by as it is.'

* * *

Over at Steve and Michelle's flat, Steve, Ryan, Peter, Rob, Matt and Simon are gathered in the living room, all dressed smartly in their suits.

'How are you feeling pal?' Rob asked, taking a small sip of the champagne in his hand.

'Excited. I know I've done this before but this time really feels special. I know it's the real thing.' Peter replied, straightening his tie.

'Good. I'm glad my sister's found you. I know you'll look after her.'

'I'll do anything for her, and our baby.'

'She's not got too long left has she?' Ryan questioned, loving that he was now more involved with the family following his recovery.

'Just under four months now.' Peter said.

'Are you looking forward to being a big brother Si?' Steve asked.

'Can't wait. I did want a brother but I suppose a sister won't be so bad. I mean, Jaimee's cool so as long as she's like her it'll be alright.' Simon explained.

'And how's Jaimee dealing with it?'

'Really well actually. We've been a bit worried about how she'd feel about her mum being pregnant again but we're halfway through now and she's been great.'

'She's always talking to me about it.' Matt said.

'Is she?' Peter asked.

'Yeah, she's made up for the two of you.'

'It's going well between you two as well.' Ryan added. This was the longest relationship Jaimee had ever had.

'She's like no-one else I've ever met. I've fallen for her so badly.'

'Well you're not the only one to feel like that. She's crazy about you too.' Peter replied.

'I hope so.'

'It's true. I was talking to her after your first date and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. You've made her really happy.' Rob said.

'Come on lads, we're supposed to be men but you lot are sitting round chatting about feelings and love like a bunch of women.' Simon piped up, making the men laugh.

* * *

Carla is sat at the dining table and Michelle and Jaimee walk into the living room, wearing their bridesmaids outfits.

'Aww I officially have the prettiest bridesmaids in the world.' Carla said, impressed by their appearances.

'So far so good eh Carla?'

'Hmmm.' Carla stood up, rubbing her stomach.

'Are you ok mum?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'Yeah fine love. Your little sister's giving me a good kickin' that's all.' Carla giggled.

'Bless her. She's making sure she's not forgotten.' Jaimee grinned.

'Judging by these kicks she's gonna be a real tough cookie when she grows up.'

'Can I feel?' Jaimee asked, edging closer to her mother.

'Course. Come here.' Carla takes hold of Jaimee's hand and places on the spot where the baby is kicking.

'Wow that's incredible!' Jaimee said in astonishment.

'Me and Peter have decided on a name.'

'Yeah?' Michelle asked.

'We were gonna wait til she was born to tell everyone but I want you to know.' Carla said.

'What is it?' Jaimee quizzed.

'Lila Grace.'

'That's a really pretty name.' Jaimee said.

'You don't think it's too out-there? Because we did think about names like Emma and Hannah but they just didn't feel right.'

'No it's the perfect name and besides, there's no-one quite like us Connor's eh?'

'You got that right hun.' Michelle agreed.

'And there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about.'

'Go for it.'

'Me and Peter were wondering if you'd consider taking on the Barlow name. I mean, don't feel you have to but we were talking the other day and we realised that once little Lila's here, the four of us will all have the same name. We didn't want you to be left out. We want you to know once and for all that you're as much part of this family as the rest of us.'

'It'd be an honour mum. Thank you.'


	55. Still To Come

Hi everyone,

Thanks so much for all the views and reviews. I can't tell you how much it means to me There's still a lot more to come for the Barlow/Connor family. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow but in the meantime, here's a couple of spoilers. I haven't given away too much, just a little taster of the dramas about to unfold. Let me know your thoughts on these new ideas! Would love to read your feedback...but of course, if you don't want hints of what's coming next then please do not read on.

**Carla gives birth in dramatic circumstances and it's down to Jaimee and Matt to help. But as Carla adjusts to life with a newborn baby, how will Jaimee cope with the arrival of Lila?**

**Jaimee's world falls apart when a dead body is found...**

**The lads move to Wetherfield.**

**Ryan takes a turn for the worst. Will Jaimee be able to help him or is it too late?**


	56. Carla's Angels Chapter 54

_**Thanks for the views and reviews. Hope you enjoy! :-) xx**_

Later that evening, the wedding reception was well underway. The ceremony had been beautiful and many tears had been shed. Matt is stood at the bar and Jaimee approaches him.

'Hey baby.' Jaimee smiled, wrapping her arms round his neck.

'You look gorgeous today.' Matt complimented her.

'And you look extremely handsome in your suit.' Jaimee replied.

'We make a good pair then don't we?'

'We do.'

'Who knows, it could be me and you that walk down the aisle next?'

'Yeah, you think so?'

'I know so.'

'I like the sound of that.' Jaimee said, passionately kissing Matt.

'Ewww you two are always kissing!' Simon moaned, approaching them.

'Sorry Si.' Jaimee apologised, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

'Are you having fun mate?' Matt asked, ruffling Simon's hair.

'Yeah, me and Amy just requested the Cha Cha Slide.'

'You did? Well I might have to join you when it comes on. It's my favourite.' Jaimee said.

'You're such a big kid.' Matt chuckled.

'I don't know what you're laughing at. You're dancing too.'

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

'You're well under the thumb Matt.' Simon rolled his eyes at Matt, making him laugh.

'Tell me about it.' Matt replied, laughing.

'Are you excited about coming to London with us tomorrow?'

'Yeah, are we stopping with your friends?'

'We are indeed. One of the lads is even giving up his bedroom for you.'

'Are the other two nice as well?'

'They're brilliant, you'll love them.'

'Do they like football?'

'And cars and video games and comics.'

'Cool!' Simon exclaimed excitedly before running off to find Amy.

'You love being his big sister don't you?' Matt asked, looking at Jaimee.

'He's a sweetheart. How could anyone not like him?'

'Hiya you two. I just wanted to say you look lovely Jaimee.' Deirdre said, standing beside Jaimee at the bar.

'Thanks Deirdre.'

'It's really good of you to take Simon away while Peter and Carla are on their honeymoon.'

'It's fine. He is my brother after all.'

'I bet you can't wait can you? I heard you and the lads are close.'

'I haven't seen them for a month. It's the longest time we've been apart since we met 11 years ago.'

'Well if you need any help packing up Si's things in the morning then just give me a call.' Deirdre offered.

'Cheers, I'll bare that in mind.' Jaimee replied.

Deirdre paid for her drink before walking over to Ken, who is sat at a table.

'Are you sure you want me coming to London with you and Simon?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Well you haven't seen them in so long. I don't wanna get in the way.'

'The last thing you'd be doing is getting in the way, sweetheart. The lads are looking forward to meeting you.'

'Really?'

'I've never had a relationship like this before. I need to introduce you to them properly; they want to check out if you're good enough for me.'

'Make me more nervous why don't you?'

'They'll love you baby. I promise they will.' Jaimee reassured him, pecking him lightly on the lips.

'And if they don't.'

'I'm not even gonna answer that. All they've ever wanted for me is to find a decent man who loves me and looks after me. You tick all the boxes and they'll know that as soon as they meet you.'

'Are you 100% sure?'

'You're not getting out of this.' Jaimee said, kissing Matt on the lips before making her way over to Peter who is sat at the top table; Carla is on the dance floor.

'Well, well, well you're officially my step-dad now then.' Jaimee grinned

'I guess I'll have to start getting all strict with you now, be a proper father figure.' Peter joked.

'Don't you dare. I love you and my mum just the way you are.' Jaimee said.

'And we love you too.' Peter replied, still smiling.

'Mum told me the name you've chosen for the baby.'

'And what did you think?'

'I think it's the most beautiful name.'

'Good, and did your mum mention the other thing?' Peter asked, nervously. Carla had yet to tell him Jaimee's answer.

'About me becoming a Barlow? Yeah she did and it'd be an absolute honour Peter.'

'You have no idea how happy you've made me and your mum.' Peter smiled. Jaimee wasn't related to him by blood but it felt like she was; in his eyes, she was his daughter.

'It's you two that have changed my life. So, have you had a good day?'

'The best, even better than I imagined.' Peter beamed with pride.

'I'm glad. You deserve it, both of you do. Something to tell little Lila about eh?'

'Definitely.'

'Look at that.' Carla stopped dancing and looked over at Jaimee and Peter.

'What?' Michelle asked.

'Jaimee and Peter.'

'It's sweet how close they are isn't it?'

'And to think I was so scared to tell him about her.'

'That's all behind you now. You've finally got the family you've always wanted. A fantastic husband and two kids with another on the way.'

'She's been kicking all day you know?'

'She wants to be involved in your big day.' Michelle said, placing her hand gently on Carla's bump, acknowledging the unborn child.

'Carla?' Matt approached Carla and Michelle, apprehensively.

'Hiya hun, everything alright?'

'Yeah, I was wondering if we could have a chat about something.'

'Of course. I'll be back in a minute Chelle.' Carla said before guiding Matt off the dance floor and into the corner of the room. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong. Everything's great, so great that I'm asking for your blessing.'

'Blessing for what? Not going all religious on us are you?' Carla said, letting out a small laugh.

'If everything goes well in London and the lads think I'm good enough for Jaimee, I'm planning on asking her to marry me. I mean, I don't want to steal your thunder or anything. I just want your permission.' Matt stuttered, clearly anxious.

'You've got it.' Carla said.

'Seriously? I don't have to try and persuade you?' Matt asked in disbelief.

'Course not. You're perfect for Jaimee. That cheeky smile of hers is barely off her face and after all the heartache she's had in life, that's all I want for her.'

'Thank you. I won't let her down.'

'I know you won't. Welcome to the family.' Carla kissed him on the cheek.

'She hasn't said yes yet.' Matt said, not wanting to get his hopes up; he'd never felt this way about anyone before, he couldn't believe his luck.

'But she will.' Carla grinned.


	57. Carla's Angels Chapter 55

_**Thanks for the views/reviews! Really appreciate it. Sorry it's taken so long to update, hope you haven't lost interest. Enjoy! xx**_

The next day, Jaimee steps out of Matt's car having just arrived in London, takes hold of Simon's hand and walks towards the lads flat. Warren, Danny and Jake are outside to meet them.

'Here she is. Hello darlin'. How are ya?!' Warren enthused, greeted Jaimee with a warm hug.

'All the better for seeing you.' Jaimee beamed.

'It's been too long.' Jake added, giving her a hug.

'It has. I'm sorry.'

'We've missed you so much.' Danny said, kissing her on the cheek.

'I've missed you too.'

'Did the happy couple get off on their honeymoon alright?'

'They've just text to say they've arrived and it's 30 degrees.'

'Lucky buggers!'

'Tell me about it.'

' Now, I recognise this little chap. Simon yeah?' Warren turns his attention to Simon.

'Nice to meet you.'

'I'm Warren and this is Danny and Jake.' Warren introduced him to the others.

'Hi lads.' Simon replied, trying to act like 'one of the gang.'

'Cheeky little thing aren't you? Just like we were at your age.' Danny chuckled.

'And where's the fella then Jay? We can't wait to meet him properly.'

'Well maybe you should tell him that. He's a bit nervous, bless him. Here he is now.' Jaimee explained as Matt approaches, pulling a couple of suitcases. She links takes hold of his hand as he places the suitcases on the floor, before introducing him to the lads. 'Matt, this is Warren, Danny and Jake. Lads this is Matt.'

'Good to finally meet you mate. We've heard a lot about you.' Danny said, shaking his hand.

'Yeah? All good I hope.'

'Oh yeah, our girl's well keen on you.'

'Well it's a pleasure to meet you all.'

'Fancy a pint then mate?' Warren asked, taking one of the suitcases.

'Yeah go on then.' Matt replied, relaxing a little.

'Jay?' Jake asked, taking the other suitcase.

'Do you really need to ask?' Jaimee grinned.

* * *

An hour or so later . In the flat, Jaimee, Danny, Jake, Matt, Simon and Warren are sat in the living room.

'Not long til you two have your little sister around is it?' Danny asked.

'Four months and counting.' Jaimee replied excitedly.

'She's gonna be called Lila Grace.' Simon informed them.

'Wow, what a beautiful name.' Warren said softly; he was the only one of the four that knew he wanted a wife and a family.

'And we're gonna move out of the flat and into a bigger place.' Simon said.

'It's all go for you guys then! It's turned into quite a year.' Jake added.

'And it's Christmas in a few weeks.' Simon said, getting increasingly animated.

'Our favourite time of year. What have you asked for then little man?' Warren questioned.

'I want a motorbike like Jaimee's but Carla and dad said no.'

'You've got a few years left to wait before you can apply for your licence Si. Besides, my mum hates my bike, she's hardly gonna let you go zooming down the road is she?'Jaimee said, letting out a small laugh; she loved that Simon looked up to her, it made her feel special.

'I only want a toy one. You know them electric ones that you can sit on?'

'Well make a wish tonight before you go to sleep and maybe Santa will hear you.' Warren said to Simon, smiling at him.

'I've been a good boy this year so he should bring me what I want.'

'A little cheeky at times but yeah on the whole, you've been a little star.' Jaimee said.

'And what have you wished for Matt?' Jake teased.

'Nothing. I've got everything I need right here.' Matt smiled, looking into Jaimee's eyes.

'Romantic sod aint he?' Jake joked, making everyone laugh.

* * *

A short while later, Jaimee joins Warren in the kitchen, closing the door behind her. He is making some coffees and Jaimee leans against the counter, watching him.

'So, what's the verdict?' Jaimee quizzed, although she was pretty sure of what the answer would be.

'You've got yourself a gooden there princess.' Warren reassured her.

'Yeah?'

'He treats you so well. We know you won't be in any danger when you're with him. You're perfect for each other.'

'And do the others feel the same?'

'We love him, Jay, honestly we do. We couldn't be happier about you. Got to admit though, it feels weird knowing we're not the only men in your life anymore.'

'You were here long before anyone else Dan. Just you remember that. I'll always love you three, no matter who comes along in the future.' Jaimee looked into Warren's eyes, making sure he knew she still valued their friendship before hugging him tightly.

* * *

Later that night, Jaimee and Matt had gone for a midnight walk, leaving Simon with the lads. Matt seemed nervous and twitchy, traits which hadn't gone unnoticed by Jaimee.

'Are you ok babe? You seem a bit on edge. Not still nervous are you? The lads think you're ace.' Jaimee asked, worried.

'I'm fine, don't worry.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, look I was gonna wait until the weekend and take you somewhere really posh and classy but it's not really you is it?' Matt stuttered.

'Thanks a lot.' Jaimee replied, flatly.

'You know what I mean. So, I'm gonna come out with it now.'

'What? Oh god, you're breaking up with me aren't you?' Jaimee exclaimed, close to tears; not wanting to lose the best relationship she'd ever had.

'Of course not. I'd be mad to end things with you. That's what all this is about, sweetheart. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.' Matt explains before dropping down onto one knee, producing a simple, classic diamond ring. 'Marry me Jaimee?'

'Yes!' Jaimee squealed with happiness, wrapping her arms round Matt, holding him in a tight embrace as tears streamed down her cheeks.

And that was it, one word, three letters...Jaimee's life changed forever.


	58. Carla's Angels Chapter 56

_**Just a fun, short chapter this time. Thanks for the views! Enjoy! xx**_

A month passes and it's two days before Christmas Day. Carla, Peter and Simon are now living in a three bedroom house near Victoria Court and Jaimee has taken up residence in the flat above the bookies with Matt.

Carla, now six months pregnant, and Michelle are sat in the office in Underworld. The factory girls and Sean are working but seem to be in high spirits, singing along to the Christmas songs on the radio.

'I bet you're made up to have Ryan with you for Christmas.' Carla said enthusiastically.

'Yeah, I'm so pleased he's still clean. I can't be doing with arguments and tears on Christmas Day.' Michelle replied, smiling.

'I have to admit I'm actually really looking forward to Christmas this year.'

'And so you should be. You've got your new husband, your beautiful kids and another on the way. But are you sure you're ok having me, Steve and Ryan with you this year?'

'Of course. I haven't had a proper family Christmas for years. I can't wait. And besides, Jaimee's dead excited about it and you wouldn't wanna let her down.' Carla said.

Michelle grins at Carla. Jaimee enters the office wearing a skimpy Santa outfit and black high heels.

'Someone's definitely in the Christmas spirit.' Michelle chuckled.

'Too right, you know I've had the tree up since the 1st of December.' Jaimee said, excited like a little child.

'I haven't done mine yet.' Michelle groaned.

'Are you joking? Santa won't come to your house if you haven't made it look pretty for him.' Jaimee joked, making the older woman laugh.

'Come round tonight and help me then.'

'Careful what you wish for. I might actually take you up on that offer.'

'Please do.'

'Alright, you get the decorations out the loft and I'll bring the bubbly. Mum, you coming too?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't know love. I spent all of last Sunday putting our decorations up. If I see another bit of tinsel I'll go mad.' Carla said, wearily.

'Don't be a Scrooge. You told me you were excited for Christmas. You're helping whether you like it or not. Little Lila will want to be involved.'

'Alright, alright I'll be there.'

'Ace! Stock up on the orange juice Chelle!'

'Anyway madam, what do you think you're doing walking the cobbles dressed like that?' Carla questioned, trying to be serious but her daughter's confidence made her smile.

'Doesn't it suit me?'

'Course it does. You look amazing as always but you'll catch your death out there, it's freezing.' Carla said, protective of Jaimee.

'Don't worry about me. I'm sure my gorgeous doctor fiancé can find a way of warming me up.'

'Alright for some eh?' Michelle rolled her eyes.

'Don't let Steve hear you talking like that Michelle.' Carla said.

'Aww you know I love him to bits but you've got to admit Matt is gorgeous.'

'Punching above my weight I know.' Jaimee said.

'No sweetheart, he's the one punching above his weight. You're a little stunner.' Carla grinned proudly at Jaimee.

'Well, I do my best. Right, what time do you want me over tonight Chelle?'

'About seven if that's alright.'

'Perfect. I'll see you there mum.'

'Ok.'

'And if you don't turn up I'll come looking for you so don't even try it.'

'Yes miss.'

'Anyway I better go, I'm meeting the lads for lunch.'

'Are they stopping for Christmas?' Michelle asked.

'No they go back tomorrow afternoon but it's been good to see them.'

'Have fun. See you later darlin.' Carla said as Jaimee kissed her on the cheek.

'Bye hun.' Michelle said, hugging Jaimee before she walks towards the door.

'See ya.' Jaimee calls over her shoulder as she makes her way to the office door, before turning round and smiling. 'Two more sleeps!'


	59. Carla's Angels Chapter 57

_**Thanks so much for the views and reviews! Another light hearted chapter for you now before more drama hits the Barlow/Connor family :-) Enjoy! xxx**_

It's Christmas Day. Carla, Peter, Jaimee, Matt, Simon, Ryan, Michelle and Steve are gathered round the large dining table, enjoying their Christmas dinner.

'Did you get anything decent off Santa then Ry?' Jaimee said excitedly.

'A new guitar. Honestly Jay, it's the most amazing guitar I've ever seen. It was in the window of that music shop in town.' Ryan told her, clearly pleased with gift.

'Aww you'll have to go and get it later, play us something.'

'Yeah maybe.'

'Come on you're not shy. Besides, today is a celebration, not just of Christmas but of loads of stuff. My engagement, little Lila, you overcoming your addiction, it's been a year to remember. We need to celebrate and by that I mean you jamming away on your new guitar.' Jaimee explained, trying to persuade Ryan to show off his skills.

'Ok, ok I surrender.' Ryan laughed.

'So have you set a date for the big day?' Steve asked.

'We've not given it too much thought to be honest.' Matt replied.

'I've gotta get divorced first.' Jaimee said. She didn't want anything more to do with Lenny but knew she needed to divorce him before moving on with Matt.

'Hey maybe you could have a white wedding next Christmas.' Simon suggested.

'I quite fancy a summer wedding. I can't stand the snow. I nearly broke my ankle the other day walking across them cobbles.' Jaimee said.

'Well you were wearing a tiny Santa outfit and six inch heels.' Carla giggled.

'True.'

'Aren't you forgetting something else that needs celebrating?' Peter reminded Jaimee.

'Oh yeah, I'm now officially Jaimee Leigh Barlow.' Jaimee beamed with happiness,

'Ahh you went through with it then?' Michelle said, happily.

'Yeah it was all finalised the other day but I wanted to keep it as a surprise.'

'I'm so happy for you all. Look at you, a proper little family.' Michelle gushed, looking at Carla and Jaimee who were cuddled up to their respective partners.

* * *

An hour or so later, they are all gathered in the living room, watching the TV. They have all, apart from Carla and Simon, been drinking and Jaimee is noticeably tipsy. Wizard of Oz is on the TV and Carla tries to discreetly wipe a tear from her eyes.

'Are you crying?' Peter asked.

'Oh my god mum, you still cry at Wizard of Oz? It's on every year, you should know what's coming by now.' Jaimee exclaimed, teasing her mum.

'Excuse me, I'm a heavily pregnant woman. I'm allowed to cry if I want to.'

'Big softy really aren't you Car?' Michelle grinned, loving the softer side that Carla was now willing to show.

'Don't go spreading it round the street. I've got a reputation to keep up.' Carla said, trying to remain serious but letting out a small smile.

'Jaimee cries at Herbie.' Matt announced, prompting Jaimee to whack him on the arm.

'Herbie?!' Simon exclaimed.

'I'll have you know it's a very emotional film. That poor car went through more than any car should.' Jaimee said, defending herself.

'Just one of the lads really aren't you Jay?' Michelle said.

'Well Mrs Barlow, how about some pudding to cheer you up?' Peter said to Carla who was still wiping her tear stained cheeks.

'Ooh go on then, what have we got?' Carla immediately perked up at the mention of dessert.

'Banoffee pie, toffee pavlova or Christmas cake.'

'Why did you even bother with Christmas cake? Nobody likes Christmas Cake.' Jaimee said.

'I do.' Matt replied.

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'I may have to think twice about this whole wedding thing darlin.' Jaimee said, seriously.

'Well I...' Matt stuttered, panicking. He was never usually this worried about a woman but Jaimee was different. He knew he was lucky to have her heart and he didn't want to do anything wrong.

'Chill baby, I'll look past the little flaw because I love you.' Jaimee smiled.

'I don't think I can stomach a dessert actually Peter. I'm stuffed.' Carla said, rubbing her growing bump.

'I'm not surprised; you've eaten all the Celebrations.' Steve said.

'I'm eating for two.' Carla replied.

'What are you gonna do when she's born? You won't be able to use any of these excuses then.' Peter asked.

'Oi you! You're supposed to be nice to me as the 'supportive father to be.' Carla squealed, pretending to be offended.

'Here he is, the local rock star.' Jaimee said proudly as Ryan entered the living room with his new guitar.

'I wish.'

'What are you gonna play for us?' Michelle questioned, happy that her relationship with Ryan was finally improving.

'Well seeing as this is a house full of lovebirds, how about 'All I want for Christmas'?' Ryan suggested with a smile, his eyes flicking between the three loved up couples in the room.


	60. Carla's Angels Chapter 58

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! Much appreciated! Enjoy! xx**_

Three months had passed. Peter is away for the weekend with old school friends and Simon was spending some time with Ken and Deirdre. There has been a power cut which has affected the whole of the street. Carla and Jaimee are in the flat above the bookies. Jaimee emerges from the bathroom to see Carla doubled up in pain in the kitchen.

'Mum? What's up?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'I think my water's just broke.' Carla said tearfully, her voice full of nerves.

'You've got to be joking!'

'Well I don't make a habit of wetting myself love so no I'm not joking.' Carla said sarcastically.

'Right, you need to get on that sofa.'

'I'm not having it here.'

'You might have to mum. There's been a power cut-.'

'Really? I hadn't noticed.' Carla continued to speak to Jaimee in a sarcastic manner as she slowly made her way onto the sofa.

'Don't get sarcy with me. I know you're in pain and your worrying but don't take it out on me.'

'I want to go to the hospital.'

'I've left my car at the garage. I'll call an ambulance now.' Jaimee said, getting her mobile out of her back pocket and dialling 999.

* * *

In London, Peter and his friends had just left a motorshow.

'We're off to the pub mate, you gonna join us for an orange juice?'

'No I think I'll head back to my room. I'm setting off early tomorrow.' Peter said; to be honest, he couldn't wait to leave and get back to Carla.

'Aww look who's under the thumb.' His friend teased.

'Yeah I miss my family, what can I say?' Peter smiled.

'Alright pal, well have a safe journey back if I don't see you before.'

'Cheers, you too.' Peter said before answering his phone which had just started to ring. 'Jaimee, how are ya?'

'You need to get home now.'

'Why, what's happened? Is your mum ok?'

'Her waters just broke. The ambulance is on its way but they're delayed by an accident on the motorway.'

'I'm on my way.' Peter ran in the direction of his hotel.

'Put your foot down.'

'I will. Tell your mum I love her and I'll be there soon.'

* * *

An hour later and Carla is still in the painful stages of labour. She is on the couch, red faced and worn out with only Jaimee for support. The power cut has not been sorted, so Lila is being brought into the world surrounded by candles.

'Jaimee, please make it stop!' Carla screamed through another contraction.

'You and I both know I can't do that. Lila's ready to make an appearance.' Jaimee replied seriously.

'This wasn't how it was meant to be.' Carla moaned.

'Newsflash mum, life isn't all hearts and flowers. I thought you would have learnt that by now.'

'I swear it didn't hurt this much when I had you.'

'It's hurting more because you're panicking. Stay calm and breathe. Come on mum, breathe in and out. That's it, well done. You're gonna be fine.' Jaimee calmed Carla down before calling Matt. 'Alright love, listen we've got a bit of a drama going on over here. My mum's gone into labour. Yeah I know, timing or what? We've called an ambulance but there's been an accident and they're delayed. I don't know how long they'll be so I need you to talk me through it.'

'Jay, I'm not being funny but the fact you've never delivered a baby before doesn't fill me with confidence.' Carla interrupted.

'Calm down.' Jaimee ordered.

'How far apart are her contractions?' Matt asked.

'About 2-3 minutes now.'

'Well this is about the time she'd be admitted.'

'I heard that. Get me to the hospital right this minute Jaimee!' Carla shouted.

'And have you give birth alone on the backseat? I'm doing this whether you like it or not. My little sister isn't gonna wait for the paramedics.' Jaimee informed Carla.

'You shouldn't have to see your mother in this state.'

'No I shouldn't but I'm gonna have to. Deal with it.'

'Arghhh! I want Peter.' Carla shrieked as another contraction hit her.

'He's getting here as fast as he can.' Jaimee reassured her.

'Was that another one?' Matt asked.

'Yeah.'

* * *

Michelle and Ryan are sat in the flat, talking and laughing about his childhood. They'd spent a lot of time talking that afternoon and Michelle was thrilled that Ryan was continuing to make good progress. It'd been a long time since she'd enjoyed Ryan's company; she knew she had her son back. Michelle's mobile rang and she answered it.

'Hiya Peter. Did you have a good time with your mates?' Michelle spoke cheerfully.

'Yeah. Chelle, listen have you heard from Carla or Jaimee in the last couple of hours?' Peter questioned, panicking slightly.

'No why? Is everything alright?'

'Carla's in labour.'

'Aww how exciting! Wish her luck and keep us posted!' Michelle exclaimed.

'If I ever get home.'

'You're still with your mates?'

'I left as soon as Jay called but I'm stuck on the motorway; there's been an accident. Looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while.'

'Do you want me to go round and check on things?' Michelle offered.

'I don't know where they are. Jaimee's not answering my calls.'

'Well I haven't seen any ambulances in the street and Jaimee's car is still at the garage as far as I know. I'll nip over now and give you a call when I know more ok?'

'Thanks Michelle. I'd really appreciate that.'

* * *

Michelle leaves her flat and quickly makes her way over to Jaimee's. She rings the bell and bangs the door but after waiting a few seconds and receiving no reply she looks up at the flat.

'Jay! Jaimee! Are you there?!' Michelle shouted up at the living room window.

'Chelle, is that you?' Jaimee said, poking her head out the window.

'Yeah babe, is everything alright?' Michelle asked, concerned.

'Come on up and see for yourself.' Jaimee grinned, buzzing Michelle up.

Michelle enters the building and makes her way up to the flat.

'Carla? Oh my god!' Michelle beamed with pride as she looked at Carla sat cradling Lila in her arms.

'Michelle Connor meet Lila Grace Barlow.' Carla smiled proudly.

'Aww! She's absolutely gorgeous. You must be over the moon.'

'Couldn't be happier.'

'And seeing as there's not a doctor in sight I'm assuming you were the one to bring her into the world.' Michelle turned to Jaimee.

'I was indeed. I did a fantastic job if I say so myself.' Jaimee looks at her baby sister, unable to take the smile off her face.

'You did. I'm so proud of you darlin.' Carla said sincerely.

'Hiya I got here as fast as I could. How did it go?' Matt rushed into the flat; the door had been left open by Michelle.

'Very, very well.' Jaimee replied.

'Oh Jaimee, well done sweetheart. And of course, congratulations Carla. She's a little beauty.' Matt said, admiring little Lila.

'Did I do you proud Doctor?' Jaimee questioned.

'Definitely. You're a star.'

'I wish Peter had been here.' Carla said, suddenly sounding upset.

'He'll be gutted he missed it too but you've got the rest of your lives to enjoy being parents to Lila. This is just one moment.' Michelle reassured her.

'Hiya, the door was open downstairs. Oh wow, no need to ask which of you needs us. Nice quick delivery for you eh? What's her name?' The male paramedic spoke with a smile.

'Lila and I don't know about nice. I was in agony thanks to you being so bloody slow getting here.' Carla snapped with exhaustion.

'Mum! I'm sorry, she's shattered.'

'It's alright; we're used to it by now.' 'We're sorry for the delay Mrs-.' The female paramedic laughed.

'Barlow.'

'Mrs Barlow. But it seems everything was under control here. Who delivered Lila?'

'I did. Lila's my little sister.' Jaimee said proudly.

'Well done you.' The female paramedic praised Jaimee.

'Thank you.'

'Right Mrs Barlow, we're gonna get you into the ambulance now and get you and Lila checked out at The General. Ok?' The male paramedic informed Carla.

'Ok.'

'I'll come in the ambulance with you love. Jaimee, you and Matt can follow behind yeah?' Michelle said.

'Sure.'

The paramedics escorted Michelle and Carla, who was still carrying Lila, downstairs. Jaimee goes to follow them put Matt pulls her back.

'Hey come here you.' Matt slipped his arms round her waist and kissed her passionately.

'Ooh what's all this in aid of?' Jaimee asked, a huge grin on her face, clearly enjoying the affection.

'I just love you.'

'I love you too. Thank you for helping me baby.'

'Beauty, bravery and brains. I can't believe my luck with you sometimes. You're so out of my league princess.' Matt looked into Jaimee's eyes, as if in awe of her.

'This princess would be nothing without her prince charming.' Jaimee replied, winking at Matt and kissing him again.


	61. Carla's Angels Chapter 59

_**Thanks for the views/reviews, much appreciated! Hope you continue to enjoy! xx**_

Carla is sat up in her hospital bed with Michelle sat at her bedside. Jaimee enters the room, smiling.

'Hiya, guess who I just found outside?'

'Is it Peter?' Carla asked, hopeful.

'It is indeed.'

'I'm so, so sorry sweetheart. I wish I'd been with you. I did try.' Peter apologised, entering the room and rushing to Carla's side.

'I know, its ok. Everything's fine thanks to my gorgeous daughter over there.' Carla reassured him as he kissed her on the cheek.

'I can't thank you enough Jaimee.' Peter said.

'There's really no need. She's my little sister. I wasn't gonna let her be born on the backseat of a cab.'

'And well done Car. Where is she?' Peter asked, looking for Lila.

'The nurse has just taken her for some tests.'

'Why? What's wrong?' Peter panicked.

'Nothing but because she wasn't born in hospital, they just want to double check she's ok.' Carla replied, calmly.

'I can't wait to see her. How long will they be?'

'They've been gone about 20 minutes so not long now.'

'And how are you feeling?'

'Tired but apart from that I feel great.'

'I'm gonna head back now if that's alright?' Jaimee said.

'Yeah, are you ok?' Carla asked, worried.

'Fine, it's just I've barely seen Matt these past couple of days, he's been so busy. But he's off now for a week.'

'And you want to go and thank him for his help earlier yeah?' Michelle raised her eyebrows.

'Michelle! I do think about other things you know?' Jaimee protested, trying to act all innocent.

'You two got here half an hour after us. If you weren't fooling around, what were you doing?'

'Can you blame me? I've bagged myself a hottie. I'm not exactly gonna sit around reading or playing scrabble am I?'

'I'll give you a call when we're on our way back so you can come and have a proper cuddle with Lila.' Carla said.

'Sounds good. See you all tonight.' Jaimee waved goodbye to her family before walking off.

'I'm gonna get off too actually. Give you two a bit of space.' Michelle said, picking up her handbag

'I'll text you later.' Carla said.

'See ya.' Peter said as Michelle left.

* * *

Jaimee enters the flat, throws her keys on the coffee table, not realising the door isn't properly closed.

'Matt? Babe, you here?!' Jaimee called.

Matt emerges from the bedroom, wearing just a towel round his waist, exposing his muscular chest.

'Hey baby.' Matt grinned at Jaimee; she loved his smile.

'Looks like I chose the right time to come home.' Jaimee said, clearly impressed.

'I was gonna tell you earlier, you look gorgeous today.'

'You don't think it's too short then?' Jaimee asked, looking down at the short summer dress she is wearing.

'Oh no, it looks fine to me. In fact, I've been able to think of little else all day.'

'And what exactly have those thoughts been?'

'What I was gonna do to you when you got home.'

'Why don't you show me?' Jaimee flirted.

Matt kisses Jaimee passionately, lifting her up so her legs are wrapped round his waist. He puts her down on the dining table, his fingers play with the hem of her dress before caressing her inner thigh with his hands. Jaimee's heart was racing with excitement as she ran her fingers through Matt's hair while he planted soft kisses on her neck.

'Jaimee? Matt? Are you in?!' Julie called as she walked into the living room, shocked by what she sees, trying to avert her eyes. 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!'

'Julie!' Jaimee exclaimed, pushing Matt off her and standing up.

'Sorry, sorry I'll leave.' Julie said, trying to leave.

'No it's ok. What's the matter?' Jaimee asked.

'Well Michelle's at the factory and she told us all about what you did earlier, you know helping your mum like that. I just wanted to say well done and invite you out for a drink with me and the rest of the factory lot later on. I would have knocked first but I saw the door was already open and I thought I better check in case you'd been burgled or something. Sorry.' Julie explained.

'You don't need to apologise. No harm done. Thank you for your well wishes love, I appreciate it. I won't be able to make it tonight as I'm visiting mum but tomorrow night suits me.' Jaimee smiled.

'Brilliant. Anyway I better be going. Sorry. Again.'

'It's cool. See you tomorrow.'

'Take care.' Matt added.

Julie leaves the flat, shutting the front door.

'That's the second time that's happened since I came here.'

'Second?'

'Yeah Peter and Simon walked in on me and Sam a couple of weeks after I arrived.'

'You shouldn't be such a bad girl then should you?' Matt said, flirtatiously.

'You love it really.'

'I do.' Matt said, kissing Jaimee.

'Get in that bedroom before anyone else walks in.' Jaimee ordered, patting Matt on the backside.

'Wait, aren't you forgetting something?' Matt asked, stopping by the bedroom door.

'Oh yeah.' Jaimee rushes to the door and puts the lock across before making her way over to Matt, kissing him passionately and pulling him into the bedroom by his towel.

* * *

Over at the factory, Michelle is outside the office talking to Fiz, Sally and Beth when Julie enters, looking slightly embarrassed.

'Alright Julie?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah I just popped over to see Jaimee.'

'Oh...' Michelle knew what Jaimee was up to and felt sorry for Julie, walking in on it.

'What's wrong with that?' Fiz questioned.

'They hadn't shut the door properly so I thought they'd been robbed or something. I went in and they were on the dining table...' Julie said.

'Doing what?' Beth asked, although she could have guessed.

'Come on, I'm pretty sure you can work it out for yourselves given Jaimee's reputation. Don't make poor Julie relive it.' Michelle chuckled.

'I don't blame her. If I was with fit Matt Carter I'd be all over him too.' Beth said.

'Don't be so vulgar Beth.' Sally groaned.

'Get down off your high horse Sal. You must have had plenty of fantasies about fit blokes after years of being with Kevin. I mean, no offence but he's hardly a hunk is he?'

'Ok, ok back to work now ladies.' Michelle laughed.

Michelle sits down at her desk and pulls her mobile out her back before writing out a text which reads:

**Julie's traumatised! Naughty girl! ****xx**

She sends it, smirking. Jaimee was a real chip off the old block and although she could be a bit wild and caused her fair amount of trouble, she was fun to have around.

* * *

In the hospital, Carla and Peter are snuggled up on the bed, waiting for the doctor to come and say they could go home. Carla was cradling Lila and the proud parents were just staring at her, in complete awe of their new addition.

'I can't believe she's actually here.' Carla gasped.

'Me neither.' Peter added.

'She's perfect isn't she?'

'Just like you.'

'I never thought I'd be so lucky to have all of this.'

'You deserve it after everything you've been through.'

'Thank you.' Carla looked Peter straight in the eye.

'What for?' Peter asked.

'Saving me.' Carla said simply before turning her attention back to Lila.


	62. Carla's Angels Chapter 60

_**Sorry for the delay in updating, hope your still interested? Anyway, enjoy :-) xx**_

Later that evening, Jaimee is waiting in the living room while Matt is in the bathroom.

'You ready yet babe?' Jaimee knocked on the bathroom door.

'Two seconds, I'm just finishing my hair.' Matt replied.

'You're such a girl sometimes. Don't put too much gel in it. I like to be able to run my fingers through it.'

'Then your wish is my command princess. Lets go.' Matt said, opening the bathroom door, grinning at Jaimee.

'Have you got the present?'

'Yeah, all safe and sound in my pocket.'

* * *

Over at Carla and Peter's. Carla and Peter are sat on the sofa with Simon at their feet. Michelle and Steve are sat on the smaller sofa, cradling Lila, with Ryan sat on the floor.

'I can't get over how beautiful she is.' Michelle cooed.

'Well with parents like us, it's no surprise.' Carla joked.

'How's Jaimee? Can't have been easy for her to help you out like that.' Ryan asked.

'No bless her, it probably wasn't on her list of things to do before she dies but she was great. Couldn't have done it without her.' Carla replied.

'And I'm sure Matt made her feel better this afternoon.' Michelle rolled her eyes.

'Oh god, three guesses what those two have been up to.' Peter groaned, shaking his head.

'Julie walked in on them. You should have seen her face when she came back to work, she was traumatised.' Michelle laughed.

* * *

Jaimee and Matt are walking towards Carla and Peter's hand in hand. Jaimee's phone rings and she immediately rejects it.

'Why did you do that?' Matt questioned.

'It's probably a cold caller.' Jaimee said.

'You didn't even look at the screen.'

'They'll ring back if it's important.'

'Are you ok?'

'Course I am. It's been a tiring day that's all. I'm not in the mood for prank calls.' Jaimee replied.

'As long as nothing's bothering you? You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?' Matt asked, worried about Jaimee.

'Yeah, now stop panicking.' Jaimee knocked the door. 'Hiya! You alright?' Jaimee exclaimed as Michelle opened the door.

'Yeah, come on in love. Your mum's been waiting.' Michelle replied, ushering them into the house.

'Aww look at you four! What a cute little family you make.' Jaimee smiled upon seeing Carla, Simon Peter with Isla.

'Not without you. Come and sit over here Jay. Meet your little sister properly.' Peter stood up, allowing Jaimee to sit down.

Jaimee sits down beside Carla and her mobile rings again. She quickly rejects the call, puzzling Matt.

'You did it again.' Matt said.

'What?'

'Rejected the call before you even looked at the screen.'

'And I already told you I'm not in the mood for cold callers.'

'It might have been one of the lads.'

'It wasn't.'

'How do you know?'

'Just drop it Matt!' Jaimee snapped.

'Sorry for caring.' Matt mumbled under his breath.

'It's not caring, it's paranoia babe. Chill out alright?' Jaimee said, prompting Matt to storm out of the house.

'Trouble in paradise?' Steve asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Nothing I can't handle. Now, let's have a little cuddle with my little beauty of a sister.' Jaimee replied.

* * *

Back at the flat, Matt is pacing the floor with his mobile to his ear.

'Warren? It's Matt.'

'Oh hiya pal. You ok?'

'Yeah, it's not me that's the problem.'

'What's happened? Is Jaimee alright?' Warren asked, panicking.

'I'm not sure. She's been getting these weird calls, well I say weird but she never actually answers them. She rejects them as soon as it starts ringing. I've tried asking her about it but she just loses it with me.' Matt explained.

'Has she been doing anything else out of character?'

'No, I only noticed the calls earlier today. I'm probably over-reacting. She's had one hell of a day.'

'Why? What's happened?'

'Her mum went into labour this morning and Jaimee was the one to deliver the baby.'

'No way! That's amazing. How is everyone?'

'Really well thanks.'

'Good. Well keep an eye on Jaimee and we'll give her a ring later and try and get something out of her.'

'Thanks mate.'

'No worries. See ya.'

* * *

A couple of hours later, Matt is sat on the sofa in the flat. Jaimee enters, looking annoyed.

'Calmed down now have you?' Jaimee asked.

'Jaimee, sit down. We need to talk.'

'Thanks for leaving me there on my own.' Jaimee said.

'They're your family.' Matt replied.

'Yeah but as my fiancé I'd quite like you to make the effort with them. Do you know how embarrassing it was to have you talk to me like that in front of them?'

'Sorry.'

'I'm going to bed.' Jaimee said, turning her back on Matt.

'No, wait. Please babe, just sit down.' Matt begged.

'I'm fine standing.' Jaimee replied, moodily.

'You're so bloody stubborn sometimes.' Matt shouted.

'So leave.' Jaimee replied, shocking Matt.

'Are you on drugs again?' Matt asked; although he didn't really believe she was.

'How dare you!' Jaimee screamed.

'You've been acting odd today. One minute your happy, the next your having a go at me.'

'And that automatically means I'm back on the drugs? Today's been a long, emotional, roller-coaster ride so excuse me if my head's all over the place.'

'I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you sweetheart.'

'Do you wanna know why I wasn't answering my phone?'

'Of course.'

'It's Sam.'

'Sam, as in your ex, Sam?'

'The very same.'

'Are you seeing him again? Because I don't think I could bare to lose you Jaimee, especially not to him.' Matt said, close to tears.

'Aww baby, why would I want him when I've got you? He's been calling me for a few days now, trying to sweet talk me the way he used to. He wants to meet up but I've told him no. I said I'm happy with you and I don't want to speak to him ever again.' Jaimee said, softening slightly having seen Matt so emotional.

'You could have told me this earlier Jay. I've been terrified, crazy thoughts have been going through my mind. I thought you were either back on the drugs or cheating on me.'

'I know and I do trust you. It's just hard you know? I fell for Sam in a big way and now he's messing with my head again. But I promise you I'll have nothing to do with him.' Jaimee said, sitting down next to Matt, cuddling him. 'You've made me a better person Matt. Before I met you, I'd go with anything with a pulse.'

Jaimee pulled away from the cuddle and Matt laughs.

'It's true. I wasn't exactly fussy. I was out of control if I'm honest. But then you walked into my life and suddenly nothing else mattered. I knew instantly I'd met the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That isn't gonna change Matt. I love you now as much I did when we first met. You're the one for me.' Jaimee reassured him, kissing him passionately on the lips.

'I love you so much.'

'No more secrets, I promise.' Jaimee said. 'I've got a surprise for you.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Not that, dirty boy. I got this through the post today. I was gonna tell you this morning but it all got a bit dramatic didn't it?'

Jaimee hands Matt an envelope. He opens it to reveal a letter about Jaimee and Lenny's marriage; she's officially divorced.

'How does exactly four months today sound?' Jaimee asked. 'The registry office has got a cancellation.'

'It sounds perfect. I can't wait for you to be Mrs Carter.' Matt grinned.

'Today, this bit of paper, marks the first day of the rest of our lives hun.' Jaimee grinned, pulling Matt into a warm embrace.


	63. Carla's Angels Chapter 61

_**Enjoy! :-) xx**_

Four months later and the wedding was all planned. Things had been a little strained for the Barlow's over the past couple of weeks. Instead of the wedding being an excuse for them to be together, it had given Jaimee a chance to distance herself from her family. She loved her little sister, there was no denying that, but she couldn't help but feel left out.

It was two weeks to go until the big day and Jaimee and the girls were having a night out. Outside, Jaimee, Carla, Michelle, Julie, Fiz and Beth are walking towards the pub.

'When are you gonna pop over and see Lila?'

'Ermm dunno, maybe the weekend.'

'Ok well make sure you do. She's missing her big sister.' Carla

Jaimee smiles and they go into the pub. Stella and Tina are serving behind the bar.

'Evening ladies, I thought the hen do wasn't for another couple of weeks.' Stella said.

'We fancied a practice run.' Jaimee giggled.

'Sounds like a fab idea to me.' Stella replied.

'Come and join us later if you fancy it Stella.' Jaimee offered.

'I might just take you up on that offer.'

'You getting nervous Jay?' Tina asked.

'No, I honestly can't wait.'

'Aww! So what are you all drinking?'

'We'll have our usual and then line up a load of shots will you? I fancy getting completely steaming tonight.' Jaimee ordered, already sounding a little tipsy.

'I'm with you on that one.' Carla agreed. It was her first proper night out since having Lila and she was going to make the most of it.

'And me.' Beth and Michelle said together.

'I don't think Brian would approve of me falling through the door drunk.' Julie said.

'Yeah and I've got Hope to think of.' Fiz added.

'Ahh come on ladies, don't let me down. It's just one night, have a bit of fun. You deserve it.'

'Oh go on then, you've twisted my arm.' Fiz replied.

'Count me in too then.' Julie grinned.

'Didn't take much convincing did you? Good girls!' Jaimee laughed.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Jaimee heads outside to the smoker's area. She lights a cigarette and looks deep in thought. Suddenly, Sam enters the smokers area, shocking Jaimee.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Jaimee exclaimed.

'I came to see you obviously.'

'I'm on a girly night out, no lads allowed.'

'What's Matt doing tonight?'

'None of your business.'

'He should be taking you out, showing you off.'

'Leave him out of this Sam.'

'He doesn't deserve you.'

'It's me that doesn't deserve him. He's the one I love.'

'It wasn't that long ago that you fell for me.'

'More fool me.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What?'

'I had a right to know you were carrying my child.'

'How do you know all this?' Jaimee asked, stunned.

'I bumped into one of the neighbours. She wasn't exactly your biggest fan, Barlow or something.'

'Tracy. I should have known that stupid cow would go shooting her mouth off.' Jaimee moaned; her and Tracy had never seen eye to eye.

'You still haven't answered my question.'

'I don't need to. I was pregnant, I had an abortion and now I'm not pregnant. Simple as that.'

'Lets give things one more try.'

'No.'

'We don't have to tell Matt and Melissa.'

'I'm in love with Matt, don't you get that? He's so out of my league but he still thinks the world of me. I will not break his heart.' Jaimee shouted, getting annoyed with Sam's constant harassment.

'You'll be begging me to get back with you, guaranteed. I'll give it til the weekend. You'll soon realise Matt doesn't compare to what I can give you.' Sam replied in a cocky manner.

'I think you'll be disappointed. I'm getting married in two weeks and nothing you can do or say will stop that.'

'Keep looking over your shoulder babe. I'll tear you and Matt apart.'

'Do anything to jeopardise my relationship or to hurt Matt and I will make you pay. Understood?' Jaimee warned in a threatening manner.


	64. Carla's Angels Chapter 62

_**Thanks for the views! Hope your still liking this story as much as I enjoy writing it! LOTS of drama to come in the next few chapters so keep reading! Enjoy! xxx**_

Two weeks later, Carla is making her way over to the Rovers. She wanted to enjoy the night but her mind was clearly elsewhere. A couple of hours earlier she'd watched as Jaimee stormed out of the house in a rage, having received another threat from Sam, and she was yet to return. Her phone bleeps and she reads the message:

_**I'll meet you in the pub in 10 xxx**_

Carla enters the building. Inside the pub, Tina and Stella are serving. Carla, Michelle, Maria and Beth are dressed in skimpy school uniforms. Hayley, Fiz and Julie are also there but are dressed a little more lady-like. Norris, Rita and Emily are in one of the booths.

'I think I'll go home. There's far too much flesh on show for my liking.' Norris tutted, clearly not impressed by the women's behaviour.

'They're only having a bit of fun Norris.' Rita replied.

'This is a family pub not a seedy night club.'

'Try and be a little more understanding. It's Jaimee's hen night.' Emily said.

'It's still no excuse to dress so provocatively.'

'She's just making the most of her last night of freedom. Besides she's only 22. You can't expect her to be sensible all the time.'

'Where is the bride to be then?' Tina asked Carla, serving them another round of drinks.

'She just text and said she'll meet us in here. You know what she's like, has to make a grand entrance.'

Peter, Steve, Ryan, Tommy and Chesney emerge from the back room.

'Be careful tonight baby.' Carla warned Peter.

'I promise.'

'We'll keep an eye on him. He won't touch a drop. The same can't be said for me though. I haven't had a good lad's night out in ages.' Steve said.

'You just remember who's night it is. I know what you're like after a few drinks.' Michelle replied.

Jaimee enters the pub. She is dressed in a skimpy school uniform although her skirt is a good few inches shorter than the other women and her shirt is tied at the bottom. A tie is hanging loosely round her neck and her top buttons are undone to reveal her cleavage. Everyone cheers at the arrival of the bride-to-be.

'You ladies are gonna have all the lads after you tonight.' Tommy commented.

'Here's hoping.' Jaimee grinned.

'Right guys, Romeo in there is making himself look pretty. He'll meet us outside.' Jason said, walking out from the back room.

Peter, Steve, Ryan, Chesney and Tommy leave the pub. Jason goes to follow them.

'Wow!' Jason exclaimed, noticing Jaimee.

'Like what you see darling?'

'Oh yeah, I think I'd rather be here with all you beautiful ladies than at the stag night.'

'You could always be our stripper.' Jaimee joked, making Jason laugh as he left the pub.

'Here's my gorgeous man!' Jaimee exclaimed as Matt made his way over to her.

'Oh my god! Can I skip my stag party and take you home?' Matt replied, admiring her outfit.

'Very tempting offer but I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Now go enjoy your night but don't you dare be hungover at the altar.' Jaimee said, kissing Matt before he leaves the pub.

Jaimee goes over to the bar, standing next to Jaimee. Carla notices a few spots of blood on the sleeve of Jaimee's shirt.

'What's that?'

'Oh nothing. I cut myself by accident, didn't have time to change.' Jaimee said, dismissively.

A couple of hours later and the hen party is in full swing. Everyone is drunk, especially Jaimee. A couple of police officers enter the pub, shocking the locals. Jaimee seems oblivious to this and bursts out laughing.

'Well aren't I a lucky girl? I get two strippers instead of one.' Jaimee giggled.

'But...' Michelle tried to speak but Jaimee interrupted her.

'You're very convincing love. Now come on, show me what's under that uniform.' Jaimee said to one of the police officers, who remained serious.

'I'd advise you not to speak to me in that manner.'

'Don't go all shy on me. It's what you're paid for.' Jaimee said, removing the police man's hat and placing it on her head.

'Would you be Miss Jaimee Oakley?' The police officer replied, taking his hat back.

'Yeah and this is my hen party now get on with your little act. These girls want their money's worth.'

'Jay, we never booked you a stripper.' Carla said.

'What?' Jaimee asked, shocked.

'Jaimee Oakley, I'm arresting you for the murder of Sam Holloway. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given as evidence which you later rely on in court.' The police officer said as he handcuffed Jaimee, much to the horror of the residents.

'What are you playing at? Is this some kinda wind up?' Jaimee said, trying to free herself from their grip.

'We wouldn't joke about something like this.'

'Well Sam's not dead.'

'We've just come from Mr Holloway's home and we can assure you he's certainly not alive.'

'You can't do this to me.'

'We'll talk down the station.'

'Mum, tell them! Tell them I didn't do it!' Jaimee begged Carla, who was watching with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, this is too much.' Carla said, running into the back room.

'Mum! Girls, please do something! Help me!' Jaimee pleaded as the police take her out of the pub, leaving a trail of stunned silence in their wake.

_**So guys, what do you reckon? Do you think Jaimee did it? x**_


	65. Carla's Angels Chapter 63

_**Is Jaimee guilty or innocent? What do you reckon? Enjoy! xx**_

Carla is sat on the sofa in the back room of the Rovers, in floods of tears. There is a gentle knock at the door and Stella steps into the room, closing the door behind her.

'Tell me to mind my own business but are you ok?' Stella spoke softly as if to a child.

'My daughter's just been carted off down the police station on suspicion of murder. What do you think?' Carla snapped.

'Sorry, it was probably a stupid question. I just thought you might want a shoulder to cry on.' Stella replied, sitting next to Carla.

'I'm surprised you're not filming this on your phone. Carla Connor has a meltdown. I bet your loving it aren't you?'

'Why would I take pleasure in your family falling apart?'

'You hate me.'

'I don't. I hate what you and Peter did to Leanne but I see now that it was probably a blessing in disguise. And besides, this isn't about Leanne. It's about you and Jaimee.'

'What do you think of Jaimee?'

'I think she's a lovely girl, funny and surprisingly upbeat despite what she's been through.' Stella smiled.

'So you don't think she's done anything wrong?' Carla asked.

'I'd love to be able to sit here and say I think she's innocent but we all know that while she can be the lovely, smiley young woman, she's also got that other side to her.' Stella replied.

'Are you talking about her drug problems?'

'Yeah. I mean, don't take it the wrong way; I'm not saying she's guilty. I'm just giving you my opinion. Let's face it; we're all a bit confused. None of us expected the night to end up like this.'

'I don't know what to do.' Carla whimpered, wiping her tears from her flushed cheeks.

'First things first, Matt needs to be told.'

'I don't know where they'll be.'

'Call him, tell him to come here and we'll explain.'

'We?' Carla repeated, stunned by Stella's support.

'You've got a friend in me if you want one Carla.'

'Thank you.'

'And then maybe you should head to the police station.'

'I don't know if I can.' Carla said, scared about what she might discover upon arriving at the station.

'She'll want someone there for her when she's released.'

'If she's released.'

'Whether she's guilty or not, she's all on her own, late at night, being questioned by police. She'd really appreciate someone showing her some support.'

'What if she's guilty? What do I do then?'

'You're beginning to sound like you've made up your mind about the verdict. You think she's guilty don't you?'

'She was so angry earlier. She's not been right for weeks if I'm honest. Her ex, Sam, he's been ringing her and leaving her messages, threatening to break her and Matt up. He did it again tonight, said he'd find Matt and teach him a lesson for taking Jaimee away from him.' Carla explained.

'I didn't think Sam loved her.'

'He doesn't but he loves that Jaimee was in love with him. And then there's the small fact of him finding out she aborted his baby.'

'But do you really think it's a good enough motive to go and kill him?'

'I don't know. My head's all over the place. It's all such a mess.'

'You stay in here and calm yourself down a bit and I'll phone Matt.'

'Poor bloke. He's out there having a laugh and enjoying what was supposed to be his last night of freedom, completely unaware he's about to get a phone call that'll change his life forever.' Carla said, beginning to cry again as her mind tries to comprehend the night's events. How could such a happy event turn into such a disaster?


	66. Carla's Angels Chapter 64

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! xx**_

Carla is sat on the sofa in the back room of the Rovers, her feet curled underneath her as she dabs her tear-stained cheeks with a tissue. Matt comes into the room, looking panicked.

'Stella called me. What's happened?'

'Sit down Matt. This is gonna come as a shock.'

'Is it Jaimee? Is she ok? She's not hurt is she?' Matt questioned, ignoring Carla's orders.

'No she's fine, well sort of. Sam was killed tonight.' Carla said.

'Sam Holloway?'

'Yeah.'

'Where's Jaimee? I need to see her.'

'She's been arrested.'

'But we're supposed to be getting married tomorrow. How can this be happening?' Matt asked as tears fall from her cheeks.

* * *

Over at the police station, Jaimee is being interviewed by two police officers. She is in overalls as her clothes have been taken for testing.

'We're led to believe your relationship with Sam Holloway was strained yes?'

'No. There was no relationship.'

'So tell us what did go on between you.'

'We had a fling. I fell in love, fell pregnant and found out he was married.'

'You have a child together?'

'Do I look like I've just popped out a kid?' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'Less of the sarcasm.'

'Not the first time you've been questioned is it?'

'What's that got to do with this?'

'Well you've got previous.'

'Yeah for drug use, not for murder.'

'How long has it been since you've taken drugs?'

'A year and a half. I wasn't high if that's what you're thinking.'

'Would you be willing to be tested?'

'I've got nothing to hide.'

'The blood on your shirt, where did you get it from?'

'I cut myself by accident and as I was already running late for my own hen party, I decided I didn't have time to change.'

'So the results won't come back saying it's Sam's blood then?' The police officer asked.

'No.' Jaimee replied after some hesitation.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.'

* * *

Carla and Matt are discussing the situation in the back room. Michelle enters, looking just as emotional as Carla and Matt.

'Someone's gonna need to go down there.' Michelle told them.

'I can't.' Matt replied.

'She's your fiancée.'

'And she's a murderer.'

'Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty eh?'

'You don't think she did it?' Carla asked.

'No I don't as it goes. She's got a temper yeah but so has just about every person round here. Doesn't mean we're all gonna kill someone does it?'

'Carla said she had blood on her shirt, didn't you?' Matt said.

'Yeah, it wasn't much but it was definitely there.'

'And she'd stormed off to sort Sam out. It all looks a bit suspect doesn't it? Going to her ex's house, coming back with blood on her clothes then it's revealed he's dead. What other explanation could there be?' Matt said, feeling sick at the thought of his wife-to-be going to prison.

'There's loads of innocent explanations. I think you're both forgetting she fell in love with this man. No matter how much he hurt her or whatever threats he made, she wouldn't have been pushed to kill him. Not after having such strong feelings.' Michelle explained.

'And now she's in love with Matt and Sam was trying to jeopardise that. That's her motive.'

'I can't believe you two are turning your backs on her. You're supposed to love her.' Michelle looked at them in disgust as she turned to leave the room.

'Where are you going?' Carla asked.

'To the police station. That poor girl deserves to have someone there for her.' Michelle called over her shoulder as she left the room.


	67. Carla's Angels Chapter 65

_**Hi everyone, thanks to those that continue to read/review this story. I seem to be getting less and less views though so am wondering, are people still interested in it? If not then let me know and I won't bother to update, as the only reason I came on this site was to get some feedback on my work. Reviews would be very much appreciated! :-) Thanks xx**_

A couple of hours later, Jaimee is being guided out of the interview room at the police station.

'You're letting me go?' Jaimee asked, stunned.

'You're being released on bail. You're not to leave the country or associate with Sam's family. We'll be in touch with your trial date.' The officer explained, remaining completely professional.

'Is anyone waiting for me?'

'I believe so.' The officer said as he guided Jaimee into the reception area.

Jaimee looks relieved to see Michelle sat waiting nervously for her. Jaimee rushes over to her and lets Michelle hug her tightly.

'Hiya darling.' Michelle greeted her with a warm smile.

'Thank god that's over.'

'Are you ok?'

'Putting the police interrogation and my ruined hen night aside, yeah I'm fine.'

'So you're free to go then?'

'Yeah, the blood on my shirt was mine. I've got to wait for the trial date to come through.' Jaimee said.

'You sound surprised?'

'I'm innocent Michelle. I just wish people would believe me.' Jaimee insisted, sounding exhausted.

'I believe you.'

'Really? Are you sure you're not just here for a bit of gossip?'

'Come on Jay, you know I'd never do that to you.'

'I also thought my mum might have shown her support.'

'She's in a state. She doesn't know what to believe.'

'I knew she'd think I was guilty. She might be my mum by blood but in her heart I don't think she'll ever love me the way she's supposed to.'

'Carla thinks the world of you. She's in shock.'

'Does Matt know?'

'Yeah.'

'And?'

'I think it's best you talk to him when you get home.'

* * *

Jaimee enters the flat and goes into the bedroom where Matt is packing a suitcase. She wraps her arms round his waist, hugging him tightly, hoping for some support. He ignores her affections and continues packing.

'I don't think that hen night could have got any more dramatic. So much for a messy night in town eh?' Jaimee said.

'I'm surprised they let you out.' Matt replied, coldly.

'The blood on my shirt was mine, not Sam's. I told them it was mine right from the beginning but you know what they're like. You're taking a lot of stuff for one night.' Jaimee said, upon noticing the large, full suitcase.

'You don't seriously think that tomorrow's still going ahead do you?' Matt asked.

'Why wouldn't it?'

'I don't think I need to remind you that Sam was found dead tonight.'

'I know and I don't mean to sound heartless but he was playing any part in our wedding so why should we let that ruin our day?'

'Well somehow I don't think the neighbours will want to attend the wedding of a murderer.' Matt said.

'What? I can't believe you just said that. We're getting married in the morning and you're seriously standing there accusing me of killing someone.' Jaimee said, becoming increasingly upset by Matt's statement.

'I saw how angry you were earlier. You were fed up of him coming between us.'

'And that automatically means I went round to his house and killed him does it?'

'Someone saw you leave his house.'

'Yeah I went round to tell him to leave us alone. I wanted to end things once and for all so me and you could have the day of our dreams. Things got a little heated I'll admit but I left before things got out of hand. Don't know why I bothered now.' Jaimee explained.

'I have to go.' Matt said.

'Don't.' Jaimee pleaded, taking the suitcase from the bed trying to stop Matt from leaving.

'Get off!' Matt shouted, trying to wrestle the suitcase from Jaimee.

'No!' Jaimee screamed back, suddenly losing her grip on the luggage, her fist hitting Matt in the face.

'Jaimee!' Matt exclaimed, wiping the blood from his lip.

'Sorry.' Jaimee mumbled.

'I can't be with you anymore Jaimee. I love you but this is too much.' Matt said, his voice much calmer and quieter.

'I didn't do it, I swear to you I didn't. Please believe me?'

'I want to but there's something, a voice in my head that tells me not to.'

'Ignore the voice and listen to me, baby please. I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe it was stupid of me for going round there but I did it for us. You and me. I love you. Please don't leave.' Jaimee begged, almost choking on her tears.

Matt ignored her pleas and walked out of the flat, fighting back his own tears. A short while later, Carla enters the flat and goes into the bedroom where Jaimee is stood, frozen in shock.

'I just saw Matt leave with a case. Is that it for you two?' Carla asked.

'He's got me down as guilty. Can you believe it? Earlier today he told me he loved me and that he couldn't wait to make me his wife and yet here he is, running at the first sign of trouble.' Jaimee cried.

'The wedding wouldn't have gone ahead even if he had stayed with you.'

'And why's that?'

'Well you need to be available for further police questioning.'

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious.' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'I hope you weren't this sarcastic with the police.'

'So what if I was? It's their own fault; they had just interrupted my hen party.'

'This is a murder investigation Jaimee; it doesn't allow time for people to sober up.' Carla replied, seriously.

'Ok mum, come on, spit it out. I can see you're dying to say something.' Jaimee wiped away her tears and braced herself for a confrontation.

'You did answer all their questions didn't you? Honestly I mean?' Carla asked.

'Yes.'

'Because once you give your side of the story it's very difficult to take it back.'

'I'm sorry but that sounds like an accusation to me.'

'You've got to admit yourself that you've got a bit of a temper and I'm pretty sure I saw blood on Matt's face just now.'

'That doesn't prove anything.'

'Look, I don't know what to believe.'

'I'd like to think you'd believe me. I am your daughter after all.'

'But I don't really know you do I?' Carla said, although immediately regretted it upon seeing Jaimee's horrified expression. 'No I didn't mean-.'

'Get out.' Jaimee ordered.

'Jaimee.'

'Go on, turn around and walk out the door. I know it's what you want to do.'

'But-.'

'Don't try and make it up to me now. I'm giving you the chance to walk away. I know Lila's your pride and joy, so go and be with her. Forget about me, I'll probably be locked up before long.' Jaimee said, turning her back on Carla, who leaves the flat.

Outside the flat, Michelle is waiting for Carla but is shocked by how brief her conversation with Jaimee had been. Carla tries to ignore her but Michelle grabs her arm, pulling her round.

'What happened?' Michelle asked.

'I've messed it all up Michelle. My daughter's up there in bits having had her fiancé walk out on her and then I go in and accuse her of being a killer.' Carla said, close to tears.

'I told you to tread carefully!' Michelle shouted.

'I know, it just slipped out.'

'Go home Carla. Play happy families with Peter, Simon and Lila.'

'Don't be like this Michelle. I'd hate for you to think bad of me.'

'Think bad of you? Oh that doesn't even come close. I'm absolutely disgusted by you right now.' Michelle looked Carla up and down, sick to her stomach with contempt.

Michelle watches Carla slowly makes her way home before going into the flat. She is worried by the silence in the flat and walks round tentatively. Michelle reaches the bedroom where Jaimee is curled up in a ball on the bed, sobbing violently.

'Jaimee, sweetheart?' Michelle spoke in a soft tone, perching on the side of the bed.

'Why do you even bother with me Michelle? Everyone else has walked out on me, but not you.' Jaimee questioned, still crying.

'I'll never turn my back on you. You've had your problems in the past what with the drugs and all that business with Lenny but I see beyond all that. I see a vulnerable, shy, sweet girl who deserves a happy ending.' Michelle reassured her as Jaimee sat up on the bed.

'It's a shame Matt couldn't see all of that.'

'If he's gonna walk away when you need him most then maybe he wasn't Mr Right after all.'

'It's hard to believe that in less than 12 hours there's gonna be an empty room at the registry office. I so wanted to be Mrs Carter.' Jaimee sobbed.

'I know you did darlin'. But right now you've got to fight harder than you've ever fought in your life and prove to everyone that you're innocent.' Michelle said, taking hold of Jaimee's hand and squeezing it tightly for support.

'I don't think I can do that. Not on my own.' Jaimee said, shocking Michelle slightly with her vulnerability; she was usually so good at putting on a brave face.

'You'll never be on your own. You've got me.' Michelle said, pulling Jaimee close to her and stroking her hair, trying to comfort the younger woman.


	68. Carla's Angels Chapter 66

_**Thanks for the views/reviews and all of your support, it's much appreciated :-) Hope you continue to enjoy it xx**_

* * *

'Well that's her all settled again. It's been quite a night.' Peter sighed, coming back into the living room having put Lila down to sleep.

'The worst.' Carla muttered sadly, tears falling down her face.

'Have you spoken to Jaimee?' Peter asked, sitting beside his wife and putting a supportive arm round her shoulder.

'She's been released on bail. They tested the blood on her shirt but it wasn't Sam's.'

'Surely that means she's off the hook?'

'There's a witness who says they saw her go into the house and leave in a hurry about half an hour later. Plus her fingerprints are at the scene and there's the fact that she hit Matt.' Carla explained.

'Matt?' Peter repeated.

'He's left her. When I went to see her at the flat, he passed me carrying a suitcase and his lip was bleeding.'

'We've all lashed out when we're angry.'

'Yeah but you'd think that being in trouble with the police would be enough to stop her doing things wrong. I mean, how stupid do you have to be to hit someone when your being questioned for a man's murder?' Carla ranted angrily.

'I know you're angry love but don't forget you've turned your back on her before. Make sure you know all the facts before doing that again ok? You know how much you regretted it last time.'

'I wish I felt differently but I honestly think she's guilty.'

* * *

Over at the flat, Jaimee is lying on her bed, awake but motionless. Michelle is pacing the living room, clearly worried for her 'niece.' The red light on the answer machine catches her attention and she plays the message.

'Jay, what's going on? We've been calling your mobile for the last three hours. We know it's your hen night tonight but we just wanted to check in and see that you're ok. Call us as soon as you get this.' Danny said down the phone.

Michelle calls Danny back, waiting anxiously for him to pick up.

'Hello?' Danny said.

'Hi darlin.' It's Michelle.'

'Oh hiya, you alright?'

'I've been better.'

'Why are you answering Jaimee's phone? Is she ok? We've been leaving her messages all night.' Danny asked, panicking slightly.

'Yeah I know, that's why I called. Something's happened.'

'What?'

'There was an incident tonight involving Sam Holloway.'

'Has he been hassling her again? I swear if he has, we're gonna track him down and teach him a lesson.'

'I think someone's beaten you to it Dan. He was killed tonight.'

'No way! Is Jay alright?' Danny exclaimed, concerned for his best friend.

'She was arrested at the hen party. She's been released now but only on bail. She could be called back in at any time.' Michelle told him.

'Jaimee would never do something like that.' Danny said firmly.

'That's what I keep saying.'

'And what about Matt? And Carla?'

'They think she's guilty. Matt's walked out on her. She's in a bad way Danny. I'm gonna stay with her tonight but I think it'd do her good to see a couple more friendly faces.' Michelle explained.

'Of course. We're gonna pack a couple of bags and then head over to you. Tell her we'll be there soon.'

'Ok thanks. See you soon.' Michelle said, hanging up the phone.

Michelle makes her way into the bedroom, trying to hide the pained expression on her face.

'Jay? Do you want a coffee or anything?'

Jaimee doesn't respond, continuing to stare at the wall in front of her.

'Did you hear me on the phone just now? I was talking to Danny. The lads are on their way over to us. That's good news isn't it?' Michelle said, doing her best to be optimistic.

'I suppose they hate me now too.' Jaimee spoke, her voice hoarse from crying.

'Course they don't. They said they know you're innocent. All they want is to see you and give you a big cuddle.' Michelle reassured Jaimee.

* * *

Over at the house, Carla and Peter are still sat on the sofa, having discussed Jaimee's situation.

'From now on if Jaimee comes round just make an excuse, say we're busy or that Lila's a bit restless. I don't want her coming into this house again.' Carla said, shocking Peter.

'She's your daughter.'

'And so is Lila. She's our precious baby girl and she doesn't deserve to have to suffer at the hands of Jaimee.'

'Hey come on now, we don't know for sure that Jaimee killed Sam.'

'I didn't know about her drug problems until it was too late. I missed out on the first twenty years of her life, how am I meant to know what went on in that time? I mean, she's told me things about her past but it might not have been everything.'

'You two are so close.'

'But the fact I don't everything scares the hell out of me.'

'And that's why you think she's guilty?'

'Yeah. I probably sound like the worst mother in the world but I can't help the way I feel.'

'You're not a bad mother; you're just angry and confused. It'll be ok in the end, I promise. I'm always here for you, we're a team right? I love you.' Peter said, comforting his wife; he might not agree with everything she had said but it was his duty to stand by her.


	69. Carla's Angels Chapter 67

_**Thanks for the feedback! Hope the story is keeping you entertained! Keep guessing, I love reading what you all think and whether you think Jaimee is guilty/not guilty. I have decided on the outcome but it won't be revealed just yet. Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

The next morning. Danny, Jake, Warren and Michelle are all gathered in the living room. Jaimee emerges from the bedroom, fully dressed with her handbag over her shoulder.

'I'll go Jaimee. You stay and rest.' Warren said, getting up from the sofa.

'I'm not ill.' Jaimee replied.

'Write a shopping list and I'll go to Dev's.'

'I want some fresh air.'

'Maybe it's best you stay inside.' Jake said.

'If the police have their way I'll be inside for the rest of my life.'

'Just lie low for a bit babe. We all know your innocent but god knows what's going through everyone else's heads right now.' Warren suggested.

'All I want is a packet of fags. I'm not hiding away to make everyone else feel safe. I've done nothing wrong.'

'Do you want me to come with you?' Michelle asked.

'No I'd rather be on my own.'

'Jaimee.' Danny said, worried sick about the situation Jaimee is in.

'Look hun, I appreciate you all coming to see me but I'm literally gonna be gone for two minutes.' Jaimee smiled.

'Fine but if anyone gives you trouble, you call me straight away ok?'

'I promise.'

* * *

Jaimee walks out of the flat and starts making her way towards Dev's, bumping into Ryan as he leaves the pub.

'Alright Ryan?' Jaimee said cheerfully; happy to see her cousin.

'When's my mum coming home?' Ryan asked bluntly.

'I'm fine thanks, how are you?' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'Did you not hear what I said?'

'What's the matter?'

'You have no idea do you? I trusted you Jaimee! I was struggling so much and then you turned up and helped me. I thought we had a connection.' Ryan shouted at Jaimee, making her feel uneasy.

'We do, of course we do. You know I'm always here for you.'

'What use are you gonna be to me when your behind bars?'

'Not you as well. Why does no-one believe me?! I didn't do anything Ry ok? I'm still the same person that helped you with your problems and I'll always be around to look out for you. That's a promise.' Jaimee reassured him.

'Just get out of my face Jay. I can't stand to be around you anymore. I can't take the lies.' Ryan looked at her in disgust before walking away.

Jaimee walks towards Dev's in a stunned silence before catching Carla's eye. She's stood outside Underworld, watching her daughter but when Jaimee smiles at her, she walks into the factory.

'Morning Mrs Connor. Are you ok?' Hayley greeted her boss in her usual friendly manner.

'Fine. Why wouldn't I be?' Carla snapped.

'I heard Jaimee was released. Does that mean she's innocent?' Julie asked.

'No.' Carla replied.

'So she's guilty? I would never have thought she'd do something like that.' Julie said, shocked.

'I don't know.'

'Is it true there was blood on her shirt at the hen party?' Beth asked.

'Yeah.'

'Is-.' Beth said before being cut off by Carla.

'Enough now! I'm not answering anymore of your stupid questions. Me and Jaimee have gone our separate ways. We no longer speak so if you want to know what's going on I suggest you read the paper or ask her yourself.' Carla warned, storming into her office and slamming the doors.

'No way am I going near her again! I don't wanna end up six feet under. I reckon your well rid of her Mrs Connor.' Beth called after Carla.

* * *

Jaimee walks out of Dev's and lights a cigarette before looking up to see a tired and emotional looking Matt walking across the road.

'Matt.' Jaimee smiled, clearly still in love with her ex-fiancé.

Matt ignores Jaimee and continues walking towards the medical centre.

'Come on, this is stupid. I know you said some horrible things last night and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt but I'd still love the chance to have you back home with me. Please can we just talk?' Jaimee shouts across the road.

'I told you last night and I'll tell you again, we're over.' Matt said, rushing over to Jaimee, obviously embarrassed.

'I hear what you're saying but the thing is, I don't think you mean it. I know you don't mean it. So give us another chance baby, please I'm begging you?'

'There's no way back.'

'I should be on my way to meet you at the registry office right now.'

'Forget about it.'

'But I can't. I love you Matt, you're everything to me. Let's just go. We don't need a posh dress and a fancy suit, let's just get on a train and go somewhere, just me and you.' Jaimee said, desperate to win Matt back.

'You're being questioned for a murder Jaimee. Somehow I don't think the police will be too happy if you did a runner.'

'I don't care. I'd risk it all to be with you.'

'Wanting to do a runner doesn't make me feel like you love me, it makes me feel like you're guilty.' Matt said.

Matt is about to walk away from Jaimee when a police car pulls up alongside them. Two police officers step out of the car.

'Miss Barlow. We'd like to talk to you down at the station.' The police officer said.

'Again?'

'Your face looks sore. What happened Mr-.' The second police officer asked Matt.

'Carter.' Matt finished his sentence.

'Mr Carter. Someone must have been very angry to hit you hard enough to make you bleed.' The officer said, turning his attention to Jaimee.

'Stop looking at me like that. I didn't do it. Tell them Matt.' Jaimee exclaimed.

'Lying won't make things any better Jay.' Matt said before looking at the police officers. 'I left her last night and she hit me whilst trying to stop me from going.'

'It was an accident. I'd never intentionally hurt him. We were supposed to be getting married today.' Jaimee insisted, scared about what could happen to her.

'We'll talk down the station.'

'Why? What's changed between last night and now? How much difference can 12 hours make?'

'In a murder investigation, 12 hours is a huge amount of time. There's new evidence.'


	70. Carla's Angels Chapter 68

**_Just a short chapter for now as another will hopefully be uploaded today! Hope your all enjoying it? And what's your opinion of Jaimee, is she guilty or not guilty? Please review if you have the time xxx_**

Matt rings the buzzer to the bookies flat.

'Hello?' Michelle said down the phone.

'Can you come downstairs please? It's Matt.' Matt replied.

'This better be good.' Michelle said, hanging up.

Matt waits nervously as Michelle comes downstairs. She opens the door, greeting him with a disgruntled look on her face.

'If you've come to see Jaimee, she's not here.'

'I know.'

'And to be honest Matt, after the way you treated her last night, you should keep away.' Michelle said, defending her young relative.

'Will you just listen? I've just been with Jaimee, she's been arrested again.' Matt told her.

'What? Why?'

'There's new evidence. They didn't say what it was but I'm guessing it's gonna go against her.'

'I hope you didn't tell the police about what happened last night.'

'I had to Michelle. They were stood there looking at my face, how could I cover it up?' Matt said, feeling guilty.

'Well done! You've gone and made this whole thing a lot worse for Jaimee.' Michelle shouted.

'I'm sorry.'

'Go! Go on, get out of my sight!'

Michelle watches until Matt is out of sight. She runs up the stairs and into the flat. Danny, Warren and Jake are sat watching TV.

'Bad news lads, Jaimee's been arrested again. Apparently there's fresh evidence against her. I'm gonna get down the station.'

'We'll come with you.' Jake said.

'Me and Warren will go but I think you two should go to the garage and check on things there. The last thing we want is for Jaimee to be jobless when all this is over. We'll call you as soon as we know anything.' Michelle explained.

'Ok, whatever you thinks' best.'

'Cheers boys. She's lucky to have you.'

* * *

Three hours later, Michelle and the lads are back in Wetherfield having been turned away by the police. Michelle is anxiously pacing the room when the phone rings.

'Michelle, it's me.' Jaimee said before Michelle had a chance to speak.

'Jaimee love, are you alright? Have they let you go?' Michelle replied.

'I'm not coming home.' Jaimee revealed, tearfully.

'What?'

'They're keeping me here til my trial date. It's probably going to be sometime next month.'

'They can't do that. They haven't got enough evidence.'

'I think they'd disagree with you there. Witness statements, CCTV, my fingerprints and the fact that the fibres from my jacket were found under his fingernails.'

'What jacket? You weren't wearing one when you got to the party.'

'Exactly. Sam ripped it so when I left I dumped it in the bin outside. I don't know what to do Chelle, I'm so scared.'

'I'll help you fight this darlin'. I promise you I will. I'll come and visit you all the time ok? But right now you need to stay strong. Hold your head up high and as hard as it may be, smile. You're innocent Jaimee, don't let this destroy you.' Michelle reassured her, close to tears herself.

'I love you.' Jaimee said, grateful for the support.

The lads enter the flat, having been to the shop and look hopeful when they realise Michelle is on the phone.

'Love you too.' Michelle said before putting the phone down.

'Was that Jay?' Warren asked, prompting Michelle to nod her head sadly.

'Well what did she say? When's she coming home?' Jake questioned.

'Not for a while. She's been charged with Sam's murder.'


	71. Carla's Angels Chapter 69

**_Thanks for the views and all the support with this story so far! :-) A much longer chapter this time, enjoy xx_**

* * *

_A month later and Jaimee's arrest has had a huge effect on everyone in Wetherfield. Carla was struggling, what with lack of sleep from caring for Lila and the guilt of abandoning her daughter in her hour of need and her marriage to Peter was also strained._

_Michelle was tired and emotional from being Jaimee's 'rock' and the lads had been working as hard as possible, going between both garages, trying to make sure Jaimee had businesses to go back to. However, now that Jaimee's trial date was nearing, business was unusually slow._

_Steve was feeling the pressure, trying to support Michelle and also a heartbroken Ryan who was finding solace in the bottom of a vodka bottle or with a line of cocaine. As for Matt, he'd moved on from Jaimee, or at least that's what he liked to tell people. He had a new girlfriend, a glamorous blonde called Lucille._

* * *

Jaimee is sat in the visitor's hall, waiting anxiously to see if anyone would bother visiting today. She'd been disappointed when Michelle had missed their meeting the previous week. Jaimee smiled as Michelle approached the table and sat down opposite her.

'I thought you'd given up on me.' Jaimee said, sounding relieved.

'I'd never do that. I'm sorry; it's been really difficult at home lately. Ryan's struggling again and your mum's not been easy to talk to.' Michelle replied, apologetically.

'Maybe you should stay away. I wouldn't want people turning against you.'

'Stop worrying about me Jaimee. I'm here supporting you because I want to and because I believe in you.'

'Thank you. So how's mum and Peter and everyone?'

'They're ok although like I said your mum's not been easy to deal with. She snaps at the slightest thing and she looks knackered all the time.' Michelle said, sadly.

'My little sister's probably keeping them up half the night. Is Lila ok?'

'Yeah, still as cute as ever, but to be honest I haven't been round to the house in weeks.'

'I still can't get my head round this. I thought that after everything that happened with Lenny, mum would be there for me no matter what. Everyone hates me.' Jaimee was trying desperately to fight back the tears.

'They don't.' Michelle reassured her quickly.

'Not even Julie and Brian are speaking to me and they're the kindest couple I've ever known.' Jaimee replied.

'People are still in shock.'

'To be honest I wish I'd never come to Manchester and found out the truth.'

'You don't mean that.'

'I never thought I'd say it but it's the true. I might have hurt to never see 'Auntie Carla' again but I doubt it would have been as painful as this.'

'Your mum might be acting like she doesn't care but she's falling apart without you.'

'Then she'll know how I feel being stuck in here all day. I was gonna be taken to hospital the other day but I refused. I'm think I should've gone now, for a change of scenery if nothing else. This placing is driving me insane.' Jaimee explained.

'Hospital?' Michelle questioned, worried.

'I was just a bit poorly, nothing to worry about.' Jaimee brushed off her earlier comment, casually.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I haven't really been eating very well so I went a bit light headed that's all.'

'I'm worried about you.'

'There's no need.'

'You don't seem like your normal self. I mean I know you're bound to be nervous with your trial only being a couple of days away but it's like the life's been taken out of you. I look at your eyes and there's nothing there; they used to sparkle.' Michelle said, her voice laced with sadness.

'I don't know how much longer I can go on like this.' Jaimee said, losing eye contact with Michelle.

'Hey now, don't you dare do anything stupid. Me and the lads have put everything into supporting you. Don't give up on us now.' Michelle begged.

'Where are the lads?'

'They're busy working at the garage. Tommy and Chesney walked out the other day so the boys have taken over.'

'Walked out? Looks like I'm about to lose my business as well as my family and my boyfriend.' Jaimee exclaimed.

'You won't. In a few days when the jury decides your innocent you can rehire Ches and Tommy and everything will go back to normal.'

'It can't come quick enough.'

'You'll be alright sweetheart. One day this will all be a horrible memory.'

'Can you do me a favour?'

'Of course, anything.'

'Can you get mum to come to my trial?'

'Are you sure?'

'She needs to be there. Even if she goes straight home afterwards and ignores me, I still want her to be there to see it.'

'I'll do my best.'

Later that afternoon, Michelle pulled up outside the factory where Carla is stood outside on her mobile. She hangs up when she sees Michelle.

'Michelle, where the hell have you been? We're rushed off our feet in that factory!' Carla shouted angrily.

'I've just come from visiting Jaimee.' Michelle sighed, exhausted.

'Oh right.'

'Yeah exactly, so don't start having a go at me. It should have been you sat opposite her just now.'

'How is she?' Carla asked, for the first time sounding genuinely concerned for her daughter.

'How do you think? Anyway I thought you didn't care?' Michelle said defensively.

'I don't.' Carla said, cursing herself for letting down her guard.

'Her trial starts on Monday.'

'And?'

'And she wants you there. 11 o'clock on Monday, don't be late.' Michelle warned before walking into the factory, not giving Carla a chance to argue.

A few days later and Monday is finally here; the day Jaimee has been waiting for. Carla and Peter are sat on the back row of the public viewing area with Michelle, Warren, Danny and Jake sat in front of them. None of them are speaking but they all look terrified. The trial started a while ago and they were nearing a verdict. Jaimee is shuffling nervously in the dock, desperate to know her fate.

'Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?' The judge asked the jury.

'Guilty.'


	72. Carla's Angels Chapter 70

_**This is a direct continuation from the last chapter, sorry for the delay in uploading. Are you still enjoying this? Or are there things you don't like about this story? As the views have gone right down :-/ Let me know :-) Thanks to those who have supported this story though, it's very much appreciated! Enjoy! xxx**_

'No!' Jaimee exclaimed. She wanted to say much more than that but the words just didn't seem to come out.

'There's been a mistake! She's not a killer! You've got it wrong!' Warren shouted, getting up from his seat, angrily.

'That's out of order mate! Come on, she's in pieces!' Danny added.

'Mum, please don't believe them!' Jaimee pleaded upon seeing her mother's distressed state.

'Miss Barlow, you are being sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Mr Holloway. You will have the opportunity for parole in 40 years.' The judge explained, breaking Jaimee's heart.

'I didn't do it!' Jaimee declared, desperate for them to rethink their decision.

'Take her away.' The judge ordered, ignoring Jaimee's distressed pleas.

'I'm innocent. Please there's been some mistake! Mum, please don't give up on me! I didn't do it! I haven't done anything wrong! Please stop them!' Jaimee screamed, tears streaming down her face, as she is taken away.

* * *

Outside the court, a tired Melissa is sat in her car with Sophia asleep in the back. She watches the building until Jaimee's family emerge from the court and she drives off.

'I can't get my head around what's happened.' Jake muttered, shaking his head.

Michelle rubs Jake's back, trying to comfort him. After a while, he pulls away and the lads light cigarettes. Michelle approaches Peter and Carla, who look devastated.

'Hey.' Michelle greets her with a warm smile.

'Why did you force me to come today?!' Carla asked, furiously.

'I know you're upset and I know you're angry, we all feel that way, but don't go taking it out on me.' Michelle replied.

'I knew she was guilty right from the start and I was dealing with it. Then you make it all ten times worse by making me witness her being sent down. I'm gonna have to live with that forever.' Carla blamed Michelle, wounding her with her harsh words.

'And so will Jaimee. She's facing life in prison. I think that's worse than you having a couple of nightmares don't you?' Michelle said, fighting back her tears.

'You're supposed to be my best friend Michelle! Well you can forget about that and don't even bother coming to work tomorrow. You're sacked!' Carla shouted.

'Carla!' Michelle exclaimed.

'Love, calm down. The kids will be frightened if you go home in this state.' Peter spoke soothingly.

'At least Simon and Lila will never let me down eh?' Carla said.

Carla walks towards Peter's car, without acknowledging the lads, and Peter follows obediently.

* * *

A while later, in the Rovers, having just revealed Jaimee's fate to the afternoon punters, Michelle and Steve are sat in one of the booths, comforting the broken boys.

'Are you boys gonna be alright? Why don't you at Jaimee's flat tonight? You don't wanna be doing any long journeys when you're so upset.' Michelle suggested.

'I don't think I ever want to go back to London.' Jake said.

'No?' Steve questioned.

'There's nothing there for us anymore.' Jake replied.

'What about the garage?' Michelle asked.

'What garage?' Warren said, feeling sick with guilt.

'You've been going back and forth for weeks now.'

'Business is slow; in fact there's been nothing to do since the news of Sam's death broke. We've closed the garage until we can find a buyer.' Danny said.

'What about the one in town?' Steve asked.

'That's hanging in there for now although we need to do something to stop it going the same way as the one in London.' Warren explained.

'Jaimee's gonna be devastated.'

'We can't tell her.' Jake said, almost as if he was begging Michelle to keep quiet.

'She's bound to ask. They're her pride and joy.' Michelle said, running her hands through her hair, her heart breaking for Jaimee.

'I know but what harm will it do if we just say they're doing ok? She doesn't need to know the whole truth. She's going through too much already.' Danny added.

* * *

Over at Ken and Deirdre's, Carla and Peter enter, having been let in by Deirdre. They walk into the living room with solemn faces.

'How did it go? What was the verdict?' Ken asked, although he had a good idea of the answer.

'Guilty.' Peter mumbled.

'She got life.' Carla replied bluntly.

'No! Oh Carla I'm so sorry.' Deirdre said, shocked.

'You and me both.'

'Give her our love when you visit her won't you?' Ken said.

'I won't be going to the prison.' Carla replied, her coldness stunning her in-laws.

'But she's your daughter.' Deirdre said.

'I don't think she's ever been my daughter. Besides, you thought she was guilty just like I did.'

'I know but even so, if must be awful for her knowing she'll never leave prison.'

'She killed someone. She doesn't deserve a happy ending. Where's the kids?'

'We've just put Lila down for a nap and Simon-.' Ken explained although he was cut short by Simon running into the living room.

'Speak of the little devil, you ok Si?' Peter grinned, putting on a brave face for his son.

'Where's Jaimee? Is she home now?' Simon ignored Peter's question, eager to know

'She's gonna be staying away for a long time now darlin'.' Carla said, her voice quivering slightly.

'But why?! I miss her!' Simon exclaimed, tears filling his eyes.

'Jaimee did something wrong and she has to be punished for it.' Peter explained in a calming tone of voice, hurt by his son's sad expression.

'I'm just gonna nip to the factory love ok?' Carla told Peter, unable to stand the distraught look on Simon's face.

'Why? You gave everyone the day off. That includes you.' Peter said.

'I know, I need to double check the time of my meeting tomorrow that's all. I won't be long.' Carla said, kissing Peter before making a swift exit from the house.

* * *

Carla walks into Underworld. The atmosphere gives her chills, a reaction she'd experienced a few times. The place was dull as she'd walked past the light switch in a daze and it was silent apart from the clicking of her heels on the cold floor.

She made her way into the office and almost as if it were a trigger, the moment she closed the office door, she collapsed to the floor, let weeks of emotion pour from her eyes. Having stepped out of the pub for some fresh air, Michelle had seen Carla wander to the office.

Approaching the office and hearing loud cries coming from the room, Michelle entered, turning on the light. She is stunned to see her best friend in a heap on the floor, looking as though she was experiencing a breakdown. Forgetting Carla's harsh words from earlier, she dropped to the floor and scooped the broken mother into her arms, rocking her back and forth like a small child. Despite their falling out, Michelle was determind to fix Carla, it's what friends were for right?


	73. Carla's Angels Chapter 71

_**Thanks for the views/reviews! Constructive criticism/feedback would be much appreciated! Enjoy xx**_

The next morning, the radio is playing in Underworld and the murmur of the machinist's chatting could be heard from the office. Carla guessed from the worker's occasional glances into the office, that they were discussing Jaimee's sentencing. Sighing, she turned to Michelle who was typing an email.

'I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday.' Carla said, sounding genuinely upset.

'Seriously love, you don't need to keep apologising. It's ok, let's put it behind us.' Michelle reassured her.

'Paul and Liam would be so proud of you.' Carla smiled.

'You think?'

'Of course. I completely went to pieces. I'm still not 100% if I'm honest but you, you've been incredible; looking out for Jaimee and staying strong for everyone. It can't have been easy.' Carla said, having realised how much Michelle had actually done for the family over the past couple of months.

'Yeah it's not exactly been a barrel of laughs. But it's family isn't it? It's what you do when times are hard, you pull together.'

'Except me. I scream and shout and cry.' Carla replied, ashamed of herself.

'That's understandable.'

'I'm glad we're friends again.'

'Me too. Although don't think I'm giving up on Jaimee. I'll still be visiting her every week. She's really gonna struggle in there, a familiar face will do her good.' Michelle stated, making sure Carla knew she wasn't taking her side over Jaimee's.

'Ok.'

'Maybe you could come with me sometime?'

'No.' Carla shook her head.

'Why?' Michelle asked.

'Because my head's all over the place. I'd love to believe she's innocent but how can I when I don't even know her that well? I missed out on so much of her life. I only found out about her drug problems because you gave me the photo. I mean, if she can keep something like that from me, what else can she keep from me? How do I know what else has happened in the past?' Carla explained sadly.

'Think about it another way. Just a couple of months ago, Jaimee delivered Lila. You were in agony and scared and she was the one that was there. You wouldn't have been able to do it without her. She brought someone into the world; surely she wouldn't choose to take someone away?' Michelle added, offering an alternate view on the complicated situation that had been thrust upon the Barlow/Connor clan.

Michelle could see her words had struck a chord with Carla, who looked lost in her thoughts.

'Look, I'm not gonna force you to visit her but I will say it'll mean everything to her. I'll leave it up to you.' Michelle continued.

'Have you seen that girl Matt's been seeing?' Carla asked, changing the subject.

'No. I didn't know he'd got a new girlfriend.' Michelle said, stunned by how quickly Matt had moved on.

'She's not right for him. Her name's Lucille or something like that. She's far too stuck-up for him. He needs someone fun and sweet and who'll bring out the wild side of him.' Carla said, disapproving his new choice in partner.

'Someone like Jaimee?' Michelle suggested and as sad as the situation was, she couldn't help but smile. It was clear that Carla still felt those motherly feelings towards Jaimee.

'Yeah, I suppose so.'

'Well I'm not gonna mention it to her when I visit.'

'That's probably best.'

'Yeah, and the lads informed me yesterday they're having to sell the garage in London. No-one wanted to take their car there once they read the newspaper headlines.'

'That's a shame. She's worked so hard over the years by the sounds of it.' Carla said, sounding upset by what she was hearing.

'The boys did their best to keep things going but once people have made their mind up about something, it's difficult trying to get them to change it.' Michelle said.

Instantly Michelle noticed a change in Carla's facial expression; it became much harsher, the faint lines on her forehead forming to create a frown, clearly still annoyed with herself.

'Sorry I didn't mean you personally.' Michelle quickly apologised.

'It's fine. Do you know what? I don't think I can really concentrate today. All I want is to go home and be with Peter and the kids. You don't mind do you?'

'Course not. We're not that busy. Besides, the rest might do you good.'

Michelle watched as Carla picked up her handbag and made her way out of the factory. It was a rest Carla needed, it was a miracle. She understood why Carla is so scared of going to see Jaimee and why she's reacted so badly and to be honest, in Carla's shoes, she might well have reacted the same.

How could things have gone to being so happy and perfect to so desperately heartbreaking in just one year?


	74. Carla's Angels Chapter 72

_**A short, filler chapter for you guys this time. Please review. Thanks! xx**_

Carla enters the house, exhaling loudly as she walks into the living room, relived to be home. Peter is in the kitchen while Lila is asleep in her pushchair. Carla kisses her daughter lightly before wrapping her arms round Peter.

'Hiya love, you're back early.' Peter said.

'Yeah Michelle's keeping an eye on things today. I didn't feel much like working today.' Carla told him.

'That's the beauty of having your own business. I'm glad your home, we've missed you.'

'Is that right princess? Have you been a good girl for your daddy?' Carla cooed over her small child.

'I tell you what, if all babies were as good as Lila, no-one would ever worry about having children.' Peter chuckled.

'Who'd have thought it eh? With parents like me and you, it's a miracle she's so chilled out and calm.' Carla grinned. 'I wish thinking earlier, why don't we go away for a bit?'

'When?' Peter asked.

'Well Si's got his half term next week hasn't he? They get two weeks off for Easter so we could go to Brighton or something.' Carla explained.

'I'd have thought you'd LA was more your idea of a break.'

'It is but I don't think Lila would appreciate the plane journey. Besides, I hear Brighton's quite nice. The sea breeze will do us all good.' Carla said.

'Are you sure you want to go away? Don't you wanna be close to Jaimee?' Peter questioned.

'All I want right now is to go away, relax and forget all the bad stuff.'

'It'll still be here when we get back.'

'I know, but for those two weeks we can escape reality, turn off our phones and just be a family.'

'Sounds perfect.'

Warren, Jake and Danny are walking along the street, in the direction of the Kabin. They stop talking upon seeing a 'for sale' sign outside number 13. Having recently rekindled his relationship with Sally, Kevin had moved out and it was now vacant.

'This could be the answer to all our problems.' Jake announced suddenly, smiling at his friends.

'Eh?' Warren asked, confused.

'This place.' Jake said, gesturing towards the 'for sale' sign. 'We can sell our apartment in London and move in here. Think about it, it'll mean we're closer to the garage and the prison. We can work on getting Jaimee out of that place and when she's released, which she will be, she can move in with us. I'm guessing it's at least a three bed house.'

'You're brain never stops does it pal?' Warren laughed.

'I've got to admit it's a genius idea.' Danny added.

'It is. Call the number on the sign and get us a viewing. Me and Danny are gonna head over to the garage, see if we can get it back on track.' Warren instructed before he and Danny walked away from Jake.

'I'm surprised you guys are sticking round.' Ryan said after bumping into Warren and Danny on his way out of the pub.

'Why wouldn't we?' Warren asked.

'Jaimee's let you down, just like she's let everyone else down. You have every right to walk away.'

'I'm sorry Ryan but it's got nothing to do with you.' Danny said.

'I'm family, you're just her friends.'

'We're more like family to her than you'll ever be. After all the help she's given you with your problems and this is how you repay her. We'll never walk away from her.' Danny said and without further hesitation he and Warren walked away.

Inside the Kabin, Jake enters the building, talking on his mobile. After a short while he hangs up. He picks up a magazine and a packet of mints before putting them on the counter in front of Norris, who looks eager for some gossip.

'Just this please.' Jake said, oblivious to Norris glances.

'Anything interesting?' Norris quizzed.

'What?' Jake questioned, puzzled.

'The phone call.'

'Me, Warren and Danny are looking into buying number 13, get it all ready for when Jaimee comes home.' Jake explained, smiling brightly at Norris.

'I don't think that'll happen do you?' Norris scoffed.

'Did I ask for your opinion?' Jake snapped.

'No but-.'

'Look mate, I don't wanna lose my rag with you but it's out of order. You might think you're having a harmless gossip but your words are tearing me and the lads apart. She's practically our sister. Keep the change.' Jake replied, thrusting a £5 note on the counter and making his way out of the shop.


	75. Carla's Angels Chapter 73

Thanks for the views! I'll be uploading the next chapter in a few moments! Enjoy! xx

A week later, Jaimee is sitting anxiously at her table in the visitors room, watching as people entered the room. She is relieved to see the three lads walking towards her. She tries to hug them but a guard pulls them apart, giving her a disgruntled look before walking away.

'Hiya princess.' Warren smiled, trying to cheer her up.

'I'm so glad to see you. How are you all?' Jaimee replied.

'Missing you like crazy but apart from that not too bad.'

'I miss you too.' Jaimee said sadly.

'How are you finding it in here?'

'It's like torture. I've barely slept because the prisoners either side of my cell keep banging the walls and they shout abuse at me.'

'Oh darlin'.' Danny sighed, worried sick about what could become of his best friend's mental state.

'And I don't really eat because I'm frightened people might have tampered with it.'

'It won't be for long.' Jake said.

'It's at least 45 years before I can apply for parole. I'll die of starvation before then.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'We're gonna get you out babe.' Jake reassured her.

'And how do you plan on doing that? We've all got to face facts; I'm in here for life.'

'Not if we've got anything to do with it. We've got a plan.'

'A plan?'

'Number 13's just been put up for sale.'

'As in Number 13 Coronation Street?'

'The very same. We're selling the flat in London and we're gonna move to Wetherfield for good.'

'What about the garage in London?' Jaimee asked.

'Well we've taken on a few new employees so we're putting one of them in charge and we'll take it in turns to go back and forth to check up on it.' Warren said. He hated lying to her but if she knew the truth it'd probably push her over the edge.

'You've got it all under control by the sounds of it.'

'Course we have. You'll be out of this place in no time and we want to make sure everything's ready for you.' Jake said, putting on a brave face for Jaimee.

'I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Thank you.'

'There's no need to thank us. It's what we're here for.'

* * *

In Brighton, Carla and Peter are sitting on deck chairs on the beach. They'd been looking forward to this break so not even the chilly breeze was going to put them off venturing to the beach.

'This is the life eh?' Carla grinned.

'Mmm I've got to say this was a great idea.'

'The relaxation will do us all good. And just look at Simon, he's loving the sea.' Carla added, gesturing towards Simon who was in the sea, kicking the waves.

'He'll sleep well tonight.' Peter chuckled.

'Let's hope Lila does the same. She's been so unsettled over the past couple of weeks.' Carla said, looking at her small daughter who was crawling on the sand near them.

'She could probably sense the tension after the whole Jaimee thing.' Peter replied.

'I thought we weren't gonna mention her name.' Carla snapped.

'Let your guard down Carla, you're with me. I know this is a break away from everything that's happened but you can't just erase her from your memory. She's your daughter and I know you miss her.' Peter said, ignoring Carla's tone of voice, knowing she didn't really hate Jaimee.

'Sorry.' Carla apologised.

'It's ok, I just want you to know I understand what you're going through.'

'I love you.' Carla leant over and kissed Peter.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Back in Wetherfield, Michelle and Steve are in the office at Underworld. Michelle is leant forward on the desk, her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. Steve watches, concerned.

'You look stressed out.' Steve said.

'That's because I am. I feel like I've got the whole world on my shoulders and any second now it's gonna pull me under.' Michelle whimpered.

'Maybe you've taken on too much, what with Ryan and Carla and Jaimee.'

'But what am I meant to do? Ryan's my son so it's my duty to look after him...'

'Perhaps you should back away from Carla and Jaimee for a while.'

'No I can't do that. Carla's my boss so I have to face her every day at work and I can't give up on Jaimee. She's only got me and the lads that she can rely on, everyone else has turned their back on her. It wouldn't be fair.' Michelle explained, feeling torn.

'But you can't do it all on your own. We'll take it in turns visiting Jaimee from now on ok?'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. She's a good kid underneath it all and I want to help just as much as you do.'

'Thank you.' Michelle smiled.

'You're welcome baby.' Steve replied, crouching down beside Michelle and capturing her in a warm embrace, making her feel safe and secure.


	76. Carla's Angels Chapter 74

_**Enjoy! xx**_

A couple of months had passed and Jaimee was really struggling to cope inside; every time Michelle visited her it was like another piece of Jaimee had died. She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd walked over to Jaimee's table in the visitor's room only to find her young relative had been beaten by the other prisoners.

Over at Jaimee's flat, Carla and Rob were sorting through her things. The lads were had been successful in buying number 13 and they'd managed to persuade Carla and Rob to help move Jaimee's belongings into the house.

Rob is packing some of Jaimee's books and DVDs away and Carla finds a large photo album. She sits down on the sofa and begins flicking through the pages. Rob notices this and sits down beside her when she begins to cry.

'What's wrong sis?' Rob asked, putting a comforting arm round her shoulders.

'Look how happy she is in these photos.' Carla said.

'Who wouldn't be happy with a beer in their hand and friends around them?' Rob chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

Silence fell over the siblings as Carla flicked through a few more pages until she found a photo of her and Jaimee. It was taken not long after she'd arrived and both woman had beaming smiles on their faces, happy to have found each other again.

'How did we go from this to being so distant? We were so close.' Carla sighed; partly through exhaustion, partly through sadly.

'What are you trying to say Carla? Have you changed your mind about her?' Rob questioned.

'I don't know. I was convinced she was guilty when she was first arrested but over the past couple of weeks there's been this voice in my head telling me different.'

'After we've taken her stuff over to the house I think we should go and visit her.'

'I don't know if I can.' Carla said, suddenly feeling scared again.

'You need to talk to her. It might be awkward and she might be mad at you to start with but I'm sure she'll appreciate you taking the time to be there for her.' Rob told his older sister.

'Do you think she really did it?' Carla asked, suddenly realising that in all the weeks since Jaimee's arrest, she'd never once asked Rob what his opinion was of the situation.

'No. I never have. We all know how much she loved Matt, how much she was looking forward to marrying him.' Rob explained, pausing to glance at Jaimee's wedding dress which is hanging on a hook in the living room. 'She wouldn't have jeopardised that, no matter how angry she was with Sam.'

'He's moved on now.' Carla muttered.

'Yeah I saw him with her the other day.'

'And what do you think?'

'Well I wasn't paying much attention to be honest. He belongs with Jaimee; no-one else will ever come close.'

'She didn't do it did she? She didn't kill Sam.' Carla said, as if the truth had suddenly hit her.

'Course she didn't. Our Jaimee's not capable of something so cruel.'

'And she was having so much fun at the hen party. You wouldn't be able to let your hair down like that after killing someone. You'd be a wreck.' Carla said to Rob, although she was really explaining it to herself.

'Exactly.' Rob replied, simply.

'I want to see her.'

'We will, I promise. Just sit here for a while and calm yourself down. I'll take these boxes over to the house and then we'll head off. Michelle's got a visiting order for this afternoon so I'll get her to swap with us.'

'Thank you Rob.'

'It's what brother's are for.'

* * *

On the street, Rob carries a couple of boxes to the house when he bumps into Michelle.

'Chelle, just the woman I wanted to see.' Rob greeted her, putting the boxes on the floor.

'Aww it's nice to be wanted. What's up?' Michelle quizzed.

'I need your visiting order for the prison. Carla wants to see Jaimee.'

'She does?' Michelle asked, stunned by Carla's change of heart.

'Yeah, she's finally come to her senses and realised Jaimee's innocent.'

'That's great.' Michelle enthused, passing Rob the visiting order.

'How is Jaimee?' Rob asked, putting the order in his back pocket.

'You should probably warn Carla that she's in a bad way. When I went to see her yesterday she had a massive black eye and a busted-up lip.' Michelle explained.

'Poor kid.' Rob gasped in disbelief. He knew what prison was like but he still hated to think of his niece going through such pain.

'Tell me about it. And to make it all worse, Melissa visited her the other day.'

'Is that Sam's wife? Why would she go and see her?'

'I don't know. She's clearly got a screw loose. It's not done Jaimee any good seeing her.'

'Right well I'll give you a call when we're back from the prison and let you know she is.' Rob said, picking up the boxes again.

'Cheers, give her my love won't you?' Michelle said before walking over to the factory.

* * *

An hour later and back at the flat, Carla is wandering round the room, deep in thought, waiting for Rob to return from the house, where he was helping the lads. Carla's mobile suddenly rings, an unknown number appearing on the screen and she cautiously answers it.

'Hello Carla Connor speaking.'

'Mum, it's Jaimee. Please don't hang up...'

_**Thought I'd leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger there! So Jaimee's got something to say, but what could it be? xx**_


	77. Carla's Angels Chapter 75

_**Thanks for the views/reviews! Would love some more feedback though! A much longer chapter for you now. The next chapter will be entirely Carla/Jaimee. Enjoy! xx**_

Rob, Warren, Danny and Jake are inside Number 13, sorting Jaimee's belongings and tidying the room. Carla bursts into the room, a stunned expression on her face and her mobile phone still in her hand.

'Carla, what's happened?' Rob asked, concerned.

'She's being released.' Carla replied.

'Jaimee?' Danny quizzed.

'Who else would I be talking about?' Carla snapped.

'Sorry.'

'No I'm sorry. It's just a bit of a shock. I've just been on the phone to her; she said someone's come forward and confessed. Jaimee's innocent.' Carla apologised.

'Who confessed?' Warren asked.

'She didn't want to tell me on the phone. We've got to get down there.'

* * *

Outside the police station, Carla, Danny and Rob are stood waiting for Jaimee to make an appearance. After a short while, Jaimee leaves the police station. Her face is still bruised and swollen and she winces in the sunlight.

'Here she is. Jaimee!' Carla called, waving at Jaimee excitedly.

'I didn't expect to see you.' Jaimee said coldly, walking over to her family.

'I told you I'd come and collect you didn't I?'

'You've promised me a lot of things over the past year.'

'I'm sorry.' Carla said sadly.

'Uncle Rob.' Jaimee hugged Rob, ignoring her mother.

'Hiya princess, are you ok? Your face looks sore.' Rob spoke soothingly, stroking Jaimee's cheek gently.

'It is. Nothing a good night's sleep in my own bed won't sort though eh?' Jaimee smiled, trying to remain positive.

'Looking on the bright side as always. You're amazing.' Rob said.

'You wait til you see the house Jaimee. You'll love it. We've not moved all your stuff in yet. The phone call came as quite a shock.' Danny explained.

'I'm sure we'll have it looking lovely in no time.' Jaimee replied, kissing him on the cheek.

'Shall we get going?' Danny suggested.

'Yes please. I don't wanna come anywhere near this place ever again.' Jaimee said as they began to walk towards the car.

'Where's Michelle?' Jaimee asked suddenly.

'She's waiting back home. Everyone's really excited to see you.' Rob told her.

'I doubt that. How's Matt?' Jaimee asked.

'Try not to think about him now. All that matters is you're a free woman.'

* * *

The car pulls up outside Number 13 and Michelle runs over to them as soon as she sees Jaimee getting out of the car.

'Jaimee! Aww it's so good to see you! Bet it's nice to be home isn't it?' Michelle exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

'It'll take a while to adjust but it beats being in that cell that's for sure.'

'Do you fancy a drink in the Rovers? Celebrate properly?'

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'You shouldn't hide yourself away. You did nothing wrong.'

'I appreciate the thought Michelle but all I want to do is go inside ok? I'm tired and my face is absolutely killing me. I need a cup of tea, the sofa and shed loads of painkillers.' Jaimee said, sounding defeated.

'Bless ya, well you do exactly that and I'll pop over in the morning to see you yeah?' Michelle smiled.

'That'll be nice. Thanks.' Jaimee replied prompting Michelle to make her way back into the factory.

'Jaimee, love can we talk please?' Carla asked shyly.

'About what?' Jaimee asked.

'Everything.'

'That could take a while.'

'I've got the time.' Carla said.

'I'd have thought Peter, Simon and Lila would take up all your time.' Jaimee replied, wounded.

'You're my family too.'

'Come round at 7. I need some sleep and a shower.'

'Of course, that's fine. No problem.' Carla replied, desperate to gain Jaimee's forgiveness. She kisses her daughter on the cheek. 'Take care of yourself.'

'I've had plenty of practice.' Jaimee said coldly, avoiding eye contact as Carla walks away.

'Give her a break.' Rob said.

'Why should I? She can't just disown me like she did and then expect me to act as if she's Mum of the Year the second she apologises.' Jaimee replied angrily.

'Calm yourself down sweetheart. If you keep getting wound up like this you'll end up making yourself ill.'

'Sorry. I just didn't expect it to feel so strange.'

'I can't even begin to imagine what's going through your head right now.'

'You know the drill; you've been in prison yourself.'

'But I wasn't beaten black and blue whilst I was in there. It must have messed with you head but you need to know it will get better.'

'Not with them lot staring at me it won't.' Jaimee said, turning Rob's attention to Beth, Julie and Sean who are on their lunch break.

'Oi! Bugger off somewhere else! Stood there gawping as if it's some kind of reality show! Mind your own business!' Rob shouted.

'Sorry Mr Donovan.' Julie stuttered before the three of them made their way into the pub.

'I'll see you later darlin'.' Rob kissed his niece on the cheek before walking off.

Jaimee follows Warren, Jake and Danny into number 13.

'Welcome to your new palace princess.' Warren grinned.

Jaimee tries to show enthusiasm but it's clear she's exhausted. Walking into the living room, tears immediately fill her eyes as she sees her wedding dress hanging up on the door.

'Sorry babe we were about to put it away when Carla got the phone call.' Jake apologised, trying to put the plastic cover back over the dress.

'Burn it for all I care. You know what, it's a bit too stuffy in here. I fancy a bit of fresh air.' Jaimee said, her voice lacking any emotion.

'We've only just come in.' Danny said.

'I need some time alone to clear my head.'

'Well take your phone and don't be too long alright?'

'Yeah.'

Jaimee leaves the house and wanders around the street for a while, passers-by recognising and avoiding her. Eventually she sits down on the wall outside the medical centre. After a few minutes Matt comes out of the building and stops in his tracks when he recognises ex-fiancé Jaimee.

'Jaimee?'

Jaimee turns round to face Matt and doesn't speak, although by the look on her face it is clear she's still madly in love with him.

'What's happened to your face?'

'Lets just say I wasn't the most popular prisoner in that place.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm a free woman as of two hours ago.'

'I don't understand.'

'Sit down with me and I'll explain.'

'No thanks.'

'Oh come on Matt, I'm innocent. Why can't we just go back to the way we were?'

'It's over. I've moved on.'

'Moved on?'

'Her name's Lucille.'

'Sounds like a right stuck up cow.'

'You don't even know her.'

'I should be with you.'

'Congratulations on being free. I hope you manage to find happiness but don't for one second think I'll come running back to you.' Matt replied before walking away from Jaimee.

'A girl can dream.' Jaimee whispered to herself.


	78. Carla's Angels Chapter 76

_**Thanks for the views! :-) This chapter is entirely Carla/Jaimee and features no other characters. There's BIG drama to come for Carla and Peter in future chapters so stick with this story if your a fan of them! So who would like to see Jaimee and Matt back together? Are you a fan of this couple? I've already decided whether they'll get back together or not but I'd still love your opinions, if you have the time. Thanks! Enjoy! xx**_

Jaimee is sat in the living room. The TV is on but she is in a world of her own, lost in her thoughts. The living room door opens and Carla peers in, startling Jaimee slightly.

'Hi, ermm...Jake let me in.' Carla stammered nervously.

'Fine. Tea? Coffee?' Jaimee replied, turning off the TV and getting up from the sofa.

'I brought along something a little stronger.' Carla holds out a bottle of red wine.

Jaimee takes two wine glasses from the kitchen cabinet and puts them on the coffee table. She sits down on the sofa and gestures for Carla to do the same, before pouring wine into the glasses.

'So did you manage to get much sleep?' Carla asked.

'About ten minutes before another nightmare hit me.' Jaimee sighed.

'What happens in the nightmares?'

'Doesn't matter.' Jaimee shrugged, taking a large sip of wine.

'Please? Talk to me Jaimee. I want to know.' Carla said.

'I'm back in my prison cell and you're all there. You're shouting at me, calling me names. You're kicking me and punching me, doing anything you could to hurt me, and I couldn't get out-.' Jaimee explained, beginning to get tearful.

'Oh darlin'. I never meant to make you feel that way.' Carla whispered, trying to take Jaimee's hand but Jaimee snatches it away.

'How did you expect me to react? You were horrible to me, you treated me so badly. A mother should never do that to her child, whether the child is 2, 22 or 50.' Jaimee replied angrily.

'I know. My head's so messed up.'

'Join the club.'

'Lila's not been sleeping and I've been getting headaches. It's a stressful time.'

'For all of us.'

'Yeah.'

'How is Lila?'

'She's really good, growing up fast.'

'I bet she's getting big now. I remember the last time I saw her she was so small I thought I might break her. Pathetic really isn't it? I don't even know my little sister and she's living in the same street.' Jaimee said sadly.

'And that's my fault too. I know it is and I feel so bad about it. She misses you.' Carla apologised.

'She doesn't know me.'

'You delivered her Jaimee. She'll always know you.'

'Not the same as taking her places and cuddling her and reading to her is it?'

'You can do that any time you want.'

'It's funny how one word has changed your opinion of me, yet again.'

'But the police-.'

'I know what the police said but just because they branded me as guilty doesn't mean you had to. You're my mother and you're supposed to believe me.'

'I do now.'

'I don't mean now. I mean all those months ago when the police turned up at my hen party. I needed you to stick up for me, follow me down the station and make a scene until they let me go. You didn't do that though did you? No, you ran and you hid in the back room of the Rovers.'

'If I could go back in time-.'

'You'd change what you did? Good. You should be ashamed of yourself.'

'You're not letting me off are you?'

'You need to realise what you've done to me.'

'Do you want me to put some cream on that graze? It's looking really sore.' Carla tried to change the subject but an angry glare from Jaimee stopped her in her tracks.

'It's fine.' Jaimee snarled, taking another sip of wine.

'Are you sure?'

'This wasn't my first beating. Of course you'd know that if you'd have bothered to show up once in a while.'

'I don't know what more you want me to do Jaimee. I've apologised hundreds of times. Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg? Because I will. I'll stand on the roof and shout it for all the neighbours to hear if you want me to.' Carla said desperately.

'That'd be dangerous in those killer heels.' Jaimee joked, making them both smile.

'It's nice to see you smiling.' Carla commented.

'It's been a while.' Jaimee said.

'Too long.'

'I saw Matt today.'

'Yeah?'

'He hates me.' Jaimee said, unable to ignore the pain in her chest; like her heart was breaking.

'I'm sure he doesn't.'

'He couldn't get away quick enough. He didn't care that I was crying or that I look like I've done ten rounds with Tyson. I can hardly believe we're not together anymore. Matt used to love me, I know he did.'

'He worshipped the ground you walked on.'

'Then surely his feelings can't change. How can he have moved on already? I can't even bare to think about another man, let alone be with one. Matt's the only thing that's been on my mind.'

'Wearing that ring probably won't help you move on.' Carla gestured down at Jaimee's hand, where her engagement ring was firmly back on her finger.

'I don't want to move on. I want to go back to the way things were, when me and you were like best friends as well as mother and daughter and back to when me and Matt were about to get married.' Jaimee said, twisting the ring round her finger.

'Give him space, love. I know you love him and you probably want to sit down and talk but now's not the right time is it? He's on the rebound and he needs to go through that to realise he still loves you.'

'Do you really think he's on the rebound?'

'Of course. Like you said, how can he possibly have moved on already?'

'Thank you mum.'

'You're welcome. So, am I forgiven?' Carla asked nervously.

'Not yet but I'm sure we'll get there eventually won't we?' Jaimee smiled weakly.

'Course we will.'

'Did the lads tell you about the garage in London?'

'Yeah they did.'

'I put everything into that place.'

'They did their best.'

'I know and I don't blame them. They're my best friends and they did everything they could to keep the place going. They were even washing people's cars to get some extra cash, bless them.'

'Well you're out now and you're a free woman. You can rebuild the business.'

'We haven't got the money to do that. The money they earned from selling the garage has gone towards this place.'

'You've still got the garage in town.'

'Only just. I had a look at the accounts before you came round and I'm thinking it might be best to just close it.'

'And give up on your dream?'

'Maybe it's time for me to take a step back from business for a while, concentrate on getting myself back on track. I'm sure they'll be a job going at the Cafe or something.'

'You'll come and work for me.'

'You don't have to do that.'

'I want to. Come on; imagine what the four of us could do to Underworld. Four great business brains can only be a good thing right? And besides the factory girls love you-.'

'Not anymore they don't.' Jaimee bowed her head in shame, remembering the good times she'd had with the factory girls.

'Things will go back to normal soon. Please don't hide away. Come and work with us.'

'Ok.' Jaimee agreed eventually.

'Excellent. You can start Monday.' Carla informed her.

'I hope you're not gonna be this bossy when I come and work for you.'

'It's only because I care. Here, I've got a couple of things for you.'

Carla opened her handbag and pulled out a handmade card. It read 'Welcome home Jaimee!' on the front. She passed it to Jaimee.

'Simon did this card for you. He was so excited to hear you were back home, practically bouncing off the wall.' Carla grinned.

'Ahh I can't wait to see him. Why don't you and Peter bring the kids round in the morning?' Jaimee suggested.

'That's a good idea. Me and Peter could do with spending a bit of time just the two of us. You could always look after the kids for a few hours while we go for lunch.' Carla replied.

'Are you sure?' Jaimee asked.

'You're their big sister.'

'In that case, I'd love to.'

'We had some professional photos done of Lila a few weeks back. I thought you might like one.' Carla said, passing a large photo of Lila to Jaimee.

'Wow, she's so beautiful. She's got your eyes.' Jaimee gasped.

'Thank you.' Carla smiled, feeling so proud of all her children.

'I will get through this won't I mum? I mean, this isn't it for me is it?'

'Of course it's not. It'll take time but you'll get things back to normal eventually. You'll look back on this, one night when you're cuddled up with Matt, and you'll realise it was just one of those things life throws at you. You don't deserve it and you don't know why you're put through so much but it's just the way it is.' Carla reassured her.

'I hope so.' Jaimee said.

'Hey, where's all this doubt coming from? You're Jaimee Barlow. You know you'll get your own way in the end.' Carla said playfully, prompting both her and her daughter to burst into fits of laughter; all their memories rushing through their minds.

**Coming up:**

**- How will the residents of Coronation Street react to having Jaimee back? And will Jaimee be able to cope after so long in prison?**

**- A shock discovery leads to tough times for Carla and Peter but can their relationship survive?**


	79. Carla's Angels Chapter 77

_**Thanks for the views, hope your still enjoying it? Would love some feedback? Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy! xx**_

A couple of hours later Carla quietly enters the house she shares with Peter and goes into the living room. She is startled slightly to see Peter sat on the sofa, reading the newspaper with the TV on low.

'I didn't expect you to still be up. I thought you'd be getting a few hours sleep while Lila's down. She'll be awake again before you know it.' Carla said, dropping a soft kiss onto his cheek.

'I wanted to wait up for you. How did it go?' Peter asked eagerly.

'It was tough to start with; to say she was angry was a huge understatement.' Carla replied, sitting down beside him.

'But how did you leave things?' Peter questioned.

'On a good note thank goodness. I think we'll be ok but it'll take time obviously. She needs to get used to being free.' Carla breathed a sigh of relief.

'And in the meantime, we'll do everything we can to make her feel welcome.'

'I've given her a job at the factory.'

'You have? What about the garage?' Peter asked, surprised.

'She's gonna close it down. It doesn't look like it's gonna work out in the long run so she said she's quitting while she's ahead.' Carla explained.

'Bless her, she loves that place.' Peter sighed, upset for his step-daughter.

'She's still young. She could do it all over again in a few years when she's back on her feet.'

'Course she can. She's your daughter; she can do it anything she puts her mind to.'

'And she's gonna look after the kids tomorrow for a few hours.'

'Yeah?'

'You should have seen her face Peter, talking about Lila and saying how much she'd missed Simon. I thought she might break down and cry. It was so cruel of me to keep them away from her, I see that now.' Carla said.

'So what are we gonna do to fill the time without the kids?' Peter asked suggestively, kissing Carla.

'I can think of a few things.' Carla giggling, kissing him back, although she pulls away after a while, rubbing her head.

'Is your head still hurting?' Peter asked.

'Hmm, I'll be alright once she starts sleeping through and we can get a full night's sleep.' Carla replied, exhausted.

'She'll do it eventually.'

'I know. It's just hard to look on the bright side when I can barely keep my eyes open.'

'Welcome to family life, love.' Peter chuckled.

'I'm gonna go to bed.' Carla said, making her way out of the room.

'I'll follow you up in a minute babe.' Peter replied.

* * *

Over at number 13, Jaimee is sat at the kitchen table, the card from Simon and the photo of Lila on the table in front of her. She smiled as she thought of her family; it was everything she'd ever wanted. Warren enters the room.

'You ok?' Warren asked, sitting at the table with Jaimee.

'Yeah not too bad.' Jaimee smiled.

'Did it go alright with your mum? She looked terrified when I let her in earlier.'

'It went well.'

'Hey we've still got an hour before closing time at the Rovers and I'm gasping for a pint. Do you fancy popping in for one?' Warren glanced at his watch.

'No.' Jaimee replied bluntly.

'Please Jaimee, you love the pub. Don't let what happened ruin your life. It'll be hard and people might not be very nice to you at first but you need to do it. You'll go crazy if you stayed cooped up in here day in, day out.' Warren begged, desperate to help his friend get back to normal.

'I was released less than 12 hours ago Warren.' Jaimee said.

'I know but it'll be all too easy for you to fall into a routine of waking up, watching TV and going to bed, not moving from that sofa.'

'Stella will probably chuck me out.'

'She won't. You've been released Jaimee. No matter what they say, nothing will change. You're innocent and you always have been. If anything, they'll be wanting to apologise.' Warren reassured her.

'Maybe.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Come on darlin' you know I'm right.' Warren said, grinning cheekily at Jaimee.

'You always are.' Jaimee replied, smirking.

'Pint then?'

'Yeah ok. What about the others?'

'Jake's just got out the shower and said he'll meet us down there and Danny's all tucked up in bed.'

'Has he had a personality transplant since I've been away? He's not been to bed before midnight since he was 15.' Jaimee laughed.

'He's getting old, what can I say?' Warren chuckled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

At Carla and Peter's. Carla is tucked up in bed and Peter quietly enters the room, carrying a glass of water and a couple of pills in his hand.

'Carla, are you still awake?' Peter whispered.

'Mmm..' Carla mumbled, half asleep.

'I brought you a glass of water and some paracetamol. I thought it'd ease your headache and help you sleep better.' Peter said, putting the water and pills on her bedside table.

'Aww baby, aren't you lovely?' Carla smiled.

'Under the thumb more like.' Peter rolled his eyes.

'Oi!' Carla exclaimed, playfully hitting him on the arm.

'I'm only messing around. I wouldn't have it any other way.' Peter said, kissing Carla on the lips.

* * *

Jaimee and Warren enter the Rovers and immediately the room falls silent, the residents are clearly shocked to see Jaimee in there so soon after her release.

'I'm just gonna go.' Jaimee said, trying to make a getaway, feeling uneasy.

'No Jaimee, wait.' Stella called over to her.

'We heard the news.' Tina added.

'If you want me to go then just say the word. I didn't come here to gloat or anything.' Jaimee stuttered nervously.

'Sit yourself down. I'll get you a pint.' Warren instructed Jaimee, to which she did as she was told, before he turned to Stella. 'She's going nowhere ok?'

Stella quickly pulled two pints, as the pub descended into a hushed murmur. Stella brings the pints over to their table.

'I'd like to apologise to you. I should never have doubted you.' Stella said to Jaimee.

'If I had a pound for every person that has said that to me, I'd be a millionaire.' Jaimee laughed, although she didn't feel remotely happy.

'I mean it. We should have given you a chance to explain yourself instead of jumping to conclusions.'

'Thank you for your apology. I appreciate it.' Jaimee said before Stella walked off.

'So who did it then?' Sally asked, walking over to the table.

'A bit blunt Sal.' Warren interrupted.

'Well it's what we're all thinking.' Sally replied, giving Jaimee a dirty look.

'Yeah but the difference is everyone else is keeping their mouth shut. Why don't you take a leaf out of their book?' Warren was now getting annoyed at Sally's behaviour, as Jaimee clutched his hand tightly.

'You must be wondering if yourself.'

'If you don't leave Jaimee alone right now-.'

'It was Melissa!' Jaimee blurted out, stunning the locals – including Warren – into silence.


	80. Carla's Angels Chapter 78

_**Hi! Thanks for the views/reviews! I'm pleased your still enjoying this story! Keep the feedback coming, love reading what you think and hearing your suggestions xxx**_

The next day, around lunchtime, Jaimee was on baby-sitting duties while Carla and Peter went on a lunch date. Lila was asleep upstairs and she was sat on the sofa with Simon, a large bag of sweets in between them, playing Simon's new video game.

She loved being with her little brother; especially after all the revelations of the previous night. She'd had to explain what Melissa did so many times that it was nice to be with Simon, who knew nothing about it; who was just pleased to have his sister home.

There is a knock at the front door and Jaimee pauses the game before leaving the room. She answers the door, stunned by who is stood in front of her.

'Matt.' Jaimee greeted him.

'Sorry, are you busy? I should come back another time.' Matt stammered nervously.

'No, please don't. Come in, I'm just looking after Lila and Simon for my mum.' Jaimee said, ushering him into the house.

'Slipped back into family life then.' Matt commented.

'I can't be doing with silly feuds. All I want is to get back on track.'

'She's lucky to have such an understanding daughter.' Matt smiled.

'So what is it you wanted to see me about?' Jaimee asked, changing the subject.

'I heard about Melissa.'

'It's true.'

'And I thought I better come and see how you are.'

'Why?'

'I thought you'd appreciate it.'

'Si, go and check on your sister for me please?' Jaimee asked.

'Ok.' Simon obeyed, leaving the room.

'Good lad.' Jaimee called after him.

'It must have been difficult for you, finding out what Melissa was really like.'

'She found out that Sam had been back in touch with me. A few hours before my hen party I got a text from Sam saying he was coming to find you to get his revenge. I was terrified because I thought he'd hurt you, maybe even kill you. Only it turns out that Melissa was the one who sent the text. The whole thing was a set up. She killed Sam and let me take the blame, for a while anyway.' Jaimee explained, for what felt like the hundredth time.

'What a bitch! I've never known such a vile, twisted person in my whole life!' Matt exclaimed angrily.

'You know, for a second there you actually sounded like you cared.'

'I've always cared for you Jaimee. We've been through too much to just cut ties completely.'

'That was exactly what you wanted not so long ago.'

'I was confused.'

'What are you trying to say Matt? One minute you're gloating about your new girlfriend and the next you coming round my house telling me you care about me.'

'Lucille's asked me to move in with her.'

'Already?'

'She's moving back to Dorset to be closer to her family and she wants me to go with her. It's a big step I know, but it feels right.'

'Dorset? What the hell are you gonna do in Dorset?'

'They need doctors there too.' Matt chuckled.

'I don't see why you need to go all the way to Dorset just for her. You've been together five minutes. Wouldn't you be better off trying a long-distance relationship first?' Jaimee said.

'I've made up my mind.'

'So why did you need to come round? It's not like you need to ask for a divorce is it?'

'I wanted you to hear it from me and not a local busybody like Norris. It's the least you deserve.'

'Rub my nose in it more like.'

'I know you don't want me to go-.'

'No I don't. What I want is for you to dump that stupid girl and be with me. I want you to hold me and tell me you love me. I want you to be my husband.'

'Jaimee-.'

'But ever since I first met you, all I've ever really wanted was for you to be happy and if being with Lucille and moving to Dorset is what will make you happy, then you have my blessing.' Jaimee said.

Matt smiles, attempting to kiss her on the cheek but Jaimee pushes him away. Matt leaves, letting Carla and Peter in as opens the front door.

'Jaimee, what's happened?' Peter asked, concerned to see his step-daughter upset.

'He's leaving.' Jaimee replied tearfully.

'You're better off without him.' Carla added.

'Not really helping to be honest, mum.' Jaimee sighed, frustrated at her mother's lack of understanding.

'He broke your heart sweetheart. You deserve someone that will treat your right.'

'Doesn't stop me being madly in love with him though does it?' Jaimee said as Simon ran into the room. She frantically wipes the tears from her eyes.

'Here he is. Hiya champ, you had a nice time with Jaimee?' Peter asked enthusiastically.

'Yeah we were playing my new game and we ate loads of sweets.' Simon told his dad, beaming.

'Sounds like you've been spoilt.'

'We're not going home already are we?' Simon moaned.

'I should think Jaimee wants a bit of peace.' Peter said.

'No stay, please? The lads aren't home til a bit later so I'll only be sat on my own.'

'Ok, I'll have a coffee then, thanks. I'm just gonna go and check on Lila. Has she been alright?' Peter asked.

'Yeah, good as gold.' Jaimee smiled.

Peter leaves the room and Simon continues playing his game. Jaimee and Carla go into the kitchen, making sure Simon can't hear them.

'How do you feel now everyone knows the truth?' Carla asked.

'I don't know.' Jaimee shrugged, flicking the kettle on.

'Aren't you happy?'

'I am but at the same time I'm devastated. Little Sophia's life has been ruined forever because of me.'

'You did nothing wrong.'

'Ok so I didn't kill Sam but it was my fling with him that pushed Melissa to do what she did.'

'You can't live your life feeling guilty. You need to move on.'

'How can I do that when the man I love is gonna move over 200 miles away to Dorset?'

'You're beautiful darlin', you could have your pick of the men round here.' Carla said, gently stroking Jaimee's cheek.

'I don't want anyone else.' Jaimee said as Carla hugs her tightly.

Eventually, Jaimee pulls away from the hug, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

'How are you anyway?' Jaimee questioned.

'Still feel a bit groggy if I'm honest but it was nice to get out and spend some time with Peter.'

'I'm glad you had a nice time. I was wondering if fancied going out tonight? Me, you, Chelle, just like the old times.'

'I'm up for that. Have you text Michelle?'

'I'll give her a call in a minute.'

'Alright I'm just gonna go and give Lila a cuddle. I've missed her today.'

'Sure. She's been asleep for an hour or so, so she'll probably be waking up soon.' Jaimee told her mother, who was leaving the room.

Jaimee took her mobile from her pocket and dialled Michelle's number.

'Hiya Chelle, its Jaimee.' Jaimee greeted her cheerfully.

'Hiya, you sound a bit brighter than yesterday.' Michelle replied, pleased to hear Jaimee's voice.

'It's good to have the truth out in the open. So the reason I'm calling is to invite you out tonight. Me and mum are gonna get some food and then go round town if you fancy it?' Jaimee suggested.

'Definitely, count me in.'

'Nice one. This is gonna be ace Chelle.' Jaimee grinned excitedly; she could hear Michelle laugh at the other end of the phone. Maybe life really would get better; all she needed was her family and she could get through anything.


	81. Carla's Angels Chapter 79

_**My 2nd update of the day, although it's a little shorter than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy it! xx**_

That evening, Jaimee, Carla and Michelle are sat at a table in a nightclub.

'It feels so good to be out.' Jaimee smiled, taking a sip of her beer.

'Mmm it's been far too long.' Michelle agreed.

'Well tonight is all about celebrations. Everyone's free and happy again.' Carla said, raising her glass in the air.

'You got that right. I'm dying for a pint or ten.' Jaimee said.

'Go steady babe. I'm sure the lads won't appreciate you falling through the front door.'

'They've done it enough times. They're cool with all that kinda thing. In fact they'll probably be waiting up for me.'

'Aww bless 'em. They're so lovely.' Michelle gushed.

'Which one would you date?' Jaimee asked.

'I'm with Steve.'

'I know that but you must still look at other blokes. Come on, I won't tell them. Let's play Snog, Marry, Avoid. You're choices are Danny, Warren and Jake.' Jaimee asked.

'Ok, I'd snog Danny, marry Jake and avoid Warren.'

'And you mum?'

'Same.'

'Aww you'd both avoid Warren?' Jaimee asked stunned.

'Only because he fancies you.' Michelle grinned.

'No he doesn't.'

'Are you honestly telling us that nothing's ever happened between you?' Michelle questioned in disbelief.

'Believe it or not, girls can be just friends with boys. I know you two have been round the block a bit but I'm not like that. The lads are my best friends, they're practically my brothers.' Jaimee said.

'Have you not seen the way he looks at you?'

'He looks at me like I'm his best friend, which I am.'

'He's so sweet on you, hun.'

'What like Uncle Rob's sweet on you Michelle?' Jaimee teased.

'He is not.'

'I have to agree Chelle. He's had the hots for you since we were kids.' Carla said.

'Whatever, come on then Jay. You're turn. You're choices are Jason, Tommy and Gary.' Carla asked.

'Ooh tough one. I'd snog Tommy and probably do a hell of a lot more. I'd marry-.' 'I'd marry Gary, because he's a proper sweetheart and I'd avoid Jason.' Jaimee answered.

'Avoid Jason?!' Michelle shrieked.

'He's too much of a poser for my liking. Anyway, another round ladies?'

'I thought you'd never ask.'

Jaimee makes her way over to the bar, leaving Michelle and Carla chatting at the table. After a while, she returns, putting the drinks on the table.

'So how's it going with Stevey boy then?' Jaimee asked, upon her return.

'It's good, really good. I don't think I'd have coped these past couple of years without him.' Michelle replied.

'Isn't it about time he proposed?'

'I don't think marriage is on the cards for us. We love each other but we don't want the hassle of a wedding.'

'And what about kids? You could follow in my mum's footsteps and pop out a few mini Michelle's.' Jaimee smiled cheekily at Michelle.

'No way! I'm past all that now. Steve's got Amy; I've got Ryan and believe me they're more than enough for us.' Michelle laughed.

Later that night, Michelle and Carla are in the toilets, touching up their make-up. Jaimee had left some time ago with a bloke she'd met at the bar

'We shouldn't have let her go off like that.' Carla said, worried.

'Relax Carla. She'll be ok.' Michelle reassured her.

'He could be a psychopath for all we know.'

'Or he could be a young bloke out to have a good time. Look I know she's your daughter but she's also an adult. We need to let her make her own choices.'

'Mistakes more like.'

'Maybe but it's something she feels she has to do. She's been through hell so if she wants a bit of fun then I say let her.'

'She's had way too much to drink.' Carla said, stumbling slightly.

'And you by the looks of it.' Michelle giggled.

'I'm just a bit lightheaded. Honestly, if something happens to Jaimee, I'll never forgive myself.'

'Carla darlin' you can't let what happened to you, taint your view on other people. Frank was one man in a world full of men and women. Not everyone is out to hurt people.' Michelle said, waiting for a response from Carla, although she did not receive one. 'Carla?'

Michelle turned round to see Carla lying in a heap on the toilet floor.

'CARLA!' Michelle screamed in horror.


	82. Carla's Angels Chapter 80

_**Thanks for the views/reviews! Enjoy! xxx**_

Outside the nightclub, Michelle is following the paramedics, who are putting Carla into the ambulance. Michelle is frantically trying to call Peter.

'Peter? It's Michelle.' Michelle stuttered; she could barely speak.

'Oh hiya. You having a good time?' Peter asked cheerfully.

'You need to get down to the hospital. It's Carla.'

'What's happened?' Peter questioned, his mood instantly changing.

'Just get there as soon as possible.' Michelle said, hanging up.

'She will be ok won't she?' Michelle asked the paramedic quietly, as she stepped into the ambulance.

'We'll do everything we can.' The paramedic replied calmly.

'Jaimee...' Carla mumbled, confused, as she woke.

'She's not here love, remember?' Michelle reminded her.

'I want Jaimee.' Carla cried, starting to panic.

'Carla, listen to me, stay calm ok? Just relax, you're not well. The paramedics are taking care of you on the way to hospital. I'm gonna call Jaimee now and tell her where we'll be.' Michelle reassured her, gripping her hand tightly.

'Stay with me.'

'I will, I promise.'

Michelle dialled Jaimee's number and waited for a response. Jaimee's phone goes through to voicemail.

'Jaimee, what's the point in having a phone if you have it switched off all the time? Call me when you get this message.' Michelle spoke in a hushed tone, as not to worry Carla, although it is clear she is angry.

Over on the street, Peter is hammering on the door on number 13. He is carrying Lila's moses basket and Simon is stood next to him, half asleep. Jake answers, fully dressed and wide awake, because as Jaimee predicted, they were waiting up for her.

'Jake, can you and the lads look after the kids?' Peter asked

'Why? Is everything alright?'

'I can't talk right now. Carla's been taken to hospital. I need to get there.'

'Ok, sure. Keep us posted though yeah?' Jake said, taking Lila's moses basket off Peter and guiding a sleepy Simon into the house.

'Of course.' Peter called before jumping into his car and speeding off.

At the hospital, the paramedics quickly push Carla into the building. Michelle is running behind them.

'Michelle, if you could take a seat and wait here for us, that'd be great.' A paramedic said, prompting Michelle to do exactly what she is told.

Michelle sits down; she is fidgeting a lot, clearly agitated when her phone rings.

'Finally! What the hell are you doing switching your phone off?!' Michelle shouted down the phone.

'Sorry Chelle, but I was kinda pre-occupied.' Jaimee said, giggling, not realising the seriousness of the situation.

'Well excuse me for trying to tell you your mother's in hospital.' Michelle said angrily.

'Hospital? What's happened?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'She collapsed and started fitting.' Michelle explained.

'Is she gonna be ok?'

'They can't know for sure until they've done some tests.'

'Oh my god.' Jaimee whispered tearfully.

'All I know is she needs you here with her.' Michelle said, hanging up on Jaimee.

'Here pal, turn round will ya? I need to get to Wetherfield General. Put your foot down and there's an extra tenner in it for you.' Jaimee told the taxi driver.

Peter runs into the hospital and straight over to Michelle. His eyes are red and puffy, indicating he has been crying all the way to the hospital.

'Where is she?' Peter asked.

'They've taken her off for some tests.'

'What happened? I don't understand. She was fine when she went out earlier. Did someone spike her drink? If someone spiked her, I swear I'll-.' Peter said, getting more angry with every word he spoke.

'I've been keeping an eye on her all night, like I always do. No-one went anywhere near her drink. I think it's something to do with the headaches she's been getting.' Michelle replied.

'But that's from a lack of sleep. I mean, it can't be anything serious. She's got three kids who need her.' Peter cried.

'Don't go jumping to any conclusions Peter. It won't do anyone any good. We've just got to wait and see.'

'Where's Jaimee? I thought it was her idea to go out tonight.'

'She went off with a bloke but she's on her way now.'

Peter is pacing up and down, getting increasingly frustrated when he suddenly hits the wall. Michelle jumps up from her seat and guides Peter away from the wall and over to where she had been sitting.

'Peter sit down. They won't let you anywhere near Carla when you're in this state. I know it's hard but stay calm alright? Come on sit down and I'll go and get us a coffee.' Michelle spoke soothingly, kissing him on the cheek before walking away.

After a few moments, Jaimee rushes into the room, make-up smudged round her eyes and clearly worried for her mother.

'Peter, is there any news yet?' Jaimee asked, sitting down beside him.

'Nothing. It's driving me crazy.'

'I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner.'

'Its fine, you weren't to know this was gonna happen were you?'

'Where's Michelle?'

'She's gone to get some drinks, said I need to calm down.'

'She's right.'

'How am I meant to do that when the love of my life is in here, in god knows what state, and no-one's telling me anything.' Peter said, crying again.

'Aww come here. Sshh, it's gonna be ok. Mum's a strong woman. Whatever's wrong, she'll fight it.' Jaimee comforted her step-father, pulling him in for a hug.

'I wish I could be as optimistic as you.'

'Think of everything mum's ever been through. Those things would have broken anyone else but not her, she fought back and she'll do the same tonight.'


	83. Carla's Angels Chapter 81

**(Noticed a couple of errors so thought I'd update this chapter.)**

_**Thanks, as always, for the views and reviews! Will update soon xx**_

The next morning, Carla is lying in a hospital bed. She is conscious but sleepy. Peter and Jaimee are sat round her bed. The doctor enters the room.

'Carla, how are you feeling?' The doctor asked.

'Not so good. Do you know what's wrong with me yet? I need to get home.' Carla said, trying to get out of the bed; she'd never been one for illness and hospitals.

'You're results have come back and I do have a diagnosis for you. Maybe we could talk in private?'

'No, I want them here. Anything you have to say to me can be said to them too.'

'The scan showed us that you have a primary malignant brain tumour.' The doctor revealed, sending shockwaves through the room.

'There must be some mistake.' Peter said tearfully.

'It can't be true. I'm not even forty. I've got three children. How can I be ill?' Carla exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

'I know this is a lot to take in.' The doctor added.

'How serious is it?' Peter asked.

'Unfortunately it's grade 4.'

'But that's the worst isn't it?' Jaimee said, choking on her tears, horrified by the news.

'The tumour is growing quite quickly which means we need to operate first thing in the morning to avoid it spreading further. Then it'll be a course of chemotherapy and radiotherapy.' The doctor explained.

'This can't be happening.' Carla mumbled, scared about the future.

'I understand this is a big shock for you all so I'll leave you alone. I'll be back in half an hour to explain things properly once it's sunk in.' The doctor replied, leaving the room.

'Oh love...' Peter said, trying to comfort his wife.

'Leave me alone.' Carla said, turning over so her back is facing Peter.

'Carla, now is not the time to push me away.' Peter replied.

'I want some time alone, to think about what the doctor said.'

'We can think about it together.' Peter added, trying to take Carla's hand.

'Go away Peter. I want to be on my own!' Carla ordered, snatching her hand away.

'I'll stay with her Peter. You go and check up on the kids.' Jaimee said to Peter.

'I don't want you here either Jaimee.' Carla replied.

'I won't say a word; I'll just sit with you. I don't think it's wise for you to lie here on your own all day.'

'Why won't you do what I say?!' Carla shouted.

Jaimee storms out of the room, closely followed by Peter.

* * *

A while later, Peter is back on the street, clearly devastated; having already revealed Carla's illness to Michelle. He knocks the door of number 13 and Danny answers.

'Peter, is everything ok? Is Carla home now?' Danny questioned.

'She's being kept in for a while. We've been given some bad news.' Peter said, holding back the tears.

'What?'

'She's got a brain tumour.'

'That's awful! Is she gonna be alright?'

'It's early days but we've got everything crossed.'

'Well listen, we'll keep an eye on the kids for today if that makes things any easier?' Danny offered.

'That'd be good, thanks. I still need to break the news to my dad and Deirdre and Rob. Oh and the factory girls are gonna want to know what's happening. God this is gonna be one hell of a day.' Peter sighed.

'You know where we are if you need a friend ok?' Danny said.

'Cheers, I appreciate that.' Peter said, walking towards the factory.

* * *

Outside the hospital, Jaimee is sat on a bench near the entrance. Michelle approaches her, sitting down beside her and putting a supportive arm round her shoulder.

'You know she's only lashing out because she's scared.' Michelle said.

'And I don't blame her but it's not like me and Peter aren't scared. Life without her isn't a life worth thinking about.'

'So don't think about it. She'll be fine. It's gonna be a long, hard journey but there will be a happy ending.' Michelle reassured her.

Michelle waits for a response from Jaimee but there is silence, apart from Jaimee's loud sobs.

'Jaimee, is there something else bothering you?' Michelle asked gently.

'I can't lose my mum to this disease. I can't lose someone else so soon.' Jaimee cried.

'Someone else?' Michelle repeated.

'I've said too much. Just ignore me.'

'Ignore you? As if I'd ever do that when you're in such a state. Come on Jay, you know you can tell me anything.' Michelle said.

'My pregnancy last year, it wasn't my first.' Jaimee revealed.

'You're a mother already?' Michelle asked, stunned.

'Yeah. No. Not anymore. I had a little girl when I was eighteen. I called her Isla.'

'That's a pretty name. I bet she was gorgeous.'

'She was perfect.'

'What happened to her darlin'?'

'She died. She had a tumour, the same kind as mum, only I didn't realise until it was too late. Nothing could be done. I was about to turn 20 when she died and I went to a very, very dark place. I can't go through all that again. I just want my mum to be ok.'


	84. Carla's Angels Chapter 82

_**Thanks for the views/reviews! xx**_

'Oh Jaimee, why did you never say anything?' Michelle frowned, feeling sad for her 'niece.'

'It never felt like the right time. Ever since I came to Wetherfield it's been one drama after another.' Jaimee said.

'But this is huge.'

'I set up the garage when I was pregnant. I had to have something to keep me clean; my baby needed me. But then when she died it was like it was all for nothing. I went out, got horribly drunk and took more drugs than I'd ever taken in my life. I was arrested and given a criminal record.' Jaimee explained.

'How did your auntie Amy cope with all that? Can't have been easy for her to witness you going downhill.'

'We weren't exactly close during the last few years of her life. Anyway, the criminal record made me get back on the straight and narrow. Plus the lads were there for me, as always.'

'Now I understand why you wanted the termination.'

'Exactly. It's not that I don't want to be a mother. I just can't face going through the same thing again.'

'Well you know, your mum's gonna be fine. I promise you she'll get through this and in a year or two; all of this will be a distant memory.' Michelle reassured her.

'I hope so.'

'I'm gonna go and check up on her, see if she feels like talking.'

'Don't tell her about Isla.'

'But it's her granddaughter.'

'Yeah, who died from the illness that she's just been diagnosed with. If she hears about Isla, she might think the same will happen to her. She needs positivity right now. Please Michelle?' Jaimee begged.

'Ok, you're probably right. Are you coming with me to see her?'

'Yeah sure. I don't think I can face going back home just yet, can't be dealing with the questions.'

* * *

At Underworld, Rob and Peter are sat in the office. Peter has broken the news to Rob, who is understandably devastated. They've been sat in silence for the past five minutes, not wanting to have to tell the factory workers.

'Do you want me to tell them?' Peter offered.

'We'll do it together.' Rob said, wiping his eyes before leaving the office with Peter.

'Right ladies, listen up.' Rob called, prompting them all to stop working.

'Are you ok Mr Donovan?' Sean asked, upon seeing Rob's emotional state.

'We've had some bad news within the family.' Rob replied.

'What's happened? Is it Mrs Connor? Is that why she's not here today?' Hayley asked, worried.

'Is Lila alright?' Julie questioned.

'Lila's fine. It's Carla. Last night she was taken to hospital after collapsing in a nightclub.' Rob told them.

'She collapsed?' Beth exclaimed.

'She's been diagnosed with a brain tumour. It's very serious and she's due to have major surgery tomorrow morning but we're all keeping our fingers crossed that she'll make a full recovery.' Rob explained.

'We're so sorry to hear that Mr Donovan.' Sally said sympathetically.

'And you Peter. It must be very difficult for you.' Hayley added.

'It is, but listen, the thing that'll make it easier is if you can all work really hard for Carla while she's away. Let's make sure she's got a good, strong business to come back to ok?' Peter said.

'Of course.'

'We'll work as many hours as you need us to.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

Michelle and Jaimee enter Carla's hospital room. She is propped up against the pillows; having just spoken to the doctor.

'Carla? It's Michelle and Jaimee.' Michelle said upon entering the room.

'I know, I'm not in a coma or anything. I can see you.' Carla replied sarcastically.

'There's no need to be like that.'

'Sorry if I'm not dancing round the room with happiness but I've just been told I'm dying.' Carla rolled her eyes, speaking angrily to her relatives.

'You're not.' Michelle said.

'The doctor said it's 50/50.' Carla replied.

'Exactly, so there's a 50% chance you'll be ok.' Jaimee said, doing her best to be optimistic.

'I'd rather there was a 100% chance of me surviving.'

'There's never a 100% chance mum. No-one knows what's round the corner do they? I mean, I thought my crash and your illness would have showed you that. Anything could happen to any one of us at any moment but we can't be living in fear.'

'That's easy for you to say.'

'No it isn't actually. It hurts me to see you suffering like this but we have to remain positive. I know it'll be hard for you but please, don't push us away. We're family and it's our job to look after you.'

'I don't want to burden you with all of this.'

'You could never be a burden. We love you so much Carla, let us help.' Michelle replied.

'I'd like you both to leave please.'

'You can't stay in here on your own.'

'Why? It won't change anything. Go home Jaimee.'

'Fine. I'm gonna go home, have a shower and grab a change of clothes and then I'll be back.' Jaimee said.

'I'll come with you love. I'll look after Simon and Lila for a couple of hours, give the lads a break.'

'Tell them that I love them.' Carla said, softening slightly at the mention of her young children.

'Of course.' Michelle smiled, hoping this was the start of Carla's mood changing.

* * *

Back on the Street, Jaimee and Michelle climb out of a cab which has pulled up outside number 13. Michelle takes the house key from Jaimee and lets herself in. Julie, who is returning from the Cafe on the cake run, runs across the street to them.

'Jaimee!' Julie called.

'Hi Julie, how are you?' Jaimee smiled.

'I can't stop thinking about your poor mum.'

'I know, it's awful. I can barely believe it myself.'

'And I also feel terrible about abandoning you when you were arrested. I never came to visit you and I believed everything that people said. I shouldn't have done that.' Julie said, feeling guilty.

'Really Julie, its fine. That's all in the past now.' Jaimee reassured her.

'I better go, them lot will be wondering where I've got to. We'll have to catch up soon, take your mind off your mum.' Julie suggested, giving Jaimee a hug.

'That sounds lovely. See ya.' Jaimee replied.

Julie walks back into the factory and after a few moments Jaimee notices Peter leaving the building. Even from across the road she could tell he was struggling. Suddenly, he allowed himself to drop down to the steps, his head in his hands, crying uncontrollably.

Jaimee rushes over to him, sitting down next to him and pulling him into a hug, holding him tightly.


	85. Spoilers

A few spoilers for you before the next chapter.

**Coming up:**

_**In the wake of Carla's operation, she finds comfort from another Coronation Street resident. But will this convince her to let her family in?**_

_**Moving day arrives for Matt – will Jaimee show up to wave him off?**_

_**Jaimee joins the Underworld team in Carla's place, but will the pressure of caring for her mother and running the business be too much?**_

Next chapter will be up within a day or so. Hope you like the sound of these spoilers!

xxx


	86. Carla's Angels Chapter 83

_**Thanks for supporting this story! Much appreciated :-) Enjoy xx**_

A week has passed since Carla's operation; it had gone well and Carla was to continue her treatment as an outpatient. Her marriage to Peter was hanging by a thread however, as she was still adamant in pushing her family away.

Jaimee is sat in the Rovers, nursing a pint. It is clear she is struggling; looking as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders. Matt enters, looking uncomfortable.

'Hi.' Matt greeted her, looking slightly shifty.

'Matt. Hi, how are you?' Jaimee smiled.

'I'm ok. You?' Matt replied.

'Fine.'

'And your mum?'

'As well as she can be. She's a stubborn cow but hey what's new?' Jaimee sighed, taking a swig of her beer before letting out a small laugh. 'Look at us eh? If someone were to walk in here now, they'd never guess we used to be in love.'

'Please, I don't wanna row anymore. I just came to say goodbye.' Matt said.

'See ya then.' Jaimee replied moodily.

Matt leaves the pub, disappointed. Suddenly Jaimee jumps up from the table, leaving the pub.

'Wait!' Jaimee called after Matt, catching up with him and pulling him round to face her. 'Please don't go.'

'Jaimee.' Matt sighed.

'I know I've said it a million times since you told me you were going but I mean it. Please don't leave me here all on my own.' Jaimee begged.

'You're not on your own. You've got the lads and you've got a lovely family.'

'But I want you.'

'We've been separated a long time.'

'I don't care. All you have to do is call Lucille and tell her it's over. I'll take you back, you know I will. I'd have you back in a heartbeat.'

'It's too late for us.'

'I guess this is it then. It was good while it lasted. In fact, it was amazing.' Jaimee waits for a response but Matt remains silent. 'Well, anyway, take care of yourself. I hope Lucille knows how lucky she is to have you.'

'Goodbye Jaimee.'

Matt kisses Jaimee on the cheek and she closes her eyes, clearly in love with him. In Underworld, Rob is in the kitchen area, washing up. The factory is quiet as the girls and Sean had gone to lunch. Jaimee enters, looking emotional but not wanting to cry.

'There's a sight I never thought I'd see.' Jaimee chuckled.

'Hiya princess, you alright?' Rob greeted his niece with a friendly smile.

'Yeah.' Jaimee replied, sitting on the kitchen counter.

'Then why does your face say different?'

'Matt's going to Dorset today.'

'It's about time.' Rob said bluntly.

'Don't Uncle Rob.'

'Sorry darlin'. I know how much you loved him.' Rob apologised.

'Who said I stopped loving him?'

'You need to move on. You can't be doing with relationship troubles as well as looking as your mum and helping me with this place. You'll end up ill yourself.'

'I know, I know, but it's easier said than done sometimes.'

'Well we'll take it one step at a time eh? You've got your Uncle Rob here to look out for you. You'll be ok.' Rob said, pulling Jaimee in for a comforting hug.

'Course I will. I always am.' Jaimee grinned at him.

'That's my girl. How about a coffee?' Rob asked.

'I'd love one.' Jaimee replied.

'I meant you make me one.'

Jaimee gives him 'puppy dog' eyes, knowing she can wrap her uncle round her little finger.

'You're a cheeky little madam.' Rob laughed, flicking on the kettle.

'You love me really.'

'How's your mum?'

'Not too bad. She was sleeping when I popped round this morning. I'm going round again tonight. Peter wants to take Simon out for a few hours so I said I'd take care of mum and Lila.' Jaimee explained.

'You're a good kid.' Rob said.

'I'm just doing what anyone else would do.'

'But how are you feeling in yourself? I know it must be hard to adjust to life out of prison.' Rob questioned.

'It's a lot harder than I expected it to be. People are still a bit funny around me and I've got to admit that hurts.'

'I thought people had apologised?'

'Yeah but I've caught a couple of them whispering behind my back and don't get me started on the dirty looks.'

'Do any of the factory girls do that? Because all you have to do is say their name and I'll have them fired straight away.' Rob said, protective of Jaimee.

'No they've been lovely actually, especially Julie. She's invited me out sometime so that'll be nice.'

'That's great. You deserve a break.'

'Thanks.' Jaimee said, accepting the hot mug of coffee from Rob.

* * *

Over at Carla and Peter's, Peter pops his head round the door to the bedroom. Carla is lying in bed, her back to Peter.

'Carla, are you awake?' Peter asked.

'Unfortunately.' Carla mumbled.

'Do you want some lunch? I was thinking cheese on toast or something.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'You heard what the doctor said; you've got to keep your strength up.' Peter reminded her.

'And what are you gonna do? Force feed me?' Carla shouted.

'I will if I have to.'

'Shouldn't you go and pick Simon up from school?'

'It's only half 2 and anyway Jaimee's doing it. She's bringing him here to get changed and them I'm taking him to see a film and grab a bite to eat while Jay stays with you.' Peter explained.

'I don't need babysitting.' Carla grunted.

'Maybe not but Lila does.'

'I can look after her.'

'And what if you suddenly feel sick or need to lie down?'

'I'll be fine.'

'For god's sake Carla! You're going through some really aggressive treatment right now, you need all the friends and family you can get.' Peter shouted.

'Stop shouting at me!' Carla replied, angrily.

'Stop pushing me away! I'm your husband Carla. For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health. Or have our precious vows slipped your mind?' Peter snapped, slamming the bedroom door closed.

* * *

A while later, Jaimee comes into the house – having being given a key after Carla's diagnosis. Simon is following her, carrying his school bag and his football. Peter greets them, doing his best to be upbeat for his son.

'Hiya son, did you have a good day?' Peter asked.

'It was alright. How's Carla?' Simon asked.

'She's ok, a bit sleepy though.'

'Can I go in and give her a hug?'

'I think she'd like that.' Peter smiled as Simon crept into the bedroom.

'How's she been this afternoon?' Jaimee asked.

'Awkward, angry, snappy.' Peter replied, clearly still upset.

'Same as usual then.'

'All I'm trying to is help her and yet she keeps throwing it back in my face.'

'Listen, go and freshen up and then enjoy a night out with your son. I'll take care of everything here and I'll try and get mum talking properly.' Jaimee reassured him.

In the bedroom, Simon creeps across the room, over to Carla's side of the bed.

'Carla?'

'Hmm.' Carla replied sleepily, although she perks up when she sees Simon. 'Hello mister, did you have a good day at school?'

'I was worried about you.'

'There's no need to be worried Si. I'm just a bit poorly that's all.'

'You'll get better though won't you?'

'Only if I get one of your lovely cuddles.'

Simon climbs onto the bed and hugs Carla tightly. She quickly wipes a tear from her cheek.

'Aww that's better, thank you. Here, you better go and get changed. You're out with your dad tonight aren't you?' Carla spoke happily; if there was one thing she was good at, it was putting on a brave face.

'Yeah, he says I can pick whatever film I want and then we're having a pizza afterwards.' Simon told her enthusiastically.

'Aren't you lucky? Well you have fun and I'll see you when you get back.' Carla said as Simon got down off the bed.

'I love you.'

'Love you too.'


	87. Carla's Angels Chapter 84

_**Thanks for the support! Reviews will always be appreciated so please let me know what you think, if you have the time. Thank you to those who already do :-) A bit of happiness in this chapter to break up the drama. And a quick note to say there will be plenty more family scenes involving Carla, Peter and the children. Enjoy!**_

A couple of hours later. Jaimee gently knocks on the bedroom door before opening the door and walking in with a coffee.

'Mum?' Jaimee said softly, approaching her mother's bed.

'What?' Carla replied moodily, not turning round.

'I thought you might like some company.'

'Where's Lila?'

'She's fast asleep bless her, such a good kid isn't she?' Jaimee smiled.

'Mmm, I have no idea where she gets that from.' Carla said, finally turning to face Jaimee who is sat at on a chair beside the bed.

'Me neither.' Jaimee smirked, making Carla giggle. 'I thought you might fancy a coffee.'

Carla takes a small sip of her coffee but doesn't speak to Jaimee.

'Look, the truth is, I need someone to talk to.' Jaimee added.

'About what?'

'Matt left today. He's moved to Dorset with Lucille.' Jaimee told her, sadly.

'Is that his little tart?' Carla asked sharply; her protective instincts towards Jaimee slowly coming back.

'Ooh the medication hasn't blunted that sharp tongue of yours has it? But yeah that's her.' Jaimee laughed at her mother's no-nonsense attitude.

'I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two.' Carla replied.

'Me too.'

'I used to think you were the perfect couple.'

'Yeah?'

'You were the living proof of the saying 'opposites attract.' I mean a reformed addict and a doctor. On paper it looks so wrong but in reality it's perfect.'

'Maybe he'll hate it in Dorset and realise he wants me back.' Jaimee said optimistically.

'I hope so sweetheart. All I want is to see you happy.' Carla said, giving her daughter's hand a squeeze.

'I've missed this.'

'Missed what?'

'Us talking like this.'

'Believe me it makes a refreshing change. I'm tired of being asked how I'm feeling and whether I want something to eat or a drink.'

'Peter only does that because he cares.'

'I know.'

'And do you also know how cut up he is? I've practically had him crying on my shoulder every night since you were taken to hospital.' Jaimee explained.

'Really?' Carla replied, shocked.

'How did you expect him to react? Mum, he married you because you're the love of his life and now you're ill, he's absolutely terrified. The last thing you should be doing is pushing him away.' Jaimee said, realising she's finally making a breakthrough with her mother.

'I don't mean to.'

'Then why do you do it?'

'I'm scared.' Carla said, her voice quivering slightly.

'Oh mum, none of us blame you for feeling that way. We'd be exactly the same in your situation; I mean we're petrified as it is. But shutting us out won't make you feel any better.'

'I should apologise shouldn't I?'

'I don't think he wants an apology.'

'No?'

'I think he wants a hug. The poor bloke's been so strong throughout all of this; I think he just needs to feel that you're on the same team. That's what marriage is isn't it?'

'Matt's a fool for letting you go. All those years apart and yet I don't know how I'd live without you now.' Carla said, completely in awe of her daughter.

'You never have to worry about that. You're never getting rid of me. Now drink your coffee and try and get a little bit of rest before Peter comes home.' Jaimee ordered.

'You're my angel.'

'I love you.' Jaimee said, hugging Carla.

'I love you too.'

'And that's my cue to leave I think.' Jaimee smiled as Lila began to cry.

'Bring her into me.' Carla said.

'Are you sure?'

'I know I'm supposed to be resting but I'm sure a couple of minutes won't make any difference. Please Jay; I just want a cuddle with my little girl.'

'Ok.'

Jaimee walks out of the room, leaving Carla alone with her thoughts for a while. A minute or so later Jaimee returns carrying Lila, who now seems wide-awake. She is wearing a pink baby grow and has a flowery headband on her head, resting on her soft fine locks of dark hair.

'Hey sweetheart. Look at you! Has your big sister put a lovely headband on your head? Don't you look pretty eh? I've missed you.' Carla cooed over her small child as Jaimee passed her over.

'I'm gonna go and finish that paperwork from the factory. Call me if you need me to take Lila ok?' Jaimee said, smiling at the sight of Carla snuggling up to Lila, seeming genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

'Thank you.'


	88. Carla's Angels Chapter 85

_**Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have decided on how to end this fan fic and all the chapters from now are leading up to that. Still have a little bit more of the story to tell though (possibly another 10 chapters?) Anyway, enjoy x**_

Three hours and a huge pile of paperwork later, Jaimee was lying on the sofa watching TV. Peter and Simon arrive home, seeming happy and relaxed for the first time in a while.

'Hi, how was your night?' Jaimee asked, standing up to hug them.

'It was fun, we had a laugh didn't we dad?' Simon replied.

'Yeah it was great to get out for a few hours.' Peter smiled.

'Good. I bet your tired now though aren't you Si?'

'A bit.'

'How about you go and get your pj's on and I'll make you one of my special hot chocolates?' Jaimee suggested.

'Yeah!' Simon enthused, squealing loudly before running into his bedroom.

'He thinks the world of you.' Peter said.

'I'm glad.'

'How's your mum been tonight?'

'I think I may have made a breakthrough with her.'

'Really?' Peter asked, shocked.

'We had a long chat earlier.'

'About what?'

'Everything. Honestly, it was as if we'd gone back a few months to when we were really close and talked about everything.'

'That's great.'

'And she wants to apologise to you.'

'She doesn't need to do that.'

'And I told her that too but she still wants to speak to you.'

'I'll go and see her.'

'Just don't ask how she is ok? She said she's fed up of answering the same questions. Tell her about the film you and Simon saw or something.' Jaimee said.

'You know, when your mum first told me about you I was so angry and if I'm honest I didn't want you around. Carla had only just started making good progress with Simon and I thought having you around would only push them apart again. But I tell you what; the day you turned up here was one of the best days of my life, of all our lives.' Peter explained, smiling proudly at the girl he'd now come to think of as a daughter.

'I'm nothing special.'

'You're one in a million. You and your mum have had your ups and down but we wouldn't have got through this year without you.'

'Well I'm really glad I moved here.'

'Is my hot chocolate ready yet?' Simon asked loudly as he comes out of the bedroom.

'Keep your voice down Si. You'll wake Lila.' Jaimee said, laughing at her younger brother.

'Has she been alright tonight? She can be a bit grizzly sometimes.' Peter questioned.

'She's been as good as gold, even had a little cuddle with mum.'

'Awww. I think I'll pop in and see Carla. Bed as soon as you've finished your drink Si ok?'

'Yes dad.'

'Tell mum I said bye won't you? I'm gonna head off in a bit.' Jaimee said.

'Sure. Thanks for tonight Jay.' Peter said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek.

'You're welcome. I'll give mum a call in the morning.'

Jaimee watched as Peter entered the bedroom. He seemed nervous, but she knew that once they'd had a proper chat, her mum and Peter would be as strong as ever.

'Jaimee?' Simon said.

'Yeah?'

'Is it true Matt's gone?' Simon asked.

'It is unfortunately.' Jaimee replied sadly.

'Why? I thought you loved each other.'

'Love's a complicated thing mate. You'll understand that when you're older. Right I'm gonna get off now; make sure those lads haven't wrecked the house. See you soon.' Jaimee said, planting a kiss on Simon's cheek and ruffling his soft brown curls.

'See ya!' Simon called after his big sister as she left the flat.

In the bedroom, Peter is perched on the side of the bed and both he and Carla look slightly tearful.

'We'll get through this together.' Peter reassured her.

'Sounds good to me.' Carla said, smiling at Peter for the first time in what felt like forever; in her mind, she cursed herself for ever pushing him away.

'You, Lila, Jaimee and Simon are my family. Everything's fine as long as I have you and I want you to feel that way too.' Peter said, taking hold of Carla's hand.

'I do. I love you so much.'

'I love you too.'


	89. Carla's Angels Chapter 86

_**The next few chapters skip through time a little bit but as we go towards the end of the story, one character will die, three will leave and there will be a huge shock for one character. Anyway, enjoy! xx**_

Four months later and Carla was making good progress. She was half way through her radiotherapy and was beginning to feel more and more like herself with each passing day.

Jaimee was in a new relationship with a factory worker, Harvey and he'd moved into the house Jaimee shares with the lads.

'What are we doing tonight?' Harvey asked.

'I'm going out. Why?' Jaimee replied.

'Again?'

'Yeah again.'

'You went out last weekend.'

'And your point is?'

'What about me?'

'Go and see your mates if you want. I don't care.' Jaimee sighed.

'I was hoping for some time with you.' Harvey said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek.

'We've been together every night this past week. We can't be living in each other's pockets.'

'You live with the lads yet you're always going out with them.'

'They were around a long time before you ever were. My friendship with them is something that will never change.'

'You need to be careful with your drinking.'

'And you need to be careful you don't say something you'll regret.' Jaimee warned.

'Well don't get off with anyone while you're out.' Harvey said, trying to lay down some rules.

'You sound like such an old man.'

'I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to give you rules.'

'Rules? I'm a grown woman, Harvey. I might be your girlfriend but that doesn't mean you own me. Now you say something like that again and I swear we're through.' Jaimee replied angrily.

'I'm only saying it because I care. I've heard what you were like before we got together. You'd go with anything with a pulse after a few pints.'

'Wow, thanks for that.'

'What?'

'Making me sound like some cheap hooker.'

'Sorry.'

'Having to say that a lot aren't you?'

'What is up with you?'

'You keep smothering me like I'm a little girl. If I say I'm going out then I'm going out.'

'Looks like it's another night on the sofa for me then.'

'Not my problem.'

'Do you even care about me at all?'

'I wouldn't be with you if I didn't.'

'I don't believe you.'

'You're such a drama queen.' Jaimee said, making her way out of the room.

'Where are you going?' Harvey asked.

'To get ready. You didn't think I was gonna go out looking like this did you?' Jaimee turned round.

'You look beautiful.'

'It's not really the look I was going for.'

'No?'

'No, I was gonna dig out my shortest skirt, my most see-through top and killer heels.' Jaimee told him, gaining a shocked reaction from Harvey. 'Well if you really think I'm a tart I may as well lower myself to your expectations.'

An hour later and Jaimee walks into the living room wearing a short skirt, high heels and a black lace top with a black bra underneath.

'Wow!' Harvey exclaimed, his jaw visibly dropping.

'So you like me looking like this now do you?' Jaimee smiled.

'You're looking sexy babe.'

'I'm glad you think so.'

'Do you have to go out?' Harvey asked, holding onto Jaimee's hips and kissing her neck.

'Yeah. I'm desperate for a pint.'

'There's beers in the fridge.'

'I know but I'm meeting the lads.'

'The same lads that you live with.'

'Don't start all this again.' Jaimee moaned, pushing Harvey away.

'So it's just you and the lads?' Harvey asked.

'You know it is. I've told you a million times.'

'And there's no girls whatsoever?'

'Michelle's having a night in with Steve and mum's still resting.'

'What about the factory girls?'

'We're not joined at the hip.'

'Well make sure they look after you and don't let them try and take advantage.'

'You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that? The lads are my best friends and they've done nothing but look after me since we were 10 years old. It's a close friendship but nothing more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna be late.' Jaimee explained, annoyed with Harvey, before giving him a dirty look. 'Don't wait up.'

In the Rovers, Jaimee enters and makes her way over to the lads who are stood at the bar.

'Alright Jay?' Warren greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

'Now that I'm out the house, yeah I'm good.'

'Harvey giving you a hard time?' Danny asked.

'He does treat you right doesn't he? But we'll have words with him if he isn't.' Jake added.

'He's a lovely bloke really but he just wants to be with me all the time. I know he lives with us but we still need our own lives. He sometimes makes me feel like I'm suffocating.'

'Good job we've got you a pint then eh?' Warren said, handing Jaimee her usual tipple.

'Bring on the booze. I've been looking forward to this all day.' Jaimee grinned, raising her beer to the lads and taking a sip.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Carla is sat on the sofa watching TV, with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Peter emerges from Lila's room having put her down for the night.

'You look pretty.' Peter smiled.

'I've got no make-up on and my hairs a mess.' Carla rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

'You're still perfect to me.'

'And I didn't even have to pay you to say that.' Carla joked.

'It's the truth.'

Peter sits down next to Carla and she rests her head on his shoulder.

'I was thinking before, when my treatment's all done and we've had the all clear, we should go away. Just me and you, somewhere hot.' Carla suggested.

'Mmm sounds very tempting.'

'Come on, sun, sea, sand, cocktails. We could do with some time alone couldn't we?'

'Oh go on then, you've twisted my arm.'

'Didn't take much did it?' Carla giggled.

'Well it's been a tough time for us all. A couple of weeks of relaxation will do us good.'

'And I was thinking about something else too.'

'Yeah?'

'I think we should get Lila christened. I mean I know we're not particularly religious but it'd be a nice thing to do. It's been nothing but drama since she was born. I think we need to take a day and just dedicate it to her. No relationship dramas, no illnesses, just our little girl.' Carla said.

'I think that's a fantastic idea.' Peter enthused.

'And we need to decide on her godparents.'

'We don't have to rush love, if you're not feeling up to it.' Peter said protectively.

'I want to Peter, really I do. It'll be good to have something to take my mind off everything else that's going on.' Carla replied.

'In that case, do you have anyone in mind?'

'Jaimee and Michelle would be my top choices for godmother.'

'How about Rob for godfather?'

'I don't know about that. I know he's my brother but he's not exactly perfect is he?' Carla scoffed.

'Neither is Jaimee. The truth is, no-one's perfect. All we can do is chose people based on how much love we think they'd be able to give Lila.' Peter pointed out, making Carla rethink her decision.

'You're right. What would I do without you eh? My sensible old man.'

'Oi less of the old!' Peter said, pretending to be shocked.

'Hey lets invite them all round now and tell them the good news.' Carla said excitedly.

'Are you sure? I don't want you overdoing things.'

'It's not like I'm gonna run a marathon is it? I'll text them and they can come round. I'll stay on the sofa I promise.'

'You better had or they'll be trouble.' Peter said, making Carla burst into a fit of laughter. 'What are you laughing at? That was my stern voice.'

'Who are you kidding, you big softy.' Carla laughed, hugging Peter tightly.


	90. Carla's Angels Chapter 87

_**Hi all, this fan fic will no longer be ending. Carla and Peter's recent return has inspired me to continue with this story as there's still so much more I want to do with it. Hope you are still enjoying the story? If you have any advice/constructive criticism then just let me know, love hearing what you think! Thanks to those who already read and review, much appreciated! :-) xxx**_

'What's the emergency? Your text sounded urgent. Are you ok?' Jaimee asked, having burst into the flat in panic.

'Chill darlin'. I'm feeling great.' Carla smiled.

'So what's happened?' Jaimee questioned.

'We've been making a few decisions.' Peter said.

'Sounds interesting.' Michelle said, raising her eyebrows.

'We're getting Lila christened and we'd like the three of you to be godparents.'

'Are you serious? I'm gonna be a godmother! Aww mum, Peter, that's ace!' Jaimee shrieked with happiness.

'No need to ask if you're pleased.' Peter chuckled.

'What about you two?' Carla asked.

'I'd be absolutely honoured.' Michelle said, smiling sweetly at Carla and Peter.

'Me too.' Rob added.

'Aww I can't believe this. Can I go and give her a cuddle?' Jaimee grinned.

'We've just put her down actually hun, but I think Si's still awake if you wanna go and chat to him?' Peter replied.

'Cool.' Jaimee said, going into Simon's room.

'Bless her. How are you anyway babe?' Michelle asked, sitting down next to Carla.

'Do you know what? I feel brilliant. My treatments not done yet but I've got so much to look forward to.' Carla replied happily.

'It's so good to hear you talking positively. We were all scared for you when you were diagnosed.'

'I know and I'm sorry for pushing you all away. You know I love you all.' Carla reassured them, squeezing Michelle's hand.

Jaimee slowly opens Simon's door and sees him lying in bed, reading a magazine.

'Hey buddy.' Jaimee said softly.

'Jaimee! What are you doing here?' Simon asked, excited to see her.

'Mum invited me and Michelle and Rob round. They've asked us to be Lila's godparents.' Jaimee explained, sitting down next to Simon.

'Really?'

'Cool isn't it?'

'You'll be a really good godmother.'

'Do you think so?'

'Course, you're already the best sister ever.'

'I'm glad you think so. So what have you been up to today?' Jaimee smiled.

'Me, dad and Carla went for a burger at lunchtime and then we went to Grandad's to pick up Lila and we watched a film. We were only out a couple of hours. Dad gets worried about Carla.' Simon explained.

'I bet it did her good to get some fresh air though.'

'Yeah she seems a lot happier lately.'

'She's made of strong stuff is my mum.'

'Like you?' Simon asked.

'I don't know about that.' Jaimee sighed.

'What did you do today?'

'I went to the football with Harvey and then I was having a few pints with the lads tonight, until mum text.'

'I love football. Who won?'

'I have no idea if I'm honest mate. Football's not really my thing. He got the tickets for free off a mate and even though I don't like the game he still made me go. He gave me his best puppy dog eyes. I hate it when he does that.'

'Do you love Harvey?'

'Course I do.' Jaimee said, although she knew she wouldn't be able to fool Simon.

'You don't have to lie to me. I'm your little brother. I won't tell anyone, I promise.'

'I don't love him, in fact if anything, I see him as a friend.' Jaimee said after a short pause.

'Because you still love Matt?' Simon asked, shocking Jaimee with his grown-up attitude.

'I always will mate. Like I said, love's a complicated thing. Just because you're not with someone anymore doesn't mean your feelings for them disappear.'

'He's stupid for leaving you.'

'He had a lucky escape more like.'

'You're the coolest girl I know Jay.'

'Aww aren't you a little sweetheart? Love you little bro.' Jaimee grinned, ruffling Simon's hair and pulling him in for a hug.

'I love you too.'


	91. Carla's Angels Chapter 88

_**Just a few shorter, slightly less dramatic chapters now but in a couple of chapters time we will see a lot of Carla drama and not long after that there will be an unexpected arrival. Hope you're still enjoying this. Thanks for the support xxx**_

* * *

The following morning, Jaimee enters the living room where Warren is sat at the dining table, concentrating hard on writing something, although Jaimee can't see what it is.

'Hey, what you up to?' Jaimee asked, flicking the kettle on.

'Nothing hun. You alright?' Warren asked, not taking his eyes off the paper.

'Not bad thanks.'

'Where's Harvey?'

'He's working til 6 so I've got a bit of peace and quiet for once.'

'You don't have to stay with him if you don't want to.'

'It's not all bad. He does have his uses.' Jaimee grinned.

'Darlin' you've pulled on every single night out you've ever had. You don't need to stay with him just for that.' Warren couldn't help but smile; underneath it all, Jaimee was a very insecure and vulnerable girl.

'I know, I know but it's nice to have someone to cuddle up to at night.' Jaimee replied, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. 'Right come on, what are you doing? I've never seen a look of concentration on your face, not even when we did our engineering exam.'

'I'm applying for a job.'

'Aww good on you pal. Where's the garage?' Jaimee asked enthusiastically.

'It's not to be a mechanic. It's to be a soldier.' Warren stuttered nervously.

'You want to join the army. Well you'll need to give the fags up for a start.'

'I know. I had a meeting the other week.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Because I knew you wouldn't be happy about it. I saw the look in your eye just now, the way you reacted. It's like you think I'll fail.' Warren drops eye contact with Jaimee, feeling put down.

'Oh mate I don't think that at all. You can do anything you put your mind to. I'm just scared for you.' Jaimee reassured him, taking hold of his hand.

'I'm scared too. Absolutely terrified.'

'So why do it?'

'I want to make a difference. I'm sick of sitting round being bored and jobless.'

'I'll get you a job at the factory.'

'No I need to do this.'

'Then why do you look so sad?'' Jaimee questioned, lifting Warren's chin so they are face to face.

'Since the age of ten, we've never lived more than a couple of hours from each other, in fact we've lived in the same house as each other for most of our lives. Now I'm facing months away from you and the lads.' Warren explained.

'It'll take time and we're gonna miss you like crazy but if you want to go then we support you 100%.' Jaimee said, kissing him on the cheek.

'Thank you.'

'What kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you go for your dreams eh?' Jaimee said, pouring the rest of her coffee down the sink and slinging her bag over her shoulder. 'I've got some errands to run so I'll see you later. Make sure you post that application form, no backing out.'

Over at the factory, Michelle and Rob are working, or at least they're supposed to be but Michelle is on the subject of Lila's christening and Rob can't get her to shut up. Not that he minds, he's always had a soft spot for her. Jaimee enters the office looking emotional.

'Jay?' Rob greeted his distraught niece, shocked by her state.

Jaimee doesn't respond, instead she collapses in her office chair, sobbing uncontrollably.

'Hey, what's happened?' Michelle asked concerned, rushing to Jaimee's side.

'Warren's joining the army.' Jaimee choked through her tears.

'That's a bit sudden isn't it?' Rob commented.

'He's never said anything about wanting to sign up. It might seem stupid that I'm crying but I don't want to lose him. First Isla then Auntie Amy, then Sam and Matt. I can't take anyone else leaving me.'

'Sshh it'll be ok. I know you hear a lot of bad news on the TV about people losing their lives but there's also a lot of people that come home each year alive and well. Warren could be one of those people.' Michelle explained, waiting a few minutes until Jaimee has calmed down.

'I suppose so.' Jaimee smiled weakly.

'Good, now dry those tears ok? I'm going shopping with Ryan later, you can come if you want? Bring Si along too, it's the school holidays isn't it?' Michelle suggested.

'Yeah that sounds fun. I don't think Ryan likes me though does he?'

'He worships the ground you walk on. You're his cool cousin.'

'Maybe before I was arrested.'

'He was just shocked. Ryan's a complicated lad.' Rob said, joining in the conversation.

'He's not spoken to me since I was released. We used to be so close.'

'Please come with us? I'd love to spend time with you and I know Ryan will enjoy it too.' Michelle reassured her.

'Fine, I'll go and get Simon and I'll meet you back here in half an hour.'

'Perfect. And keep that chin of yours up young lady. Warren wouldn't want to know he's broken your heart, he's a good bloke.' Michelle ordered with a smile as Jaimee left the office.

Across the road at the bookies, Jaimee enters and can't help but smile as she sets eyes on her family. Peter is sat behind the desk reading a paper, Carla is sat on another chair with Lila on her lap and Simon is doodling on an old betting slip.

'Aww look at this little family gathering.' Jaimee exclaimed upon entering the building.

'Alright darlin'?' Carla beamed, making Lila wave at her big sister.

'Yeah I'm good. You?'

'Really well. The kids were missing their daddy though so I thought I better pop them down here for a couple of minutes.'

'Sweet. You're looking really well mum.' Jaimee smiled before turning her attention to Peter. 'You're looking busy there Peter.'

'It's a hard life.' Peter joked.

'And you, little brother, are just the boy I wanted to see.' Jaimee said to Simon.

'Really?'

'Yeah, how would you like to spend the day with me, Michelle and Ryan?'

'Yeah!'

'Is that ok with you two?'

'Course it is. It'll be nice to spend a bit of time with Lila.' Carla said.

'I'll have him home about six.'

'Great, thanks Jay.'

'Come on then Si. Lets get going.' Jaimee said, passing Simon his coat.

'See ya Carla. Bye dad.' Simon chirped happily as he followed Jaimee out of the room.

'See ya.'

'Have fun.' Carla called after them.

'She's a great big sister to him isn't she?' Peter said, turning to his wife.

'The best.'

'Were you and Rob like that when you were kids?' Peter asked.

'Oh no. I mean we were close but we argued more than Jay and Si do. A lot more.' Carla chuckled but it soon become clear to Peter that Carla's mind was elsewhere.

'You ok?' Peter asked.

'I will be ok won't I?' Carla said, her voice quivering slightly.

'What?'

'I know I'm nearly done with my treatment but I keep thinking the worst.'

'Well you shouldn't.'

'I can't help it.'

'Listen to me baby, you're gonna be fine ok? You're my gorgeous, strong wife and everything will be ok because I'm by your side.' Peter reassured her, stroking her hair and placing it delicately behind her ear.

'Have I told you lately how much I love you Mr Barlow?' Carla said.

'I love you too Mrs Barlow.' Peter smiled before turning his attention to his tiny daughter. 'And of course we love you princess. I hope you grow up to be like your mummy.'

'Oh I don't think that'd be good do you? Hardly a role model, I mean I do my best but-.' Carla said.

'Don't put yourself down. You've made mistakes, we all have but you've got a good heart. As long as the same can be said for Lila then I'll be a happy man.' Peter replied.

'She'll be a little stunner that's for sure.'

'Well I'm not letting her out of my sight til she's at least 30.' Peter said protectively.

'Aww baby, you're so sweet.' Carla said, sounding like a love struck teenager. She kisses Peter on the lips and Lila claps her hands together, making them both laugh.


	92. Carla's Angels Chapter 89

A couple of weeks pass and preparations are underway for Lila's christening. Carla is fast approaching her final two sessions of treatment and is looking forward to putting the whole thing behind her.

Carla and Peter are in the living room, both are dressed for outside as they have been in and out all morning running various errands.

'Don't forget we've got a meeting with the vicar tomorrow.' Carla reminded her husband who was currently cooing over his sweet little girl, although she is not far from her 1st birthday and won't be little for much longer.

'Half 12 isn't it?' Peter asked.

'Yeah and I need you to write a list of the food we need for the party afterwards. Have a word with Stella and see if we can hold it at the Rovers.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea? She can't stand me.'

'It'll be fine. She's been alright with me over the past few months and besides this isn't about me and you, it's about Lila. I'm sure she wouldn't deny her of a party.'

'I suppose you're right.'

'I'm always right. Look, if you're too scared to ask her then I'll do it later.' Carla smiled.

'No it's fine. You need to take things easy. I'll do it and I'll take Lila to get a new dress.' Peter said.

'You will not, she'll end up looking like something from Gypsy weddings. You can take Simon to get a new suit and I'll take Lila.' Carla laughed at the very thought of Peter dressing their daughter.

'Are you sure? What if you suddenly feel ill? I don't want you driving.' Peter questioned, worried.

'Michelle and Jaimee are coming with me. Chelle's driving. See, we've got everything under control. I'm feeling fine love, you know I am. Nothing bad will happen. I'm just going shopping.'

'I'm worrying too much aren't I?' Peter asked, blushing slightly.

'Yeah but I love you for it really.' Carla kisses Peter before picking Lila up from the couch and putting her bag over her shoulder. 'Right then princess, lets go and see your sister yeah?'

'Have fun. I'll see you later.' Peter said, dropping a kiss onto his daughter's head.

'See ya.' Carla smiled.

Over at number 13, there is a knock at the door and Jaimee rushes to answer it.

'Hiya, come in!' Jaimee greets her mother and sister enthusiastically. 'Hey Lila, you're looking very pretty today. Ready for a shopping trip with me and Auntie Michelle yeah?' Jaimee asked her sister although she was too young to respond, taking her from their mother.

'Is she here yet?' Carla asked.

'Yeah, Danny's busy chatting her up.' Jaimee grinned.

'Chelle!' Carla called.

'Oh hiya. You alright? You're looking well.' Michelle greeted Carla after eventually managing to escape Danny.

'Thank you. I feel really good. You? I hear you've got an admirer?'

'Bless him, he's such a sweetheart.' Michelle giggled.

'That aftershave he's got on is designer you know? He only wears it when he's trying to impress someone.' Jaimee teased.

'You've still got it Michelle. Creeping towards forty and you can still pull them.' Carla joked, prompting Jaimee to burst into a fit of laughter.

'Cheeky cow!' Michelle exclaimed, playfully hitting Carla on the arm.

An envelope drops onto the mat and Jaimee immediately picks it up.

'Warren!' Jaimee called up the stairs.

'Yeah?' Warren asked, running down the stairs.

'This just came.'

'Cheers babe. You have a good day won't you?' Warren said softly, knowing Jaimee was still unhappy with his career choice.

'And you.' Jaimee smiled as he made his way into the living room.

'Are you alright?' Michelle asked.

'Course I am. Things are just a bit complicated at the moment. Anyway lets get going. See you later boys!'

A couple of hours later and Carla is sat in a Cafe with Jaimee and Lila. Michelle and Rob had gone to check out the latest music store. Jaimee's receives a message on her phone and puts her bag on the table, while reading the text. It's open and a photo falls onto the table.

'Who's that?' Carla asked.

'What?' Jaimee replied, not looking at Carla.

'Who's kid is that?' Carla repeated.

'No-one's.'

'Well it obviously is. People don't just go round with random baby photo's in their bag.'

'It's nothing mum. Now what are you gonna wear for the Christening?' Jaimee asked, changing the subject and shoving the photo back into her bag, shutting it tightly.

'Never mind dresses Jaimee. Who's in the photo?' Carla questioned firmly.

'I'm not in the mood for a row alright? I've got enough on my plate what with Warren joining the army and running the factory. And you really shouldn't get worked up or you'll make yourself poorly.' Jaimee said.

'Tell me now!'

'She's a girl I used to know.'

'She must have been special to you, for you to be still carrying her photo round.'

'Yeah.'

'I know that look.'

'What look?' Jaimee asked.

'The look of a mother that's loved and lost.' Carla replied, speaking softly.

'I didn't want to tell you.' Jaimee said, dropping eye contact with her mother.

'Why? Jay, if you've got a little girl out there somewhere I'll help you get her back.'

'You can't.'

'Why?'

'She died. This was the last photo I took before she got ill.' Jaimee explained.

'Oh baby I'm so sorry. Come here.' Carla pulled Jaimee in for a hug.

'It's ok. I'm alright. It was a long time now and I know she's in a better place.' Jaimee smiled bravely.

'Can I ask what she died of?' Carla asked, still slightly in shock.

'I'd rather you didn't know.'

'I want to know. Please Jaimee?'

'She had a brain tumour, the same as yours.'


	93. Carla's Angels Chapter 90

_**A much longer chapter for you now and just a quick note to say the next chapter (maybe next 2 chapters) will only feature Carla and Peter so if your a fan of the couple then keep a look out for updates. Enjoy! :-) xxx**_

A week later and Carla is clearly still bothered by the bombshell Jaimee dropped on their recent shopping trip. She'd sent Peter away for the day, telling him the children deserve a break. Jaimee is looking after the factory, preparing a presentation for an upcoming meeting when Michelle enters the factory.

'Jaimee?' Michelle called.

'Chelle, is that you?' Jaimee replied.

'Yeah babe. Can you come to the Rovers?' Michelle asked, entering the office.

'I'm up to my neck here to be honest.' Jaimee explained.

'No you need to come with me now. It's your mum.'

'What's happened? Is she ok?'

'She's hit the bottle.'

Over at the Rovers, Jaimee bursts into the pub closely followed by Michelle. She doesn't speak to any of the locals; instead locating her mother slumped forward with her head on a table in one of the booths.

'Mum?' Jaimee spoke calmly, although it was clear from her slightly heavier breathing that she was in shock. She turns to Beth. 'How much has she had?'

'I don't know. She's been drinking since she woke up this morning by the looks of it.' Beth replied.

'Why was no-one keeping an eye on her?'

'We didn't think we'd have to. She's a grown woman.' Beth said, irritating Jaimee.

'Yeah, a grown woman fighting one of the toughest, most horrible diseases you could ever have. Peter's only away for a day and this is what happens.' Jaimee said protectively before turning her attention back to Carla. 'Mum, listen to me ok? How much have you had?'

'Don't know.' Carla mumbled, not lifting her head up from the table.

'You know you're not supposed to drink with the medication your on. You remember that don't you?' Jaimee said.

'I'm not stupid!' Carla snapped, glaring at Jaimee; her eyes red and blood-shot from a mixture of alcohol and tears.

'Calm down.' Jaimee ordered.

'Don't tell me what to do. I've had nothing but orders for the last year. Do this, do that, rest, don't work. I can't take it anymore.' Carla stuttered over her words.

'Drink isn't the answer though is it?'

'What else do I have?'

'I can't believe I'm hearing this. You've got a family, mum. What about Peter? What about Lila and Simon? 'What about me? Do we mean nothing to you?' Jaimee raised her voice slightly, annoyed by her mother's childish attitude.

'Tina get us a top-up will ya?' Carla slurred.

'She'll do no such thing. We're going home, come on.' Jaimee said.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Why?'

'I'm sick of staring at the same four walls. Let me have a bit of freedom.'

'You can have freedom. You can go for a walk or shopping, just not on a mad 12 hour binge drinking session.'

'You're hardly a saint.'

'Ok then maybe I should hook up with a dealer. Do a line or two.'

'You'll end up dead.'

'So will you if you keep using drink as a way of dealing with your problems. I used to be like you. I used to take so many drugs on a night out I could barely speak, barely stand. I had my stomach pumped three times.' Jaimee explained.

'You never told me that.' Carla replied, stunned.

'It's not something I'm particularly proud of. My point is, I still feel like I want to do that sometimes. When Auntie Amy killed herself, when I found out about you, when you got ill and more recently when Matt left me. I felt like running away, taking shed loads of drugs and ending it all. We've both got demons mum but the difference is I fight them.' Jaimee added.

'I can't fight anymore.'

'You can. You can do anything mum, you're my hero.' Jaimee said, looking into her mother's sad eyes and taking hold of her hands.

'I need to get out of here.'

'Yeah, let's get you home. You need a comfy sofa, a strong cup of coffee, sleep and judging by how pale you are, a very large bucket.' Jaimee said, helping her mother up from her seat.

An hour later and Carla is lying on the sofa, or rather chucking up the many units of red wine she'd had into a bucket. Jaimee is perched on the arm of the sofa.

'Sorry.' Carla apologises, wiping her mouth.

'There's no need to apologise.' Jaimee reassured her, rubbing her back.

'Course there is. I should be looking after my kids, not the other way round.'

'Yeah but we like to do things differently in this family don't we?'

'I just thank god that you, Simon and Lila are decent kids.'

'I'm hardly a kid.'

'No you're my beautiful, grown-up girl. You're my tower of strength, you know that?' Carla smiled.

'Well feel free to lean on me as much as you want. I'm here to stay.'

'Can you call Peter?' Carla asked.

'I already have. He's on his way.' Jaimee replied.

'Make sure he doesn't bring the kids back here. I don't want them seeing me like this.' Carla panicked.

'Relax mum, he's gonna drop them off at mine and the lads are gonna look after them until you're feeling a bit better.'

'You really have thought of everything haven't you?'

'It's businesswoman in me.'

'Talking of business, how's the factory?' Carla questioned.

'You don't need to worry about that.' Jaimee said,

'I'm not worried. I know you, Chelle and Rob can handle things. I'm just trying to make conversation.'

'Things are going really well. Honestly, the girls and Sean are working so hard for you, you should be proud of them.'

'I am. I know I slag them off sometimes but I wouldn't want any other group of people working for me. That place is my pride and joy; well until you and the kids came along.' Carla said.

'Listen, I'm sorry for telling you about Isla.'

'Why are you apologising? She's your child, or at least she was.'

'I know and I'll always be proud of her but I shouldn't have said anything yet. It's the reason you went off the rails today isn't it?'

'It did scare me a bit; I've got to be honest.'

'But you need to understand that she wasn't as strong as you and you're doing so well. The doctors are pleased with you aren't they? And they seem confident that your results will come back clear.'

'Fingers crossed eh?' Carla sighed. 'So how's Harvey?'

'Scarred for life.' Jaimee replied.

'What?'

'This morning when he came home from his shift, he caught sight of Norris in his vest top and smalls collecting the milk from the doorstep.' Jaimee joked, prompting Carla to throw up for the tenth time that afternoon. 'I know Norris isn't exactly your type but that's a bit dramatic don't you think?' 'Come on then, that's it, you get it all up. You'll feel better for it.'

'Sorry.'

'Seriously stop apologising. I'll go and clean this out.'

'Glamorous life you lead isn't it?' Carla chuckled.

'Tell me about it.' Jaimee grinned back at her mother.

Later that evening, Jaimee is sat watching TV with her feet up when Peter enters the house, clearly annoyed.

'Where is she?' Peter asked.

'She's in the bedroom. Wait, don't go in there. She's sleeping, best not disturb her.' Jaimee said.

'Why did she get into such a state?'

'Did she not tell you about my little girl?'

'Yeah she did. Oh no, I should've realised she'd take the news badly. I should never have taken the kids out today. If we'd been here she never would have drank like that.'

'You shouldn't blame yourself. This was just a blip, it won't happen again.' Jaimee said.

'How can you be so sure?' Peter asked, sitting down beside his step-daughter.

'We talked things through, in between her chucking her guts up, and she knows she made a mistake. She's absolutely disgusted with herself.'

'I just hope this hasn't made her condition any worse. She was doing so well.'

'And she'll keep making good progress I promise. As much as what she did scared me, I think she had to do it.'

'I hear what you're saying and I understand but I can't help but think things are only going to get worse. We can't lose her Jaimee, we can't. We'd fall apart without her. She's everything.' Peter said tearfully.

'And she's going nowhere. Honestly, with the amount she's been through you'd think she'd be long gone but is she? No, she's still stood tall and fighting her way through life. She'll outlive us all.' Jaimee reassured him, putting her arm round him for support.


	94. Carla's Angels Chapter 91

_**Thanks for those who support this fic. Enjoy! xx**_

The next morning, Peter is sat on the sofa, hunched over a coffee. After a restless night spent watching Carla sleep, Peter was well and truly exhausted.

'How are you feeling?' Peter asked upon hearing Carla shuffle out of the bedroom.

'My head's pounding.' Carla groaned.

'I'm not surprised.'

'Look I know you're in a mood so why don't you just come out with it? Come on; say whatever it is you've got to say.' Carla said.

'I'm not in a mood.' Peter muttered.

'You are.' Carla replied tearfully.

'Well sorry if I'm not laughing and joking but you scared the hell out of me yesterday.'

'I didn't mean to make you feel that way.'

'How did you expect me to react? I get a call from Jaimee telling me you'd drank so much you could barely function. You're ill Carla. You can't behave like that.' Peter said, frustrated.

'I know that now. Believe me I'm so ashamed of my behaviour.'

'Maybe we should get you to the hospital. Get you checked over.' Peter suggested.

'Why?' Carla asked.

'You've got a headache.' Peter reminded her; not that he needed to, the pain in her head was horrendous.

'The red wine has given me a hangover; it's not brought my tumour back.'

'You're so close to finishing you're treatment. Three more weeks and you'll be free of it all.'

'I'm sorry.' Carla apologised, bowing her head in shame.

'How do I know you won't do it again?' Peter asked.

'I promise.'

'Mmm.' Peter said, still not looking at Carla.

'What? You don't believe me? So one stupid mistake and now my promises mean nothing to you. Thanks very much.' Carla said sarcastically, stung by her husband's attitude.

'I didn't mean it like that. It's just you were fine until Jaimee told you about her daughter.'

'Yeah, that little girl would have been my granddaughter and she had the exact same illness as me. What if I'm the reason she had it? I mean these things can be hereditary can't they?' Carla questioned.

'Sometimes, but the difference is you're at the end of your journey. There's a light at the end of the tunnel.' Peter said.

'It just freaked me out.'

'I can understand that but you could have spoken to me about it. We're a team remember?'

'I know.'

'You clearly don't know. You packed me and the kids off for the day and you drank yourself into oblivion. Families are supposed to stick together through thick and thin but you, you just keep pushing us away. And as for poor Jaimee, having to witness her mother in such a state-'

'Alright, enough of the lectures. I know I'm a terrible mother. You know what I may as well pack my bags and go. You're all better off without me.' Carla said.

'That's the hangover talking.' Peter replied.

'You're angry with me. I can see it in your eyes. You're angry because I'm a bad person.'

'Not at all. I'm angry yes but not because I think you're a bad person or because I've fallen out of love with you. I'm angry because I can't and won't imagine live without you in it, and yesterday for a short space of time I had those thoughts racing through my mind. I need you baby and the kids need their mum. Life without you isn't the life we want.' Peter reassured her.

'I'm sorry.' Carla said, beginning to cry.

'Aww look at the state of you. Come and sit down, I'll get you a glass of water and some painkillers.' Peter said softly, upset by his wife's emotional state.

'Am I forgiven?' Carla asked, almost like a child who had been told of.

'Of course. You know I can't stay mad at you for long. Now get comfy on that sofa and rest your head. The kids are coming back in an hour.' Peter said, guiding her onto the sofa.

'Bless them, having to stay away all night. I hope they're not too upset.' Carla replied.

'I called them this morning and it sounded like they were having a whale of a time with Grandad Ken and Grandma Deirdre. Well Si did anyway.' Peter chuckled.

'That's good.' Carla replied as Peter placed a glass of water and two painkillers on the table and wrapped a blanket around his wife. 'Thank you baby, I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	95. Carla's Angels Chapter 92

_**Thanks very much for the views/reviews/follows, it means a lot. Hope you are all enjoying this story, lots more to come :-) A much longer chapter for you now and a lot of nice family scenes involving the Barlows. Please review if you like it, thanks :-) xx**_

* * *

An hour later and as Carla gently wakes from her much-needed sleep, the doorbell goes. Peter quickly makes his way to the front door, opening it to his son, daughter and father.

'Hi princess, hi son. Have you had a nice time at Grandad's?' Peter greeted his children enthusiastically.

'Yeah but we've been missing Carla.' Simon told his dad.

'And she's missed you both too.' Peter said, kissing his children on the top of their heads before turning to Ken. 'Thanks again dad, come on in.'

'It's ok, I don't want to intrude.' Ken replied.

'You're not. We've just put the kettle on.' Peter holds the door open, ushering Ken inside.

Simon slowly guides Lila into the room, smiling as she takes small wobbly steps towards her mother.

'Aww there's my babies! Are you alright?' Carla grinned proudly, holding out her arms, allowing Lila to gently fall into them, pulling her onto her lap.

'I wish you wouldn't call me a baby. I'm grown up now.' Simon tutted.

'I know Si, I'm sorry. I guess I'm going soft in my old age eh?' Carla joked.

'Are you feeling ok now?' Simon asked.

'Much better thank you. Your dad's been looking after me.'

'That's good.'

'Did this little lady behave herself at your grandad's?'

'Yeah, she kept giggling at Grandma Deirdre.'

'Going on about her stuffed marrow again was she?' Carla asked, giggling.

'No she was trying to make a vase but it kept going wrong and she made a mess. Grandad told her off and they kept pulling faces at each other. You loved it didn't you Lila?' Simon explained, through his fits of laughter.

Ken and Peter enter the room, smiling upon seeing Carla with the children. Who'd have thought, when Carla arrived on December 1st 2006, that she'd be sat here all these years later, the proud mother of three children.

'Oh hiya Ken, how are you?' Carla smiled.

'I should be asking you that question. You're looking well though.' Ken said.

'Yeah I'm much better thanks.'

'Excellent.' Ken beamed.

'Thank you so much for having the kids last night. We really appreciate it.' Carla said.

'What are grandparents for eh?'

'Would you like a cup of tea or a coffee or something?' Carla asked.

'Tea would be nice.' Ken replied, sitting down in the armchair.

'Hey you stay there love, I'll get it.' Peter said as Carla tried to get up from the sofa.

'You've got him well trained Carla, I have to say.' Ken said.

'I'm a very lucky woman.' Carla looked over at Peter, her heart doing a little flutter.

'Listen, me and Deirdre were thinking of going to the Bistro tonight for something to eat and we were wondering if you'd like to join us.' Ken asked.

'It's a nice idea dad but I think we should spend some time with Simon and Lila.' Peter replied.

'They're invited too. And Jaimee. Tracy and Amy are coming along as well.'

'In that case count us in. It'll be lovely Ken, thanks.' Carla gratefully accepted the invitation. 'I'll give Jaimee a call now.'

Carla takes her phone from her bag and dialled Jaimee's number, waiting for her to pick up.

'Hiya mum, you ok?' Jaimee questioned, a hint of worry in her voice.

'Yeah pretty good considering.' Carla reassured her.

'Thank god for that. You gave us all a scare.' Jaimee sighed.

'I know and I'm sorry. It won't be happening again.'

'I'm glad to hear it.'

'Anyway, what are your plans for tonight?' Carla asked.

'Nothing really, maybe the Rovers with the lads.' Jaimee replied.

'Oh, it's just Ken and Deirdre have invited us to the Bistro for dinner.'

'Great, what time?' Jaimee asked.

'Half 7. We'll knock for you on our way there.'

'Nice one. See you later. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

'LOVE YOU JAIMEE!' Simon shouted down the phone, making the adults laugh as Lila tried to copy him.

'Tell my little munchkins I said love you too.' Jaimee laughed.

'Ok. Oh and Tracy's coming too, just to warn you.' Carla said.

'Oh deep joy!' Jaimee exclaimed sarcastically.

'If you don't want to come then you don't have to. I know you don't exactly see eye to eye.' Carla said, grinning at Ken, who chuckled.

'Of course I'm still coming mum. I might not like Tracy but I love the rest of you. She's not ruining my night.' Jaimee said.

'Good girl. See you later.'

'Bye.'

* * *

A few hours later, Deirdre, Ken, Tracy and Amy are sat round a table, awaiting the arrival of the others. After a few minutes, they enter the Bistro. Jaimee is holding Lila's hand.

'Here they are. We were beginning to wonder where you'd got too.' Deirdre said, beckoning for them to join the table.

'Sorry everyone it's my fault. Danny spilt his can of beer over my outfit so I had to change at the last minute.' Jaimee explained, sitting down beside Carla, opposite Tracy.

'Well I guess that's what you get for living in a house full of blokes.' Tracy muttered.

'You look lovely Jaimee.' Deirdre said.

'Thanks, so do you Deirdre. Is that a new top?'

'Yeah £25 down to £10.'

'Bargain.' Jaimee gave Deirdre the "thumbs up", impressed, before looking Tracy up and down. 'Where did you get your top from Trace? The pound shop?'

'Ha ha very funny.' Tracy replied sarcastically.

'I was being serious babe. That top is no joke.' Jaimee replied seriously, making everyone on the table laugh.

'Oi! Mum why are you laughing? And you Amy, you're supposed to stick up for your mum.' Tracy exclaimed.

'Anyway! Let's look at the menu. I'm starving.' Peter interrupted.

'That makes a change.' Carla chuckled

'So how are you Carla?' Deirdre asked.

'I'm really well thanks, can't wait to get my last session out the way to be honest.'

'Well you're looking fantastic. I hope Peter's been looking after you.'

'Yeah he's been great.' Carla replied, kissing Peter on the cheek.

'Except yesterday.' Tracy said, smirking.

'Yesterday was a blip. It will not be happening again.' Carla replied in a hushed tone, glancing at Simon and Lila.

'You dare bring up yesterday in front of my little brother and sister again and I'll have you.' Jaimee warned Tracy angrily.

'Jaimee, calm down love. It's ok, they didn't hear anything.' Peter said calmly.

'So how's Matt?' Tracy asked, the smirk reappearing on her lips.

'He's fine as far as I know.' Jaimee said, taking a deep breath.

'All loved up with that girl? Aww bless, they made a beautiful couple. She looked like she could be a model.' Tracy said, teasing Jaimee.

'Yeah.'

'Still I suppose you'll find someone eventually.'

'I already have someone. Harvey, remember?' Jaimee reminded her.

'Oh yeah of course. He's easy to forget though isn't he? He's as dull as dishwater and his body's not all that either is it?' Tracy said.

'That may be the case but at least I'm not on my own. Remind me, when was the last time you had a bloke?' Jaimee asked.

'Well if I remember correctly the last bloke I was with was your Uncle Rob.' Tracy grinned.

'He clearly had his beer goggles on.' Jaimee laughed.

'I didn't hear him complaining.' Tracy said.

'Tracy!' Ken exclaimed.

'Well he wouldn't would he? The last bloke that tried got his head caved in.' Jaimee smirked at Tracy's wounded expression.

'What does caved in mean?' Amy questioned.

'Nothing sweetheart. I'm just having a joke with Jaimee.' Tracy replied.

'And-.' Jaimee said before being interrupted by Carla.

'Kylie! We'll order when you're ready love?' Carla called over to Kylie.

'Sure.' Kylie replied.

Harvey enters the Bistro and makes his way over to the Barlow's table.

'No-one told me about this.' Harvey said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek.

'Why would we?' Jaimee replied moodily.

'Well I thought I might have been invited.'

'It's a family thing babe. Sorry. I'll see you at home.' Jaimee said.

'But-.'

'We're about to order. See you later.' Jaimee said, prompting Harvey to leave the room.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Jaimee was in the ladies toilets. She is looking at her phone, her finger hovering over the call button as she gazes at Matt's name on the screen. After a while she throws her mobile into her hangbag and reapplies her lip-gloss. Deirdre enters the toilets.

'Tell me to mind my own business love, but are you ok?' Deirdre asked.

'Yeah, fine.' Jaimee replied, giving her best 'fake' smile.

'Only you seem like your mind's elsewhere.'

'Everything's a bit messed up right now that's all.'

'Why? Is it something to do with your mum?'

'No, my mum and her bravery is the only good news at the moment. You know my mate Warren?'

'Yeah.'

'He's going off to join the army. I know it's silly but he means so much to me, to the lads too. Plus, I'm living with my boyfriend who I actually have no feelings for. It's all such a mess.' Jaimee replied wearily.

'And having Tracy going on can't be helping.' Deirdre added.

'I don't think we can do anything to change that can we? It's just who she is.' Jaimee said.

'Hmm...well don't tell her I said this but it's good to have you around. I think she's met her match when it comes to you. You give as good as you get.' Deirdre grinned.

'I do my best.' Jaimee laughed.

'Carla and Peter are very lucky parents, I have to say. Seeing you, Simon and little Lila at the table tonight, well, we're really proud to have you in this family.'

'Thank you Deirdre. That means more than you'll ever know. I tell you something, Tracy doesn't know how lucky she is having a mother like you.'


End file.
